Saint Seiya - O rei dos deuses
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Zeus após subir aos céus e entregar a terra aos cuidados de Atena desapareceu, oque ninguém conhece é que o mesmo sempre está reencarnando ao lado de Atena, mas, com tantas reencarnações surgiu um sentimento entre ambos, o despertar dos titãs por Pontos fez que a consciência do rei dos deuses desperta-se na sua atual reencarnação.
1. Chapter 1

A história vai conter um tema de 'incesto' entre Seiya(Zeus) e três deusas, estou levando em conta os acontecimentos do episódio G. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 01**

 **Olimpo**

A morada dos deus do olimpo possui uma enorme portão de ouro na sua entrada, com vários templos com símbolos correspondentes a cada deus é o maior de todos com o símbolo do trovão, adentrando o mesmo podia notar as decorações do templo e um incrível luxo, no centro do mesmo havia um trono magnífico com um jovem por volta dos treze anos de pele morena, com cabelos e olhos num tom avermelhado, o mesmo estava usando um toga branca com detalhes em ouro e uma coroa de oliveira feita de ouro.

Atena - Sussurrou o jovem fechando e abrindo os olhos queimando a sua cosmo-energia e uma armadura da forma de um Pégaso apareceu acima dele, a armadura de cor azul claro com detalhes em dourado e vermelho - Porque isso teve que ocorrer ? - Falou para si mesmo, porque ele tinha desenvolvido sentimentos amorosos pela deusa da guerra durante as suas reencarnações ao seu lado e esse sentimento era insustentável para ele agora devido ao seu despertar possuía as memórias de suas vidas passadas e como acabaram se aproximando e a sua predileta ter colocado os olhos em humano era uma surpresa, mas, quando ela descobrisse quem ele realmente era o preocupava, mas, ele não tinha escolha após Pontos intervir no selo dos titãs e o despertar próximo de vários deuses ele precisou reorganizar os deuses que estavam no olimpo após milhares de anos desaparecido vivendo como um humano, ele manteve a sua crença nos humanos e o amor por eles cresceu e nasceu o sentimento pela deusa da guerra.

Você vai vê-la ? - Falou uma mulher por volta dos vinte e cinco anos adentrando no salão, a mesma possuía pele clara com cabelos vermelhos longos encaracolados e olhos azuis, usando um vestido dourado com uma belíssima coroa.

Seiya: Hera - Sussurrou o nome da rainha dos deuses que estava lhe ajudando e era a única que sabia que ele estava reencarnando.

Hera: Ela precisará de ajuda...Éris estará logo desperta novamente e Atena ainda não tem proteção contra ela e além de lidar com o homem que está comandando o santuário - Falou ficando a poucos centímetros do trono.

Seiya: Obrigado Hera - Falou se levantando com um sorriso.

Hera: É a minha função como sua esposa meu rei - Falou se curvando levemente e refletindo a sua surpresa quando descobriu que Zeus estava reencarnando como humano, ela o observou após ter descoberto o seu segredo ela viu o deus totalmente diferente que a mesma conhecerá, mas, ela notou o sentimento crescendo entre Atena e o cavaleiro de Pégaso, agora nessa era Zeus devido ao ato de Pontos despertou a sua consciência divina e lhe confessou os sentimentos por Atena e pediu a ajuda dela para organizar os deuses no olimpo, o tempo dele como humano o mudou de uma forma incrível e fez nascer sentimentos dentro da deusa do casamento que ela pensou que tinha perdido após tantas traições do marido desperta-se.

Seiya: Hera….Nunca fui um marido exemplar, mesmo assim você ficou ao meu lado e está me ajudando após tanto tempo longe - Falou acariciando o rosto da deusa.

Hera: Você não estava longe, porque eu sempre o observei nas suas reencarnações... Agora vejo o modo que isso o mudou - Falou fechando os olhos apreciando o toque do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Preciso ir - Falou beijando o rosto da deusa e indo em direção a saída.

Hera: Eu lutarei por você meu amor - Sussurrou olhando para o mesmo saindo do templo, o rei dos deuses não tinha se envolvido com nenhuma mulher no seu tempo na terra porque esse foi um dos primeiros pensamentos que ela teve sobre oque ele estar reencarnando devido ao passado de Zeus, mas, nunca ocorreu nada, somente o interesse amoroso dele em Atena quando era mortal, sentimento que nasceu após a aproximação deles era após era.

 **Tokyo - Japão**

A fundação graad tinha feito o anúncio da guerra galáctica revelando a existência dos cavaleiros para o mundo. Na mansão Kido a atual reencarnação de Atena estava no escritório olhando para uma pintura do falecido Mitsumasa Kido e refletindo sobre o inicio do torneio.

Senhorita Saori - Falou o mordomo abrindo a porta chamado a atenção da jovem.

Saori: Oque houve Tatsumi ? - Questionou.

Tatsumi: Seiya retornou da Grécia - Respondeu com tom claro de surpresa e que estava estampada no rosto da jovem.

Saori: Ótimo - Falou saindo do escritório sendo acompanhada do mordomo. Enquanto isso na sala o jovem estava esperando com certa ansiedade no olhar.

Seiya: Acalme-se se não ela pode perceber algo- Falou para si mesmo num sussurro, apesar de Atena não ter despertado totalmente, a mesma era uma deusa e poderia notar algo estranho sobre as ações dele, o mesmo estava trajando uma calça jeans azul escuro, com um blusa vermelha e um tênis branco. Finalmente a reencarnação atual de Atena adentrou e o fez sorrir por dentro e sensação de estar perto dela novamente, ambos se olharam nos olhos por uns instantes.

Saori: Seiya estou feliz que tenha conseguido a armadura de bronze - Falou com um sorriso, mas, notou que o mesmo não estava com nenhuma urna - Aonde está armadura ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Eu não achei necessário trazê-la, mas, se deseja - Falou emitindo o seu cosmo levemente fazendo a mesma arregalar os olhos e uma armadura em forma de Pégaso aparecer atrás dele - Essa é a armadura de Pégaso - Falou com um sorriso no rosto devido a surpresa de Tatsumi e Saori.

Saori: Impossível…- Falou não acreditando na energia que a armadura emitia, era uma força que superava a que sentiu na armadura de ouro de sagitário.

Senhorita ! - Falou um voz tento uma porta aberta se revelando um jovem com uma apreensão visível no rosto - Seiya !? - Falou com descrença devido ao poder que estava sentindo, mesmo que estivesse sendo suprimido e a armadura atrás dele não poderia ser de bronze de modo algum.

Seiya: Hum...Você deve ser o Jabu - Falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Jabu: Essa armadura aonde conseguiu !? Ela não pode ser uma armadura de bronze - Falou o olhando seriamente.

Seiya: Hahaha vejo que não mudou….Tem razão porque não trata-se de uma armadura de bronze, mas, isso somente irei revelar a você Saori - Falou olhando nos olhos da mesma.

Jabu: Ora seu - Falou rangendo os dentes com intenção de atacar o mesmo.

Saori: Pare agora Jabu - Falou seriamente - Venha Seiya - Falou saindo do local com o jovem a seguindo, chegando até o escritório que a mesma estava,

Seiya: A sua saintia pode estar presente se desejar - Falou com um sorriso, fazendo a reencarnação de Atena estreitar os olhos.

Saori: Mii entre - Falou e a porta do escritório foi aberta por uma jovem de cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis escuros usando um uniforme de empregada encarrar Seiya.

Mii: Você é um dos jovens enviados pela fundação, mas, sumiu após chegar no santuário e agora reaparece com uma armadura que por incrível que pareça supera a energia que senti da armadura de ouro de sagitário - Falou seriamente lembrando do reporte que tinha chegado da Grécia.

Saori: Oque está havendo Seiya !? - Questionou seriamente.

Seiya: Pégaso e Atena tem uma ligação desde a mitologia, que somente o grande mestre tem conhecimento, por que isso não fica em nenhum registro do santuário - Falou seriamente surpreendendo as duas jovens.

Mii: Ligação? - Questionou com os olhos estreitos.

Seiya: Sim, quando Atena desce a terra Pégaso lhe acompanha como fiel guerreiro, o homem conhecido como o matador de deuses - Falou surpreendendo.

Saori: Seiya…- Sussurrou e dentro dela de algum modo ela sabia que oque ele falava era verdade, mesmo não tendo despertado completa como Atena.

Mii: Isso significa que você está desperto nessa era, mas, como ocorreu isso ? - Perguntou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo algo lhe dizia que ele escondia alguma coisa.

Seiya: Não estou desperto nessa era, somente um sobrevivente da guerra passada contra Hades quando soube do aparecimento meu no santuário e sabendo do atual estado que tinha um impostor ocupando o cargo do representante de Atena...Me retirou do santuário e me treinou me contando oque ele sabia sobre Pégaso e Atena - Revelou.

Saori: Quem é essa pessoa ? - Perguntou para o cavaleiro.

Seiya: O cavaleiro que me ajudou sabe da verdade, mas, também é responsável por uma missão que Atena lhe confiou na guerra santa passada, ele é o cavaleiro conhecido como a balança do bem e do mal… trata-se do cavaleiro de ouro de libra - Revelou fazendo todos se surpreenderem com a existência de mais uma armadura de ouro e ao mesmo tempo o cavaleiro relembrou que conversou com o mestre ancião nos cinco picos na China lhe revelando quem ele realmente era, fato que surpreendeu o cavaleiro de libra e após conversarem ele tinha aceitado lhe ajudar a criar uma história para ele poder ajudar Atena sem se revelar quem realmente era.

Saori: O cavaleiro de ouro de libra lhe treinou nesses anos e por isso possui tanto poder ? - Perguntou lembrando do cosmo que sentiu do mesmo.

Seiya: Sim...Vocês já devem desconfiar, mas, no total existem doze armaduras de ouro e a maioria dos cavaleiros é manipulada pelo grande mestre que assassinou o verdadeiro a treze anos - Falou seriamente.

Mii: Poque a sua armadura é diferente das demais ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Devido ao Ikhor de Atena que foi usado nela e devido ao mesmo cosmo consegui evoluir a sua forma divina - Respondeu com um sorriso fazendo as duas jovens arregalarem os olhos.

Saori: Uma armadura divina - Falou olhando diretamente nos olhos do cavaleiro - Com esse poder será possível evitar um derramamento de sangue desnecessário ? - Questionou apertando os punhos.

Seiya: Sim...Alguns dos cavaleiros somente são manipulados por esse e dois apoiam os seus ideais - Falou surpreendendo ambas.

Mii: Você possui muitas informações Seiya-san - Falou ficando ao lado de Atena.

Seiya: Sim….Para evitar um derramamento de sangue desnecessário seria um confronto direto com o santuário e expor a verdade do que ocorreu a treze anos - Falou seriamente - Isso a deixará mais preparada para as batalhas futuras e a primeira delas deve ser Éris - Revelou.

Saori: Éris - Sussurrou lembrando dos combates que ocorreram com a deusa da discórdia, o sacrifício de Kyoko se tornando a hospedeira de Éris no lugar de sua irmã Shoko.

Mii: Éris não poderá retornar tão rápido ! - Exclamou se lembrando do combate no templo da deusa discórdia.

Seiya: Saintia você sabe muito bem a atual situação desse planeta não ? O próprio santuário de Atena está corrompido ! - Respondeu.

Saori: Seiya…- Sussurrou e de algum modo se sentia estranha com o cavaleiro na frente dela, o único dentre os órfãos que não cedeu os seus caprichos.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 02**

 **Tokyo - Japão**

Na mansão Kido a reencarnação de Atena olhava o céu noturno da varando do seu quarto, olhando as estrelas no céu como uma expressão de preocupação.

Éris a fez ter dúvidas não ? - Falou uma voz surpreendendo a mesma.

Saori: Seiya !? - Falou a jovem enquanto notou que estava de camisola longa branca, que a fez correr para dentro e pegar um roupão, enquanto isso o cavaleiro tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Seiya: Você está muito bonita - Falou vendo ela voltar e claramente com as bochechas rosadas.

Saori: O..Obrigado - Falou tentando controlar a gagueira na voz e a tonalidade vermelha que estava - Agora como você chegou aqui !? - Falou mudando o tom de voz, fazendo o cavaleiro rir de leve.

Seiya: Eu sou um cavaleiro então vir ao quarto ao seu quarto não foi difícil - Respondeu e fazendo a jovem rir.

Saori: Hihihi a minha pergunta foi muito tola - Falou olhando nos olhos do jovem - Eu...Você sabe que eu sou Atena, mas, você está agindo - Foi interrompida pelo cavaleiro.

Seiya: Normal ? Você pode ser uma deusa, mas, ainda é uma menina que tem a responsabilidade de ser a reencarnação da deusa que protege os seres humanos desde a era mitológica… Você ainda é mais humana do que Atena - Falou surpreendendo a jovem.

Saori: Seiya..- Falou com uma surpresa clara na voz e vendo ele se aproximar dela - Oque foi ? - Vendo ele a poucos centímetros do seu rosto.

Seiya: Quer um passeio noturno ? - Falou sorrindo e queimando a sua energia sendo envolvido pela armadura divina de Pégaso.

Saori: Você ficou muito bonito - Falou quase imediatamente, mas, quando notou oque disse ficou vermelha, mas, o cavaleiro também tinha ficado com uma tonalidade rosada.

Seiya: Bem...Que tal aproveitarmos o passeio ? - Falou circulando o braço na cintura da jovem que ficou colada ao mesmo.

Saori: 'Oque está havendo comigo ?' - Pensou enquanto a sensação do coração bater acelerado e o corpo aquecer estando tão perto assim do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Seiya: Segure-se - Falou começando a levitar fazendo a jovem circular os braços pelo pescoço dele, enquanto os mesmos adquiriam uma altura considerável.

Saori: Oque você - Não terminou de falar porque o cavaleiro começou a segurar nos braços a fazendo se surpreender e o coração bater mais forte.

Seiya: Assim será melhor - Falou com um sorriso e com o bater de asas começou a voar pelo céu noturno com a reencarnação de Atena no seu colo. Saori não estava acreditando no que estava havendo, a mesma começou a olhar aos arredores do céu com um sorriso, o vento batendo no seu rosto e a cosmo-energia de Seiya que brilhava em volta dele era muito confortante.

Seiya: Posso ir mais rápido ? - Falou olhando nos olhos dela.

Saori: Sim…- Respondeu sorrindo, enquanto eles começaram a voar numa velocidade maior. Os dois estavam a uma grande distância da mansão Kido enquanto voavam pelos céus, os mesmos estavam sob o oceano.

Seiya: Quer experimentar voar sozinha ? - Falou fazendo a mesma se surpreender.

Saori: Seiya….Eu quero sim - Respondeu sorrindo, o mesmo parou de voar a colocando em pé somente a segurando pela cintura.

Seiya: Primeiro manifeste o seu cosmo - Falou vendo a jovem ser rodeada de uma energia dourada - O cosmo pode ser utilizado de várias maneiras e voar é uma capacidade que se pode adquirir - Falou seriamente, mas, após um sorriso maroto surgiu em rosto - Feche os olhos - A mesma obedeceu enquanto o cavaleiro tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos e soltou a jovem dos braços.

Saori: SEIYA !? - Gritou caindo na direção do oceano, a mesma olhou para o mar se aproximando mais e mais, mas, a poucos centímetros de tocar na água a mesma foi agarrada, passando alguns instantes para se recuperar ela olhou nos olhos do cavaleiro - Porque você fez isso !? - Falou com uma expressão séria.

Seiya: Hahahaha não precisa ficar assim - Falou sorrindo - Eu não resisti me desculpe ….Segure a minha mão direita - Falou seriamente, relutante a garota agarrou.

Saori: Essa brincadeira foi muito de mal gosto ! - Falou com uma fúria no olhar, mas, se surpreendeu ao sentir ao cosmo dele envolta de si e somente segurava a mão direita dele.

Seiya: Saori...Quando eu a soltei você pensou em várias possibilidades do que estava havendo não ? - Questionou vendo a mesma acenar positivo - Até que o meu intuito seria matá-la correto ? - Falou vendo a jovem arregalar os olhos.

Saori: Sim…- Falou olhando nos olhos dele.

Seiya: O seu coração e mente possui várias dúvidas após o confronto contra Éris ….Eu fiz isso mais para confirmar, enquanto você caía o seu cosmo poderia ter detido a queda, mas, você não quis - Revelou.

Saori: Seiya…- Sussurrou não o encarrando.

Seiya: Você não está sozinha - Falou levantando o rosto dela com mão esquerda - Não importa oque aconteça eu sempre estarei ao seu lado e a protegerei não importando oque for… Não porque você é uma deusa ou está me ordenando - Falou notando um brilho diferente nos olhos da jovem.

Saori: Seiya…- Falou fechando os olhos.

Seiya: 'Eu posso estar agindo rápido demais, mas, está sendo mais difícil do que eu pensava ficar ao lado dela ' - Pensou enquanto a reencarnação de Atena abria os olhos.

Saori: Obrigado - Falou sorrindo.

Saori: Que tal continuarmos o passeio ? - Falou com um sorriso vendo que ela estava flutuando somente com ele segurando o seu braço.

Saori: Hihihi Sim - Respondeu enquanto ambos começaram a voar alguns centímetros acima do mar, com ela usando a mão esquerda tocando na água.

 **Olimpo**

No templo da rainha dos deuses a mesma estava no seu trono com uma taça de néctar de ambrósia com um olhar pensativo.

Hera: Seiya - Sussurrou o nome da reencarnação do marido e da sua situação atual, os sentimentos que pareciam mais vivos do que nunca, mas, ela tinha uma adversária no seu coração, mas, ao contrário de antes que estaria amaldiçoando a relação do marido, agora tinha a determinação de o conquistar completamente, essa mudança nele era o sonho do marido ideal que ela desejou.

Hera ocorreu algo ? - Falou tirada dos seus pensamentos com a entrada do rei do olimpo.

Hera: Sim...Pontos começou a se mover - Falou seriamente, fazendo o recém chegado apertar o punho fortemente.

Seiya: Finalmente ele começou a se mover depois do despertar dos titãs - Falou relembrando do acontecimento anos atrás.

Hera: Os preparativos para o despertar de Gaia devem estar próximos - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Isso eu não vou permitir ! - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia que queimava de um modo incrível com trovões e raios se manifestando pelo olimpo.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 03**

 **Cinco picos antigos**

Sentado na grande cachoeira de Rozan estava um dos sobreviventes da guerra santa passada, conhecido atualmente como mestre ancião o cavaleiro de ouro de libra, ajoelhado junto a ele estava um homem trajando uma armadura de ouro.

Tem que certeza que devemos agir agora ? - Questionou o cavaleiro após ouvir as ordens do cavaleiro de libra.

Mestre Ancião: Sim Mu...Foram ordens dele - Falou seriamente e após um poderoso cosmo se manifestou no local.

Mu: Impossível uma cosmo-energia desse nível - Sussurrou o cavaleiro sem acreditar.

Mestre Ancião: Lord Zeus - Falou o cavaleiro de libra respeitosamente para o recém chegado e o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries tinha uma surpresa clara no olhar e face ao ouvir o nome do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Eu já disse que você pode me chamar de Seiya ou Tenma se desejar meu velho amigo - Falou com um sorriso lembrando do passado da guerra passada e o contato próximo que teve com o cavaleiro de libra.

Mu: O rei dos deuses reencarnou nessa era !? - Questionou após se recuperar um pouco da surpresa.

Seiya: Sim ….Então você é Mu o discípulo de Shion - Falou olhando para o lemuriano - O seu mestre foi um dos meus amigos na guerra santa passada, durante a minha reencarnação anterior - Falou estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o cavaleiro de ouro que saiu da posição que estava apertando a mão do rei dos deuses.

Mu: Eu..Estou surpreso com oque está havendo - Falou com um sorriso e depois olhando para o cavaleiro de libra que tinha adquirido uma expressão séria.

Mestre Ancião: É hora do santuário retornar para as mãos de Atena - Falou manifestando o seu cosmo e a pele do mesmo começou a descascar surpreendendo o cavaleiro de ouro.

Seiya: Não se preocupe é o efeito do Misopethamenos que Atena concedeu à Dohko na guerra santa passada - Falou com um sorriso vendo o cavaleiro assumir a sua forma jovem com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, com a armadura de libra surgindo atrás dele cobrindo o seu corpo.

Dohko: Após tantos anos novamente vestir a armadura de libra - Falou com um sorriso, depois olhando para Mu que estava surpreso e o rei dos deuses sorrindo.

Seiya: Bom revê-lo nessa aparência velho amigo ...Agora vamos - Terminou queimando a sua cosmo-energia envolvendo os três.

 **Tokyo - Japão**

Na mansão Kido, Saori estava nos jardins quando sentiu uma poderosa energia que a fez ficar tensa olhando para os céus após sentir uma poderosa cosmo-energia se manifestando.

Mii: Senhorita Atena - Falou preocupada, porque a deusa da guerra estava parada alguns instantes e ela estava agindo estranho de manhã, ela estava de alguma forma diferente.

Saori: Ele reencarnou nessa era ? - Questionou para si mesmo num sussurro porque somente uma pessoa poderia possuir esse poder, mas, que a sua saintia ouviu.

Mii: Quem reencarnou nessa era ? - Questionou a jovem.

Saori: O rei dos deuses….Zeus - Falou surpreendendo a saintia que arregalou os olhos ao ouvir. A reencarnação de Atena estava tensa com a presença do rei dos deuses na terra.

Senhorita a armadura de sagitário - Falou Tatsumi vindo correndo, mas, atrás dele um raio de luz saiu em direção ao céus.

Saori: Oque está havendo ? - Falou olhando na direção que o raio de luz da armadura de sagitário estava indo.

 **Santuário**

O local de treinamento dos cavaleiros de Atena, nos céus raios e trovões começaram a brandar e um poderoso cosmo estava vindo da direção das doze casas. No templo do representante de Atena o mesmo estava na entrada do templo olhando na direção da casa de peixes mesmo com a máscara que usava podia-se notar a tensão.

Oque está ocorrendo ? - Questionou sentindo o poderoso cosmo envolver todo o santuário e a uma projeção de um homem usando uma armadura dourada com joias azuis segurando uma lança em forma de relâmpago com uma capa branca e vermelha chamou a atenção de todos, o seu rosto estava coberto pelo elmo que usava, o poder desse homem era grandioso e estava paralisando ele e os demais no santuário.

Peço a atenção de todos - Falou a projeção do desconhecido - Esse santuário deve voltar as mãos de Atena - Ao pronunciar sentiu os presentes ficarem com expressões de não está entendo oque estava havendo - À treze anos ocorreu uma tentativa de assassinato contra Atena, mas, não pelo cavaleiro de sagitário e sim pelo homem que está ocupando o cargo de grande mestre - Falou e pelo santuário as expressões eram de surpresa e principalmente na quinta casa - Sinto a surpresa em todos, mas, não há porque eu mentir porque eu sou o rei dos deuses Zeus ! - Ao revelar os olhos de todos se arregalaram com a revelação de sua identidade, os trovões e raios aumentaram acima do santuário com a sua cosmo-energia aumentando - Atena confiou nos humanos e nessa era ela precisa do apoio deles para oque está por vir, por isso estou intervendo nessa situação - Terminou com a projeção dos céus desaparecendo e aparecendo na frente do grande mestre.

Seiya: Acabou Saga...Cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos - Sussurrou com os olhos brilhando destruindo o elmo e a máscara que revelou os olhos vermelhos com os cabelos num tom prata-cinza.

Saga: Atena não conseguirá guiar a humanidade ….Ela não possui o poder necessário ! - Falou enquanto o rei dos deuses se aproximava.

Seiya: Essa não é uma decisão sua cavaleiro...Eu podia matá-lo pelos seus crimes contra Atena, mas, dentro de si existe um lado de um guerreiro fiel e necessário para oque está por vir - Falou com a mão direita envolta de cosmo-energia - Vou retirar a semente do mal que possui gêmeos - Ao tocar o cavaleiro o mesmo começou a gritar, passando alguns minutos uma esfera negra tinha se materializado na mão do rei dos deuses, enquanto o cavaleiro de gêmeos tinha desmaiado no processo.

 **Tokyo - Japão**

Na mansão Kido após o desaparecimento da armadura de sagitário em direção aos céus, ocorreu o aparecimento de Mu e Dohko usando suas armaduras de ouro os mesmos estavam ajoelhados perante Atena.

Dohko: Atena-sama esse é o momento para que retorne ao santuário - Falou olhando nos olhos da jovem que estava surpresa com oque estava ocorrendo.

Mu: Zeus-sama está no santuário nesse momento revelando oque ocorreu à treze anos - Revelou o cavaleiro de Áries, fazendo a reencarnação fechar e abrir os olhos.

Saori: Não entendo oque está havendo, porque Zeus está interferindo nos assuntos do santuário - Parou de falar ao sentir um poderoso cosmo se manifestar e um pégaso aparecer nos céus - Seiya - Sussurrou vendo o jovem aparecer ao lado de Dohko e se ajoelhando.

Seiya: Saori...Esse é o momento para que assuma o santuário como Atena - Falou seriamente olhando nos olhos da mesma.

Mii: Senhorita isso pode ser uma armadilha ! - Falou a saintia preocupada com oque estava havendo.

Saori: Está bem Seiya - Falou olhando nos olhos do cavaleiro, com o mesmo se levantando e segurando a sua mão queimando o seu cosmo envolvendo todos no local.

 **Santuário**

O local estava em agitação após a presença repentina do deus do trovão revelando que o atual grande mestre foi o responsável pela tentativa de assassinato de Atena e não Aiolos de sagitário. Em frente a casa de Áries estavam presentes os cavaleiros de ouro, inclusive Saga que tinha recuperado a consciência, havia uma tensão clara entre os cavaleiros de ouro.

Shaka: Eles chegaram - Falou o cavaleiro de virgem que estava em posição de lótus, o mesmo saiu de sua meditação e se ajoelhou como os demais. Na frente deles um poderoso cosmo surgiu com várias presenças, no meio estava uma jovem segurando um báculo dourado emitindo uma poderosa cosmo-energia.

Saga: Atena-sama - Pronunciou o cavaleiro de gêmeos - Eu estou preparado para qualquer punição que deseje - Falou surpreendendo a reencarnação de Atena.

Seiya: Esse não é o momento para punições - Falou o cavaleiro notando os olhares sobre ele porque ele segurava a mão da deusa da guerra.

Dohko: Seiya tem razão esse não é o momento - Pronunciou o cavaleiro de libra.

Saori: Não tenho intenção de lhe punir cavaleiro ou a qualquer um nesse santuário pelo que ocorreu...Os deuses não devem decidir o destino dos humanos… A minha missão sempre será proteger o amor e a paz na terra - Falou expandindo a sua cosmo-energia pelo local.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 04**

 **Santuário**

Em frente a estátua de Atena, Saori estava usando um belo vestido branco olhando o céu noturno e o brilho com das estrelas com uma expressão de preocupação.

Está tudo bem Saori ? - Falou uma voz fazendo a jovem olhar na direção das escadarias.

Saori: Seiya - Falou com um sorriso no rosto indo na direção do mesmo - Estou bem somente refletindo o que houve - Falou ficando a pouco centímetros dele.

Seiya: Saori….Algo lhe incomoda ? - Falou notando o olhar da mesma.

Saori: Sim...Zeus - Falou seriamente olhando em direção aos céus - Ele interferiu diretamente e isso me preocupa - Continuou fechando os olhos e abrindo novamente desviando o olhar para o cavaleiro que para a sua surpresa começou a acariciar o rosto dela.

Seiya: Não se preocupe - Falou carinhosamente com a mesma tocando a mão dele que estava em seu rosto gerando um clima entre os dois .

Senhorita Atena - Falo uma nova presença fazendo ambos se afastarem.

Saori: Mii oque houve ? - Questionou vendo a saintia vir em sua direção.

Mii: Senhorita Saori vim informar que as demais saintias estão no santuário - Falou se curvando levemente e após olhou para Seiya por um breve instante.

Saori: Muito obrigado Mii e a guerra galáctica ? - Falou com um sorriso, mas, notou o olhar da saintia no cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Mii: O anúncio do cancelamento da guerra galáctica será feito amanhã como pediu….Deseja mais alguma coisa ? - Questionou.

Saori: Não Mii pode se retirar - Respondeu.

Mii: Com a sua licença senhorita - Falou se curvando e saindo do local.

Seiya: Saori...Eu tenho que resolver alguns assuntos ..Tenha uma boa noite - Falou sorrindo, mas, com um brilho diferente no olhar.

Saori: Seiya - Sussurrou o nome do cavaleiro que estava lhe causando uma onda de sentimentos e emoções de um modo que ela não esperava.

 **Casa de libra**

Dentro da sétima casa, Dohko e Seiya estavam conversando, o cavaleiro mantinha um semblante de preocupação.

Dohko: Você talvez devesse revelar quem você realmente é para ela - Falou o cavaleiro de libra se referindo aos olhares que muitos cavaleiros tiveram ao ver Atena e Pégaso juntos.

Seiya: Atena tem sentimentos pelo mortal que reencarna como Pégaso e não Zeus - Falou sabendo que ambos eram os mesmos, mas, o passado dele como o rei dos deuses, quando ele revelar a sua identidade, Atena poderia pensar que somente trata-se de um jogo para lhe conquistar e ela lhe entregar a sua castidade, o mesmo tinha feito antes na mitologia várias vezes para conquistar mulheres que ele se interessou.

Dohko: Só que um relacionamento entre Atena e um cavaleiro não seria visto com bons olhos...O amor de Atena deve ser para todos os cavaleiros - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Sim e eu também não poderei manter por muito tempo a minha identidade - Falou surpreendendo o cavaleiro de libra - Quando Pontos libertou os titãs, como era o meu selo esse foi o motivo do meu despertar, quando vim para esse santuário Hera apareceu e me levou para o olimpo, mas, nesses anos nunca apareci para os deuses, somente em projeção ou por Hera - Falou com sorriso no rosto ao lembrar da rainha dos deuses e ela outra razão que tornaria o seu relacionamento com Atena difícil, a deusa do casamento é a sua esposa e não queria ter a deusa da guerra como uma amante e sim como a sua rainha - Com os movimentos de Pontos haverá uma reunião no olimpo envolvendo os deuses olimpianos e vou ter que aparecer pessoalmente - Revelou fazendo o cavaleiro de libra adquirir um olhar de preocupação.

Dohko: Isso significa que Atena será convocada - Falou para si mesmo num sussurro.

Seiya: Sim...Eu poderia usar o meu corpo mitológico, mas, o meu cosmo não posso mudar e Atena em pouco tempo descobriria a semelhança entre nossos cosmos - Falou suspirando devido a sua situação atual - Os cavaleiros logo notaram a semelhança do meu cosmo com o de Zeus - Continuou fechando e abrindo os olhos, ele teve que agir mais cedo do que o esperado, mas, os deuses primordiais se movendo é um perigo que ele não pode subestimar.

Dohko: Hades e Poseidon também estarão presentes ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Sim...Os doze deuses do olimpo - Respondeu e refletindo que os irmãos mais velhos vão ser os mais difíceis para convencer.

Dohko: Você deve revelar a Atena quem você realmente é antes disso - Falou surpreendendo o rei dos deuses - Se ela somente descobrir na reunião será pior - Ao falar tocou o ombro do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Eu sei, mas, estou com medo - Revelou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos surpreendendo o cavaleiro de libra - Esse amor que tenho no meu coração por ela nasceu de uma maneira pura e foi crescendo enquanto nós encontrávamos nas reencarnações seguintes como eu sendo humano, mas, oque ela pensará ao descobrir que eu sou Zeus me assusta como nunca pensei que poderia ficar ...O meu passado não é de se orgulhar - Terminou apertando os punhos.

Dohko: Seiya…- Falou abraçando o jovem para a sua surpresa, ficou por uns instantes e após desfez o abraço.

Seiya: Obrigado Dohko - Falou com um sorriso porque sentiu uma sensação de conforto de como um pai para um filho. Ele como Zeus nunca tinha sentido essa sensação, mas, em alguns reencarnações viveu com uma família por um período de sua vida e a sensação de quando o seu pai o confortava foi a mesma que sentiu quando o cavaleiro de libra o abraçou.

 **Olimpo**

No templo do deus do trovão a rainha dos deuses tinha um homem de olhos cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, usando uma toga branca com sandálias com asas e um cajado na sua mão com uma bolsa contendo alguns alguns pergaminhos.

Hera: Algum problema Hermes ? - Questionou a rainha dos deuses para mensageiro dos deuses que a olhava seriamente.

Hermes: Essa convocação é realmente o desejo do meu senhor ? - Questionou porque ele junto com os demais deuses não tinha visto Zeus após ele reaparecer e no fundo ele estava preocupado porque Hera tinha assumido a liderança do olimpo na ausência do rei dos deuses, mesmo ela aparentando estar mudada.

Esse é o meu desejo Hermes ! - Falou uma voz surpreendendo o mensageiro dos deuses que olhou na direção da entrada do salão e arregalou os olhos.

Hermes: Pai é o senhor ? - Falou não acreditando no que estava vendo, ou melhor, na aparência dele que era a mesma do cavaleiro de Pégaso que sempre reencarna junto a Atena.

Seiya: Sim Hermes - Falou olhando para o deus é depois Hera que sorriu.

Hermes: Essa aparência….- Sussurrou.

Seiya: Revelarei tudo na reunião meu filho….Preciso que entregue a convocação para todos os deuses do olimpo - Falou seriamente, fazendo o mesmo se curvar.

Hermes: Como desejar meu pai - Falou desaparecendo.

Hera: Oque vai fazer em relação a Atena ? - Questionou com curiosidade na voz.

Seiya: Vou lhe revelar a verdade antes da reunião….Hera eu quero que - Foi interrompido pela deusa do casamento.

Hera: Não…Por favor - Falou se aproximando do mesmo.

Seiya: Eu não quero continuar com esse casamento….Não posso revelar os meus sentimentos estando casado e isso não é justo para você ...Essa é a única saída - Falou sendo abraçado pela esposa.

Hera: Eu te amo….O modo que você está agora é um sonho que se realizou e me fez sentir sentimentos que pensei que nunca sentiria - Falou sentindo ele retribuir o abraço.

Seiya: Hera - Sussurrou sentindo o cheiro do seu perfume.

Hera: Você poderia ter mais de uma esposa - Falou adquirindo uma tonalidade rosada nas bochechas.

Seiya: Oque !? - Falou sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Hera: Você é um rei e ter mais de uma rainha ….Eu aceito isso se for para ficar ao seu lado meu amor - Falou com os olhos e expressão não mostrando dúvidas, fazendo Zeus piscar os olhos algumas vezes porque isso era algo que ele nunca esperava que a sua esposa falasse.

Seiya: Hera eu não quero lhe magoar - Parou de falar com a rainha dos deuses o beijando de leve nos lábios.

Hera: Não irá me magoar ...Não ficar ao seu lado sim - Falou acariciando o rosto dele - Será que algo que não vou suportar e somente terá que convencer Atena, ou melhor, 'elas' meu amor - Falou fazendo o mesmo arregalar os olhos e depois de um tempo adquirir uma expressão de preocupação.

Seiya: Atena e Ártemis - Falou o nome da deusa da guerra e da lua, apesar de ter tido sempre reencarnado ao lado de Atena, em duas ocasiões teve contato direto com Ártemis e para a sua surpresa a deusa mostrou certo interesse pelo que ele lembra das reencarnações que tiveram contato com a deusa da lua, mas, nunca mais a encontrou e não poderia ela que a sua esposa estava se referindo, entretanto era a única que lhe vinha a mente.

Hera: Ártemis está interessada em você, ou melhor, em Pégaso …..Ela me confessou que ele é diferente hihihi dos homens - Terminou rindo vendo a expressão do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Oque !? - Questionou sem acreditar no que ouviu - Eu notei seu interesse nas minhas duas reencarnações, mas, não pensei que - Foi interrompido pela deusa do casamento.

Hera: Ela se afastou por causa de Apolo - Falou seriamente - Para a minha surpresa ela veio ao meu e templo confessou que estava atraída por um mortal, mas, o seu irmão estava desconfiado e não queria envolver o mortal que era uma guardião de Atena...O guerreiro que está reencarnando junto a sua irmã - Continuou apertando o punho - Eu a aconselhei a se afastar porque poderia causar uma guerra entre Atena e Apolo - Confessou.

Seiya: Hera…- Estava surpreso com a revelação.

Hera: Atena já estava se interessando por você e a sua aproximação com dela, foi nessa ocasião que pensei nessa possibilidade de você ter mais de uma esposa ...O modo que você estava e como está agora... Ártemis sempre o esteve observando desde então, mas, ela não sabe da verdade - Finalizou.

Seiya: Hera…Um casamento assim no seria justo para nenhuma de vocês - Falou seriamente.

Hera: Justo não é poder ter aquele que ama ao seu lado - Retrucou acariciando o rosto dele - Eu o amo e você também sente sentimentos fortes por Atena e os momentos que passou com Ártemis….As duas o amam como humano, mas, quando descobrirem quem você realmente é ….O rei dos deuses Zeus - Finalizou vendo o olhar e expressão de preocupação do deus do trovão.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

 **Olimpo**

Na região baixa do olimpo está localizado o templo da deusa da lua Ártemis que é protegido por suas satélites. A irmã de apolo estava no salão principal de seu templo com um pergaminho em sua mão.

Uma convocação nesse momento - Sussurrou Ártemis que possui o cabelo longo e ondulado em tom amarelo suave brilhante, com os olhos da mesma cor, a mesma está usando um vestido de cor prata com algumas joias.

Faz muito Ártemis - Falou uma voz surpreendendo a deusa.

Ártemis: Ora quem ousa..- Parou de falar ao notar de quem se tratava e após alguns momentos continuou - Oque você faz aqui Seiya !? - Exclamou não entendendo oque estava havendo, porque a reencarnação de Pégaso estava em seu templo e as suas vestimentas que era uma toga branca com detalhes em ouro.

Seiya: Então você está observando mesmo as minhas reencarnações hahaha - Falou com um sorriso e a deusa da lua para a sua surpresa ficou com o rosto com uma tonalidade vermelha - Precisamos conversar Ártemis - Falou mudando a voz para um tom sério.

Ártemis: Seiya como você chegou ao…- Parou de falar ao notar algo em sua cabeça que a fez arregalar os olhos, era uma coroa que somente um deus usava e o cosmo que estava sentindo - Zeus ! - Falou em descrença e os seus olhos brilharam de uma forma estranha.

Seiya: Ártemis…- Sussurrou queimando a sua cosmo-energia fazendo o tempo parar - Poderemos conversar sozinhos sem intervenções - Falou se aproximando da deusa da lua.

Ártemis: Quem é você !? - Falou a deusa manifestando o seu cosmo, fazendo o rei dos deuses piscar os olhos - Zeus não possui o poder sobre o controle do tempo e porque está usando a aparência do cavaleiro de Pégaso !? - Falou com uma raiva no olhar.

Seiya: Porque eu sou o cavaleiro de Pégaso e também a reencarnação de Zeus - Revelou chegando próximo a Ártemis que não tinha tido reação - Os poderes sobre o tempo despertei após tantas vidas entre os humanos - Falou com a deusa ainda estática em sua frente.

Ártemis: Impossível - Sussurrou piscando os olhos algumas vezes e com o rosto tendo a mão do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Diana - Falou sorrindo lembrando de como a deusa se apresentou para ele quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, o olhar da deusa da lua transmitia um brilho incrível e com algumas lágrimas nos olhos se formando.

Ártemis: Meu amor - Falou beijando de surpresa o deus a sua frente para a surpresa do mesmo que sentiu os lábios da deusa da lua, um beijo delicado e suave.

Seiya: Ár...Ártemis !? - Falou gaguejando pela ação da deusa que estava com o rosto vermelho - Porque fez isso ? - Questionou.

Ártemis: Eu...O beijei antes enquanto dormia na segunda vez nos encontramos - Revelou fazendo o deus arregalar os olhos - Era a única forma de confirmar - Falou passando as os dedos em volta dos lábios - Não acredito no que está havendo, mas, eu conheço Zeus e suas atitudes para conquistar oque ele deseja - Falou seriamente olhando nos olhos do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Ártemis - Falou fechando e abrindo os olhos - O meu tempo com os humanos me fez perceber várias coisas e os amar, adquirir um coração humano ...Se eu não tivesse passado por essa experiência provavelmente estaria me tornando um adversário de Atena - Confessou envergonhado para a surpresa da deusa da lua - Eu fiz muitas coisas que me arrependo e quero usar as experiências que tive para compensar ….Devido ao nosso contato em duas das minhas reencarnações resolvi me revelar antes da reunião ...A minha consciência divina somente despertou nessa era - Terminou de falar vendo o olhar enigmático.

Ártemis: É só isso ? - Questionou quase num sussurro.

Seiya: Sim - Falou seriamente - Tenho que ir ao santuário até mais Ártemis - Falou se despedindo, mas, teve o seu braço segurado pela deusa da lua.

Ártemis: Para Atena você irá confessar os seus sentimentos !? - Questionou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos - Os momentos que vivemos somente fez um nós se apaixonar - Falou largando a mão dele.

Seiya: Ártemis...Oque que quer eu diga ? Que eu me apaixonei por você nas reencarnações nos encontramos pois bem isso ocorreu ! - Falou tocando o rosto da deusa da lua que o beijou nos lábios, fazendo o mesmo demorar para corresponder, mas, sendo mais longo e o mesmo acariciando levemente o corpo dela e com o cosmo de ambos queimando, os mesmos se separaram com as respirações um pouco aceleradas.

Ártemis: Eu não vou lhe deixar - Falou acariciando o rosto dele - Eu me afastei com medo de Apolo de lhe fazer algo, porque ele estava desconfiando que eu estava interessada em alguém - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Ártemis...Você deseja se tornar minha rainha ? - Questionou vendo um grande sorriso se formar - Foi Hera que propôs essa ideia - Começou a explicar sobre a conversa com a deusa do casamento.

Ártemis: Sim..Eu aceito - Falou sem duvidas no olhar que fez os olhos do rei dos deuses se surpreender e a mesma o questionar - Não espera que eu aceitasse ? - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Não...Nem eu mesmo estou acreditando ainda na ideia Hera que falou - Confessou.

Ártemis: Eu vivi somente o observando durante séculos com o sentimento de amor crescendo dentro de mim, mesmo que eu o tenha que dividir com outras mulheres é melhor do que não o ter - Falou fechando os olhos e abrindo.

Seiya: Ártemis - Falou abraçando a deusa da lua. 'Atena' - Finalizou em pensamento.

 **Santuário**

No templo de Atena a mesma estava reunida com os cavaleiros de ouro ajoelhados, ao seu lado estava Dohko usando as vestes do grande mestre por cima da armadura de libra. Saori: Obrigado por todos vierem - Falou segurando um pergaminho na mão.

Dohko: Atena foi convocada para reunião no olimpo que irá ocorrer dentro de duas semanas - Pronunciou notando a surpresa dos presentes.

Saga: Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso - Falou o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Dohko: Sim, provavelmente terá haver porque Zeus está de volta, já que o mesmo desapareceu após entregar a terra sob a proteção de Atena - Revelou surpreendendo todos - Shion na sua época de grande mestre localizou uma câmara secreta contendo pergaminhos sobre a primeira guerra santa e nele estava descrito que Poseidon iniciou os combates porque Zeus tinha desaparecido - Finalizou.

Shaka: Isso pode significar o incio de uma guerra contra o olimpo liderados por Zeus ? - Falou o cavaleiro de virgem conhecido por ser o homem mais próximo de deus.

Mu: Não acredito que seja o incio de uma guerra..Apesar do atual estado da humanidade foi Zeus quem ajudou Atena a recuperar o santuário - Falou seriamente.

Saga: Mu tem razão..Se fosse a intenção de uma guerra, ele não teria me poupado e as palavras dele antes de retirar a maldade dentro de mim foram 'Eu podia matá-lo pelos seus crimes contra Atena, mas, dentro de si existe um lado de um guerreiro fiel e necessário para oque está por vir' - Falou vendo a reação de surpresa.

Dohko: Isso confirma que algo está para ocorrer - Falou fechando os olhos e abrindo novamente - O santuário deve permanecer em alerta e os cavaleiros que não respondiam os chamados do santuário agora que Atena retornou estão retornando - Pronunciou seriamente, mas, de repente um trovão brandou o céu.

Saori: Esse cosmo - Falou quase num sussurro e os cavaleiros de ouro se surpreenderam ao sentir um cosmo emanando na direção da estátua de Atena.

Aiolia: Impossível...Alguém se teleportou no santuário ? - Questionou não entendendo porque a barreira de Atena não tinha detido.

Milo: Esse é o mesmo cosmo de - Foi interrompido pelo cavaleiro de aquário.

Camus: Zeus o rei dos deuses - Falou apreensivo.

Dohko: Não há porque se preocuparem - Falou chamando a atenção inclusive de Atena.

Saga: Mestre ancião, ou melhor, Dohko o que o senhor está escondendo ? - Falou seriamente olhando nos olhos do cavaleiro de libra.

Dohko: Atena-sama ele retornou o santuário para vê-la - Falou sorrindo, mas, pela expressão da deusa da guerra.

Saori: Isso não - Pronunciou se levantando.

Shura: Atena-sama ! - Exclamou vendo a deusa sair na direção da estátua de Atena.

Mu: Acame-se Shura - Falou contendo o cavaleiro.

Shaka: Isso é uma surpresa - Falou o cavaleiro de virgem surpreso com os olhos abertos.

Dohko: Esse é um assunto que somente correspondente a Atena, mas, há não porque ocultar….O cavaleiro de Pégaso é a reencarnação de Zeus, ou melhor, sempre foi desde a mitologia - Falou com um sorriso.

Saga: Impossível - Falou o cavaleiro de gêmeos, o mesmo tinha notado a peculiaridade do cosmo de Seiya e agora sentindo novamente novamente o cosmo de Zeus tinha percebido que ambos eram os mesmos, mas, sempre reencarnando junto a Atena isso é uma surpresa.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. As saintias de Saint Seiya Shô, vão parecer em alguns momentos, mas, usei elas somente para divulgar a obra, não pretendo explorar elas muito até o momento.


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 06**

 **Santuário**

Ao lado da grande estátua de Atena estava Seiya com as mesmas vestimentas que usava no encontro com Ártemis no templo da lua.

Seiya: Saori…- Sussurrou sentindo a deusa vir ao seu encontro de forma apressada pelos seus passos.

Saori: Seiya - Falou finalmente chegando a estátua de Atena com a respiração um pouco acelerada porque ela correu até o local.

Seiya: Atena - Falou seriamente indo na direção da deusa da guerra.

Saori: Não acredito no que está havendo - Falou estando a poucos centímetros do rei dos deuses - Você a reencarnação de Zeus - Pronunciou seriamente.

Seiya: Saori...Vou te revelar tudo - Falou acariciando o rosto dela com a sua cosmo-nergia envolvendo todo o local. A deusa da guerra estava recebendo imagens das suas reencarnações junto com o cavaleiro de Pégaso era após era, ela estava tendo acesso as lembranças do rei dos deuses de sua vida como mortal até o momento, o mesmo parou de emanar o seu cosmo.

Saori: Seiya - Sussurrou sendo abraçada pelo mesmo - Não acredito que Hera está aceitando que se case mais de uma vez e Ártemis concordou em ser a sua esposa - Falou olhando nos olhos do mesmo.

Seiya: Eu..- Foi interrompido por Atena.

Saori: Você me mostrou todas as lembranças meu amor - Falou carinhosamente a poucos centímetros dos lábios dele - Eu aceito - Falou o beijando com o mesmo cosmo de ambos queimando se espalhando pelo templo, doze casas e o santuário.

 **Templo Submarino**

No templo do deus dos sete mares, o seu atual hospedeiro Julian Solo estava com o pergaminho que o mensageiro dos deuses lhe entregou tendo ao seu lado um dos generais marinas,

Julian: Oque acha dragão marinho ? - Questionou ao homem ao seu lado que na verdade era o irmão gêmeo de Saga.

Kanon: Zeus interferiu diretamente no santuário de Atena e o meu senhor está prestes a iniciar a purificação da superfície...Não é sábio ir ao conselho meu imperador - Respondeu seriamente com preocupação.'Se Julian for a reunião provavelmente o verdadeiro Poseidon irá despertar, maldito Zeus a sua intervenção não era algo esperado, mas, eu tenho o poder de Poseidon ao meu lado' - Pensou.

Julian: Você está certo - Falou em concordância, mas, algo dentro dele o estava preocupando.

 **Olimpo**

No templo do deus do trovão um homem trajava uma armadura dourada, o mesmo estava num local somente com algumas tochas não podendo ver completamente o seu rosto, mas, possuía cabelo loiro.

Logo eles estarão no olimpo - Sussurrou começando a andar.

 **Ilha da rainha da morte**

Uma ilha localizada abaixo da linha do equador, lar dos cavaleiros negros, ao contrário dos restantes dos cavaleiros eles lutam por motivos egoístas e Atena não os aprova. No centro da ilha podia se notar vários negros usando a mesma armadura negra que podia se notar era uma réplica da pessoa no meio dos cavaleiros negros, para os quais eles estavam se ajoelhando, o cavaleiro no centro começou a falar.

Cavaleiros negros, a ilha da rainha da morte que é o inferno na terra, foi o nosso lar por muito tempo, chegou a hora de sairmos desse maldito inferno e tomar o que é nosso por direito ... No japão estava sendo realizado um torneio envolvendo os cavaleiros de bronze, cujo prêmio era a armadura de ouro de sagitário, o torneio foi cancelado, mas, ainda é possível ter o prêmio e nos livrarmos desse inferno - falou queimando o seu cosmo que emanava ódio puro, sendo acompanhado pelos outros cavaleiros negros que estavam ao seu lado. Alguns instantes um travão ressuou no meio de aonde se reunia os cavaleiros negros surgiu um homem vestindo uma túnica branca com detalhes em dourado com uma coroa de oliveira dourada, emitindo uma poderosa cosmo-energia surpreendendo todos no local.

Os cavaleiros negros que lutam por suas próprias causas, era o dever do cavaleiro do diabo lhe trancafiar nessa ilha impedindo a sua saída , mas, como você o derrotou e assumiu a ilha não a mais ordem, então serão exterminados por seus crimes e você virá comigo Ikki de Fênix - Olhou diretamente para o cavaleiro de Fênix que se surpreendeu porque tinha reconhecido o rosto do jovem.

Ikki: Seiya! ...Essa cosmo-energia que está emitindo ..Como acha que eliminará nós os cavaleiros negros ? - Questionou olhando seriamente para o recém chegado - Eu derrotei o cavaleiro do Diabo e tenho a armadura de fênix que é capaz de reviver das cinzas, acabem com ele e mostrem a força dos cavaleiros negros. Ouvindo a voz de líder como Seiya estava no centro dos cavaleiros dez avançaram contra o mesmo que somente usando o seu cosmo aniquilou os seus atacantes, todos ficaram surpresos com o movimento. Ikki não se intimidou apesar de não ter visto os movimentos, ele fez sinal para todos os cavaleiros negros restantes atacassem em torno de cinquenta cavaleiros negros avançaram ao mesmo tempo.

Seiya: Não adianta - Uma poderosa irradiação de energia se expande contra os cavaleiros negros que o atacavam. Ikki e os quatros cavaleiros negros que se mantinham no mesmo local fecharam os olhos devido a energia emitida. Ao abrirem todos os olhos se deparam com a visão dos cavaleiros negros mortos e com as armaduras destruídas, enquanto Seiya continuava na mesma posição, olhando para Ikki diretamente que em seu rosto demostrava receio.

Seiya: Essa é uma pequena amostra do meu poder Ikki – Falou olhando os outros quatro cavaleiros negros ao lado de Ikki que tinham a mesma expressão de Ikki, ou melhor, a deles era de medo - Dragão negro, Pégaso negro, Cisne e negro e Andrômeda negro pelas armaduras que estão usando. Pronunciou o rei dos deuses.

Cisne Negro: Quem é você ? Por que está nos atacando ? - Perguntou assutado, Ikki o olhou com raiva por estar demonstrando medo na voz para o adversário, mas, mesmo para ele estava sendo difícil manter o medo fora dos seus pensamentos, mesmo após perder tudo, será que ele ainda se importava com algo e isso o fazia temer a morte ? Mas o intrigava porque Seiya estava aqui e esse poder dele.

Seiya: Sou a atual reencarnação de Zeus, vocês cavaleiros negros sempre agiram por motivos egoístas e não posso deixar serem usados nos combates que estão por vir - Pronunciou elevando o seu cosmo e as expressões de descrença de suas palavras revelando-se como Zeus.

Ikki: Isso é impossível você a reencarnação de Zeus...Ataquem ao mesmo tempo ! - Gritou rangendo os dentes, fazendo os cavaleiros negros queimarem o seu cosmo, após ouvirem as palavras do recém chegado sabiam que não teriam como escapar mesmo ele sendo um deus ou não, mas, não significa que esperariam a morte sem atacar. Ambos os cinco avançaram cercando Seiya mantendo distância, pela posição iriam atacar todos os mesmo tempo com os seus golpes.

Pégaso negro: **ANKOKU RYUUSEI KEN(METEORO NEGRO) -** Um golpe de meteoros negros avança, também conhecida como a morte negra.

Cisne negro: **ANKOKU BLIZZARD (NEVASCA DAS TREVAS )**

 **-** Cristais de gelo negro caíram do céu e em seguida se juntando sendo disparado contra o adversário pelos seus punhos.

Dragão negro: **ANKOKU SHO RYU HA (PUNHO DO DRAGÃO NEGRO)** **-** Uma rajada em forma de dragão negro é disparada.

Andrômeda negro: **ANKOKU NEBULA CHAIN(CORRENTE NEGRA)** **-** Correntes avançaram para cercar o oponente.

Ikki: **HŌYOKU TEN SHŌ** ( **AVE FÊNIX) -** Um poderoso golpe com a forma da Fênix flamejante.

Os cinco golpes avançaram impiedosamente contra o rei dos deuses que sorriu e em volta de si podia ser visto eletricidade.

Seiya: Vocês não são adversários para mim !- Falou com uma poderosa irradiação de energia surgiu anulando os golpes lançados contra ele como se fossem nada e avançando com os seus oponentes. Ikki vendo a onda de energia vindo somente fechou olhos com o pensamento 'Esmeralda... Shun', após sendo atingido em cheio. Logo após a explosão, os corpos dos outros cavaleiros negros jaziam no chão e Ikki com armadura de fênix destruída, mas, ainda podia se ouvir a sua respiração e seu coração bater.

Levante-se Ave Fênix das suas próprias cinzas, livre-se do mal que lhe malucava e renasça para punir aqueles que fazem o mal! - Exclamou para Ikki que começou a abrir os olhos devagar e aos poucos começou a levantar com um pouco, levando a sua a sua cabeça, Seiya estava caminhando em direção ao cavaleio de fênix que somente percebeu quando o mesmo estava na sua frente, o rei dos deuses estava sorrindo e começou a emitir cosmo na sua mão, fazendo Ikki estreitar os olhos se preparando para o golpe final, fechando os olhos pensando em Esmeralda e Shun, isso estava lhe surpreendo e além da sensação de ódio que tinha dentro de si agora tinha desaparecido e agora era confortado com outra energia que era agradável e acolhedora. Alguns momentos se passaram e Seiya conseguiu curar Ikki quase totalmente, ainda sendo amparado pelo deus do trovão.

Ikki: Por que ainda estou vivo? - Perguntou olhando os corpos dos cavaleiros negros e continuou - Você os matou sem hesitação e eu sobrevivi e agora me curou com o seu cosmo, realmente não estou entendendo e sensação do ódio puro que estava em mim sumiu completamente e tem outra coisa no lugar é como se os céus tivessem me redimido dos seus pecados – Passaram-se alguns segundos e o rei dos deuses respondeu:

Seiya: Minha intenção não era matá-los e sim purificá-los do mal, contudo, era necessário sobrevirem e aceitarem a chama da esperança dentro de si ao invés do ódio que os alimentava…. No momento a vida de cada cavaleiro é importante, mesmo aquele que tenha caído, se conseguir aceitar a chama da esperança dentro de si é digno servir a deusa da guerra - Disse olhando diretamente para os olhos de Ikki - Você é uns dos órfãos enviados pela fundação para se tornarem cavaleiros para proteger Atena, viveu a maior das provações nessa ilha - Ikki levantou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Seiya e continuou - A garota mimada e egoísta da nossa infância é reencarnação da deusa Atena que renasce a cada 200 anos - Foi interrompido por Ikki

Ikki; O que? Impossível! uma garota como aquela , mas, então Mitsumasa

sabia? - Perguntou e o deus do trovão continuou a explicação:

Seiya; Sim, mas, Saori não é a mesma garota mimada, ela está no santuário nesse momento como Atena - Apareceu um sorriso travesso no seu rosto que não foi despercebido por Ikki, mas, que resolveu ignorar para ouvir a explicação - Mitsumasa sabia da verdade, por que ele encontrou Saori ainda bebê que foi lhe entregue pelo cavaleiros de Aiolos de sagitário que a salvou à treze anos de ser morta pelo Grande mestre que assumiu o santuário e desejava assumir o controle da terra e eliminar Atena, ele enviou os órfãos ao redor do mundo para conseguirem as armaduras e assim poderem proteger Atena - Terminou de falar e vendo que Ikki conseguiu ficar em pé sozinho, o mesmo estava com um olhar distante após as palavras perdido em seus pensamentos.

'Esmeralda meu amor, com a sua morte fui engolido pelo ódio e marcharia contra Atena, mesmo sem saber da sua verdadeira identidade e não exitaria em ferir o meu irmão , ou melhor, os órfãos como eu que foram enviados pela fundação para se tornarem cavaleiros'. Enquanto pensava lágrimas solitárias saiam de seu rosto, o mesmo os olhos e começou a queimar o seu cosmo, que não era repleto de ódio, possuía agressividade, selvagem, solidão, mas, transmitia uma sensação de proteção e um calor agradável, Seiya estava sorrindo isso e as cinzas da armaduras em volta do corpo do Ikki envolvendo totalmente ele e uma fênix aparecendo logo acima dele, mergulhando em direção aonde estava o cavaleiro de bronze, após alguns instantes as chamas cessaram e Ikki trajava a armadura de fênix renascida das próprias cinzas, o rei dos deuses tocou no ombro do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Preciso que venha comigo ao santuário, o seu irmão o está esperando, mas, você deve estar sentido o seu cosmo um pouco diferente, mais forte que o habitual – Falo olhando o cavaleiro que tinha percebido agora isso e sorriu, o deus do trovão continuou - Além de lhe atingir com o meu golpe para livrá-lo do ódio no seu cosmo, devido a esse contato consegui ver a extensão do seu cosmo e lhe dei um empurrão em direção a essência do cosmo o sétimo sentido, que somente os cavaleiros de ouro conseguiram atingir, você o despertou parcialmente, eu esperava somente colocá-lo nesse caminho, mas, não esperava que conseguisse tocá-lo logo na primeira vez - Falou com Ikki que estava surpreso olhando para Seiya e internamente pensava:

'Incrível sinto um poder crescendo dentro de mim, esse poder usaria para honrar a sua memória Esmeralda e protegerei meu irmão e Atena' - Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando Seiya continuou:

Seiya: O seu cosmo pode ter tocado o sétimo sentido, contudo, o seu corpo não vai suportar o aumento de poder repentino sem lhe causar dano, poderá demorar para se acostumar – Falou seriamente.

Ikki: Não se preocupe Zeus-sama – Falou surpreendendo a reencarnação do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Ikki... Pode me chamar de Seiya – Falou com um sorriso.

 **2 dias depois Santuário**

No salão do grande mestre, estava Seiya, Saori e Dohko com quatro jovens ajoelhados ambos trajando armaduras de bronze.

Shiryu: Mestre oque houve ? - Questionou o cavaleiro de dragão.

Dohko: A pedido de Zeus, ou melhor, Seiya vocês irão ao olimpo ficando supervisão de um dos seus guardiões - Falou surpreendendo os quatro cavaleiros.

Oque !? - Falaram ao mesmo tempo os cavaleiro de bronze surpresos.

Seiya: Vocês quatro possuem um grande potencial e por si que preciso fiquem no olimpo para despertarem esse poder o mais rápido possível- Falou seriamente. Após alguns instantes de silêncio.

Hyoga: Grande potencial ? - Perguntou o cavaleiro de cisne.

Seiya: Sim...Eu consegui despertar parcialmente o poder que o meu pai possuía que era o controle sobre o tempo e usando o meu cosmo consigo ver o potencial adormecido de cosmo-energia, mas, para despertar esse poder serão por seus próprios esforços, somente posso colocar vocês nesse caminho - Falou sorrindo.

Ikki: Como você fez comigo na ilha da rainha da morte - Falou olhando para o rei dos deuses que sorriu.

Seiya: Então estão de acordo ? - Ao perguntar os quatro acenaram positivo.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	7. Chapter 7

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 07**

 **Olimpo**

A reunião envolvendo os deuses olimpianos tinha finalmente chegado. a reunião iria ocorrer em um templo que possui doze tronos esculpidos de uma maneira incrível, tendo em cada uma algumas inscrições.

Não imaginei que ocorreria novamente hahaha - Falou um homem adentrando o local de pele branca com cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, o mesmo estava trajando uma toga vermelha.

Ares comporte-se - Falou uma linda mulher ao seu lado de pele branca, cabelos loiros longos encaracolados e olhos azuis, usando um belo vestido rosa abertos nas laterais esculpido com algumas joias que realçava o seu lindo corpo.

Ares: Ter que ver Atena vai estragar o meu dia Afrodite - Falou sentando no trono que lhe correspondia.

Afrodite: Hihihi acho que posso pensar em algo para lhe compensar - Falou maliciosamente se sentando no seu trono cruzando pernas de uma forma sensual.

Vocês dois comportem-se - Falou uma nova voz, o mesmo tinha cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis, trajando uma toga branca e vermelha.

Esses dois se merecem - Falou um senhor por volta dos cinquenta anos, a pele era bronzeada possuindo cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos, usando uma toga branca e amarela.

Ares: Apolo e Hefesto - Falou sarcasticamente.

Odeio essas reuniões - Falou reclamando um homem de cabelos cor de vinho com os olhos da mesma cor, trajando uma toga verde.

Hefesto: Dionísio eu também não estou muito contente com a reunião - Falou o ferreiro do olimpo.

A reunião de hoje será interessante - Falou adentrando o mensageiro dos deuses.

Apolo: Oque você sabe Hermes ? - Perguntou com curiosidade.

Hermes: Eles já estão chegando - Ao falar para a surpresa dos presentes Atena, Ártemis e Hera entraram sorrindo conversando entre si, ambas estavam belos vestidos de cor branca, azul e dourado respectivamente.

Afrodite: Isso que eu chamo de surpresa vocês três juntas - Ao falar notou que as deusas somente riram de volta.

Ares: Aonde está Zeus ? - Questionou, mas, logo passos foram ouvidos e adentrando na reunião o rei dos deuses que fez alguns deuses se surpreenderem pela sua aparência.

Afrodite: 'Isso realmente está ficando interessante' - Pensou olhando as três deusas que entraram juntas e após o rei dos deuses.

Hefesto: Está usando um hospedeiro Zeus ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Não...Essa é a minha reencarnação - Falou surpreendendo os que não sabiam.

Hermes: Hades e Poseidon não vão mesmo aparecer - Falou notando os dois tronos vazios.

Seiya: Hum...Não se preocupe Hermes ...Depois falarei com os dois - Falou normalmente e alguns se surpreenderam porque o deus do trovão não estava furioso porque os dois deuses não aparecerem no conselho.

Ares: Qual o motivo dessa reunião ? - Questionou o deus da guerra aborrecido.

Seiya: Pelo visto não perdi nada haha - Falou sorrindo, mas, depois adquirindo uma expressão séria olhando para os presentes - O motivo da reunião é Pontos está se movendo com alguns deuses primordiais...O seu objetivo como sabem é libertar Gaia - Falou seriamente.

Apolo: Ele usou o seus poderes para libertar os titãs a sete anos, mas, selando o poder divino graças a Mnemôsine os fez serem derrotados pelos cavaleiros de ouro que protegem o santuário - Falou olhando para Atena.

Ares: Uma guerra contra os primordiais hahahaha - Falou com um brilho no olhar.

Seiya: Quando Pontos libertou os titãs despertou a minha consciência divina e ao encontra Hera no santuário despertei totalmente - Falou olhando a deusa do casamento.

Saori: Os deuses primordiais não devem subestimados se todos se unirem - Falou preocupada.

Ártemis: Atena tem razão ..Será uma guerra perigosa - Falou a deusa da lua.

Hera: Estive vigiando os movimentos de Pontos em segredo durante esses anos e somente agora quando alguns deuses estão despertando ele começou a se mover - Falou atraindo a atenção dos deuses.

Ares: Eu não tenho nada haver com o despertar de Éris - Se defendeu o deus da guerra.

Dionísio: Ninguém disse que você tinha Ares - Falou provocando o deus da guerra que o olhou furiosamente.

Seiya: Parem ! - Falou autoritariamente para ambos os deuses - Comportem-se os dois ! - Falou queimando a sua cosmo-energia com trovões ressoando pelo olimpo, o poder que emitia de Zeus fez os deuses se surpreenderem.

Nos desculpe - Falaram Ares e Dionísio ao mesmo tempo.

Seiya: Que isso não se repita entenderam ? - Falou com os dois deuses acenarem positivo. Apolo: Não acredito que Pontos nos ataque diretamente e sim tente usar velhas rivalidades entre nós - Falou o deus do sol.

Seiya: Sim, por isso falarei pessoalmente com Hades e Poseidon….Enquanto a Éris - Falou olhando para o deus da guerra - Fale com ela Ares - Ordenou para o deus da guerra.

Ares: Como desejar - Falou e por dentro estava sorrindo encarrando Atena.

Saori: 'Ares' - Pensou a deusa com um mal pressentimento sobre o encontro de Éris com o deus da guerra.

Seiya: O olimpo ficará em alerta para qualquer movimentação de Pontos ...Conselho dispensando - Falou seriamente com os deuses se levantando dos seus tronos.

Apolo: Ártemis oque está havendo com você ? - Questionou o deus do sol se aproximando da irmã que estava agindo estranho na última semana.

Ártemis: Não ocorreu nada eu já lhe disse ! - Falou impaciente com a insistência do irmão.

Seiya: Algum problema ? - Falou se aproximando e a deusa da lua indo ao seu encontro.

Ártemis: Não ocorreu nada Seiya - Falou com sorrindo de uma forma que fez o deus do sol estreitar os olhos.

Apolo: Não está ocorrendo nada Zeus-sama - Falou o deus do sol, mas, apertou o punho. 'Não pode ser' - Pensou ao ver a irmã olhando para o rei dos deuses, com o mesmo olhar de Hera e Atena para ele.

Seiya: Apolo venha precisamos conversar - Falou chamando o deus do sol, fazendo a deusa da lua ficar apreensiva e o deus trovão olhar por uns momentos para ela.

Apolo: Oque houve ? - Questionou notando a expressão do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Vamos a um local mais aberto - Falou enigmaticamente, fazendo o deus o seguir.

Ártemis: Ele não precisa revelar agora - Sussurrou.

Saori: Acredito que é a melhor opção...Logo irei anunciar no santuário - Falou a deusa da guerra.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 08**

 **Olimpo**

Numa espécie de coliseu estava reunido Seiya e Apolo no centro, tendo observando de perto Atena, Ártemis e Hera, o rei dos deuses tinha revelado da sua situação atual e os casamentos com Atena e Ártemis que ocorreria dentro de alguns anos e para a surpresa de todos o deus do Sol estava parado sem mostrar qualquer reação.

Seiya: Apolo ? - Chamou o deus do Sol, que estava parado na sua frent estava deixando preocupado, porque ele sabia do temperamento de Apolo quando se tratava da irmã e por isso trouxe para esse local para caso ele iniciasse um confronto.

Apolo: Sim ? - Respondeu olhando nos olhos do rei dos deuses - Eu preciso lhe confessar algo sobre Seika - Falou vendo o rei dos deuses levantar uma sobrancelha. A deusa da guerra ao ouvir o nome da irmã de Seiya se surpreendeu.

Hera: Ela está no olimpo como minha dama de companhia - Falou ao ver a reação de Atena. Enquanto um trovão foi ouvido no olimpo.

Seiya: Apolo ! - Falou apertando o punho após ouvir do deus do Sol.

Apolo: Eu estou apaixonado por ela, nesses anos que ela está no olimpo me interessei por ela, mesmo sendo uma dama de companhia de Hera que ela ordenou expressamente para nenhum de nós se aproximar e agora sei o porquê - Falou seriamente, porque ao ver o corpo de Zeus e os traços com a sua amada, entendeu porque a deusa do casamento não queria Seika envolvida com nenhum deus.

Seiya: Ela não é uma ninfa que você escolhe para saciar as suas necessidades ! - Falou rangendo os dentes.

Apolo: Ora o senhor fez muito na mitologia não ? Se envolvendo com as mortais ou imortais para saciar os seus desejos e agora me confessa que está para se casar com Atena e Ártemis, já estando casado com Hera que aceitou você ter mais duas esposas - Respondeu manifestando a sua cosmo-energia, enquanto as deusas que observavam a cena ficaram tensas e nos templos do olimpo os rostos dos deuses eram de surpresa ao sentir Zeus e Apolo se confrontando.

Seiya: Você tem razão - Falou chegando os olhos, apertando o punho com força - Eu não sou ninguém para dar lição de moral ….Cometi muitos erros no meu passado - Confessou fazendo o deus do Sol se surpreender - Você realmente a ama Apolo ? - Questionou parando de emanar o seu cosmo.

Apolo: Sim...Um sentimento que a muito tempo não tenho nasceu por ela - Falou com um sorriso - Enquanto a Atena e Ártemis ? As ama mesmo ou é somente para saciar desejo por elas por causa da castidade intocada desde a mitologia ? - Perguntou fazendo as deusas arregalar os olhos pelo modo que o deus do Sol disse.

Seiya: O meu tempo reencarnando como humano me fez mudar Apolo e nasceu sentimentos por Atena e em duas reencarnações me envolvi com Ártemis, agora tenho as memórias de todas as minhas vidas …..Muitos deuses terão pensamentos sobre o casamento ser somente mais uma das minhas aventuras para conquistar oque desejo - Falou olhando nos olhos do deus do Sol que estava surpreso - Só que não é para conquistar oque desejo - Foi interrompido por Hera que estava se aproximou dos dois.

Hera: A proposta para ele tiver mais de uma esposa foi minha Apolo ...Zeus enquanto esteve na terra não se envolveu com nenhuma mulher fisicamente - Revelou fazendo o deus do Sol se surpreender.

Ártemis: Eu me surpreendi ao descobrir que o homem que estou apaixonada, é a reencarnação de Zeus, mas, ficarei ao lado porque o amo e não me importo com os outros irão pensar desse relacionamento - Falou olhando para o futuro marido e Apolo.

Saori: A nossa união será uma surpresa quando for anunciado, mas, essa foi uma decisão nossa - Disse com um sorriso, mas, internamente estava preocupada quando isso fosse revelado no santuário.

Apolo: Vocês - Sussurrou após ouvir as três deusas e não sentia dúvidas no olhar ou expressão - Eu desejo que seja feliz minha irmã - Falou olhando para a deusa da lua e após olhou para Atena e Hera.

Seiya: Você tem a minha aprovação Apolo para se relacionar com Seika - Falou sorrindo se aproximando do deus do Sol.

Apolo: Obrigado - Disse em resposta. 'Melhor não revelar que sobre aquilo nesse momento' - Pensou o deus do Sol.

 **Templo da Afrodite**

No templo correspondente a deusa Afrodite a mesma estava sorrindo e o deus da guerra ao seu lado com uma cara de irritação.

Ares: Afrodite porquanto tempo você vai ficar assim ? - Resmungou porque ele pensou que teria mais uma sessão de sexo com a deusa do amor, mas, ela estava agindo estranha após da reunião.

Afrodite: Calma querido - Falou suavemente - Logo vou lhe recompensar com oque você desejar hihihi - Falou maliciosamente. 'Realmente aquelas três estão apaixonadas por Zeus, nunca esperei que Atena e Ártemis tivessem sentimentos por ele desse modo, talvez seja mais uma das muitas vezes que o fogoso rei do olimpo seduziu mulheres para as ter na cama' - Pensou enquanto a pergunta na sua mente era que Zeus colocou os olhos no voto de castidade de Atena e Ártemis e as quer para si.

Ares: Os cosmos de Zeus e Apolo pararam - Falou o deus da guerra tirando a deusa do amor dos seus pensamentos.

Afrodite: Tem razão meu amor - Falou indo ao encontro de Ares - Agora que recompensa você deseja ? - Falou com luxúria na voz beijando o seu amante.

 **Santuário**

Em Star Hill o local conhecido como o monte das estrelas, podemos ver Dohko trajando as vestes do grande mestre usando a armadura de libra, olhando para as estrelas que brilhavam no céu noturno.

Dohko: Shion - Sussurrou o nome daquele que junto com ele tinha sobrevivido a última guerra santa - Uma grande mudança está para ocorrer e uma guerra prestes a se iniciar - Falou fechando os olhos e abrindo após alguns instantes.

Grande mestre - Falou uma voz com cordialmente.

Dohko: Oque houve Saga ? - Questionou ao ver o cavaleiro de gêmeos se aproximando.

Saga: Oque ocorreu à treze anos ..- Foi interrompido pelo cavaleiro de libra.

Dohko: Não precisamos reviver o passado Saga - Falou se aproximando do cavaleiro de gêmeos - Você estava sendo atormentado por sua face maligna….Isso não exclui a sua culpa, mas, não o torna totalmente responsável pelo que ocorreu - Falou tocando o ombro do cavaleiro.

Saga: Eu ….Fui fraco - Falou apertando o punho com força.

Dohko: Saga…- Sussurrou vendo o estado do guardião da terceira casa - Se deseja tanto expiar os seus pecados uma nova guerra irá se iniciar em breve - Falou olhando para os céus.

Saga: Esse é o meu maior desejo por tudo que fiz - Confessou.

 **Casa de leão**

Na quinta casa estava ocorrendo um encontro entre Aiolia e Shura, ambos estavam se encarrando.

Shura: Aiolia oque houve com Aiolos….Me perdoe eu…- Uma conversa que ele tinha adiado por alguns dias e finalmente tinha vindo falar com irmão do cavaleiro de sagitário.

Aiolia: Não precisa continuar Shura….Eu vivi sob a alcunha de ser o irmão do traidor - Falou amargamente - Entretanto a verdadeira versão é que o meu irmão foi um herói que protegeu Atena com a sua vida ...Você que se autoproclama o mais leal de Atena foi quase o responsável por sua morte - Falou sarcasticamente não controlando o ódio na voz.

Shura: Aiolia - Falou apertando o punho, mas, o mesmo estava com a cabeça abaixada.

Aiolia: A maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro terá que provar o seu valor para Atena, apesar dela não punir nenhum de nós, somos culpados não percebermos a farsa de Saga e nos orgulhamos se sermos os mais poderosos cavaleiros - Falou fechando os olhos - Teremos que expiar os nossos pecados ajudando Atena e principalmente aqueles que tiveram participação no que ocorreu à treze anos precisamos de redenção...Essa conversa acabou - Falou abrindo os olhos olhando seriamente para Shura.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.


	9. Chapter 9

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 09**

 **Templo de Éris**

No templo da deusa do discórdia as dríades estavam reunidas sob o comando de Atë aguardando o despertar de Éris que estava se aproximando.

Phonos: Logo a nossa mãe estará desperta e a vingança contra Arena se iniciará - Falou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Emony: Os cavaleiros atrasaram o despertar de nossa mãe e eles pagaram com a vida - Completou outra dríade que não estava ajoelhada perante Atë.

O santuário está sob o comando de Atena novamente e sob a proteção dos cavaleiros de ouro não devemos subestimar - Falou Rigel de Órion.

Atë: Insolente ! - Exclamou irritada - Com o renascer de nossa mãe nenhum cavaleiro será capaz de nos derrotar …- Parou de falar ao sentir um poderoso cosmo se manifestando no templo.

Hahahaha então estão recuperando os seus poderes Dríades - Pronunciou uma voz fria, alguns se posicionaram em posição de combate contra o ser que estava ganhando forma.

Atë: Parem ! - Ordenou a líder das dríades - O deus da guerra Ares - Revelou surpresa com a presença do deus olimpiano.

Ares: Faz muito tempo Atë - Falou com um sorriso malicioso - Preciso falar com você a sós - Pronunciou vendo os demais olharem para Atë que acenou com a cabeça, fazendo os presentes saírem do local.

Atë: Estou surpresa com você aqui Ares - Falou se uma forma sensual do deus da guerra.

Ares: É ótimo vê-la nessa aparência - Respondeu acariciando o corpo da dríade - Eu adoraria me divertir para lembrarmos os velhos tempos Hahahaha - Riu e beijou nos lábios a mulher - Só que antes da diversão vim da reunião que ocorreu no olimpo - Falou com um tom de voz sério.

Atë: Então Zeus finalmente reapareceu - Pronunciou e isso era um perigo para Éris, porque foi o próprio deus do trovão que apareceu no santuário após investigações sobre oque ocorreu do tempo que ficou morta.

Ares: Sim….A reunião foi sobre os movimentos de Pontos e dos deuses primordiais - Ao ouvir a dríade sorriu levemente - Meu pai pediu para mim intervir que Éris não começar uma guerra contra o santuário - Os olhos da filha de Éris se arregalaram.

Atë: Está aqui como um mensageiro Ares !? - Falou furiosamente.

Ares: Hahahaha controle a sua língua minha querida - Manifestou a sua cosmo-energia e uma poderosa intenção de matar - Eu sou o deus da guerra e não me importo em parar batalhas….O confronto com Pontos será interessante e vocês lutando contra aquela maldita Atena ! - Rangeu os dentes de raiva - Quero que Éris a mate e esse é o motivo por eu estar aqui - Finalizou fazendo a líder das dríades sorrir maleficamente.

Atë: Hahaha não precisa se preocupar Atena irá cair ….Oque me preocupa é Zeus tomar alguma atitude em prol de sua filha - A voz estava com um tom de preocupação.

Ares: Ele não fará ...A não ser que queria quebrar as leis que ele mesmo criou e Poseidon e Hades não verão isso como bons olhos - Respondeu.

Atë: Entendo….Minha mãe logo despertará e o confronto contra o santuário se iniciará ! - Falou com o seu cosmo manifestando, depois adquiriu um sorriso malicioso - Agora podemos relembrar os velhos tempos não - Falou beijando novamente Ares e se teleportando do local.

 **Templo submarino**

No templo de Poseidon possui vários pilares que são guardados pelos seus generais marinas, no pilar do atlântico norte Kanon olhava para os céus com uma expressão preocupada.

Kanon: Algo está para acontecer - Sussurrou e um trovão foi ouvido no templo submarino - Não pode ser ! - Arregalou os olhos sentindo um poderoso cosmo se manifestando que chamou a atenção dos marinas e de Julian que estava no templo de Poseidon.

Irmão - Sussurrou o rei dos deuses que estavam andando normalmente em direção ao templo de Poseidon.

Pare ! - Pronunciou uma voz seriamente fazendo Zeus desviar o olhar.

Seiya: Um dos generais marinas…Eu estou aqui para ver o meu irmão - Falou normalmente fazendo o homem que tinha uma flauta na mão arregalar os olhos.

Irmão ?...Não pode ser você é….- O cosmo que esse homem emanava e o trovão que brandou no templo submarino - Zeus ! - Falou se ajoelhando perante a presença do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Sim...Agora levante-se não preciso disso - Falou normalmente surpreendendo o general marina.

Como desejar….Eu sou o general marina Sorento de Sirene guardião do pilar do atlântico sul - Falou se apresentando.

Seiya: Sorento...Estou aqui para um encontro com o meu irmão como tinha lhe dito ….Há algo que preciso falar pessoalmente com Poseidon - Ao falar sentiu os outros generais marinas.

Sorento: Esperem ! - Falou apressadamente antes que alguns dos companheiros atacasse o rei dos deuses.

Sorento oque está fazendo ? Um homem com um cosmo desse nível invade o templo de Poseidon e você está conversando com ele ! - Falou irritado.

Seiya: Então ele não veio…- Sussurrou olhando os generais marinas.

Sorento: Esse homem é Zeus ! - Falou surpreendendo os presentes.

Oque !? - Foi o grito de todos.

Seiya: Me desculpem - Emitindo o seu cosmo que começou a se espalhar por todo o templo submarino - Todos nesse templo ficaram paralisados - Falou fechando e abrindo olhos olhando na direção do templo de Poseidon.

Julian estava sentando em seu trono com o cosmo de Poseidon envolta de si tendo Kanon na sua frente com uma expressão assustada.

Kanon: 'O cosmo de Zeus está despertando o verdadeiro Poseidon' - Pensou sentindo o templo ser invadido pelo cosmo do imperador do sete mares.

Poseidon: Zeus - Pronunciou tendo um brilho diferente no olhar.

Kanon: O rei dos deuses está no templo submarino meu senhor e paralisou todos com o seu cosmo ...Somente estou me movendo por estar em sua presença meu senhor - Falou se ajoelhando.

Poseidon: Quem ele pensa que é para vir ao meu templo dessa maneira !? - Falou furioso.

Eu sou o rei dos deuses meu irmão - Pronunciou uma presença adentrando o templo ficando a poucos metros do deus dos mares.

Poseidon: Zeus ...Essa aparência - Falou lembrando do cavaleiro de Pégaso que sempre reencarna junto a deusa da guerra.

Seiya: Depois lhe explico…Por agora - Falou com os olhos brilhando e o general marina de dragão marinho foi arremessado contra uma das colunas de mármore e a sua escama sendo destruída cuspindo sangue pela boca - Esse mortal o estava manipulando meu irmão impedindo que desperta-se totalmente - Disse vendo o imperador dos mares sorrir.

Poseidon: Eu não sou tolo….Esse humano iria ter um castigo nas minhas mãos ...Você não precisava intervir - O deus dos mares não tinha uma expressão amigável no rosto.

Seiya: Hum… Eu não estou aqui para iniciar uma discussão irmão - O mesmo fechou os olhos liberando todos os que estavam paralisados no templo submarino - Os deuses primordiais estão se movendo - Falou seriamente com o deus dos mares se levantando do seu trono.

Poseidon: Então esse foi o motivo da convocação no olimpo - O deus dos mares ficou a poucos centímetros do deu do trovão - O corpo que está usando ….Oque isso significa ? - Indagou com a sua cosmo-energia brilhando ao redor de si.

Seiya: Essa é a minha reencarnação - Após isso um grande abalo foi sentido no templo de Poseidon.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.


	10. Chapter 10

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Templo submarino**

Um poderoso abalo atingiu o templo submarino, dois poderosos cosmos estavam colidindo no templo de Poseidon.

Poseidon: Seu maldito ! - O punho do deus dos mares era detido por Zeus - Você esteve reencarnando como Pégaso todos essas eras ! - Falou irritado.

Seiya: Acalme-se Poseidon…..Em nenhuma dessas reencarnações usei os meus poderes divinos em auxílio de Atena ! - Se defendeu, mas, o cosmo do imperador dos mares somente aumentava.

Poseidon: Isso eu não acredito irmão ! - Respondeu com uma fúria incontrolável.

Seiya: Poseidon - Sussurrou tentando conter o deus dos mares - Eu juro pelo estinge que nunca tive acesso aos meus poderes divinos e somente nessa reencarnação despertei ! - Ao falar um trovão foi ouvido nos céus.

Poseidon: Zeus - O imperador dos mares começou a diminuir o seu cosmo, após alguns instantes ambos somente se encaravam.

Seiya: Eu preciso de sua ajuda Poseidon - Pronunciou em um tom de voz humilde que surpreendeu o deus do mares.

Poseidon: Interessante….Isso não é uma ordem como as demais meu rei ? - Falou sarcasticamente.

Seiya: Os deuses estão em perigo meu irmão e todos devem se unir nesse confronto...Você e Hades sentem ressentimento porque eu ter me intitulado o rei dos deuses...Quando nossos poderes eram semelhantes - Falou olhando diretamente nos olhos do deus dos mares

Poseidon: Você tem razão Zeus, você assumiu o trono porque se achou o digno de reinar sobre os deuses ….Não entendi porque falou no passado sobre o poder nosso...Nossos poderes sempre serão similares - Falou seriamente, mas, notou que aonde estavam o tempo tinha parado - Oque você ..- Não continuou porque arregalou os olhos sentindo a cosmo-energia do rei dos deuses aumentar de um modo que ele nunca sentiu antes.

Seiya: Durante as minhas várias reencarnações o meu cosmo se fortaleceu juntamente com a minha crença nos seres humanos - O deus do trovão parou de emanar o seu cosmo com o tempo voltando a normalidade.

Poseidon:'Esse cosmo…. Não é possível ele ter adquirido esse poder e o controle do tempo' - Pensou enquanto avaliava o deus na sua frente que parecia outra pessoa completamente diferente.

Seiya: Posso contar com o seu apoio irmão ? - Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o deus a sua frente.

Poseidon: Sim - Falou apertando a mão do deus do trovão.

 **1 mês depois Santuário**

No salão do grande estavam reunidos os cavaleiros de ouro Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Aiolia e Milo, todos ajoelhados perante Atena e o grande mestre.

Saori: Temos uma emergência... Éris está movendo o seu templo em direção ao santuário - Falou seriamente.

Dohko: Temos que impedir o avanço contra o santuário….Uma divisão de cavaleiros de prata e bronze estão se preparando para partir…A missão de vocês será eliminar a qualquer custo a deusa da discórdia ! - Exclamou.

Saga: Não se preocupe, Éris será detida - Falou se levantando e saindo com os demais cavaleiros de ouro.

Dohko: A senhorita tem certeza disso ? - Indagou o cavaleiro de libra olhando para a deusa da guerra.

Saori: Sim...A alma de Kyoko não existe mais - Fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente - Somente estou sentindo a presença de Éris - O seu tom de voz era de tristeza por não poder salvar a sua saintia e principalmente sabia o sofrimento que causará quando Shoko descobrir oque ocorreu com a irmã.

Dohko: Atena-sama…- Pronunciou vendo o estado da deusa da guerra.

Saori: Shoko !? - Falou a deusa arregalando os olhos.

 **Olimpo**

O movimento de Éris contra o santuário irritou o rei dos deuses, porque o seu cosmo estava brilhando com trovões e relâmpagos visíveis na morada dos deuses.

Seiya: Éris como ela ousa ! - Alertou o punho tentando se controlar.

O senhor mandou me chamar Pai ? - Falou o deus da guerra entrando no salão do templo.

Seiya: Sim..Quero que detenha Éris de avançar agora ! - Ordenou.

Ares: Eu conversei com ela como o senhor pediu, mas, ela não desistirá de um combate contra Atena e o santuário - Respondeu tentando controlar o riso.

Seiya: Então eu a destruirei - Falou com um tom de voz frio.

Ares: Oque !? - Exclamou surpreso - Éris somente esta investindo contra o território de Atena e não contra os céus.

Seiya: Ela está investindo contra a minha futura rainha - Ao proferir essas palavras Ares arregalou os olhos - Me casarei com Atena em no máximo três anos - Revelou.

Ares: Isso não pode ser - Sussurrou em descrença.

Os cavaleiros devem ser capazes de deter Éris meu rei - Uma nova se pronunciou se revelando a deusa do casamento.

Seiya: Hera….Você tem razão, mas, anunciarei o meu casamento com Ártemis e Atena antes do esperado - Finalizou com uma expressão séria.'Isso vai causar um grande impacto quando for oficialmente formalizado'.

Hera: Isso será ótimo meu rei - A deusa tinha um sorriso no rosto e o deus da guerra tinha ficado branco pela atitude da deusa do casamento em aceitar normalmente oque o deus do trovão tinha falado.

 **Templo de Éris**

A deusa da discórdia tinha despertado, usando um belo vestido vermelho aberto aos lados com com um colar e elmo dourados, segurando a maça dourada e suas dríades ajoelhadas perante a sua presença.

Éris: Atena e o seu santuário cairá hoje Hahahahaha - Riu maleficamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Atë: Assim será minha mãe - Concordou a líder da dríades.

Eles estão vindo - Falou uma presença ao lado de Éris coberto por um manto negro.

Éris: Eles serão os primeiros sacrifícios hahahahaha….Vão me tragam a cabeça dos cavaleiros que ousam invadir o meu templo - As dríades que estavam ajoelhadas começaram a manifestar o seu cosmo. Enquanto isso no templo de Éris várias estrelas cadentes caíram em partes diferentes do templo que possuíam quatros câmaras.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	11. Chapter 11

Saint seiya não me pertence. Spoliers de Saint Seiya shô e folha trata-se da vestimenta que os servos de Éris usam. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Templo de Éris**

Os cavaleiros de ouro pousaram em pontos diferentes tendo alguns cavaleiros de prata e bronze os seguindo. O guardião da segunda casa tinha alguns dríades na sua frente.

Nada irá deter a nossa senhora ! - Falaram avançando os servos de Éris contra o cavaleiro.

Aldebaran: Vocês não são adversários para um cavaleiro de ouro - Com os braços cruzados começou a queimar o seu cosmo - **GREAT HORN (GRANDE CHIFRE) -** Disparou o golpe derrotando facilmente os oponentes que avançavam.

Aldebaran de touro - Uma voz falou do nada e cristais de gelo começou a aparecer no local.

Aldebaran: Então encontrei alguém diferente - Falou sentindo uma poderosa cosmo-energia se manifestando no local.

Eu Aison o cavaleiro fantasma de Cratéris não vou permitir que avancem ! - O homem trajava uma folha de Éris com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor e atrás dele várias dríades da deusa discórdia apareceram.

Aldebaran: Cuidem das dríades que eu me encarregarei de Aison ! - Ordenou aos cavaleiros que estavam atrás dele. Numa posição mais a frente o cavaleiro de Áries estava em uma câmara com um jardim.

Bem vendo a minha câmara cavaleiro de ouro - Falou uma voz em tom infantil.

Mu: Você é Emony - Falou tranquilamente vendo a aparência de uma jovem por volta dos treze anos, com cabelo de cor prata longo e olhos num tom avermelhado usando a sua vestimenta.

Emony: Sim….Irei me divertir com você cavaleiro - O seu cosmo começou a emanar em volta de si - **NIGHTMARE SCHEME (ESQUEMA DO PESADELO) -** Lançou Lobélias, que são parecidas com mariposas na direção do oponente, a expressão do cavaleiro de ouro muda para preocupação e o seu cosmo começa a brilhar com a imagem da constelação de Áries atrás dele.

Mu: Sinto muito, mas, não posso perder tempo aqui **STARDUST REVOLUTION (REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR)** \- Várias estrelas cadentes voaram na direção do oponente que arregalou os olhos.

Emony: Oque …- Não conseguiu terminar de falar porque foi atingida em cheio pelo golpe do cavaleiro de ouro que findou a sua morte.

Mu: Isso não pode ser - Sussurrou porque desde quando chegou no templo da deusa da discórdia algo estava incomodando e o cosmo que sentiu agora confirmou - Preciso me apressar - Começou a avançar apressadamente.

 **Câmara de Phonos**

Na segunda câmara Phonos uma dríade masculino de cabelos e olhos vermelhos possuindo orelhas pontudas como todas as dríades. Na sua frente uma dríade com a aparência de Shoko que estava deitada no chão com vários ferimentos.

Phonos: Acabe logo com isso Mania - Ao pronunciar um cosmo dourado se manifestou atacando a dríade que tinha a aparência da saintia.

Shoko: Kyoko - Sussurrou tentando ficar em pé.

Descanse eu me encarregarei disso - Disse o cavaleiro de ouro que encarrava Mania e Phonos.

Mania: Saia da minha frente ! **EQUULEUS RYŪSEI KEN (METEOROS DE CAVALO MENOR) -** A dríade disparou vários socos numa incrível velocidade contra o cavaleiro.

Esse não atingirá a mim Aiolia de leão ! - Brandou desviando sem muita dificuldade, mas, a velocidade do golpe estava aumentando - Oque !? - Arregalou os olhos sentindo um poderoso cosmo emitindo do adversário e o golpe alçando uma incrível velocidade, o mesmo começou a queimar o seu cosmo e imagem da constelação de leão apareceu atrás dele - **LIGHTNING PLASMA (RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA) -** Revidou como seu golpe na velocidade da luz.

Phonos: O poder de nossa mãe - A sua vestimenta estava sofrendo uma mudança igual a de Mania - Emony foi uma tola derrotada por não usar todos os seus poderes desde o início - Falou com os olhos brilhando mirando a saintia.

Aiolia: Essa não - Falou preocupado olhando para Shoko porque Phonos a estava mirando.

Mania: Não deveria se distrair ! - Exclamou usando o momento para quebrar o equilibrou dos dois golpes, fazendo o cavaleiro de ouro receber o impacto do seu golpe causando rachaduras na armadura de ouro.

Shoko: Ai..Ailoia - Falou com dificuldades.

Aiolia: Maldição ! - Resmungou limpando sangue na boca e olhando as vestimentas dos oponentes que estavam evoluídas - Oque está havendo !? - Questionou surpreso.

Mania: Esse é o Ikhor de nossa senhora - Respondeu com um sorriso.

Phonos: Graças a isso podemos evoluir a nossa folha para uma folha divina ! - Exclamou sorrindo lambendo os lábios - É hora de acabarmos com a brincadeira - Com o seu cosmo apareceu várias teias no local prendendo Shoko e Aiolia.

 **Câmara de Atë**

Na terceira câmara a líder das dríades estava com um sorriso tendo a sua vestimenta também mudada com Milo de escorpião aprisionado por heras e com com várias rachaduras na armadura de ouro.

Atë: Vou lhe fazer pagar por ter atrapalhado os meus planos mais de uma vez ! - Falou lembrando que tentou sequestrar Shoko quando ainda era jovem para ser a hospedeira de Éris, mas, Milo interviu e quando a deusa estava prestes a despertar o cavaleiro de escorpião atrapalha mais uma vez os seus planos.

Milo: Esse cosmo …- Falou com dificuldade sentindo as heras apertarem mais o seu corpo e mesmo usando a sua cosmo-energia estava impossível de se libertar.

Atë: 'O Ikhor que Ares tinha de Éris desde a mitologia está sendo a chave para a vitória' - Pensou aumentando o número de Heras envolvendo o cavaleiro de escorpião.

 **Câmara do Útero**

A quarta e última que dá acesso a própria Éris, o cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos tinha alguns ferimentos enquanto encarrava um homem na frente dele que era igual ao mesmo, exceto pelo cabelo prateado e os olhos vermelhos trajando uma armadura que tinha algumas características da armadura de gêmeos só que com asas e muito mais imponente.

Os cosmos de seus amigos estão diminuindo - Falou com um sorriso o adversário do cavaleiro enquanto avançou contra o oponente.

Saga: Esses poder - Falou desviando dos golpes do adversário enquanto revidava.

Estou me divertindo com isso, mas, é hora de acabar com isso Saga..Desapareça **GALAXIAN EXPLOSION (EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA)** \- A explosão do choque dos planetas foi em direção do cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Saga: Essa não.. **ANOTHER DIMENSION (OUTRA DIMENSÃO) -** Usando o golpe criou uma fenda no espaço e escapou do ataque lançado.

Hahahaha oque achou do poder que agora eu sou possuo graças a Éris ? Me tornei um deus como desejávamos afinal sou o seu lado escuro Saga hahahahaha - Riu maleficamente.

Saga: É a minha responsabilidade lhe deter maldito ! - Falou com a sua cosmo-energia brilhando em volta de si.

Evil Saga: No seu estado você não poderá fazer nada ! - Encarrou o cavaleiro de ouro com um sorriso.

 **Aison versus Aldebaran**

O combate contra o cavaleiro fantasma estava sendo mais duro que o cavaleiro de ouro de touro estava imaginando.

Aldebaran: 'Ele pode ter sido um cavaleiro de prata, mas, o seu poder equivale ao cavaleiro de ouro' - Pensou com uma expressão de preocupação porque estava sentindo o cosmo os cavaleiros de ouro diminuindo.

Aison: Não vou permitir que Kyoko seja lastimada - O seu cosmo brilhava fortemente com os braços abertos - **HYSO BYAKU RENGE (LANÇAS DE GELO DA LÓTUS BRANCA) -**

Solidificou lanças de gelo e as lançou contra o cavaleiro de touro.

Aldebaran: **GREAT HORN (GRANDE CHIFRE) -** Contra-atacou lançando o seu golpe causando uma grande choque no local.

Aldebaran-sama ! - Gritou um dos cavaleiros de prata.

 **Santuário**

Em frente a estátua de Atena, Saori segurava Nike em sua mão direita emanando o seu cosmo olhando na direção ao templo de Éris com extrema preocupação.

Saori: O cosmo dos cavaleiros e de Shoko está diminuindo e o poder dríades - Apertou o cetro que usava com força, mas, um trovão ressuou nos céus e raio caiu na frente da deusa da guerra se revelando Zeus usando os seus trajes normais com a sua lança na mão direita na esquerda um pequeno frasco com um liquido dentro.

Saori: Seiya ! - Falou com um sorriso.

Seiya: Saori…- Respondeu sorrindo e depois olhou na mesma direção que Atena estava olhando - Eu irei em auxilio dos cavaleiros minha rainha - Revelou fazendo a deusa da guerra arregalar os olhos.

Saori: Rainha !? - Exclamou surpresa, mas, com o coração acelerado.

Seiya: Sim... Eu oficializei oficialmente no olimpo o nosso casamento que ocorrerá dentro de alguns anos - Falou carinhosamente.

Saori: Seiya - Sussurrou vendo o rei dos deuses desaparecer em direção ao combate.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. O golpe do Aison foi o mesmo do Suikyo garuda(Cratéris) em Next dimension.


	12. Chapter 12

aint Seya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Templo de Éris**

Os combates entre os cavaleiros e as dríades avançava com a desvantagem para os cavaleiros de Atena, mas, todos no templo de arregalaram os olhos ao sentir uma poderoso cosmo que passou como um raio pelas câmaras e estava agora em frente a deusa da discórdia.

Éris: Zeus - Rangeu os dentes de raiva a deusa da discórdia com o rei dos deuses em frente ao seu trono, mas, Rigel estava ao seu lado e tinha se posicionando encarrando o rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Éris acabou ….Recue as dríades agora ! - Ordenou seriamente.

Éris: Nunca ! - Respondeu com o seu cosmo se manifestando.

Rigel: Não se importa que seja um deus não vou permitir que Kyoko seja ferida ! - Falou manifestando chamas brancas e azuis ao redor do rei dos deuses.

 **Aison versus Aldebaran**

O cavaleiro fantasma de Cratéris estava apreensivo devido ao brilho da armadura de ouro de Aldebaran.

Aison: Oque está havendo com a armadura de touro !? - Exclamou vendo a mesma adquirir uma forma robusta e um cosmo divino em volta de si.

Aldebaran: Esse poder…- Sussurrou sem acreditar no que estava havendo, mas, de repente a voz do rei dos deuses foi ouvida por todo templo.

Cavaleiros de ouro as suas armaduras agora possuem o meu Ikhor que lhe depositei enquanto atravessava as câmaras e poderão lutar de igual com as dríades que receberam o sangue de Éris em suas folhas - Falou seriamente.

Aldebaran: Zeus-sama - Pronunciou fazendo o seu oponente arregalar.

Aison: O Ikhor de Zeus !? Isso é impossível ! - O seu cosmo estava tornando o ar mais frio se preparando para atacar.

Aldebaran: Então Éris lhes concedeu o seu sangue divino, mas, com o sangue de Zeus e os nossos cosmos ao máximo as nossas armaduras podem adquirir uma forma divina - Falou manifestando o seu cosmo e um gigantesco touro dourado aparecendo atrás dele - Aison apesar de ser um cavaleiro fantasma não sinto maldade em você, mas, meu dever é lhe derrotar **GREAT HORN (GRANDE CHIFRE)** \- Disparou o seu golpe na forma de touro dourado.

Aison: Kyoko - Sussurrou ao ser atingido pelo golpe do cavaleiro de touro que abalou o templo da deusa da discórdia.

 **Câmara de Phonos**

Na câmara Mu tinha aparecido e salvo Aiolia e Shoko, mas, a batalha estava à favor das dríades, entretanto as armaduras de ouro brilhavam emitindo uma poderosa energia e a saintia observava maravilhada pelo poder transmitido.

Phonos: Isso não vou deixar ocorrer **DISPAIRED BYTE (MORDIDA DESESPERADORA)** \- Usando uma mão de aranha que começa a destruir tudo em seu cosmo.

MU: Eleve-se cosmo ! **CRYSTAL WALL (MURALHA DE CRISTAL)** \- Criou uma parede de cristal que protegeu do ataque.

Phonos: Im..Impossível - Sussurrou.

Aiolia: Queime cosmo ! - A constelação de leão apareceu atrás do cavaleiro de ouro ocorrendo a mudança de sua armadura - Mu hora de acabarmos com isso - Olhou para o cavaleiro de ouro que tinha a constelação de Áries atrás dele.

Mu: **STARDUST REVOLUTION (REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR)** \- Várias estrelas cadentes voaram na direção do oponente

Aiolia: **LIGHTNING PLASMA (RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA)** \- O golpe estava muito mais poderoso e parecia superar a própria luz.

Mania: Não vou permitir que me vençam **CRAZY DESTRUCTION (DESTRUÍÇÃO LOUCA)** \- Vários meteoros com pedaços de escuridão.

Phonos: Não vou ser derrotado novamente ! **DISPAIRED BYTE (MORDIDA DESESPERADORA)** \- Disparou o seu golpe que se juntou ao de Mania, o choque com os golpe dos cavaleiros de ouro foi incrível, mas, sobrepujou o poder combinado das dríades destruindo totalmente a segunda câmara.

 **Câmara de Atë**

A líder das dríades tinha uma irritação no olhar vendo o cavaleiro de escorpião trajando uma nova armadura.

Milo: Se não fosse o sangue de Zeus - Sussurrou lembrando que a dríade estava quase aplicando o golpe final - Com o Ikhor de Zeus e essa armadura divina estamos em igualdade Atë se prepare ! - Pronunciou com a constelação de escorpião atrás dele - **SCARLET NEEDLE (AGULHA ESCARLATE) -** O cavaleiro disparou quatorze das quinze agulhas na adversária que foi arremessada pelo impacto do golpe.

Atë: Eu estava tão perto...Maldito seja Zeus ! - Falou como seu cosmo brilhando perigosamente - Eu não serei derrotada por você cavaleiro ! **MILLION HATRED (MILHÕES DE ÓDIO)** \- Milhares de heras avançaram contra o cavaleiro de escorpião que tinha os olhos fechados.

Milo: Acabou …. Receba o último golpe do escorpião ! **SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARES (AGULHA ESCARLATE DE ANTARES) -** A última agulha é disparada contra o coração da dríade que é derrotada.

 **Câmara do Útero**

O combate saga e a sua essência maligna estava colossal, ambos usando armaduras que possuem o sangue divino.

Evil Saga: Não serei derrotado após reviver graças aos poderes de Éris ! - Falou irritado com o seu cosmo se expandindo - **GALAXIAN EXPLOSION (EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA)** \- Disparou o seu golpe mais poderoso.

Saga: **ANOTHER DIMENSION (OUTRA DIMENSÃO)** \- O cavaleiro criou uma fenda no espaço e desapareceu aparecendo acima do adversário com a constelação de gêmeos brilhando - Essa é a verdadeira **GALAXIAN EXPLOSION (EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA)** \- Disparou o seu golpe que atingiu em cheio o adversário que ainda tentou usar a mesma estratégia de uma fenda dimensional para escapar, mas, não foi rápido suficiente. A explosão do golpe de Saga chamou a atenção de Seiya que tinha Rigel na sua frente se levantando com dificuldade com vários ferimentos no corpo.

Rigel: 'Tudo que eu lanço contra ele o seu cosmo repele sem dificuldade alguma' - Falou apertando o punho com raiva.

Seiya: Deseja tanto proteger tanto Éris ? - Falou e internamente estava impressionando com esse homem que estava se levantando.

Rigel: Kyoko - Desviou o olhar para a deusa que olhava o combate - Eu não vou deixar que encoste nela Zeus ! - Falou queimando o seu cosmo, mas, ele sabia das diferenças de poder e o rei dos deuses não o tinha atacado, somente repelido oque foi lançado contra ele. Seiya: Então é isso...Não se preocupe a salvarei Rigel - Falou com um sorriso, após ler a mente do cavaleiro fantasma e ver oque o estava impulsionando a ficar em pé dessa maneira - Agora descanse - Movendo-se numa incrível velocidade acertou a sua lança no corpo do cavaleiro fantasma.

Rigel: O..Obrigado - Falou com um sorriso no rosto antes cair sem vida perante o rei dos deuses.

Éris: Eu irei destruir o santuário de Atena não importa oque ocorra ! - Falou como cosmo aumentando segurando a sua maçã dourada.

Nós a ajudaremos mãe - Falaram presenças que surgiram atrás da deusa da discórdia.

Seiya: Isso eu não irei permitir ! - Falou queimando a sua cosmo-energia com os céus tendo raios e trovões ressoando.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado


	13. Chapter 13

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Templo de Éris**

Os cavaleiros que venceram os seus oponentes estavam indo nesse momento na direção da quarta câmara aonde estava Éris e as dríades mortas em combate com uma nova ao seu lado encarrando o rei dos deuses.

O rei dos deuses isso será interessante - Falou uma voz aparecendo atrás do deus do trovão.

Seiya: Então também lhe trouxeram de volta - falou olhando a face maligna de Saga.

Evil Saga: Tenho que lhe agradecer se não você ter me separado do meu lado fraco - Pronunciou, mas, no mesmo instante sentiu uma poderosa cosmo-energia se expandindo.

Seiya: Isso acaba agora - falou fincando a sua lança no chão.

Éris: Matem-no ! - Ordenou a deusa da discórdia queimando o seu cosmo com os demais servos queimando a sua cosmo-energia preparando-se para atacar, a deusa da discórdia e a nova dríade atacaram com raios de energia.

Phonos: **DISPAIRED BYTE (MORDIDA DESESPERADORA)** \- Usando uma mão de aranha que começa a destruir tudo em seu cosmo.

Atë: **MILLION HATRED (MILHÕES DE ÓDIO)** \- Milhares de Heras avançaram contra o deus do trovão.

Evil Saga: **GALAXIAN EXPLOSION (EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA)** \- O choque das energia dos planetas sendo destruídos foi lançado contra o adversário.

Mania: **CRAZY DESTRUCTION (DESTRUÍÇÃO LOUCA) -** Lançou vários meteoros com pedaços de escuridão.

Emony: **NIGHTMARE SCHEME (ESQUEMA DO PESADELO) -** Lançou Lobélias, que são parecidas com mariposas na direção do oponente.

Os poderes se uniram indo na direção do rei dos deuses que segurou novamente a sua lança em um movimento todo o poder que foi lançado foi detido como se não fosse nada.

Éris: Im..impossível - Sussurrou vendo o poder de Zeus.

Seiya: Agora é a minha vez - Falou se movendo na direção da nova dríade fincando a sua lança em seu corpo.

Phonos: Disnomia ! - Gritou, mas, o rei dos deuses apareceu na sua frente lhe socando como punho envolto de eletricidade que destruiu complemente a sua vestimenta e findando a sua vida, Mania, Emony e Atë se posicionaram na frente de Éris a protegendo.

Mania: Mãe fuja ! - Falou vendo o deus dos deuses as olhar com o punho direito envolvido de uma poderosa cosmo-energia.

Seiya: Sintam o poder da minha ira ! **THUNDER LIGHT(TROVÃO LUMINOSO )** \- Um golpe similar ao de Aiolia, mas, com um poder muito maior e velocidade que atingiu as três dríades em cheio, mas, não atingindo a deusa da discórdia que estava paralisada. Evil Saga tentou avançar contra Zeus, mas, ele estendeu a mão concentrando cosmo-energia e disparando a queima roupa no oponente.

Éris: Eu… Não serei detida após tanto tempo ! - Falou envolta de uma poderosa cosmo energia como seu templo quase acima do santuário de Atena.

Seiya: Éris - Falou friamente findado a sua lança no corpo de Kyoko, no mesmo instante Shoko que entrava no local arregalou os olhos.

Shoko: Kyoko ! - Falou indo em direção a irmã.

Seiya: Pare ! - Brandou o deus do trovão - Todos vocês saiam desse templo agora ! - Ordenou seriamente para os recém chegados.

Shoko: Eu não posso deixar a minha irmã - Respondeu.

Seiya: Eu a salvarei agora vá ! - A saintia se surpreendeu, mas, mesmo relutante segui as ordens do rei dos deuses.

Éris: Eu….Nunca...deixarei esse corpo - Falou com dificuldade.

Seiya: Quem falou em abandonar esse corpo ? - Falou com um sorriso e um circulo com algumas inscrições apareceram no chão - **SOUL SEAL (SELO DA ALMA)** \- Pronunciou o rei dos deuses.

 **Santuário**

Em frente a estátua de Atena, Saori estava olhando o templo de Éris a pouco distância do santuário e algumas estrelas cadentes saíram do templo indo na direção do santuário, a deusa da guerra porque reconheceu os cosmos dos cavaleiros e Shoko.

Saori: Seiya - Sussurrou ao sentir um poderoso cosmo sendo emitido do templo da deusa da discórdia e o mesmo se desfazer em partículas de luz que a surpreendeu e a todos no santuário, com o rei dos deuses segurando o receptáculo de Éris nos braços.

Shoko: Irmã - Falou olhando para os céus vendo a cena e o rei dos deuses vir em direção a ela e dos cavaleiros que estavam no templo da deusa da discórdia.

Seiya: Ela está bem Shoko - Falou tranquilizando a saintia. O cavaleiro de gêmeos se aproximou com uma expressão séria.

Saga: Oque houve com a alma de Éris ? - Questionou, porque não sentia um cosmo maligno em volta da hospedeira da deusa da discórdia.

Seiya: Eu a selei dentro de Kyoko - Falou surpreendendo os presentes.

Shoko: Éris ainda possui o corpo de minha irmã !? - Questionou preocupada.

Seiya: Não ...A alma de Éris está selada totalmente dentro de sua irmã e assim ficará ...Kyoko é quem terá o controle do seu corpo e mais ninguém - Respondeu tranquilizando a saintia.

Shoko: Irmã - Sussurrou a saintia.

Seiya: 'Agora preciso ter uma conversa séria com um filho rebelde' - Pensou o deus do trovão

 **Olimpo**

A revelação do anúncio do casamento do rei dos deuses com Atena e Ártemis surpreendeu, principalmente por Hera aceitar que ele se casar novamente. A deusa do amor estava curiosa sobre os detalhes, mas, a deusa do casamento e da lua não foram muito receptivas para revelar detalhes, oque não agradou muito a deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Zeus está na terra então posso tirar informações de Atena - Resmungou chegando no templo do deus da guerra, quando a mesma adentrou começou a ouvir barulhos e os servos do templo assustados.

Eu não posso acreditar que aquela maldita irá se casar e tornar uma das rainhas dos céus ! - Exclamou o deus da guerra irritado, que não percebeu a deusa do amor entrar no recinto.

Afrodite: Algum problema meu amor ? - Questionou com uma voz doce.

Ares: Afrodite.. Não estou com ânimo para as suas brincadeiras - Respondeu rispidamente.

Afrodite: Ares você poderia usar essa frustração para outras coisas - Falou maliciosamente.

Ares: Afrodite eu - Parou de falar ao sentir um trovão ressoando - Ele descobriu ! - Falou com preocupação.

Afrodite: Ares oque você fez ? - Questionou, mas, logo o rei deuses entrou no salão.

Seiya: Ares….Eu e você vamos ter uma pequena conversa - Falou seriamente olhando o deus da guerra.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	14. Chapter 14

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Olimpo**

No templo do deus da guerra podia ser sentido o cosmo de Zeus que estava envolvendo todo o templo com trovões e relâmpagos ressoando pelo olimpo, no salão principal do templo Ares estava ajoelhado devido a pressão do cosmo do rei dos deuses e deusa a do amor observava sem acreditar no nível de cosmo-energia que o deus do trovão estava emitindo em volta de si.

Seiya: Você entregou sangue divino para as dríades incitando o combate contra os cavaleiros de Atena...Eu sondei as memórias das dríades antes de eliminá-las e Atë tinha memórias interessantes sobre o seu encontro com ela - Falou seriamente com as suas mãos sendo envolvidas por eletricidade. Ares: 'Esse cosmo...Impossível ele está me sobrepujando como se eu fosse um simples humano' - Pensou surpreso e ao mesmo irritado com a sua situação.

Seiya: Na atual situação do olimpo os deuses devem se unir e não brigar entre si - Falou cessando o seu cosmo - Eu quero governar sem ser pelo medo do meu poder e ser justo com todos ….Por isso não lhe punirei Ares, mas, se voltar a repetir algo assim sofrerá punição - Falou seriamente.

Ares: Isso não voltará a se repetir Zeus-sama - Falou o deus da guerra se levantando.

 **Templo de Apolo**

No templo do deus do sol, o mesmo estava com Seika no templo conversando tranquilamente quando sentiram o cosmo de Zeus no templo de Ares, causando uma apreensão entre os dois, principalmente na irmã da reencarnação do deus do trovão nessa era.

Pelo visto as coisas se acalmaram - Pronunciou o deus do Sol olhando para a jovem.

Seika: Sim - Falou aliviada, mesmo sabendo do poder do irmão e quem ele era, para ela ainda era o irmão caçula.

Apolo: Quer escutar um pouco de música ? - Falou com a sua lira na mão.

Seika: Sim…- Falou sorrindo, com o deus do Sol começando a tocar uma linda melodia.

Apolo:'Isso é oque os humanos chamam de amor, algo que nunca pensei que sentiria e muito menos por uma humana' - Falou refletindo sobre o seu passado que não era agradável quando se tratava dos assuntos do coração.

 **Área de treinamento no Olimpo**

Numa espécie de coliseu antigo, estavam presentes os cavaleiros de bronze que vieram ao olimpo e um homem muito similar a Aiolia na frente dos quatro.

Vamos me ataquem oque estão esperando ? - Falou tendo os quatro concordarem com a cabeça.

Ikki: Eu vou primeiro - Falou avançando numa grande velocidade, iniciando uma troca de golpes de socos e chutes com o oponente, o adversário do cavaleiro de fênix estava desviando com facilidade, até que correntes de cosmo-energia foram lançadas contra ele.

Shun: Aiolos-san - Falou olhando para o homem na sua frente.

Aiolos: Não acha que esses correntes podem contra mim não ? - Falou fechando os olhos concentrando a sua cosmo-energia detendo o avanço das correntes.

Hyoga: Na verdade sabemos que isso não funcionaria - Falou o cavaleiro de cisne aparecendo na incrível velocidade criando um círculo de gelo em volta do irmão de Aiolia e as correntes de cosmo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda o cercaram também.

Shun: Shiryu..Ikki agora ! - Exclamou o cavaleiro com os dois citados tendo a imagem de suas constelações atrás deles.

Aiolos: Meus parabéns - Falou olhando o cosmo dos dois, apesar do pouco tempo treinamento eles conseguiram um poderoso cosmo.

Shiryu: A força do punho do dragão **ROZAN SHO RYU HA(CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO)**

Ikki: O poder do bater de asas da fênix **HŌYOKU TEN SHŌ(AVE FÊNIX)**

Ambos lançaram os seus golpes que se juntaram indo na direção do adversário que estava sorrindo.

Aiolos: Nada mal mesmo - Falou sendo atingido pelo golpe combinado que causou um grande impacto no local e uma cortina de fumaça.

Hyoga: Será que conseguimos !? - Exclamou o cavaleiro de cisne.

Shun: Acho que sim….É impossível ele não ter recebido nenhum aranhão - Respondeu o cavaleiro de Andrômeda olhando a fumaça começar a dispersar, de dentro da fumaça palmas foram ouvidas que fez os quatro sorrirem.

Aiolos: Meus parabéns pela primeira vez conseguiram me acertar - Falou o cavaleiro aparecendo com um pequeno corte no rosto. 'Eles estão conseguindo se adaptar ao sangue de Zeus mais rápido do que pensei' - Pensou o cavaleiro de sagitário, porque no olimpo os principais guardiões de cada deus passava por um ritual de sangue, poucas vezes eles foram realizados porque o Ikhor poderia matar um humano ao ter contato direto, mas, esses quatro eram meio irmãos da reencarnação de Zeus nessa era e as possibilidades de sobrevirem eram altas por isso que foi feito quando chegaram ao olimpo, entretanto com isso eles não eram mais guardiões normais de Atena e sim também guerreiros da guarda pessoal de Zeus como ele.

Aiolos: Vamos continuar ! - Falou avançando contra Ikki desferindo um golpe no seu estômago, o cavaleiro de dragão tentou ajudar o companheiro, mas, o seu oponente lhe acertou um soco no rosto lhe jogando longe.

Hyoga: Ikki...Shiryu ! - Falou preocupado, mas, ao piscar os olhos Aiolos não estava mais no mesmo lugar.

Aiolos: Deve se preocupar com você Hyoga - Falou aparecendo ao lado desferindo um golpe direita no cavaleiro de cisne.

Shun: Aiolos-san - Falou o cavaleiro de andrômeda vendo os seus companheiros caídos que começaram a se levantar.

 **Templo de Zeus**

No salão principal do templo do rei dos deuses, o mesmo tinha um homem ajoelhado na sua frente, esse era a pessoa que estava estava controlando Poseidon, o irmão de Saga de gêmeos Kanon.

Seiya: Tem certeza que quer isso ? - Perguntou ao homem que ele tinha trazido ao olimpo após o encontro com o deus dos mares.

Kanon: Sim ...Atena me salvou enquanto eu estava preso no cabo sunion e o senhor me salvou no templo de Poseidon - Falou relembrando dos acontecimentos, o golpe de Zeus foi mortal e o colocou em um estado de morte, mas, esse foi o plano do rei dos deuses para o poupar na fúria de Poseidon.

Seiya: Está bem...A sua existência deve permanecer oculta ainda entendeu ? - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e uma armadura apareceu atrás de Kanon - Essa será a sua glória a partir de agora - Pronunciou com a armadura protegendo o corpo do homem a sua frente e uma máscara ocultava o seu rosto.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	15. Chapter 15

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Orfanato Os Filhos das Estrelas**

O local aonde cresceu os órfãos da fundação Graad, a área externa ampla, permitindo a prática de esportes, possuindo seu próprio playground aonde estavam algumas crianças brincando com duas jovens cuidando delas.

Quem é o senhor ? - Perguntou uma criança que estava no portal vendo um jovem se aproximando.

Akira oque está fazendo….Não pode ser Seiya !? - Gritou uma das jovens.

Miho ? - Falou a outra jovem que estava vendo a reação.

Seiya: Olá Miho - Falou sorrindo adentrando o portal com as crianças o olhando com curiosidade.

Miho: Seiya - Falou a garota se aproximando e o abraçando com o mesmo retribuindo - Você mudou nesses anos - Falou o modo que ele estava vestido, o mesmo usava uma calça jeans azul escura, um tênis preto com uma camisa vermelha e uma blusa branca de toca com detalhes em vermelho, o seu olhar brilhava de um modo diferente.

Seiya: Você acha ? - Perguntou sorrindo e as crianças estavam se aproximando dos dos dois junto com a outra jovem.

Olha quem diria você resolveu aparecer por aqui - Falou uma voz que veio da entrada do orfanato que se revelou o cavaleiro de unicórnio.

Seiya: Você aqui ? - Se surpreendeu com a presença dele neste local.

Jabu: Sim….Eu que estou surpreso com você aparecer aqui... Você desapareceu após aparecer na mansão Kido ...Nem no santuário eu o vi quando fomos chamados - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Eu tive que resolver outros assuntos - Respondeu normalmente, mas, irritando o cavaleiro de bronze.

Jabu: Outros assuntos ? As ordens da senhorita estão acima de tudo porque ela é - Parou de falar ao ver a reencarnação de Atena aparecer no local - Senhorita Saori - Se curvou levemente.

Saori: Oque está havendo aqui ? - Questionou se aproximando.

Seiya: Nada de importante - Respondeu o rei dos deuses vendo a deusa Atena que estava usando um vestido azul claro acima dos joelhos, usando uma bolsa branca e uma sandália da mesma cor.

Jabu: A senhorita retornou da Grécia ? - Falou surpreso e ao mesmo notando o modo que ela estava vestida como uma adolescente normal o surpreendeu.

Saori: Sim….Preciso resolver alguns assuntos da fundação pessoalmente - Falou se aproximando do deus do trovão - O Seiya está me acompanhando - Falou surpreendendo.

Jabu: Ele ? - Falou tentando controlar a irritação na voz, com a deusa da guerra o olhando seriamente.

Saori: Jabu...Venha precisamos conversar - Falou seriamente adentrando o orfanato.

Miho: Você acompanhando a senhorita Kido ? - Falou surpresa a jovem.

Seiya: Ocorreram algumas coisas Miho ..- Falou enigmaticamente e vendo uma bola de futebol parada foi na direção da mesma e a pegou - Quem aí quer jogar ? - Falou sorrindo para os garotos.

Eu ! - Falaram alguns ao mesmo tempo indo na direção dele.

Não estou entendendo oque está ocorrendo… - Falou a jovem de cabelos loiros.

Miho: Somos duas Eiri - Falou seriamente.

Enquanto isso dentro do orfanato, no escritório do diretor estavam o cavaleiro de unicórnio e a reencarnação de Atena.

Jabu: Senhorita… Me desculpe - Falou se curvando.

Saori: Eu que preciso pedir desculpas - Falou surpreendendo o cavaleiro de bronze - Você desde criança cedeu aos meus caprichos e eu lhe causei muita dor….Assim para os outros órfãos - Falou seriamente fazendo o mesmo arregalar os olhos.

Jabu: Oque a senhorita está dizendo ? - Falou não entendendo oque está havendo.

Saori: Eu possa ser Atena, mas, isso não me dava direito de fazer oque eu fiz….Eu sei dos sentimentos que sente por mim - Ao pronunciar o cavaleiro tentou falar, mas, ficou mudo e a mesma continuou - Eu não posso corresponder esses sentimentos que sente por mim Jabu - Falou seriamente para o cavaleiro que após alguns instantes.

Jabu: Eu entendo..A Senhorita é Atena e eu sou um humano normal, mas, não entendo porque está ao lado do Seiya desse modo - Falou apertando o punho porque o modo que ela estava ao lado dele não era normal.

Saori: Ele é o humano que reencarna junto de Atena desde a mitologia como o cavaleiro de Pégaso - Falou surpreendendo e ocultando a verdadeira identidade dele como Zeus.

Jabu: Oque !? - Exclamou após alguns momentos de silêncio - Não posso acreditar como ele - Foi interrompido por Atena.

Saori: Jabu ! - Falou repreendendo o cavaleiro - O cavaleiro de Pégaso desde a mitologia me protege e os seres humanos...Sempre reencarnando ao meu lado num ciclo ...Não posso permitir que fale assim dele - Falou seriamente para o cavaleiro de unicórnio.

Jabu: Me desculpe Atena-sama - Falou vendo a expressão e o olhar da jovem. 'Ela não é mais a senhorita Saori e sim a deusa Atena' - Pensou o cavaleiro. Enquanto isso no lado de fora o rei dos deuses jogava nola com as crianças que o estavam derrotando.

Miho: Eu pensei que ele tinha mudado, mas, continua o mesmo Hihihi - Riu vendo o jovem com as crianças.

Eiri: As crianças gostaram muito dele - Falou sorrindo vendo o modo que o jovem estava interagindo com as crianças. Após alguns instantes a herdeira Kido apareceu e ficou olhando o modo que o rei dos deuses estava com os órfãos.

Seiya: Eu admito vocês me venceram Hahaha - Falou o deus do trovão no jogo contra as crianças que comemoraram, mas, algo chamou a atenção do jovem que olhou para Atena.

 **Olimpo**

No templo da deusa do casamento, a mesma estava reunida junto com Ártemis observando Seiya e Saori na terra através de especie de uma tela com algumas inscrições, mas, ambas as deusas se olharam ao notar o olhar dos dois.

Hera: Será que notaram ? - Perguntou a deusa do casamento.

Ártemis: Eu acho que - Não terminou de falar porque a tela que tinha as imagens dos dois desapareceu e um trovão ressuou no olimpo - Sim hihihi - Riu e tinha um olhar decepcionado como o da deusa do lado.

Hera: Eu queria ver a parte mais interessante quando ficassem sozinhos - Falou a deusa do casamento.

Ártemis: Eu também - Falou concordando com a deusa - Ele está tão lindo - Falou sorrindo a deusa da lua.

Hera: Sim...só teremos que esperar mais uns anos para o termos como nosso marido e amante hihihi - Falou com um brilho no olhar.

Ártemis: Hera ! - Ficou um pouco vermelha com o cometário, mas, ao mesmo tempo era algo que ele estava desejando que ocorresse o mais rápido possível.

 **Tokyo - Japão**

A torre de Tokyo um dos turísticos do Japão, no observatório especial que fica a 250 metros do solo, Seiya e Saori estavam juntos apreciando e a sós sem ninguém lhes observando.

Seiya: Ainda tenho uma surpresa para hoje - Falou sorrindo para a jovem.

Saori: Mais ? - Questionou com um sorriso, lembrando do passeio que estavam tendo após saírem do orfanato.

Seiya: Sim…- Falou retirando do bolso ingressos de cinema - O filme começa daqui uma hora - Falou sorrindo explicando sobre o filme, na opinião dele era romântico demais para ele, mas, era febre para as mulheres, principalmente entre as adolescentes e Atena estava agindo como uma nesse encontro que estavam tendo e ele também, sendo pessoas normais vivendo um dia de paz sem se preocupar com os problemas.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	16. Chapter 16

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Mansão Kido**

O céu noturno brilhava e noite estava um pouco fria, na frente da mansão Kido Seiya e Saori estavam se aproximando, a mesma estava com a blusa dele por causa do frio, ambos estavam sorrindo conversando sobre o dia que tiveram, se aproximando da entrada da mansão.

Senhorita ! - Falou uma voz preocupada que chamou a atenção dos dois.

Saori: Tatsumi oque houve ? - Questionou vendo o estado do mordomo.

Tatsumi: Senhorita aonde estava ? Já passam das dez da noite, a senhorita saiu de manhã cedo e volta esse horário - Falou preocupado e olhando para o lado da reencarnação Atena - Oque você estava fazendo com a senhorita !? - Perguntou irritado porque Seiya a estava abraçando e o modo que estavam não o agradava.

Saori: Tatsumi ! - Repreendeu o mordomo pelo tom de voz.

Seiya: Não se preocupe meu amor - Falou carinhosamente e surpreendendo o mordomo - Eu estava com a minha namorada, ou melhor, a minha futura esposa ! - Respondeu fazendo o mordomo arregalar os olhos.

Tatsumi: Es...Es...ESPOSA !? -Gritou alto não entendendo oque estava ocorrendo.

Saori: Sim...Dentro de alguns anos vou me casar, o anúncio já foi feito no olimpo -Revelou fazendo o mordomo piscar algumas vezes.

Tatsumi: Olimpo !? - Exclamou sem entender, mas, após uns momentos uma ideia para a sua cabeça. 'O olimpo é a morada dos deuses gregos, a senhorita Saori é a reencarnação de Atena, não me diga que esse pirralho também é a reencarnação de um deus !?' - Pensou mentalmente, mas, olhou o jeito que o jovem sorriu quando ele completou o pensamento e isso só podia significar que ele poderia ler a sua mente.

Seiya: Sim...Você está certo em tudo Tatsumi - Falou em um tom calmo - Sou a reencarnação de Zeus o rei dos deuses - Revelou e o mordomo automaticamente desmaiou.

Saori: Tatsumi ! - Falou preocupada com o mordomo e alguns empregados apareceram devido aos gritos do mordomo.

Seiya: Não se preocupe ele só desmaiou - Falou tranqüilizando a namorada e o olhando para os empregados - Levem ele para o seu quarto - Falou normalmente e os empregados obedeceram porque o modo que a senhorita estava com o jovem e ouviram parte da conversa pelo gritos do mordomo, apesar de estar confusa essa situação.

Saori: O nosso encontro terminar assim - Falou timidamente e o mesmo segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

Seiya: Ainda não terminou - Falou aproximando os lábios do dela - Não sem um beijo - O mesmo a beijou sentindo o gosto dos seus lábios com a deusa circulando os braços por seu pescoço, era algo que não tinha ocorrido no encontro, que decepcionou a deusa que queria os lábios dele e o rei dos deuses estava muito cavaleiro sem avançar em nada, mas, agora ela estaca sentindo o corpo leve, quente e um frio na barriga que era ótimo, alguns instantes depois o beijou cessou para os dois recuperarem o fôlego.

Seiya: Boa noite meu amor - Falou sorrindo para a deusa.

Saori: Você pode ficar ….A mansão possui vários quartos - Falou o olhando nos olhos.

Seiya: Eu adoraria, mas, preciso resolver algo que ocorreu - Falou normalmente, mas, notando a preocupação aparecer no rosto da jovem - Não precisa se preocupar Saori - Falou acariciando o rosto dela.

Saori: Está bem ...Você vem para o café da manhã ? - Perguntou sorrindo.

Seiya: Sim …- Falou se despedindo da jovem. Após isso o deus do trovão começou a andar normalmente chegando a uma distância grande da mansão parando em uma praça.

Seiya: Apareça Mnemôsine - Falou seriamente o deus do trovão.

Faz muito tempo Zeus - Falou aparecendo uma jovem de pele morena com uma aparência muito infantil, assemelhando-se uma colegial, o seu cabelo é longo de uma tonalidade rosa, amarrada em duas tranças e uma franja espessa com os olhos em uma tonalidade vermelha, usando um vestido negro acima dos joelhos com uma sandália simples também preta.

Seiya: Você não mudou nada - Falou normalmente olhando para a Titânide responsável pela memória e uma das suas amantes na mitologia.

Mnemôsine: Você por um lado mudou e muito - Falou avaliando o rei dos deuses - Tenho que admitir que gostei dessa sua aparência hihihi - Riu maliciosamente.

Seiya: Oque você quer Mnemôsine ? - Falou vendo a Titânide se sentar em um dos bancos da praça olhando pra o céu.

Mnemôsine: Eu queria lhe ver….Apesar de eu ter sido uma entre milhares das amantes que você teve na mitologia… Eu o amei Zeus e ainda o amo - Confessou desviando o olhar para o rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Mnemôsine ...Você sabe que eu - Foi interrompido.

Mnemôsine: Eu sei….Nesses anos eu fiquei apreciando as suas memórias como humano….Alguém como você mudar desse modo é uma surpresa e os seus relacionamentos atuais ...Atena e Ártemis...Hera aceitar você se casar com elas foi uma grande surpresa...Ter três rainhas - Falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Seiya: Mnemôsine ….Qual a sua relação com Pontos ? - Falou seriamente ignorando o modo que a titânide falou.

Mnemôsine: Somos amantes - Respondeu normalmente - Temos o mesmo desejo que é a nossa mãe Gaia volte a esse mundo …..Por isso o estou ajudando, trai Cronos e os demais titãs em prol de minha mãe - Revelou seriamente manifestando a sua Sohma atrás de si.

Seiya: Você sabe as consequências de Gaia vir a esse mundo….Eu não posso permitir isso - Falou seriamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Mnemôsine: O reinado dos deuses olimpianos irá acabar Zeus - Falou o olhando perigosamente usando a sua Sohma.

Seiya: 'Mnemôsine' - Pensou preocupado com o estava para ocorrer, os poderes dela sobre as memórias de mortais e imortais a tornava perigosa e foi por isso que ele é a seduziu.

Mnemôsine: Eu não posso lhe derrotar, mas, lhe darei um presente meu amor …. **DARK MEMORIES(MEMÓRIAS DA ESCURIDÃO)** \- A titânide usando o seu cosmo começou a manipular as memórias mais sombrias do rei dos deuses - Você agora é alguém totalmente diferente, mas, as memórias dos seus atos mais sombrios habitam a sua mente e agora irá revê-los como um pesadelo - Falou desaparecendo.

Seiya: Maldita ! - Falou sentindo as memórias escuras de sua mente aparecerem como um filme, todas da era mitológica - Eu não sou mais o mesmo ! - Falou rangendo os dentes e se teleportando do local.

 **Templo de Zeus - Olimpo**

No templo do rei dos deuses, o mesmo apareceu no salão principal ajoelhado no chão.

Seiya: Essas memórias…- Sussurrou antes de desmaiar.

 **Subconsciente de Seiya**

Um homem por volta dos cinquenta anos com cabelos e brancos, os seus músculos bronzeados e os olhos azuis brilhando estava na frente de Seiya com sorriso, ambos estavam trajando as mesmas vestes brancas com a coroa de rei do olimpo.

Seiya: Isso não pode ser - Sussurrou vendo a forma do seu corpo mitológico em sua frente.

Zeus(Mitológico): Eu também não esperava isso, mas, é a chance de eu finalmente voltar a ser quem eu realmente eu sou - Falou sorrindo - Ter a oportunidade de ter duas virgens em meu leito em comemoração ao meu retorno será um prazer - Falou maliciosamente se referindo a deusa da guerra e a deusa da lua.

Seiya: Maldito como ousa ! - Exclamou irritado pelo modo o seu eu falou duas deusas. 'Os poderes de Mnemôsine não podem ter criado isso, a não ser que' - Teve a linha de pensamento interrompida.

Zeus(Mitológico): Sim...Os poderes daquela titânide não poderiam criar isso, somente foi o gatilho….Isso foi criado no ciclo de reencarnações …..Não é uma dupla personalidade e sim duas essências diferentes do mesmo ser...Eu sou a essência divina e você é uma essência humana...Que deve desaparecer ! - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Seiya: Tenho que agradecer Mnemôsine - Falou num sussurro desaparecendo.

Zeus(Mitológico): Oque ARG! - Gritou de dor ao sentir o punho de sua face humana lhe acertar um poderoso golpe no estomago.

Seiya: Isso vai ser muito interessante - Falou com um sorriso no rosto e o seu cabelo mudando para a cor branca.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	17. Chapter 17

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Capítulo 17

Subconsciente de Seiya

Uma batalha envolvendo a consciência de Zeus mitológico e a sua atual como rei dos deuses era uma batalha corporal numa incrível velocidade.

Zeus (mitológico): Lutar contra mim mesmo é algo que nunca pensei que ocorreria, mesmo que seja mentalmente - Falou tendo o punho direito bloqueado pelo oponente que tinha o seu punho direito em volto de uma poderosa energia.

Seiya: Só que oque mais desejamos agora - Falou com um sorriso sendo compartilhado pela sua versão mitológica, mas o mesmo aumentou a concentração de energia em seu punho - BRIGHT THUNDER (TROVÃO LUMINOSO ) - Disparou o seu golpe, mas o seu adversário revidou com o mesmo golpe, causando uma poderosa onda de energia arremessando cada um para um lado oposto.

Seiya: Usar as mesmas técnicas será um problema - Falou limpando o sangue que escorria em seu rosto, o mesmo estava com a toga que cobria o seu peito totalmente destruída.

Zeus (mitológico): Como uma existência falsa pode possuir tanto poder !? - Falou irritado, porque era impossível ele estar pressionado, ele a sua verdadeira consciência e não aquele que reencarnou como um humano durante eras.

Seiya: Existência falsa !? Eu não contaria com isso - Falou sorrindo com as mãos abertas colocando-as para frente em direção do adversário, o ar ao seu redor fica estranho - INFINITY IONIZATION (IONIZAÇÃO INFINITA) - O local onde o ar ficou estranho, pequenas centelhas começam a se formar, e essas pequenas centelhas se transformam em imensuráveis relâmpagos que vão se criando de dentro para fora do oponente, os mesmos não param de ser criados, e o oponente é eletrocutado de um modo incrível, após alguns instantes o adversário começar a se levantar.

Zeus (mitológico): Tolo! Esse poder nunca irá me afetar - Ao pronunciar sentiu os músculos dormentes - Impossível ! - Falou sem acreditar que tivesse sofrendo algum efeito do golpe.

Seiya: Você ainda não percebeu não é ? - Falou fechando os olhos.

Zeus (mitológico): Perceber ? Oque você - Parou de falar ao notar o poderoso cosmo que estava rodeando o seu outro ser que era diferente do dele.

Seiya: Eu não sou uma existência humana e sim divina assim como você - Falou surpreendendo - Somos duas versões divinas do mesmo ser...Você nunca conheceu realmente os humanos e seus valores, preso ao medo da profecia que seria destronado por um filho igual oque ocorreu com Cronos e Urano - Falou seriamente vendo o oponente apertar os punhos.

Zeus (mitológico): Maldito ! Oque está insinuando !? - Falou com raiva porque sabia muito bem oque ele iria falar.

Seiya: Eu sou a versão divina evoluída e sem estar preso a maldição do meu sangue - Falou seriamente - Consegui até adquirir o poder parcial de meu pai sobre o tempo - Falou com um sorriso de leve.

Zeus (mitológico): Isso nunca ! Você é uma existência humana e deve ser exterminada !

THUNDERSTORM (TEMPESTADE DE RAIOS) - O mesmo através do seu cosmo criou uma tempestade carregada disparando uma poderosa tempestade de raios contra o adversário.

Seiya: Isso não vai funcionar ! - Vai estendo a mão tendo todos os raios foram para a mão direita acumulando o poder lançado contra ele.

Zeus (mitológico): Im..Impossível…..Mesmo que não atingisse teria que lhe causar algum dano ! - Falou surpreso, porque o seu intuito era fazer o mesmo que o adversário que conseguiu deixar o seu corpo dormente, ele estava fazendo um grande esforço para ficar de pé, apesar de seus poderes.

Seiya: Os nossos cosmos não são iguais - Falou dividindo a energia acumulada de raios em seu punho esquerdo - Prepare-se ! - O mesmo avançou numa incrível velocidade saindo do campo de visão do oponente.

Zeus (mitológico): De novo ele - Ao pronunciar o oponente surgiu em sua frente, não dando chance para defesa, o adversário começou a aplicar uma sequência de socos imensurável com os punhos envolvidos de eletricidade no corpo do oponente que já estava com o corpo dormente devido a outro ataque.

Seiya: Isso acaba aqui ! - O mesmo parou de socar a sua parte mitológica, o universo apareceu atrás dele e vários raios se manifestando pelos cosmos tomando forma de uma único.

Zeus (mitológico): Is..Isso não...Pode..Estar...Ocorrendo - Pronunciou com grande dificuldade.

Seiya: COSMIC RAY (RAIO CÓSMICO) - O poderoso raio apareceu na mão direita do mesmo que lançou a queima roupa no seu adversário, com uma incrível potência de poder fulminando totalmente o oponente.

Voltando ao mundo real

O rei dos deuses estava em seus aposentes com a deusa do casamento ao seu lado preocupada, porque o tinha o encontrado inconsciente no salão do templo.

Hera: Meu amor ainda bem !- Falou aliviada vendo ele começar a se mover na cama abrindo os olhos lentamente.

Seiya: Hera ? - Falou um atordoado, mas com as memórias do que ocorreu em sua mente vindo aos poucos.

Hera: Sim...Oque houve com você ? - Questionou preocupada.

Seiya: Mnemôsine...Ele me atacou na terra - Respondeu e a deusa do casamento manifestou a sua cosmo-energia.

Hera: Aquela maldita ! - Falou furiosa e por ela ter sido uma das amantes do rei dos deuses mitologia.

Seiya: Não precisa se preocupar...Ela de certa forma me ajudou - Falou enigmaticamente surpreendendo a esposa.

Hera: Oque ocorreu ? - Questionou não entendo oque estava ocorrendo.

Seiya: Sente-se - Falou fazendo sinal para a deusa do casamento e começou a narrar os acontecimentos em seu subconsciente.

Local desconhecido

A titânide Mnemôsine tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto andava por uns corredores de um templo, chegando até uma porta que a mesma abriu relevando um belíssimo quarto, mas dentro do mesmo estava Pontos que possui cabelo curto e oscilante entre o azul e violeta matiz, a pele tem um tom um pouco mais escuro e olhos vermelhos, o mesmo a estava olhando seriamente sentado em uma poltrona no quarto.

Mnemôsine: Eu somente fui ver Zeus e lhe dei um pequeno presente hihihi - Riu de leve.

Pontos: Você sabe muito bem que ainda não é a hora Mnemôsine ! - Falou se levantando ficando na frente da titânide.

Mnemôsine: Não precisa se preocupar ...Eu não vou me aliar a Zeus - Falou tocando o peito do deus primordial - Eu tenho algo mais interessante para me divertir - Falou maliciosamente, com o deus primordial a jogando com força na cama que a surpreendeu.

Pontos: Você sabe muito bem as consequências de me trair - Falou sorrindo se aproximando da cama se despedindo e olhando com volúpia para a titânide que sorria inocentemente.

Olimpo

No templo do deus do trovão, o mesmo estava acordando levemente, mas

notou alguém na cama junto com ele.

Seiya: Hera ? - Falou num sussurro surpreso com a deusa do casamento, a mesma estava enrolada nos lençóis dormindo com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Hera: Fica mais um pouco - Falou a deusa abrindo os olhos surpreendendo o rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Eu preciso ver Atena - Falou lembrando que ele disse que apareceria no café da manhã.

Hera: Tudo bem - Falou normalmente. 'Eu que propus a ideia não posso sentir ciúme' - Pensou a deusa do casamento.

Continua


	18. Chapter 18

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Capítulo 18

Mansão Kido

A reencarnação de Atena acordou cedo, a mesma tinha um sorriso no rosto, uma expressão de felicidade e ansiedade.

Saori: Logo ele vai estar aqui - Falou enquanto se arrumava com um vestido branco um pouco abaixo dos joelhos que dava o ar de alguém normal, porque a maioria das roupas que possuía eram vestidos estilo antigo para uma adolescente usar, a mesma foi tirada dos seus pensamentos por batidas na porta do quarto.

Saori: Pode entrar - Falou terminando de se olhar no espelho.

Mii: Senhorita Saori o café da manhã e tem visita nos jardins para a senhorita - Ao pronunciar a saintia a reencarnação de Atena sorriu e foi como uma raio na direção dos jardins.

Nos jardins da mansão um jovem apreciava o local tendo o mordomo da mansão Kido ao seu lado.

Tatsumi: Estou surpreso com o herdeiro da família solo vir ao Japão - Falou o mordomo ao lado do deus dos mares.

Poseidon: Pelo visto estava esperando outra pessoa não minha querida Atena ? - Falou o deus notando a reencarnação de Atena aparecer e a expressão de felicidade mudou para séria em uma fração de segundos.

Saori: Poseidon...Oque faz aqui ? - Questionou seriamente.

Tatsumi: 'Ele também é a reencarnação de um deus' - Pensou o mordomo que ainda assimilava a revelação de ontem à noite sobre um pirralho órfão ser a reencarnação do rei dos deuses.

Poseidon: Não seja assim….Somente quis lhe ver pessoalmente….Tenho que admitir que você esta muito bonita - Falou se aproximando da deusa da guerra.

Ela já está com compromisso comigo ! - Falou uma voz seriamente chamando a atenção dos presentes.

Saori: Seiya ! - Falou sorrindo indo na direção do jovem que estava com uma bermuda jeans preta, tênis e camisa vermelha.

Poseidon: Ciúmes irmãozinho ? - Falou provocando o rei dos deuses, mas o mesmo ignorou o comentário porque abraçou Atena.

Saori: Você está muito bonito - Falou sorrindo vendo o modo que ele estava vestido.

Seiya: Não mais que você - Falou acariciando o rosto dela.

Poseidon: Nunca pensei que veria essa cena hahaha - Riu o deus dos mares chamando finalmente a atenção de Seiya e Saori.

Seiya: Oque está fazendo aqui Poseidon ? - Questionou abraçado com Saori.

Poseidon: Hahaha não precisa ficar assim...Não tenho interesse românticos por Atena - Respondeu e o rei dos deuses amenizou a expressão - Os meus domínios estão sendo afetados pelo cosmo de Pontos e você sabe o perigo disso - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Hum...Quanto afetado ? - Perguntou com uma expressão de preocupação.

Poseidon: O suficiente para causar desastres no mundo humano - Respondeu olhando para os dois - Você precisa falar com Hades o mais rápido possível porque seja oque for que está para ocorrer, parece que os preparativos estão sendo iniciados - Falou preocupado.

Seiya: O seu hospedeiro dessa era está no olimpo - Revelou surpreendendo os presentes.

Saori: No olimpo ? Hades sempre reencarna com o ser mais puro da terra...Não pode ser - Parou de falar ao notar que quatro cavaleiros de bronze foram enviados ao olimpo, os mesmos estavam sob treinamento e um dentre deles possuía uma incrível bondade e pureza.

Seiya: Shun é o seu hospedeiro nessa era - Revelando confirmando os pensamentos de Atena.

Poseidon: Um cavaleiro de Atena sendo o hospedeiro de Hades - Falou surpreso com a ironia.

Saori: Shun - Sussurrou a deusa da guerra com o cosmo de Zeus os envolvendo.

Olimpo

No templo do rei dos deuses, Seiya, Saori e Poseidon apareceram no salão principal.

Seiya: Eu pedi através do meu cosmo para Aiolos para trazer Shun até o meu templo - Falou olhando para os dois deuses e Atena se surpreender.

Saori: Aiolos !? - Questionou surpresa.

Seiya: Sim...Eu não revelei porque ele pediu para ficar oculto...O cavaleiro de sagitário sobreviveu ao incidente que ocorreu no santuário - Revelou seriamente.

Poseidon: Zeus….Você trouxe humanos diretamente para o olimpo ...Por acaso eles ? - Questionou olhando para o rei dos deuses que somente sorriu de leve.

Seiya: Sim...Todos eles passaram pelo ritual de sangue com o meu Ikhor Poseidon - Confirmou as suspeitas do deuses dos mares e a deusa da guerra o olhar surpresa.

Zeus-sama - Falou uma voz chamando a atenção dos deuses e duas pessoas apareceram perante os deuses.

Seiya: Aiolos...Shun - Falou cumprimentando os dois.

Aiolos: Atena-sama - Falou se curvando o cavaleiro de sagitário sendo seguido pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Shun: Ocorreu algo Seiya ? - Falou normalmente chamando pelo nome o meio-irmão.

Seiya: Sim...Eu preciso lhe revelar algo - Falou seriamente - Você é o hospedeiro de meu irmão Hades nessa era - Revelou surpreendendo o jovem.

Shun: Oque !? - Ao pronunciar um cosmo começou a se manifestar ao redor do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Seiya: Hades - Falou vendo o cabelo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda mudar.

Saori: 'Shun' - Pensou preocupada a deusa da guerra.

Poseidon: Irmão - Sussurrou o deus dos mares.

Hades: Zeus meu maldito ! - Exclamou o deus dos mortos manifestando a sua poderosa cosmo-energia com um surplice aparecendo atrás dele.

Seiya: Hades acalme-se ….- Falou tentando acalmar o irmão porque dentre todos os deuses, Pégaso sempre teve uma rivalidade mortal por ele.

Hades: Me acalmar !? Seu miserável você esteve reencarnando como Pégaso todas esse tempo - O deus do mundo dos mortos foi coberto totalmente por surplice tendo a sua espada apontando para o rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Não interfiram - Falou seriamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia - Não tenho interesse de lutar, mas se deseja tanto- Pronunciou abrindo um portal dimensional - mas o olimpo não é o local para isso - O mesmo adentrou o portal com o deus dos mortos o seguindo.

Saori: Seiya - Falou preocupada a deusa da guerra com o portal se fechando e Poseidon somente sorriu.

Aiolos: Não há com oque se preocupar Atena-sama - Falou o cavaleiro de sagitário ao ver o estado da deusa da guerra, porque ele sabia do poder do rei dos deuses, mas ele percebeu o intuito de Zeus que era que Hades descarregar a raiva que está sentindo.

Espaço Dimensional

O deus do mundos dos mortos atacava com golpes de esgrima usando a sua espada com a cosmo-energia vermelha, enquanto o rei dos deuses usava a sua lança para bloquear os ataques, o deus do trovão somente estava se defendendo dos ataque do seu irmão.

Hades: 'Ele está somente se defendendo, sem muito esforço, mesmo que esse corpo seja de um hospedeiro é impossível ele conseguir lidar com os meus poderes assim !' - Pensou surpreso com o poder atual do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Hades escute,,,Eu não usei os meus poderes divinos nas minhas reencarnações meu irmão - Falou ao desviar de mais uma investida do deus dos mortos.

Hades: Zeus isso não me interessa ..Depois que de tudo ...Você ainda protegeu a sua amanda Atena reencarnando e chegando até a me ferir...Isso nunca o perdoarei ! - Exclamou concentrando uma poderosa cosmo-energia em sua espada - YAMI RAITONINGU (RELÂMPAGO NEGRO) - Um poderoso relâmpago negro foi lançado da espada do deus dos mortos, o rei dos deuses contra-atacou com o punho direito em volta de cosmo-energia.

Seiya: Hades seu cabeça dura... BRIGHT THUNDER (TROVÃO LUMINOSO ) - O poder dos dois golpes se encontraram uma grande onda de choque no espaço dimensional.

Hades: Finalmente decidiu atacar ! - Falou o deus dos mortos concentrando uma poderosa cosmo-energia segurando a sua espada com as duas mãos - NARAKU NO SEIKEN ( ESPADA DO MUNDO DOS MORTOS ) - Em um corte lateral da da sua espada, criou uma lâmina potente de energia que o deus do trovão bloqueou usando o poder de sua lança revestida de cosmo.

Seiya: ' Se isso continuar vou acabar tendo que machucar o corpo de Shun' - Pensou fechando os olhos.

Hades: Oque você - Parou de falar ao sentir o corpo não se mover - Oque está havendo !? - Questionou sem conseguir que o corpo do cavaleiro de andrômeda o obedecesse.

Seiya: Espero que não tenha esquecido que esse cavaleiro possui o meu Ikhor em seu corpo - Falou abrindo os olhos - SANGUINIS SIGILLUM (SELO DE SANGUE) - Ao pronunciar algumas inscrições começaram a aparecer no corpo de Shun e uma cosmo-energia que não era de Hades rodear o corpo do cavaleiro.

Hades: Zeus seu miserável ! - Rangeu os dentes de raiva, porque estava sofrendo uma dor insuportável possuindo o corpo do cavaleiro. ' Não tenho escolha' - Pensou o deus dos mortos abandando o corpo do cavaleiro, tendo a sua alma visível.

Seiya: Eu não quero iniciar uma guerra irmão, mas se não me der opções nada irá ficar no meu caminho para proteger Atena e o Olimpo ...Oque fará Hades ? - Perguntou seriamente.

Hades: Irmão - Falou num tom frio - Estou de seu lado meu rei - Falou um pouco sarcástico.

Seiya: Hades - Sussurrou se ajoelhando perante a alma do deus dos mortos - Me desculpe irmão - Falou surpreendendo.

Hades: Oque você está fazendo !? - Falou em acreditar no seu irmão orgulhoso por ser o rei dos deuses ajoelhado.

Seiya: Hades….Quando derrotarmos Cronos, você deveria ter sido o rei por ser o primogênito de nosso pai, mas eu decidi assumir o trono sendo o irmão mais novo - Falou seriamente relembrando que esse fato irritou muito Hades - Foi por isso que quando raptou Perséfone eu não tomei nenhuma ação mesmo com o apelo de Deméter - Confessou segurando a sua lança com força.

Hades: Quer que o perdoe pelo que fez ? Em troca de ter me deixado ficar com Perséfone !? - Falou com irritação.

Seiya: Não….Eu somente estou lhe falando irmão, apesar que acredito que já desconfiava…Quero um novo começo para os deuses do Olimpo para podermos enfrentar oque está por vir que pode causar a nossa destruição irmão - Falou se levantando.

Hades: ' Não é possível… Oque você está planejando meu irmão ?' - Pensou a alma do deus do mundos mortos avaliando o irmão mais novo e após uns momentos de silêncio.

Hades: Eu aceito suas desculpas Zeus - Respondeu seriamente. 'Preciso confirmar as suas intenções e o seu atual poder' - Complementou em pensamento.

Seiya: Obrigado irmão - Falou com um sorriso.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	19. Chapter 19

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Templo de Ártemis - Olimpo**

No templo da deusa da lua, a mesma estava em seu salão principal tendo a companhia de seu irmão Apolo e Seika, os três estavam com expressões sérias.

Ártemis: Não acredito que agiu irresponsável desse modo irmão ! - Falou preocupada com a revelação que o irmão e a irmã da reencarnação de Zeus nessa era lhe contaram.

Apolo: Eu sei que eu deveria ter tomado cuidado, mas eu vou ser pai do filho da mulher que estou apaixonado - Falou olhando para a jovem ao seu lado segurando a sua mão com força.

Seika: A culpa também é minha senhorita Ártemis por não ter me cuidado - Falou um pouco envergonhada porque ela tinha se entregado ao deus do Sol e após isso estavam tendo noites de amor no templo dele as escondidas e agora ela tinha um fruto desse amor dentro de si.

Ártemis oque está havendo ? - Falou uma quarta pessoa entrando no local, se revelando a deusa do casamento.

Ártemis: Seika está grávida do meu irmão - Revelou e o deusa do casamento arregalou os olhos porque Zeus descobrisse isso iria causar muitos problemas.

Apolo: Precisamos que faça a cerimônia do nosso casamento aqui Hera - Falou seriamente e a futura esposa o olhou sorrindo.

Hera: Apolo você sabe oque vai ocorrer quando Seiya descobrir oque fez não ? - Falou preocupada.

Ártemis: O meu querido irmão sabe bem oque ele fez, por isso eles estando casados Seiya não iria deixar a irmã viúva - Falou seriamente.

Hera: Querem que eu faça uma cerimônia somente por que você engravidou Seika ? - Perguntou não gostando do que estava havendo.

Apolo: Não ! - Exclamou rapidamente - Eu a amo como nunca pensei que sentiria um sentimento desse modo, quero tê-la ao meu lado e eu pretendia pedir oficialmente a mão dela em casamento, com uma cerimônia que seria a mais bela do olimpo para comemorar a nossa união - Revelou não tendo qualquer dúvida olhando carinhosamente para a mãe do seu filho.

Seika: Por favor Hera-sama - Falou segurando a mão da deusa do casamento.

Hera: Vocês dois… Está bem - Falou com um sorriso de leve - Após a cerimônia vocês revelarão a verdade para o Seiya - Falou seriamente e ambos concordaram com a cabeça sorrindo.

Hera: Vamos começar - Falou a deusa do casamento.

 **Templo de Zeus**

No templo do rei dos deuses, o mesmo estava conversando com Atena normalmente quando Hera, Ártemis, Seika e Apolo de mãos dadas.

Seiya: Ocorreu algo ? - Perguntou notando uma tensão nos quatro que entraram.

Seika: Tenho algo para lhe contar irmão - Falou apertando a mão de Apolo - Eu me casei com Apolo e estou grávida - Ao pronunciar o silêncio reinou, após uns momentos trovões e relâmpagos podiam ser vistos por todo o olimpo, enquanto o rei dos deuses manifestava a sua cosmo-energia com o seu cabelo mudando de cor para branco fato que surpreendeu os presentes.

Seiya: APOLO SEU MISERÁVEL COMO VOCÊ OUSOU ? - Gritou questionando o deus do Sol convocando a sua lança na mão direita.

Hera: Meu amor por favor se acalme - Falou tentando interceder pelo deus do Sol, porque o cosmo de Zeus estava pronto para atacar.

Ártemis: Meu irmão é tolo, mas ambos se amam por favor Seiya ! - Falou a deusa da lua.

Saori: Seiya acalme-se - Falou um pouco receosa porque essa era a primeira vez que sentia o cosmo do rei dos deuses desse modo.

Seiya: Vocês três não se intrometam ! - Falou com autoridade para as três deusas com o olhar que dizia claramente para não interferirem.

Seika: Meu irmão por favor - Falou ficando na frente do deus do Sol - Foi um erro nosso ...Eu deveria ter me precavido, mas nós amamos e dentro de mim está o fruto de amor da nossa união - Falou analisando a barriga.

Seiya: Afaste-se Seika - Falou seriamente ficando na frente da irmã.

Apolo: Já chega meu amor - Falou o deus do Sol manifestando a sua cosmo-energia ficando na frente da esposa.

Seiya: Você confessou os sentimentos pela minha irmã, mas você deveria ter a respeitado Apolo ! - Falou seriamente controlando a irritação na voz.

Apolo: Eu não me arrependo do que fiz porque nos amamos e por isso estou disposto a tudo - Falou encarrando nos olhos nos rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Garoto impertinente…- Falou com o universo aparecendo atrás dele e vários raios se manifestando nesse espaço.

Apolo: Seika Afaste-se - Falou com a imagem do Sol aparecendo atrás dele.

Seika: Eu não vou ! - Falou agarrando a mão do deus do Sol, ao mesmo tempo Atena, Ártemis e Hera se posicionaram na frente do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Eu falei para não se intrometerem - Falou friamente.

Saori: Não vamos deixar que você faça algo que se arrependa, porque você irá magoar a sua irmã ao fizer algo contra o pai do filho dela - Falou tendo a concordância da deusa do casamento e a deusa da lua.

Seiya: Eu não vou fazer nada de mal - Falou normalmente causando um alívio nas deusas - Somente o deixaria um tempo no tártaro - Falou simplesmente como se não fosse nada.

Seika: SEIYA - Falou gritando com um olhar furioso ficando na frente de todos e encarrando o irmão - Eu sou a sua irmã mais velha e não o contrário ! - Falou colocando as mãos na cintura com uma expressão fulminante.

Seiya: Seika - Falou relembrando que a sua irmã ficava desse modo quando ele aprontava algo errado quando era criança.

Seika: Eu amo Apolo e não vou permitir que ele e você o meu irmão se enfrentem...Eu sei que somente sou a sua irmã nessa era, mas você é aquele que eu cuidei como sendo o meu irmão novo e vivemos juntos após a morte de nossa mãe - Falou seriamente tendo lembranças do passado junto o irmão mais novo.

Seiya: Irmã - Sussurrou voltando o cabelo ao normal e a abraçando carinhosamente alisando a barriga da irmã - Preciso que saiam porque terei uma conversa a sós com Apolo, será somente uma conversa não há porque se preocuparem - Falou seriamente.

Apolo: Não tenho nenhum problema - Falou o deus do Sol, mas a esposa exitou um pouco, mas saiu do salão acompanhada das deusas que também estavam presentes.

Seiya: Eu espero que você tenha certeza dessa decisão, porque as mulheres humanas no início trazem sentimentos, mas depois se perde o interesse por elas - Falou relembrando do seu passado na mitologia - Eu falo por experiência própria devido as minhas aventuras no passado, se a fizer sofrer não irei lhe perdoar ! - Falou seriamente olhando nos olhos do deus do Sol.

Apolo: Eu não esperava que isso ocorresse, mas não vou fazer ela ou o meu filho sofrer - Respondeu não tendo dúvidas no olhar ou expressão.

Seiya: Apolo...Agora organize uma festa no olimpo oficializando o casamento dos dois…Já que se casaram as escondidas não ? - Falou com um certo sorriso.

Apolo: Será a mais bela festa que o olimpo já viu ! - Falou sorrindo para o rei dos deuses.

 **Templo de Hera - Olimpo**

As três deusas que estavam no templo da deusa do casamento junto com Seika.

Hera: Eles devem estar conversando porque não sinto qualquer cosmo-energia na direção do templo de Zeus - Falou a deusa do casamento.

Saori: Não se preocupe Seika - Falou tentando tranquilizar a jovem.

Seika: Eu - Parou de falar ao notar os dois entrando no salão aonde estavam - Apolo, Seiya ! - Falou sorrindo indo dos dois e os abraçando os deixando surpresos.

Seiya: Oque houve irmãzinha ? - Falou acariciando a irmã de leve.

Apolo: Está tudo bem meu amor - Falou beijando o rosto da esposa.

Seika: Eu agora estou bem - Falou beijando nos lábios o marido, enquanto o rei dos deuses foi direção as três deusas no templo.

Ártemis: Quem diria que meu irmão estaria assim - Falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Seiya: Sim...Bem agora temos que preparar o casamento, ou melhor, a festa de casamento deles - Falou sorrindo.

Ártemis: Falta pouco para o nosso meu amor hihihi - Falou rindo a deusa da lua, porque quando Seiya completa-se dezoito anos eles iriam se casar.

Saori: Sim...Tenho que admitir que estou sonhando com alguns detalhes - Falou um pouco sonhadora.

Hera: As três rainhas do olimpo será algo muito interessante - Falou sorrindo imaginando que seria uma união peculiar e não muito recatada para uma deusa do casamento, mas essa foi a sua decisão.

Seiya: Me desculpem pelo que ouve no meu templo - Falou chamado a atenção das deusas que sorriram para ele.

Saori: Não se precisa se preocupar Seiya - Falou suavemente - Agora oque houve para você mudar a cor do cabelo manifestando a sua cosmo-energia ? - Questionou curiosa e algo que Ártemis e Hera estavam curiosas.

Seiya: Na verdade eu sempre pude mudar, mas gosto mais dessa aparência e a mantenho - Falou normalmente para a deusas.

Hera: Aonde estão aqueles dois ? - Falou se referindo a Apolo e Seika.

Ártemis: Saíram a poucos segundos - Respondeu normalmente.

Seiya: Temos os preparativos para começar da festa dele, eu pedi para Apolo cuidar disso, mas vou deixar ele aproveitar o tempo de casado enquanto a mulher não começa a querer mandar no marido haha - Falou com um sorriso de canto e tendo três deusas lhe fulminando.

Oque você quis dizer !? - Perguntaram as três ao mesmo tempo e o rei dos deuses somente começou a gargalhar alto pelo seu templo.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	20. Chapter 20

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Mundo dos mortos**

Em Guidecca Hades estava utilizando o seu corpo original sentando em seu trono, com uma moça ao seu lado e na frente estava Seiya acompanhado de Ikki e Shiryu.

Hades: Vier pessoalmente ao meu reino irmão isso é uma surpresa - Falou avaliando o deus do trovão.

Seiya: Eu preciso lhe pedir algo Hades - Falou seriamente.

Hades: Diga no que posso lhe ajudar meu irmão - Falou curioso no pedido do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: São dois pedidos - Falou fechando e abrindo os olhos - Eu quero que liberte Pandora do ciclo que ela vive ao seu lado e lhe dê a chance de viver uma vida normal - Pronunciou surpreendendo a representante Hades e o deus do mundo dos mortos - Há também um cavaleiro de Atena que está aqui pela alma da mulher que ama que está transformada em pedra….Preciso que conceda que a alma da jovem cruze para os campos elísios para o descanso...Assim Orphée voltará ao mundo dos vivos - Continuou e o deus do mundo dos mortos começou a manifestar a sua cosmo-energia.

Hades: Você tem ideia do que pediu meu irmão ? - Questionou o olhando seriamente - Pandora me serve por que eu fui o único deus a lhe socorrer quando a sua reencarnação levou os males a humanidade e Orphée está me servindo por contra própria ! - Exclamou se levantando do trono.

Seiya: Irmão em troca lhe darei algo que quer - Falou enigmaticamente e um portal dimensional abriu acima do rei dos deuses com a silhueta de uma armadura aparecendo que fez o deus dos mortos parar de usar o seu cosmo.

Hades: Essa é a minha Kamui - Falou num sussurro.

Seiya: Sim….Os olimpianos não podem utilizar sem a minha permissão, mas em troca do pedido que lhe fiz você terá acesso a sua Kamui meu irmão e sem o selo da dimensão que eu as selei na antiguidade - Falou seriamente olhando nos olhos do deus do mundo dos mortos.

Hades: Está bem Zeus - Respondeu e depois olhou para a sua representante - Está livre Pandora - Os olhos do deus brilharam e uma cosmo-energia rodeou a jovem e o colar que ela usava desapareceu. ' Meu irmão você foi um tolo a me dar acesso novamente a minha Kamui e isso será a sua desgraça' - Pensou olhando o deus do trovão.

Seiya: Hades - Sussurrou o rei dos deuses enquanto o cavaleiro de fênix segurava Pandora que tinha ficado inconsciente. ' Pandora merece um novo começo após tantas reencarnações servindo o meu irmão como sua irmã e ao mesmo tempo sofrendo em um mundo cinza' - Pensou o deus do trovão enquanto desviou o olhar para o seu irmão mais velho.

 **9 meses depois**

 **Templo de Apolo**

No templo do deus do Sol, estava reunido vários deuses e gritos de uma mulher podiam ser ouvidos do quarto principal, enquanto Apolo andava de um lado para o outro.

Seiya: Apolo acalme-se - Falou tentando a acalmar o deus do Sol, mas ele também estava nervoso - Ártemis e Ilitia estão ajudando Seika no parto - Continuou vendo o deus do Sol lhe olhar.

Apolo: Elas estão à horas lá dentro e até agora nada ! - Exclamou preocupado olhando para a porta - Eu vou entrar ! - Começou a andar na direção da porta, ele era um deus da cura e poderia aliviar as dores da esposa, mas de repente a porta foi aberta pela irmã que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Ártemis: Não precisa se preocupar irmão ela está bem com os seus filhos - Falou sorrindo e Apolo levantou a sobrancelha.

Apolo: Filhos !? - Exclamou sem entender porque ele só sentiu uma energia dentro da esposa apesar da barriga da esposa estivesse um pouco mais grande que o normal.

Seiya: Uma menina e eu menino - Sussurrou o deus do trovão sentindo os cosmos no quarto.

Ártemis: Sim...O menino estava escondido ao lado da irmã e ele que causou mais dor para Seika apesar dos meus poderes e Ilitia que somos deusas do parto …...Ele lembrou o seu nascimento meu irmão - Falou com um sorriso se recordando da sua mãe leto.

Apolo: Filhos ..- Sussurrou sorrindo e perdendo a consciência só não caindo no chão porque o rei dos deuses o amparou.

Seiya: 'Eu espero que você retribua o favor Apolo' - Pensou com um sorriso de canto, porque provavelmente ele irá desmaiar igual o deus do Sol quando os seus filhos nascerem da união que ocorrerá dentro de alguns anos.

 **3 anos depois**

 **Templo de Hera - Olimpo**

No templo da deusa do casamento estavam reunidas Atena, Ártemis e Hera as três estavam com vários vestidos de noivas espalhados pelo salão enquanto ninfas auxiliavam as mesmas a testarem os vestidos, tinham se passado quatro anos sem incidentes envolvendo os deuses primordiais para a surpresa dos deuses do olimpo, mas finalmente o dia do casamento das deusas com o rei dos deuses estava chegando.

Ártemis: Nunca pensei pensei que estaria assim - Falou a deusa da lua se despedindo do vestido que usava enquanto uma ninfa tinha outro para ele provar.

Hera: Tenho que admitir hihihi eu estou muito nervosa com isso - Falou a deusa do casamento que também estaria se casando, ou melhor, o dela seria uma renovação dos votos.

Saori: O olimpo com três rainhas hihihi - Falou ajeitando o vestido que estava testando, a deusa da guerra tinha mudado adquirindo um corpo e feições mais maduras.

Ártemis: Dentro de um mês será o aniversário dele e finalmente seremos as suas esposas nessa data - Pronunciou sonhadora com o momento se aproximando.

Hera: Será uma noite de núpcias Interessante hihihi - Riu a deusa do casamento com as demais deusas sorrindo porque concordaram em realizar a cerimônia no mesmo dia e partilhar a mesma cama, nenhuma queria ceder sobre ser a primeira a se casar e quando perguntou ao noivo ele somente respondeu se casarmos todos no mesmo dia não haveria problema, mas após ouvirem se entreolharam e concordaram porque elas acabariam partilhando a mesma cama com ele cedo ou tarde.

 **Templo de Zeus - Olimpo**

No templo do deus do trovão, uma linda mulher de pele morena com um longo cabelo cor celeste, em suas terminações têm extremidades de redemoinho, dando-lhe um aspecto "esponjoso" em seu cabelo similar a uma nuvem, um rosto maduro e tranquilo, olhos vermelhos tranquilos usando um belo vestido negro ajoelhada perante o rei dos deuses que trajava uma toga branca com detalhes em dourado, usando a sua coroa de oliveira com o corpo desenvolvido e a feição mais madura com os olhos num tom avermelhado brilhando intensamente.

Zeus-sama - Falou a mulher na sua frente, enquanto o deus do trovão tinha uma expressão indescritível no rosto.

Seiya: Réia - Falou o nome da rainha dos titãs que tinha desaparecido do tártaro.

Réia: Você está muito bem nessa aparência - Elogiou a rainha dos titãs.

Seiya: Obrigado….Agora oque faz aqui Réia ? - Perguntou seriamente.

Réia: Eu não estou ao lado de Pontos e sim vim lhe ajudar contra ele - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Você esteve se ocultando todo esse tempo e agora reaparece ...Tem que admitir que é um pouco estranho - Falou se levantando do trono.

Réia: Sim, mas como acha que Hera estava conseguindo vigiar os movimentos de Pontos ? - Questionou sorrindo.

Seiya: Então você….- Parou de falar porque a deusa do casamento não tinha revelado como estava tendo informações.

Réia: Pontos nos traiu para conseguir poder para libertar Gaia - Falou mudando o olhar calmo para fúria - Não vou permitir que ele não sofra as consequências principalmente

Mnemôsine por ter selado ao nossos poderes divinos através das nossas memórias - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia energia e depois voltando ao seu estado normal olhando para o rei dos deuses - Eu estou aqui para lhe servir meu rei - Fez reverência para o deus do trovão.

Seiya: Está bem Réia - Falou seriamente avaliando a titânide.'Deve ser impressão' - Pensou o deus do trovão porque tinha notado um olhar sobre ele da rainha dos titãs.

Réia: 'Ele realmente está mudado, isso será Interessante' - Pensou a titânide sorrindo enigmaticamente para o rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Oque me preocupa é porque Pontos não ter agido ainda, somente alguns incidentes sem muitas catástrofes no mundo - Falou preocupado com oque estava para ocorrer.

Réia: O seu poder atual meu rei o preocupa - Falou a rainha dos titãs - Mesmo que reprima o seu poder é possível sentir uma poderosa cosmo-energia energia e o poder sobre o tempo que despertou parcialmente é um perigo para Pontos - Revelou a titânide.

Seiya: Eu sinto que Gaia está desperta porque o seu cosmo está se espalhando sobre a terra aos poucos e prevejo uma grande batalha que envolverá muitos deuses - Falou o rei dos deuses tendo a titânide se aproximando dele tocando o seu rosto.

Réia: Não se preocupe - Falou acariciando o seu rosto - Você agora é impossível de ser derrotado, porque você conseguiu unir os deuses até mesmo Poseidon e Hades estão do seu lado até o momento...Eu também estarei ao seu lado para oque desejar - Falou sorrindo e o deus do trovão ficou com um olhar tendo com a aproximação entre os dois.

Seiya: Réia oque - A titânide colocou o dedo em seus lábios.

Réia: Você entendeu oque eu quis dizer….Gaia foi esposa de seu próprio filho e teve o outro como amante - Falou normalmente - O seu pai me desposou mesmo eu sendo a sua irmã, você desposou Hera e agora irá desposar Atena e Ártemis ...Terá três rainhas e eu estarei ao seu lado para oque desejar - Terminou retirando o dedo dos seus lábios, enquanto a mesma se curvou e se retirou do seu templo.

Seiya: Réia - Sussurrou fechando os olhos, apesar de ter conseguido lidar com os seus desejos e enfrentado o seu lado mitológico que inconscientemente tinha criado forma e com os poderes de Mnemôsine foi o estopim para ele o enfrentar em sua mente, mas isso não o tornava livre do seu passado que o condenava na mitologia quando se tratava de mulheres.

 **Local desconhecido**

Uma bela mulher trajando uma roupa negra que revelava parte de seu corpo, a mesma era alta possuía cabelos brancos até abaixo da cintura, pele morena e os olhos com tom avermelhado, andava por uma floresta descalça enquanto observava os arredores e quando chegou a uma clareira que tinha campos de flores, no meio dela estava Pontos ajoelhado.

Pontos: Mãe a senhora não deve sair ainda assim - Falou o deus preocupado - Você não está totalmente recuperada - Finalizou tendo o seu rosto acariciado pela deusa.

Gaia: Não há porque se preocupar meu filho mais fiel - Falou suavemente olhando com carinho - O meu cosmo está quase totalmente recuperado e ao mesmo tempo está se espalhando pelo planeta e logo o reinados dos olimpianos acabará - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo energia olhando para os céus - Eu preciso vá Pontos há algo que eu preciso conversar com Zeus - Ao pronunciar trovões e relâmpagos brandaram o céu.

Pontos: Não acho prudente - Parou de falar ao notar o olhar da deusa no qual demostrava que ele não deveria lhe contrariar - Como desejar - Falou se levantando e desaparecendo do local e a presença do rei dos deuses se manifestar a poucos metros da deusa primordial.

Gaia: Zeus você realmente mudou - Pronunciou a deusa primordial vendo o deus do trovão se aproximar normalmente.

Seiya: Gaia..- Falou vendo a deusa a sua frente que será uma poderosa adversária para oque estava prestes a se iniciar - Eu vim como você pediu ….Tenho que admitir que me surpreendi com o seu pedido - Revelou ficando a poucos centímetros da deusa.

Gaia: Os nossos cosmos estão em constante ressonância e isso me chamou a atenção….Você está tentando acalmar a terra ….O cosmo dormente que está nesse planeta após o meu selamento - Falou analisando o rei dos deuses que estava vestido com uma calça social petra, sapato social preto e uma blusa vermelha e a aparência de um jovem de dezoito anos - Usando roupas humanas...Estava se preparando para algo não ? - Questionou com um sorriso no rosto.

Seiya: Um jantar com Atena, Ártemis e Hera haha - Riu de leve colocando as mãos nos bolsos olhando a deusa na sua frente, que sofreu pelas ações de Urano que prendeu seus filhos nas profundezas da terra, causando a revolta da deusa que ofereceu ao seu filho mais novo Cronos a foice para ceifar a vida de seu pai, dando ao início ao reinado rei dos titãs que também agiu como seu e foi destronado pelo filho mais novo que tornou-se o rei do olimpo, mas a maldição também continuou com ele o medo de te perder o trono e seu reinado que fez ele fazer muitas coisas e principalmente se envolver com mulheres humanas para saciar os seus desejos, já que ele seria destronado por um deus e não um semi-deus, mas agora ele iria escolher quem o sucederia como rei do olimpo, com uma educação adequada e amor para se tornar um rei sem os erros de sua linhagem.

Gaia: Os acontecimentos nessa era são deveras interessante - Falou chamando a atenção do deus do trovão - Eu somente oque queria ver antes de tudo começar Zeus - Falou com um sorriso de leve.

Seiya: Entendo...Sinto muito pelo seu destino Gaia - Falou olhando para a deusa no olhos por alguns momentos - Queria arrumar modo de não nos digladiarmos, mas

Isso é impossível de ocorrer - Falou fechando os quando os abriu manifestou a sua cosmo-energia desaparecendo do local.

Gaia: Você tinha razão Réia - Falou tendo a rainha dos titãs aparecendo usando um vestido azul claro atrás dela - Ele realmente mudou e será capaz de quebrar a sua linhagem amaldiçoada, mas para isso ele terá que passar por essa provação, antes de enfrentar a origem de tudo - Falou a deusa da terra.

Réia: Sim e ele nos dará oque mais desejamos - Falou sorrindo enigmaticamente.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	21. Chapter 21

aint Seiya não me pertence. Conteúdo adulto no capítulo. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Olimpo**

Na morada dos deuses olimpianos estava prestes a presenciar um acontecimento histórico que era o casamento do rei dos deuses com Atena, Ártemis e a renovação de votos com Hera, em pouco tempo haverá três rainhas no olimpo. No templo da deusa do casamento as três deusas estava usando belíssimos vestidos brancos com expressões de ansiedade, alegria e outros sentimentos mesclados, humanos e deuses iriam presenciar essa união que surpreendeu muitos quando foi anunciada, O rei dos deuses estava no altar usando um manto branco detalhes em dourado e uma coroa de oliveira e ao lado havia três ninfas cada um uma tinha uma coroa de oliveira entre as mão.

Seiya: 'Finalmente está para ocorrer' - Pensou o deus do trovão vendo as três vindo na sua direção com a atenção de todos presentes na cerimônia que admiravam as deusas que estavam belíssimas e as expressões de felicidade para oque estava para ocorrer. A cerimônia ocorreu sem nenhum imprevisto, a mesma foi realizada pela deusa Héstia que tinha a aparência por volta dos vinte e cinco anos, pele clara, cabelos longos lisos num tom avermelhado e com os olhos possuíam um tom alaranjado. No templo do rei dos deuses no seu quarto estavam Ártemis, Atena e Hera, ambas usando lingerie de cor azul, branca e vermelha respectivamente enquanto o deus do trovão usava um roupão branco se aproximando da cama.

Seiya: Vocês tem certeza que querem assim ? - Perguntou olhando para as esposas, seria a primeira vez de da deusa lua, da deusa da guerra e a da deusa do casamento tinha recuperado a sua virgindade com o ritual que ela sempre fazia na mitologia a cada ano e agora se repetiria, só que com Atena e Ártemis também.

Saori: Sim - Respondeu Atena o beijando quando ele se aproximou da cama e abrindo o roupão revelando o corpo dele que a mesma começou a acariciar, enquanto ele tocou os seus seios por cima da lingerie.

Hera: Vamos participar também hihihi - Riu a deusa do casamento se aproximando junto com Ártemis e beijando nos lábios o deus trovão e o deixando sentado no centro da cama, enquanto as três olhavam a masculinidade dele na sua frente totalmente ereta.

Seiya: Oque três Ahhh - Gemeu ao sentir os lábios das três tocarem o seu membro, as três começaram levemente e depois intercalando em quem tinha o membro dele dentro da boca e quem beijava e acariciava o mesmo, enquanto deus do trovão acariciava o cabelo delas levemente. 'Hera continua a mesma céus, Atena e Ártemis aprenderam muito bem as lições' - Pensou enquanto gemia com o prazer que elas estavam lhe proporcionando era diferente do que ele já tinha provado antes e ele tinha tido várias mulheres mortais e imortais, mas agora não era somente paixão, prazer, desejo, luxúria, volúpia, o mesmo tinha sentimentos amorosos pelas três que retribuíam.

Hera: Provar esse sabor após tanto tempo - Sussurrou a deusa do casamento sentido o membro dele começar a latejar.

Ártemis: Finalmente ele é nosso - Falou lambendo a parte inferior junto com Hera e Atena tinha a masculinidade dentro da deusa boca e o mesmo liberando a sua mente na boca da deusa da guerra que começou a engolir os jatos da semente do deus trovão, com o mesmo retirando o membro dele de sua boca Hera e Ártemis provaram as sementes que estavam ainda no membro do deus trovão, enquanto lambeu os lábios apreciando o sabor e o rei dos deuses a olhou sorrindo.

Hera: Atena ele é seu - Falou a deusa do casamento sorrindo após aproveitar o néctar do marido.

Ártemis: Não fique parada irmãzinha - Empurrou a deusa para os braço do deus trovão juntamente com a ajuda de Hera.

Saori: Seiya - Sussurrou nos braços do marido que a beijou nos lábios e retirou a parte de cima de sua lingerie expondo os seus seios que o mesmo começou a acariciar e deitou na cama retirando a última de roupa intima que cobria a feminilidade dela, com o mesmo acariciando levemente e depois começando a chupar a intimidade da mesma colocando a língua dentro dela, abrindo caminho na deusa da guerra que agarrou os lençóis gemendo, sentindo um prazer totalmente novo. Enquanto isso Hera e Ártemis observava a cena com clara excitação se despindo e cada uma ficou de um lado de Atena segurando as suas mãos para a surpresa da deusa da guerra e do marido que olhou a cena parando de provar o sabor da esposa e tocando o clitóris dela a penetrando com um dedo no seu interior.

Saori: AHHHH SEIYA - Gemeu alto sentindo o prazer apertando com força as mãos de Ártemis e Hera. Enquanto o rei dos deuses aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos, colocando o segundo dedo dentro dela com a sua cosmo-energia com um pouco de eletricidade que fez a esposa chegar ao clímax gemendo alto com o corpo tendo espasmos e ele posicionando o seu membro da entrada de sua feminilidade.

Seiya: Saori - Falou acariciando o seu rosto manifestando o seu cosmo, ele a beijou vendo em seus olhos a permissão que ele precisava e avançou aos poucos dentro dela, a deusa também manifestou a sua cosmo-energia junto com Ártemis e Hera, o deus do trovão chegou a barreira de Atena a rompendo ficando parando dentro dela, mas a expressão dela somente demonstrava um pequeno desconforto.

Saori: Está tudo bem meu amor - Falou sorrindo e tendo começando a se mover com as suas mãos sendo soltadas pelas duas deusas que observavam a cena sorrindo, enquanto a deusa da guerra gemia fincando as unhas nas costas do rei dos deuses que estava apreciando as sensações dentro dela.

Saori: AHHHHH ISSO SEIYA - Grito alto que ecoou pelo quarto, com a deusa gemendo entrelaçando as pernas na cintura enquanto o deus do trovão aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos.

Seiya: Atena - Falou segurando os seios dela como apoio para atingir os seus pontos sensíveis e o seu ponto G, o mesmo sorriu maliciosamente liberando uma carga de eletricidade combinado com o seu cosmo dentro da esposa e após a deusa em baixo dele gritou alto chegando o clímax, enquanto o rei dos deuses ainda continuou se movendo dentro da deusa da guerra e chegando ao limite liberando a sua semente dentro da esposa com jatos quentes.

Saori: SEIYA AHHHHHHH - Gritou sentindo o sêmen do marido lhe preencher.

Ártemis: Agora é a minha vez - Falou mordendo o lábio controlando a sua excitação vendo o marido retirar o membro de dentro da deusa deusa ainda ereto fato que surpreendeu a deusa da lua.

Hera: Eu disse que ele possui uma incrível resistência não ? - Falou sorrindo olhando para a deusa da lua que aproximou a boca da masculinidade do marido o limpando.

Ártemis: 'Esse é o gosto de Atena combinado com o dele' - Pensou provando o novo sabor e a lua na terra brilhava de um modo diferente. Na cama Hera olhava a cena com Atena olhando sorrindo para o rei dos deuses que estava deitado e a deusa da lua com a intimidade dela acima do membro dele.

Seiya: Você tem certeza disso ? - Falou preocupado porque seria a primeira vez da deusa da lua.

Ártemis: Sim..- Falou sorrindo enquanto sentia o membro do marido a completar, com o mesmo usando a sua cosmo-energia para lhe confortar.

Seiya: Ártemis - Falou sentindo chegar a barreira do hímen dela e ela com um movimento o quebrar e a expressão de dor no seu rosto que ele a agarrou para cima do seu peito - Eu disse que isso a machucaria fazendo desse modo na sua primeira vez - Falou acariciando o rosto dela enquanto se concentrava para fazer ela não sentir dor, o mesmo conseguiu ficar sentado com ela no seu colo mordendo de leve os seus seios.

Ártemis: Eu estou feliz...Ser mulher do homem que amo - Falou o beijando e após uns momentos começou a mover lentamente com ele agarrando a sua sua bunda, os seios dela pressionados contra o peito dele, não demorou muito para a deusa cravar as suas unhas nas costas do marido enquanto apreciava um prazer totalmente novo que ela nunca pensou que experimentaria.

Ártemis: AHHH Mais...Mais ! - Pediu mordendo o ombro dele.

Seiya: Ártemis - Falou com uma luxúria na voz e o seu cabelo mudando para branco para a surpresa das presentes - Como a minha senhora desejar - Falou colocando a deusa deitada na cama e as pernas dela sobre os seus ombros.

Ártemis: AHHHHHH SEIYA PELOS CÉUS AHHHH - Gritou alto não se contendo enquanto ela a estava dando um prazer irreal e sem pudor sobre ela. Atena observa a cena um pouco com ciúme e Hera tinha uma forte excitação vendo a deusa da lua agir sem pudor algum.

Ártemis: 'Isso é os elísios céus' - Pensou sentindo a mente ficar em branco devido ao prazer que estava tendo e o seu corpo querendo libertar uma poderosa energia, após uns momentos a deusa chegou ao limite liberando uma poderosa tsunami e o deus do trovão chegar ao ápice dentro dela.

Hera: Esse poder que sinto - Falou mordendo o lábio sentindo a poderosa energia do marido e o membro dele ainda ereto coberto pelo sêmen dele e da deusa da lua - Eu quero algo diferente meu amor..Algo que nunca lhe dei hihihi - Falou o se aproximando e o beijando nos lábios - Vocês duas devem experimentar depois...Segundo Afrodite é ótimo e agora estou para comprovar - Engatinhando na cama rebolando a bunda de leve e o rei dos deuses rir de canto entendendo oque ela queria e deusa da lua e a deusa guerra se surpreenderam com oque a deusa do casamento estava prestes a fazer.

Seiya: Hera - Falou indo na direção da deusa que estava apoiada de quatro na cabeceira da cama.

Hera: Eu nunca me ofereci a você assim...Só que agora não tenho nenhum receio para lhe agradar com marido e amante Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo ele acariciar a sua bunda, que era maior do que Atena e Ártemis.

Seiya: Isso vai doer mais do que a sua primeira vez - Falou lembrando das experiências com mulheres quando se trata de sexo anal - Relaxe Hera - Falou suavemente penetrando um dedo dentro do anus dela, enquanto a mesma segurou com força a cabeceira sentindo o intruso na sua sua bunda, enquanto usando os seus poderes o rei dos deuses a estava fazendo relaxar, o mesmo decidiu brincar o clitóris para dar prazer para ela, mas era mais apertado do que ele imaginava a bunda da deusa do casamento, puxando nas suas memórias seria o mais apertado que ele já provou, isso o estava deixando louco, afinal Hera sempre foi comportada e nunca se ofereceu assim e quando ele demonstrou interesse ela negou - Relaxe meu amor - Pronunciou colocando o membro na entrada da deusa do casamento e avançar dentro de sua bunda.

Hera: AHHHHHHHH SEIYA - Gritou com uma expressão de dor porque o deus do trovão ao invés de vir lentamente avançou contra ela num único movimento.

Seiya: Ahhhh Isso é mais apertado do que eu imaginava - Falou controlando para não se mover e ao mesmo se recriminando por não ter se controlado - Hera está tudo bem ? - Questionou preocupado começando a tocar os seios dela - Me desculpe eu não me controlei - Ao pronunciar a deusa sorriu.

Hera: Está bem Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo ele brincar com os seios e ela começar a mexer os quadris sozinha levemente, o cosmo dele estava fazendo a dor desaparecer apesar dele ter sido brusco.

Seiya: Eu vou me mover - Começou a penetrar a bunda da sua esposa com cuidado e aumentando aos poucos a velocidade com os movimentos dela aumentava a penetração - Isso é ótimo céus ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo um prazer novo com a mulher que foi a sua esposa na mitologia, mas nunca tinha agido dessa maneira.

Hera: 'Afrodite tinha razão' - Pensou deusa do casamento gemendo perdendo a compostura que ela tinha na cama - Céus porque eu me privei desse prazer ? - Questionou para si mesma fechando os olhos.

Seiya: Não sei quanto tempo vou aguentar Hera Ahhhh - Gemeu porque a bunda dela o estava espremendo de um modo inacreditável e ele tinha tido relações com Atena e Ártemis antes que o consumiram mais que ele imaginava.

Hera: Eu também não - Falou não aguentando mais chegando ao clímax e o deus do trovão chegar ao ápice dentro de sua bunda a preenchendo totalmente. Atena e Ártemis tinham se sentado na cama observando a cena surpresas pela decisão de Hera de se entregar assim para ele, mesmo que elas quisessem provar esse tipo de sexo, mas ainda não era o momento.

Seiya: Essa noite será longa Hahaha - Riu vendo os olhares de Atena e Ártemis, enquanto a deusa do casamento descansava.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	22. Chapter 22

Saint não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Karnak - Egito**

No manhã seguinte do casamento no olimpo, em um templo dedicado ao deus Amon-Rá na frente de uma das estátuas do deus estava um homem vestido com roupas de arqueólogo com um sorriso no rosto, o mesmo possuía pele bronzeada, cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos claros.

Deveriam aparecer logo cavaleiros - Falou o homem e duas presenças se manifestaram, sendo Aiolos e Ikki ao seu lado, ambos trajando roupas semelhantes ao do homem.

Aiolos: O nosso senhor pediu para vigiar esse templo e finalmente vieram como ele previu - Falou seriamente o cavaleiro de sagitário.

Os egípcios serão úteis aos ideais do senhor Pontos - Respondeu manifestando uma cosmo-energia dourada - Deveriam ter aproveitado os festejos no olimpo e não se intrometido no que não lhes interessa ! - Falou olhando seriamente os dois cavaleiros.

Ikki: Não seja prepotente se acha vencerá nós dois Heitor - Chamou pelo nome o homem.

Heitor: Ninguém é capaz de me enfrentar - Respondeu com uma armadura dourada aparecendo atrás dele, empunhando uma lança e escudo com alguns desenhos de cavalos.

Aiolos: Você que está nos subestimando príncipe de troia - A armadura de sagitário apareceu atrás dele em sua forma divina - Eu me encarregarei dele - Falou olhando para o cavaleiro de fênix que se afastou cruzando os braços.

Ikki: Está bem - Encostou-se na parede do templo.

Heitor: Selaram a região...Interessante cavaleiros - A armadura atrás dele começou a cobrir o seu corpo com uma capa vermelha, o mesmo apontou a sua lança na direção do cavaleiro de sagitário.

Aiolos: Você está enganado numa coisa - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia com a armadura de sagitário lhe cobrindo - Não somos mais cavaleiros e sim guardiões de Lord Zeus - Falou com uma poderosa cosmo-energia se expandindo pelo local.

Heitor: Não importa quem sejam….Só um homem é páreo contra mim entre os guardiões de Zeus e ele não veio me enfrentar ! - Falou queimando a sua cosmo-energia se igualando a do adversário.

Aiolos: Prepare-se Heitor ! - O cavaleiro concentrou em punho direito uma poderosa energia **\- ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT (TROVÃO ATÔMICO)** \- Centenas de rajadas reluzentes foram em direção do príncipe de troia.

Heitor: Nada será capaz de penetrar o meu escudo ! **DUNAMIS** **SHIELD (ESCUDO DE DUNAMIS)** \- Posicionando o seu escudo na frente o mesmo projetado em forma de energia detendo o golpe do oponente.

Aiolos: 'Como eu suspeitava ele possui acesso a Dunamis o poder dos deuses primordiais e titãs, o cosmo da criação' - Pensou enquanto o escudo do oponente e o mesmo avançando com a sua lança envolta de uma poderosa energia.

Heitor: Sinta o poder concedido pelo senhor pontos ! **DUNAMIS** **SPEAR (LANÇA DE DUNAMIS)** \- O mesmo começou lançando vários ataques com a sua lança numa velocidade que superava a própria luz e o ataque destruía tudo que estava na mira de sua lança com uma força esmagadora - Não conseguirá se defender do poder da minha lança para sempre ! - Exclamou aumentando o poder de ataque, enquanto o cavaleiro recuou uma incrível distância e o oponente lançou sua lança na direção do adversário.

Aiolos: Não foi somente você que foi agraciado com o poder de um deus ...Nada poderá penetrar esse escudo ! **ÉGIDE SHIELD (ESCUDO ÉGIDE)** **-** Com a mão direita para a frente, uma imagem de um escudo se formou com a imagem de uma uma górgona na sua frente, a lança ao atingir o escudo o impacto causou uma poderosa onda de energia, o cavaleiro que observava a luta sorriu, enquanto o príncipe de troia tinha os olhos fechados manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Heitor: A essência do poderoso escudo de Zeus, mas nada deterá as minhas lanças ! - Ao pronunciar várias lanças apareceram por todo o local envolvidas por uma poderosa energia - **DUNAMIS** **INFINITY SPEARS (LANÇAS INFINITAS DE DUNAMIS)** **-** As lanças começaram a avançar na direção do oponente de uma maneira inimaginável, causando a uma destruição surreal devido ao choque com o escudo criado por Aiolos que não possível ver aonde estava.

Ikki: A barreira que colocamos se continuar esse poder sendo liberado não há como conseguir suportar - Falou preocupado o cavaleiro, porque agora eles estavam num espaço dimensional criado a partir do local que estavam e quando fosse rompida a barreira eles voltariam ao mundo real e o poder desse combate causaria danos excessivos.

Heitor: Uma defesa impressionante, mas ele cederá ao meu poder ! - Ao exclamar o seu cosmo de dourado mudou para vermelho e uma poderosa sede de sangue podia ser sentida - Sinta a fúria dos meus antepassados **BLOODY RAGE (FÚRIA SANGRENTA)** \- Ao pronunciar a imagem de vários soldados apareceram atrás dele com a majestosa cidade de troia protegida por sua muralha, raios de energia vermelhos foram disparados contra o adversário que ainda era atingido pela lanças de energia.

Kaus Australis ! - Exclamou o cavaleiro causando uma poderosa aonde de cosmo-energia detendo as lanças e o poder lançado contra ele no último.

Heitor: Oque é essa energia ? - Questionou apertando o punho com força porque era um cosmo diferente do cavaleiro.

Aiolos liberou a sua glória - Falou o cavaleiro de fênix que estava com a sua cosmo-energia em volta de si - Nós não somos mais guardiões de Atena e sim de Zeus, mas não foi uma simples decisão que foi tomada...Nós aceitamos esse poder para proteger essa terra com o consentimento de Atena que agora é uma das rainhas dos céus e a responsável pela proteção da terra desde eras remotas - Pronunciou sorrindo - Você acha que somente Aquiles é capaz de lhe enfrentar, mas está enganado Heitor e agora irá saber o motivo - Falou seriamente para o príncipe de troia.

Heitor: Então me mostrem esse poder ! - Falou materializando uma lança e avançando contra o adversário que trajava uma bela armadura mais imponente que a armadura divina de sagitário e a sua maior diferença era agora seis asas em suas costas que brilhavam de um modo incrível com o cosmo do cavaleiro criando uma atmosfera elétrica sem qualquer nuvem carregada no céu.

Aiolos: Glória de Kaus Australis - Sussurrou sentindo poder que emanava dele, uma glória criada a partir da estrela principal de sagitário que além da essência das glórias dos cavaleiros celestiais, ela foi forjada tendo um pedaço da Égide de Zeus assim como outras glórias foram criadas desse modo - Sinta o poder concedido por Zeus ! - Estendendo a mão para o alto uma nuvem negra aparece, a mesma começa a relampejar - **ETERNAL LIGHTNINGS (RELÂMPAGOS ETERNOS)** \- Milhares de trovões descem dos céus e caem diretamente em cima de seu oponente, que não tem nem como tentar se locomover de lá, o mesmo é fulminado por milhões de trovões que caem em sua cabeça, o poder de Aiolos foi tão devastador que a barreira que estava no local se desfez trazendo todos ao mundo real.

Haaaaarg ...impressionante guardião de Zeus - Falou uma voz de dentro da fumaça que tinha se formado devido ao impacto do golpe e ao passar uns instantes era possível ver o príncipe de troia com vários ferimentos, mas a sua armadura estava intacta para a surpresa dos dois cavaleiros.

Aiolos: Então essa proteção também é um presente de Pontos para resistir a esse ataque, mas no seu estado não será capaz de vencer ! - Falou abrindo a suas asas e voando numa incrível velocidade enquanto o adversário ainda tentava ficar de pé.

Heitor: 'Impossível o meu corpo ter sofrido esse dano' - Mesmo com a proteção intacta o seu corpo estava dormente, não tendo como se defender o mesmo recebeu um poderoso soco no estomago que o arremessou para o alto numa incrível velocidade.

Aiolos: Tenho que acabar com esse combate, antes que atraia atenção do seres humanos normais .. **INFINITY BREAK (DESTRUIÇÃO INFINITA)** \- Criando vários feixes de luz sob a forma de um incrível número de flechas, o mesmo disparou contra o adversário que fora para arremessado para os céus.

Heitor: Isso é impossível - Sussurrou antes de ser acertado pelo poder do cavaleiro celestial, mas um poderoso cosmo se manifestou nos céus teleportando o guerreiro.

Aiolos: Começou - Pronunciou o cavaleiro no solo olhando para os céus.

 **Templo de Héstia - Olimpo**

No templo correspondente a deusa do fogo um jovem por volta dos dezoito anos, a última virgem do olimpo após o casamento de Atena e Ártemis, a mesma estava em seu salão principal usando uma vestido branco longo usando usando um véu da mesma cor com uma expressão distante.

Oque está havendo comigo ? - Questionou a deusa para si mesma preocupada com certos sentimentos que estavam crescendo dentro de si por alguém que ela não poderia estar interessada.

Se quiser eu posso lhe ajudar Héstia - Falou uma voz que fez a deusa do fogo se sobre saltar surpresa.

Héstia: Afrodite !? - Exclamou, mas os seus olhos demonstravam receio porque pela expressão da deusa do amor e os seus poderes ela tinha notado algo que a deusa do fogo estava tentando esconder no mais profundo do seu ser.

Afrodite: Achou mesmo que eu não perceberia algo relacionado ao amor envolvendo você ? Agora que é a última deusa casta a maior alegria será você encontrar o amor ...Afinal Atena e Ártemis encontraram o amor nos braços do mesmo homem ….Que por ironia é aquele que você está interessada - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente e a deusa do fogo ficar sem silêncio com uma expressão de vergonha no rosto - Não precisa disso Héstia...Afinal você somente se apaixonou por Zeus, tenho que admitir que ele desse modo me atrai muito, mas ele nunca cederia para mim oque eu quero e tenho Ares para saciar os meus desejos hihihi - Riu maliciosamente, mas tinha um brilho no olhar diferente - Agora você se quiser pode ter chances com ele, somente terá que lidar com a fúria de suas esposas Hahahahaha - Falou rindo sentindo algo muito interessante prestes a se iniciar.

Héstia: Afrodite que deusa acha que eu sou !? - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia energia irritada com a insinuação da deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Não precisa bancar a santa...Seus sonhos nada inocentes com Seiya me dizem outra coisa hihihi minha querida - Falou surpreendendo a deusa do fogo que recuou a sua cosmo-energia ficando totalmente vermelha sem saber como reagir.

Héstia: Oque você pode fazer ? - Questionou timidamente ainda não acreditando porque ela fez essa pergunta a deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Algumas ideias minhas querida e com vai ter quem deseja na sua cama - Falou tendo vários pensamentos em sua mente.

 **Local desconhecido**

O deus primordial Pontos estava ajoelhado perante Gaia que estava em seu trono com vários seres atrás dele manifestando as suas cosmo-energia.

Pontos: O santuário de Atena será o primeiro alvo mãe junto com Asgard - Falou olhando para a deusa que sorriu.

Gaia: Que a maior das guerras se inicie ! - Falou seriamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia sendo seguida pelos demais. ' Vamos ver como lidará com meu querido Seiya' - Pensou a deusa da terra sobre o deus do trovão.

Pontos: 'Os primeiros peões foram enviados, mesmo com a interferência no templo de Amon-Rá e aqueles dois decidiram se unir a nós traindo Zeus ' - Pensou o deus primordial enquanto olhava para a sua mãe.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	23. Chapter 23

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Templo de Zeus - Olimpo**

No templo do rei dos deuses o mesmo estava com uma toga branca olhando para a cama tendo Ártemis, Atena e Hera dormindo com os corpos cobertos por lençóis de seda brancos.

Seiya: Ainda não acredito que isso está ocorrendo - Falou com um sorriso, era uma felicidade diferente que ele estava sentindo e oque fizeram na noite se ele fosse comparar os suas as aventuras na mitologia essa era a melhor noite que ele tinha passado. O rei dos deuses saiu do quarto e ao encontrar os servos do templo pediu para prepararem o café da manhã e levaram aos seus aposentos enquanto o mesmo se dirigia a sala do trono com guerreiros ajoelhados em frente ao seu trono, isso o surpreendeu eles ajoelhados num único local, sua guarda pessoal e o único que além dele que poderia reunir eles era o homem que trajou a armadura de sagitário e era o seu mais poderoso guerreiro, superando até mesmo Aquiles, Ulísses e Hércules.

Seiya: Aiolos oque ocorreu na terra ? - Questionou homem que estava na frente dos seus guerreiros e ao mesmo tempo se sentando em seu trono.

Aiolos: Meu senhor...Pontos começou a se mover e o seu alvo foi o templo de Amon-Rá no Egito - Falou seriamente olhando para o rei dos deuses - Eu entrei em confronto com Heitor no templo - Ao revelar um homem entre os guardiões se mostrou surpreso ao ouvir Aiolos.

Seiya: Como eu suspeitava…..Eles pretendem usar velhos adversários do olimpo nessa guerra - Falou se levantando do trono - Hércules e Ulísses vão mundo dos mortos e certifiquem do selo nos portões do Tártaro ! - Ordenou olhando para um homem alto musculoso que possuía cabelos longos brancos e olhos azuis e o outro tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos verdes.

Ulísses: Assim será meu rei - Falou cordialmente o mesmo que usava a glória de Hamal a estrela mais brilhante de Áries.

Hércules: Não permitiremos que nada cruze aquelas portas meu pai - Falou sorrindo o homem que trajava a glória de Regulus estrela mais brilhante de Leão, o cosmo dos dois começaram a brilhar e desapareceram na sala do trono.

Seiya: Aiolos preciso que vá ao santuário como o meu representante e coordene o santuário enquanto Atena está no Olimpo - Falou seriamente notando o seu guardião que ainda se mantinha oculto dos cavaleiros apesar dos anos, somente Atena sabia de sua existência.

Aiolos: Como desejar Lord Zeus - Pronunciou se levantando com a sua cosmo-energia em volta e se teleportando.

Seiya: Aquiles a sua missão é em Asgard ...O selo que prende Loki está perdendo o poder e ele está quase desperto e pode se tornar um aliado de Pontos e nesse reino há armas que não devem vir a ser despertadas ! - Ordenou para um homem por volta dos vinte anos com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Aquiles: Não há com oque se preocupar ...Cuidarei pessoalmente da proteção do reino de Odin e suas princesas - Falou com um tom malicioso e o rei dos deuses manifestou a sua cosmo-energia.

Seiya: Não se envolva com as governantes de Asgard Aquiles ! A sua missão é somente deter Loki ! - Falou seriamente, porque dentre os seus guardiões ele uma versão sua dos tempos mitológicos, mas ele era o mais adequado para assumir essa missão.

Aquiles: Está bem meu senhor - Respondeu o usuário da glória de Zubeneschamali a estrela mais brilhante de Libra.

Seiya: Os demais se manterão no olimpo ajudando na proteção de nossas defesas ! - Ordenou seriamente tendo a concordância de seus guerreiros. 'Os momentos de paz acabaram' - Pensou sentindo vários cosmos aparecerem pela terra direcionados para o olimpo uma poderosa ira.

 **Santuário**

Os cosmos que começaram a surgir na terra alertou os cavaleiros que por ordens do cavaleiro de Libra reforçaram a proteção em todas as entradas e acima das doze casas os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos e um trovão brandou acima do templo do grande mestre.

Dohko: Ele chegou - Falou sentindo um poderoso cosmo se manifestar no templo de Atena e ao mesmo tempo alguns cavaleiros arregalarem os olhos.

Aiolia: Não pode ser…- Falou não acreditando no que estava sentindo.

Saga: Impossível…- Pronunciou num sussurro.

Shura: Aiolos está vivo ? - Questionou ouvindo os passos de trás do trono do grande mestre e finalmente na frente de todos o irmão de Aiolia estava trajando uma armadura com uma imponência divina.

Dohko: Não esperava que fosse você Aiolos - Falou o grande mestre do santuário porque Atena tinha lhe revelado sobre o cavaleiro de sagitário estar vivo e como uma guardião do próprio rei dos deuses.

Aiolos: Faz muito tempo - Falou normalmente para os presentes - Eu Aiolos o cavaleiro celestial de Kaus Australis como representante de Lord Zeus assumirei o comando do santuário enquanto Atena-sama estiver no olimpo - Falou seriamente, afinal ele era para ser o representante de Atena se não fosse pela traição de Saga.

Aiolia: Meu irmão…- Falou o cavaleiro de leão se levantando.

Aiolos: Podemos conversar mais tarde ...Agora preparem-se ! - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e simultaneamente vários pontos do santuário começaram a serem atacados por vários tipos de legiões diferentes de soldados e no alto podia-se ver três seres andando calmamente na direção das doze casas com os seus cosmo envolta de si.

Esse santuário será o primeiro a cair ! - Falou um homem de cabelos e olhos prateados que trajava uma armadura de samurai com uma Katana brilhando perigosamente.

A nossa vingança contra os deuses do olimpo de inicia - Declarou um homem moreno trajando uma armadura negra com alguns desenhos de cobras prateadas.

Eles serão os primeiros sacrificados ! - Exclamou um homem trajando uma azul escuro com detalhes em ouro.

Tsukuyomi...Seth e Indra - Falou uma voz por cosmo que os fez parar instantaneamente.

Indra: Parece que atraímos a atenção de alguém importante - Falou sorrindo e na sua frente apareceu o mais fiel guardião de Zeus.

Aiolos: Não posso permitir que nenhum de vocês dê mais nenhum passo nesse santuário ! - Exclamou seriamente olhando os três deuses.

Seth: Um mortal acha que será capaz de nos derrotar !? - Falou queimando a sua cosmo- energia criando gigantescas serpentes de energia - Desapareça ! **DEVOURING** **SNAKES (SERPENTES DEVORADORAS)** \- As serpentes avançaram contra o oponente.

Aiolos: Lhe mostrarei o poder de uma verdadeira serpente ! …. **HEAVENLY THUNDER SNAKE (SERPENTE CELESTIAL DO TROVÃO)** \- Queimando o seu cosmo, o mesmo vai subindo aos céus em vários relâmpagos que vão dando forma a uma gigantesca serpente elétrica, a serpente gira por trás do guardião de Zeus e então vai na direção das serpentes criadas pelo adversário, a serpente elétrica conseguiu superar o golpe criado por Seth destruindo as serpentes de energia surpreendendo os deuses e irritando o oponente.

Seth: Maldito ! - Gritou com fúria olhando para o cavaleiro celestial.

Indra: Esse poder - Falou reconhecendo o cosmo do rei do olimpo sendo emanado do adversário.

Aiolos: Dentre os guardiões de Zeus eu fui abençoado com com algumas de suas técnicas e as nossas glórias podem ter acesso ao poder do nosso rei...Mesmo eu sendo humano o meu poder se equipara a um deus e vocês são a primeira linha de ataque para testar o nosso poder...Então lhes mostrei o poder da guarda pessoal de Zeus ! - Falou queimando a sua cosmo-energia e num instante os três deuses foram arremessados em direções diferentes pelos golpes do punho do oponente que estava agora numa posição no meio aonde os três estavam.

Tsukuyomi: A velocidade dele é impossível ! - Falou em descrença não acreditando no poder do humano que voava nos céus com os olhos fechados.

Seth: Como um humano ousa me ferir !? - Falou queimando a sua cosmo-enegia sendo seguindo pelos outros dois deuses que apareceram alguns metros na frente do oponente.

Aiolos: Se Gaia deseja vencer que ela não mande peões para testar a nossa força ! - Falou com o universo aparecendo atrás dele e vários raios circulando no mesmo e tomando forma em um único.

Tsukuyomi: Como ousa humano !? - Exclamou concentrando na sua Katana um poderosa lâmina de energia disparado contra o adversário.

Indra: Pagará por sua insolência humano ! **LIGHTNINGS FURY (FÚRIA DE RELÂMPAGOS)** \- Milhares de raios foram lançados de suas mãos.

Seth: Não será capaz de deter deuses mortal ! **ETERNAL** **SNAKE (SERPENTE ETERNA)** \- Dos céus uma gigantesca serpente negra apareceu criada do cosmo do deus egípcio.

Aiolos: Se estivessem com seus cosmo no máximo seriam adversários, mas no estado que se encontram não poderão fazer nada ! **COSMIC RAY (RAIO CÓSMICO) -** O choque das técnicas foi algo incrível, mas o poder da técnica herdada do rei dos deuses superou o ataque combinado para a surpresa dos três deuses com o poder avançando contra os três sendo atingidos em cheio. Enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro que estavam nas doze casas observavam o poder de Aiolos como um guardião de Zeus.

Aiolia: Aiolos meu irmão - Falou olhando para o homem lhe fechou os olhos e os abriu olhando na direção do cavaleiro de leão.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	24. Chapter 24

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Asgard**

Na frente do mar, a sacerdotisa de Odin rezava para o deus nórdico para não ocorrer o derretimento das calotas polares, uma oração que a mesma sempre fazia todo dia em prol de Asgard, a mesma era observada ao longe por soldados que faziam a sua sua proteção.

Hilda: 'Sinto poderosos cosmos se manifestando pela terra, talvez seja necessário os guerreiros deuses nessa era' - Pensou enquanto orava, o reino nórdico tinha ficado neutro em várias guerras santas sendo protegidos pelo poder de Odin, o mar na frente dela começou a ficar agitado e a sacerdotisa abriu os olhos com uma poderosa onda avançando contra a mesma, enquanto os soldados avançaram correndo em seu exílio.

Hilda: Oque é esse cosmo ? - Questionou surpresa.

A sacerdotisa de Odin...Será útil para os planos dela…- Falou uma voz através de cosmo-energia enquanto a onda ainda avançava contra a sacerdotisa.

Hilda-sama ! - Gritou um dos guardas preocupado porque a onda avançava e a sacerdotisa estava parada sem se mover.

Então Poseidon traiu o nosso senhor - Falou uma voz caindo dos céus numa estrela cadente ficando na frente da sacerdotisa de Odin que se surpreendeu com o homem aparecendo e num único movimento a onda cessou.

Aquiles…- Falou a voz por cosmo - Então ele enviou o seu guardião mais poderoso para proteger o reino nórdico… Isso de nada adiantará ! - Ao exclamar um poderoso cosmo podia ser sentindo vindo da direção de Asgard fazendo a sacerdotisa de Odin arregalar os olhos.

Hilda: Loki !? - Exclamou a sacerdotisa preocupada, porque o selo que prendia Loki estava se mantendo graças ao seu cosmo, mas agora ele foi rompido.

Aquiles: Não há porque se preocupar senhorita - Falou o cavaleiro celestial olhando para a representante de Odin sorrindo - Eu Aquiles protegerei esse reino - Falou segurando a mão da jovem e a beijando.

Hilda: Oque..Você - Falou com as bochechas ficando numa tonalidade rosada pela ação e os soldados que avançavam pararam vendo a cena surpresos.

Aquiles: Aqui não é local seguro - Falou seriamente mudando o tom de voz e olhando na direção do mar sentindo o cosmo de Poseidon desaparecer. ' Então Loki será o meu oponente' - Pensou o guardião de Zeus enquanto sentia um poderoso cosmo se aproximando - Volte ao seu palácio o mais rápido possível ...Enquanto me encarregarei do filho de Odin - Pronunciou com o seu cosmo brilhando convocando um escudo e uma lança de um cor prateada em contrate com a sua armadura, a mesma era semelhante a armadura de libra normal, mas com proteções duplicadas em certos pontos da armaduras e sem sinal de qualquer arma em sua vestimenta, o mesmo utilizava um elmo com uma e o capa.

Hilda: A sua cosmo-energia - Sussurrou sem acreditar no poder que estava sentindo desse homem. 'Ele é mesmo Aquiles herói grego dos tempos mitológicos ?' - Questionou e na frente deles um homem com cabelos longos azulados, os olhos num tom rosa com pupilas vermelhas luminescente trajando uma armadura negra com elmo e alguns detalhes dourados, possuí duas joias com uma tonalidade violeta, tendo braço esquerdo possuí um escudo

Loki: A sacerdotisa daquele que me selou e um dos guardiões de Zeus - Falou com um sorriso, mas na bochecha direta um filete de sangue apareceu e atrás um grande impacto ocorreu, enquanto na sua frente Aquiles apontava a sua lança para ele com um sorriso.

Aquiles: Você escolheu o momento errado para despertar filho de Odin...Eu Aquiles um cavaleiro celestiais a guarda pessoal do Lord Zeus lhe derrotará aqui pelas ordens de meu senhor ! - Falou com tom orgulhoso e arrogante, o deus nórdico tocou o corte no rosto.

Loki: Semi-deus miserável irei lhe ensinar o poder de um deus ! - Exclamou queimando a sua cosmo-energia lançando raio de energia na direção do adversário que posicionou o seu escudo criando uma versão cósmica protegendo ele e Hilda.

Aquiles: Não deveria atacar enquanto há uma dama no campo de batalha - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia segurando a sua lança com força e avançando contra o adversário numa incrível velocidade disparando vários golpes com a sua lança numa incrível velocidade fazendo o deus desviar, mas ao mesmo perfurava o gelo com velocidade devido aos movimentos, enquanto Hilda observava a cena juntamente com os soldados que estavam ao seu lado.

Senhoria Hilda temos que ir a um local seguro - Falou um soldados chamando a atenção da sacerdotisa.

Hilda: Sim... Vamos retornar ao palácio Valhala - Pronunciou desviando o olhar do combate. O filho de Odin estava recuando devido aos ataques do oponente que aumentava o velocidade dos golpes com a sua lança.

Aquiles: Não irá conseguir de defender para sempre para sempre da minha lança ! - Exclamou desferindo outro golpe e o deus nórdico concentrar um poderosa onda de energia contra ele que quebrou a lança do guardião de Zeus e lançando outra rajada de poder maciço contra o herói grego.

Loki: Oque fará agora sem a sua preciosa lança guardião de Zeus !? - Questionou concentrando uma poderosa massa de energia entre as mãos e disparando contra o adversário que sorria.

Aquiles: Essa lança e escudo são lembranças dos mirmidões que lutaram comigo na guerra de troia e as minhas reais armas somente posso utilizar com a ordem de meu senhor - Falou com o escudo desaparecendo de seu braço e o punho concentrando uma poderosa energia estendendo a mão direta para frente - **ÉGIDE SHIELD (ESCUDO ÉGIDE)** **-** Uma imagem de um escudo se formou com a imagem de uma uma górgona na sua frente, a massa de energia ao atingir o escudo causou uma poderosa onda de energia.

Loki: Essa projeção de escudo - Falou apertando o punho reconhecendo o formato.

Aquiles: A guarda pessoal do senhor possuem glórias com a essência da Égide e podemos criar um escudo de defesa absoluta através dos nossos cosmos - Pronunciou com um sorriso com a imagem do deus do trovão atrás dele - És um tolo filho de Odin em lutar contra mim após o seu despertar e isso lhe custará caro prepare-se ! - Exclamou criando uma atmosfera de partículas de luz em volta de si.

Loki: Tolo ? Sentirá em sua pele a fúria de um deus ! - Falou aumentando a sua cosmo-energia causando abalo do gelo com as asas de sua armadura aparecendo.

Aquiles: Demonstração cósmica interessante ….Sinta o poder de um cavaleiro celestial ! **PHOTON MANIPULATION (MANIPULAÇÃO DE FÓTONS)** \- As partículas de luz agora estavam circulando por todo o local numa incrível velocidade.

Loki: Oque planeja com essas partículas de luz ? - Falou avançando desferindo um soco que foi bloqueado pelo oponente, causando uma imensa cratera abaixo dos dois.

Aquiles: Por enquanto nada - Sorriu tentando acertar um chute no deus, dando inicio a uma poderoso corpo a corpo de socos e chutes em incrível velocidade.

Loki: 'As partículas continuam se espalhando e poder dele é impossível seja um semi-deus' - Pensou com irritação vendo o guardão de Zeus manter o combate de igual para igual contra ele, enquanto ambos os cosmos dois se espalhavam pela região do combate.

Aquiles: Sinta o poder do meu punho **COSMIC HANDLE (PUNHO CÓSMICO)** \- Com o punho envolta de uma poderosa cosmo-energia socou o escudo do deus nórdico que usou para se defender o arremessando para uma grande distância enquanto os fótons agora giravam numa incrível velocidade.

Loki: Seu maldito ! - Rangeu os dentes de raiva os fótons estavam em toda a região lhe cercando.

Aquiles: Lady Hilda aproveite o espetáculo ! **PHOTONS NOVA (SUPERNOVA FÓTONS) -** O guardião de Zeus sorrindo estendeu a sua mão para frente aberta com a capa branca balançando com o vento gelado, o mesmo fechou a palma da mão liberando a energia dos fótons causando uma gigantesca explosão aonde estava o adversário e podendo ser vista por todos em Asgard causando um poderoso tremor que abalou o reino de Odin.

Aquiles: Isso deve lhe impressionar o bastante Hahaha - Riu fechando os olhos e depois os abriu sentindo uma poderosa energia se manifestar.

Você não mudou nada Aquiles - Falou uma voz enquanto um cosmo dourado se manifestava a sua frente.

Aquiles: Heitor ! - Falou surpreso pelo guerreiro estar nesse local.

Heitor: Sempre querendo impressionar ….Só que isso não foi nem mesmo trinta por cento do seu poder total não ? - Questionou e o homem na sua frente sorriu, só desviou o olhar na direção da explosão que era possível sentir o cosmo do filho de Odin.

Aquiles: Eu deveria o ter arremessado para o ar assim poderia usar mais potência ...Agora terei que lhes enfrentar os dois ao mesmo tempo...Não que seja um incômodo Hahaha - Riu convencido de suas habilidades em combate.

Heitor: Entendo….O poderoso Aquiles nunca muda - Falou sarcasticamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia - Só que a sua arrogância lhe trará a morte ! - Exclamou com uma poderosa sede de sangue - Sinta a fúria dos meus antepassados **BLOODY RAGE (FÚRIA SANGRENTA)** \- Ao pronunciar a imagem de vários soldados apareceram atrás dele com a majestosa cidade de troia protegida por sua muralha, raios de energia vermelhos foram disparados contra o adversário que se surpreendeu com o poder do oponente, mas sorriu confiante.

Aquiles: Magnífico Heitor ! Faremos uma batalha gloriosa como em troia meu único rival - Falou manifestando a sua poderosa cosmo-energia com a imagem dos mirmidões que ele comandou em troia - As suas almas estão comigo meus companheiros nas glórias dos combates... Mostrem mais uma vez as suas forças perante o inimigo ! **MYRMIDONS ( MIRMIDÕES)** \- Cada mirmidão que estava estava atrás de Aquiles ganhou forma de um corpo de energia, o mesmo assumiram uma posição de defesa com os seus escudos para defender o ataque do adversário.

Espero que não esteja esquecendo de mim garoto ! - Falou uma voz irritada atrás do guerreiro que se revelou Loki furioso com um grande massa de energia acumulada, enquanto o príncipe dos mirmidões que somente sorriu e vários cosmos foram sentindos se aproximando do local.

Heitor: Esse cosmo - Sussurrou o príncipe de troia - Loki cuidado ! - Alertou o deus nórdico, mas era tarde mais voz uma brandou nos céus.

 **HEAVENLY THUNDER SNAKE (SERPENTE CELESTIAL DO TROVÃO)** \- Uma gigantesca serpente elétrica apareceu dos céus atacando o deus nórdico em cheio não dando tempo para o mesmo se defender.

Aquiles: Eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por minha atuação não acha Aiolos ? - Olhou na direção dos céus com o líder dos cavaleiros celestiais trajando a sua glória e atrás dele estava alguns cavaleiros de ouro.

Heitor: Maldito ! - Exclamou irritado vendo o homem que o derrotou no combate no Egito e somente não foi morto porque foi salvo no último instante.

Aiolos: Atuação ? Você somente agiu como você Aquiles Haha - Riu de leve e o companheiro também também sorriu de leve.

Aquiles: Agora oque fará Heitor ? Estando em desvantagem - Pronunciou e o velho adversário somente sorriu fechando os olhos.

Heitor: Nos encontraremos novamente guardiões de Zeus ! - Falou desaparecendo do local através de uma fenda dimensional.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	25. Chapter 25

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Mundo dos mortos**

Na parte mais profunda do mundos mortos se encontra as portas do tártaro, Ulisses e Hércules se dirigiam ao local normalmente sendo seguido de longe por algumas criaturas do mundo dos mortos.

Hércules: Hades então um escolheu um lado - Falou normalmente andando ao lado do companheiro.

Ulisses: Sim...Por enquanto vamos agir normalmente Hércules….Essa situação está se tornando mais complicada do que imaginávamos - Pronunciou fechando os olhos e os abrindo enquanto continuavam andando na direção dos portões do tártaro.

 **Guidecca - Mundo dos mortos**

O deus do mundo dos mortos tinha reunido os seus espectros tendo os três juizes na frente com vestimentas mais imponentes.

Hades: Meus leais espectros ….A guerra contra Zeus se iniciará ! Meu irmão tem brincando como humano e salvado sempre a predileta Atena e agora ela torna-se uma das rainhas do céus - Falou apertando o punho com força - Uma nova era começará ! - Exclamou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia. 'Poseidon também fez o seu movimento...Logo tudo será comandado por mim o herdeiro de Cronos' - Pensou o deus dos mortos que decidiu se aliar a Gaia nessa guerra contra o olimpo.

 **Asgard**

No palácio valhala estavam reunidos Aiolos, Aquiles, Aiolia, Shaka, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Shura e Camus com a representante de Odin Hilda lhes explicando a situação tendo a sua irmã Freya juntamente com alguns soldados de Asgard no salão principal.

Hilda: Isso explica os cosmos que estou sentindo pela terra - Falou a sacerdotisa após a explicação do líder dos guardiões de Zeus,

Aiolos: Em nome de meu rei, Lady Hilda lhes ofereço um tratado de proteção durante esses acontecimentos...Odin não está presente na terra e há alguns tesouros em Asgard que se caírem em mãos erradas podem causar problemas ao olimpo - Falou seriamente e representante o olhou intrigada.

Hilda: Aiolos você possui tanta autoridade para propor algo dessa magnitude ? Asgard sempre se manteve neutra nas guerras porque o nosso deus Odin sempre protegeu o nosso reino - Pronunciou olhando o guardião do rei dos deuses nos olhos.

Ele possui a autoridade suficiente Lady Hilda - Respondeu Aquiles que estava encostado no canto do palácio somente observando a conversa - Você está falando com o líder dos cavaleiros celestiais do olimpo, cujo a autoridade só pode ser contestada pelo nosso rei - Continuou surpreendendo os presentes.

Hilda: Entendo - Falou olhando o homem a sua frente - Preciso falar com a corte de Asgard antes de lhe dar uma posição Aiolos - Falou seriamente para o guardião de Zeus.

Aiolos: Eu entendo não se preocupe - Falou cordialmente sorrindo para a jovem que o olhava nos olhos.

Aquiles: Ele que vai ficar com princesa e não eu - Resmungou o cavaleiro celestial num sussurro.

 **Templo de Zeus - Olimpo**

No salão principal do deus trovão o mesmo tinha ajoelhado Ikki e Shiryu trajando glórias, diferente dos demais guardiões do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Ikki...Shiryu … Vejo que Hefesto as terminou no momento exato ...A glória de fênix - Falou olhando para armadura de cor laranja com uma poderosa imponência com detalhes em dourado - E a glória de dragão - Desviou o olhar para a glória de cor esmeralda com detalhes em dourado tão majestosa quanto a de fênix, as duas tinham sido feitas a partir de suas constelações e das estrelas principais das constelações da elíptica.

Ikki: Sim...O poder que sinto da glória de fênix é incrível superando até o mesmo o poder da armadura divina de fênix que adquiri nos treinamentos no olimpo - Falou o cavaleiro ajoelhado.

Shiryu: Ikki tem razão - Concordou com o companheiro sentindo a sua força vital - Oque houve Seiya para nos chamar ? - Questionou ao rei dos deuses, porque foram convocado ao templo de imediato.

Seiya: O motivo de eu lhes chamar é que preciso vão até os portões do Tártaro e auxiliem Hércules e Ulisses na sua missão - Falou seriamente e ambos os cavaleiros se entreolharam surpresos - Hades e Poseidon tomaram posições contrárias ao olimpo - Revelou e ao mesmo tempo estava irritado pelos deuses tiverem tomado essa atitude, mesmo com todo o esforço que ele fez esses anos para unir totalmente o olimpo, mas os seus irmãos eram orgulhosos como ele já foi antigamente na mitologia - Aiolos e alguns cavaleiros de ouro sob o seu comando foram enviado para auxiliar Aquiles e vocês dois serão o auxilio no mundo dos mortos para Hércules e Ulisses - Falou seriamente para os seus dois guardiões.

Ikki: Como desejar Lod Zeus - Falou respeitosamente e o rei dos deuses sorriu.

Seiya: Eu já lhe disse que não precisa me tratar assim haha - Riu de leve - Tomem cuidado os dois - Alertou, mas estava confiante das forças que eles adquiriram no olimpo nesses anos de treinamento.

Shiryu: Não precisa se preocupar Lod Zeus...Quero dizer Seiya haha - Sorriu e ambos os dois se despediram do deus trovão o deixando sozinho no salão.

Meu senhor Lady Héstia desejava vê-lo - Falou uma serva chamando atenção do rei dos deuses

 **Templo de Héstia**

Nos aposentos da deusa do fogo a mesma estava com vários vestidos sobre a cama com Afrodite ao seu lado sorrindo vendo o nosso visual da deusa do fogo, que não era tão recatado quanto as suas roupas normais, um vestido vermelho com alças longo que mostrava um pouco do decote dando um pouco a visão dos seus seios sem estar exagerado e aberto aos lados mostrando as pernas torneadas.

Héstia: Isso não está muito exagerado ? - Perguntou para a deusa do amor que estava a olhando.

Afrodite: Não está querida...Está muito comportado ainda hihihi - Riu maliciosamente - Ele vai adorar quando ver e falando nele eu o chamei aqui - Revelou fazendo a deusa do fogo arregalar os olhos.

Héstia: Oque !? - Questionou.

Afrodite: Esse é o momento perfeito….Afinal as rainhas estão no templo de Apolo com Seika e Seiya sozinho no seu templo hihihi - Riu mordendo o lábio.

O Lord Zeus chegou - Falou uma das servas do templo adentrando no recinto.

Afrodite: Ótimo ! Venha Héstia - Falou agarrando a mão da deusa do fogo. No salão do templo Seiya estava curioso porque Héstia o tinha chamado enquanto algumas ninfas lhe faziam companhia.

Seiya é muito bem lhe rever hihi - Falou uma voz que o deus do trovão que ele reconheceu como Afrodite, só que o mesmo abriu a boca de leve e arregalando os olhos levemente.

Seiya: Héstia….- Sussurrou vendo a deusa da fogo em um vestido totalmente diferente dos que ela usava, ela estava muito atraente, uma beleza natural que se equiparava a qualquer deusa só que tinha um olho ouro e aparência mais jovem entre as deusas apesar de ser a mais velha.

Héstia: Sim hihi - Falou timidamente e notando o rei dos deuses a sondar com os olhos, mas não mostrava luxúria e sim curiosidade com misto de surpresa.

Afrodite: Como ela está hein Zeus ? - Perguntou sorrindo e o deus do trovão direcionou um olhar nada agradável para deus do amor.

Seiya: Afrodite - Falou num tom não muito contente - Me desculpe Héstia, mas preciso conversar com Afrodite agora - Falou agarrando bruscamente a arrastando deixando a deusa do fogo parada. O rei dos deuses estava puxando a deusa do amor que estava reclamando dos modos.

Afrodite: Eu já falei para me lagar Zeus ! - Exclamou na saída do templo de Héstia.

Seiya: Oque você está planejando dessa vez !? - Questionou não contendo a irritação.

Afrodite: Do que você está falando ? Se for sobre Héstia eu não fiz nada - Se defendeu a deusa do amor - Eu não posso influenciar uma deusa virgem caso tenha esquecido - Falou vendo o deus do trovão largar o seu braço.

Seiya: Afrodite - Falou seriamente e a deusa do amor sorria na sua frente.

Afrodite: Eu somente lhe ajudei a escolher novos vestidos ...Afinal ela quer algo proibido hihi - Provocou a deusa do amor - Parabéns você tem mais nova conquista no olimpo e a última deusa virgem meu amor hihihi - Riu maliciosamente e o deus do trovão não estava muito contente - Você terá uma deusa do fogo fogosa na cama se levarmos em conta os sonhos nada inocentes que ela está tendo - Ao pronunciar os dois arregalaram os olhos ao olhar para o lado.

OQUE !? - Foi o grito de Atena, Ártemis e Hera ao mesmo tempo.

Seiya: 'Era só oque me faltava hoje' - Pensou o deus do trovão querendo saber como iria sair dessa situação.

Oque está havendo aqui !? - Exclamou outra presença que se revelou Réia e Héstia vindo do seu templo.

Afrodite:'Agora está tudo completo conforme meus planos hihihi' - Pesou a deusa do amor olhando para o deus do trovão imaginando como ele iria sair dessa situação.

 **Tártaro - Mundos dos mortos**

Em frente ao portões do Tártaro Hércules e Ulisses tinham três mulheres lhes olhando seriamente, ambas eram morenas com cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, usavam vestes brancas e estavam com chicotes em suas mãos.

Oque os guardiões de Zeus vieram fazer no tártaro ? - Questionou a mulher que estava no centro.

Ulisses: Por ordens do nosso senhor viemos verificar o selo que prende aqueles que foram condenados a esse local Alecto - Falou olhando seriamente para uma das três Erínias.

Hércules: Parece que teremos alguma diversão - Falou virando para atrás o cavaleiro celestial e olhando alguns monstros que os seguiam se manifestarem finalmente com intenções de atacar.

Alecto: Então Hades como suspeitávamos se uniu a Gaia - Falou segurando o seu chicote com força olhando para as suas irmãs Megera e Tisífone.

Hércules: Não se preocupem cuidarei desses empecilhos - Falou olhando para soldados mortos vivos, centauros, ciclopes e górgonas que faziam parte do exército na frente deles enquanto o mesmo concentrava a sua cosmo-energia - Sintam o poder do leão do olimpo ! **THUNDER ROAR (RUGIDO DO TROVÃO)** \- Um leão apareceu apareceu atrás de Hércules e rugiu liberando uma poderosa onda sonora em forma de uma onda de energia dourada que atingiu o exercito na sua frente e em poucos instantes depois todos caíram no chão sem nenhum ferimento aparente nos seus corpos.

Nada mal guardião de Zeus - Pronunciou uma voz por cosmo-energia aparecendo na frente os portões do Tártaro,

Ulisses: Hades ! - Falou vendo o deus dos mortos em pessoa utilizando o seu corpo divino apontando a sua espada para os que estavam na frente dos portões do Tártaro.

Hades: Vocês serão os primeiros a caírem nessa guerra ! - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e todos os monstros atingidos pelo ataque de Hércules começaram a se levantar, tendo atrás dele os seus espectros com os juízes do mundo dos mortos liderando.

Continua

Espero que tenham que tenham gostado.


	26. Chapter 26

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Tártaro - Mundo dos mortos**

Nos portões do tártaro estavam as Erínias junto com Hércules e Ulisses, na frente deles estava o exército do deus mortos com a presença do próprio Hades.

Alecto: Nós não podemos permitir que esses condenados sejam libertados de seus sofrimentos - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia assim as suas irmãs.

Hades: Então ficaram ao lado de Zeus ….Só que esse são os meus domínios e aqui não poderão vencer ! - Pronunciou com a sua espada envolta de cosmo-energia - Ataquem ! - Ordenou aos monstros que avançaram contra os portões do tártaro.

Ulisses: Vocês protejam os portões - Falou olhando para as Erínias colocando o seu capacete.

Hércules: Nós lutaremos contra Hades e seus lacaios ! - Exclamou vendo os monstros se aproximarem enquanto as Erínias olhavam os dois guerreiros do rei dos deuses.

Alecto: Vocês dois desejam tanto a morte atacando assim diretamente ? - Ao questionar dois poderosos cosmos foram sentidos.

Ulisses: Dois ? Você está errada Alecto - Falou com um sorriso e na frente de todos duas estrelas cadentes pousaram, um com uma armadura com tons de cor laranja o outro trajava uma armadura de cor esmeralda com uma cosmo-energia dourada envolta dos dois.

Vocês dois ! - Exclamou o juiz de Wyvern que estava ao lado de Hades ao reconhecer os dois novos recém chegados, enquanto o deus dos mortos somente observava.

Ikki: Há quanto tempo Radamanthys - Falou o cavaleiro celestial de fênix com o punho envolto de chamas num movimento liberou contra os monstros que avançavam tornando todos cinzas num instante surpreendendo o juiz pelo poder.

Hades: Isso de nada adianta - Falou fechando os olhos e os monstros foram ressuscitados novamente.

Ulisses: Eu me encarregarei de Hades - Falou se posicionando na frente olhando diretamente para o deus dos mortos que não fez nenhum movimento.

Hércules: Os deuses gêmeos e os filhos de Hypnos não vieram ...Devem estar guardando os elísios - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia com um leão atrás dele - Os juizes conseguiram despertar uma surplice divina e isso os torna adversários interessantes - Falou olhando o juiz de Griffon.

Ikki: Eu me encarregarei de Radamanthys - Olhou diretamente o juiz de Wyvern.

Shiryu: Eu lutarei contra Aiacos - Se pronunciou o cavaleiro celestial de dragão que até o momento estava calado.

Alecto: Isso é ótimo só esqueceram os demais e que Hades trará a vida quem for derrotado tornando a luta interminável mesmo com o nosso apoio - Falou seriamente.

Ulisses: Não precisamos deter para sempre - Falou fechando os olhos e um selo apareceu nos portões do Tártaro com a palavra Keraunos - Com a nossa presença o selo do trovão se ativou e irá repelir todo aquele que não for autorizado pelo nosso rei à entrar nessa prisão - Revelou surpreendendo o deus dos mortos e as Erínias - Claro que isso irá demorar algum tempo para estar completo para a sua ativação, mas vocês não passaram pela guarda do imperador dos céus nesse tempo ! - Exclamou tendo uma espada semelhante a uma das doze armas de libra só que mais imponente com algumas inscrições em grego e com uma poderosa energia em volta dela - O nosso senhor autorizou o uso dessa arma assim Aquiles me enviou...Prepara-se Hades ! - Ao pronunciar em Asgard o guardião de Zeus que representava a estrela mais brilhante de libra tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto andava pelas terras gélidas.

Hades: Isso eu não vou permitir ! - Falou pela primeira vez com um olhar furioso na direção dos adversários.

Radamanthys: Não permitiremos que esse selo se complete ! - Falou avançando junto com Minos e Aiacos com monstros espectros os seguindo.

Hércules: Hora de começar …. **THUNDER ROAR (RUGIDO DO TROVÃO)** \- Um leão apareceu apareceu atrás de Hércules e rugiu liberando uma poderosa onda sonora em forma de uma onda de energia dourada.

Minos: Tolo usando a mesma técnica ! - Exclamou sorrindo desviando do ataque, mas o adversário apareceu na sua frente sorrindo.

Hércules: Quem disse que era a mesma frequência de som ? - Perguntou com a imagem de um leão arás dele com o punho direito envolta de uma poderosa energia elétrica - **REGULUS LIGHTNING** ( **RELÂMPAGO DE REGULUS)** \- Um golpe similar ao de Aiolia de leão, mas com força muito mais poderosa que lançou o juiz do mundo dos mortos numa grande distância.

Hércules: O que acha agora de seu exército Hades ? - Olhou vendo exceto os juizes o exército do imperador do mundo dos mortos imobilizado - As ondas sonoras que disparei ao invés de destruírem totalmente os órgãos, afetou diretamente os mais importante imobilizando eles como morto vivos hahaha - Riu de leve olhando na direção que o seu oponente estava e avançando como um leão atrás da sua presa.

Ulisses: Se temos que nos preocupar em você reviver os seus peões, somente basta lhes imobilizar - Pronunciou avançando lentamente contra o deus do mundo dos mortos.

Hades: Vocês não sairão vivos dos meus domínios ! - Falou segurando a sua espada com as duas mãos - **NARAKU NO SEIKEN ( ESPADA DO MUNDO DOS MORTOS )** \- Brandou a espada com uma poderosa energia enquanto o adversário usou a espada que usava para bloquear o ataque causando uma grande onda de choque. Não muito longe do local Ikki e Radamanthys estavam numa disputa de combate corpo a corpo, o cavaleiro celestial de fênix acertou o punho direito no rosto do oponente levantando o capacete do juiz com o ataque.

Radamanthys: Você não sabe o quanto vou adorar ver o corpo morto - Falou manifestando a sua poderosa cosmo-energia - Alguém como você com a senhorita Pandora ….Você a fez trair o nosso senhor Hades e agora vive no olimpo ao seu lado ! - Exclamou irritado porque a representante do deus do mundo não estava mais aonde ela deveria ficar comandando os espectros - Sinta o **WYVERN'S ROAR (RUGIDO DE WYVERN)** \- Rugindo ferozmente, agindo como um canhão sonoro ma direção do oponente que usou as suas chamas para criar uma defesa detendo o ataque.

Ikki: Pandora vivia ao lado de Hades num mundo cinza e ele foi o responsável pela morte de sua família - Pronunciou com a imagem de uma fênix aparecendo atrás dele - Seiya concedeu a ela uma nova vida livre de uma escrava de Hades e essa mulher é aquela que eu amo ! - Exclamou lembrando da vida que tinha ao lado dela no olimpo com o seu cosmo aumentando surpreendendo o oponente - **HŌYOKU TEN SHŌ (AVE FÊNIX) -** Do seu punho direito as chamas tomaram forma de uma majestosa fênix que voou na direção do juiz que que tinha uma fúria no olhar.

Radamanthys: Você irá morrer maldito ! **GREATEST CAUTION (DESTRUIÇÃO MÁXIMA) -** Lançou o seu ataque que colidiu com o ataque do adversário. Acima deles Aiacos e Shiryu fazem um combate aéreo.

Aiacos: Pobre Radamanthys não se contenta que Pandora tenha escolhido viver uma vida longe de Hades - Falou fechando os olhos com um sorriso sádico - Ela será uma oferenda ao nosso senhor quando isso acabar por ousar trair o nosso imperador ! - Falou chamas negras aparecendo em volta de si.

Shiryu: Ela foi uma pobre mulher que viveu como uma escrava de Hades...Agora está tendo uma nova oportunidade - Pronunciou com um dragão aparecendo atrás dele - **ROZAN SHO RYU HA (CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO) -** Disparou um poderoso golpe em forma de dragão poderoso na direção do oponente.

Aiacos: 'O poder dele é maior que eu pensei' - Pensou o o juiz do mundo dos mortos. Ulisses e Hades estavam batalhando em um combate de esgrima impecável, cada golpe de suas espadas destruiria mais a paisagem do local e criava poderosas onda de cho que e a surpresa era visível no rosto do deus dos mortos e as Erínias que observavam o combate.

Hades: 'Não é possível que ele esteja lutando de igual para igual comigo' - Pensou o deus dos mortos que mesmo não trajando a sua Kamui ele era do mesmo patamar de Zeus, ou melhor, era porque agora o poder do rei dos deuses era desconhecido em sua magnitude total,

Ulisses: Eu não podia esperar menos do irmão mais velho de Zeus-sama - Pronunciou com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto se mantinha atento no selo do rei do trovão.

Hades: Ulisses - Falou friamente - **YAMI RAITONINGU (RELÂMPAGO NEGRO) -** Um poderoso relâmpago negro foi lançado da espada do deus dos mortos, o oponente somente posicionou a mão direta para frente.

Ulisses: **ÉGIDE SHIELD (ESCUDO ÉGIDE)** **-** Com a mão direita para a frente, uma imagem de um escudo se formou com a imagem de uma uma górgona na sua frente detendo o ataque do deus dos mortos. No último combate que ocorria simultâneo o juiz de Griffon estava tendo problemas com a força física do filho de Zeus.

Minos: Impossível ele quebrou o meu golpe **COSMIC MARIONETION (MARIONETE CÓSMICA)** como apenas força bruta ! - Exclamou irritado e o cavaleiro celestial somente sorria estralando o pescoço.

Hércules: Não se pode controlar o leão do olimpo ! - Exclamou olhando os demais combates, vendo que eles estavam em vantagem por hora e o selo de Zeus estava quase completo ganhando força total nos portões do Tártaro.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	27. Chapter 27

Saint Seiya não nos pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Asgard**

Enquanto os combates no mundo dos mundos se intensificavam outra batalha estava prestes a se iniciar, Aiolos, Aquiles e os cavaleiros de ouro estavam na entrada para o reino de Poseidon que fica localizada no reino nórdico.

Aiolos: Entrar no reino de Poseidon nos deixará vulneráveis e com nós lutando em seus domínios não será fácil lhe derrotar - Alertou o cavaleiro celestial na frente dos demais olhando para os mesmos.

Aquiles: Eu não vou os subestimar - Respondeu num sorriso sabendo que essas palavras eram mais direcionadas a ele - Irei eliminar tudo que se opor ao senhor rei ! - Exclamou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Aiolos: Vamos ! - Falou pulando junto com os demais na entrada para o santuário de Poseidon.

 **Templo Submarino**

No templo do deus dos mares Poseidon, o mesmo estava sentado em seu trono com uma linda jovem ao seu lado, cabelos loiros longos lisos e olhos azuis, trajando um vestido azul claro longo com uma coroa.

Eles vieram meu rei - Falou a jovem manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Poseidon: Sim Anfitrite - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia assim como a rainha do mar - Dois dos guardiões de Zeus e alguns cavaleiros de ouro de Atena….Assim como no mundo dos mortos aqui se iniciará uma poderosa batalha, mas meu irmão por sua prepotência de achar que seus guardiões nos derrotarão sairá caro ! Meus generais marinas os sepultará nesse reino ! - Exclamou tendo a imagem dos sete generais marinas queimando a sua cosmo-energia trajando escamas mais imponentes e outros guerreiros estavam entrando no templo de Poseidon trajando escamas similares em imponência e poder.

Enfim começou - Falou um dos seres que estavam no trono sorrindo.

 **Tártaro - Mundo dos mortos**

As batalhas nos portões do tártaro estavam se intensificando os combates principais ocorriam em pontos distintos enquanto tudo era observado pelas Erínias que estavam guardando os portões. O leão do olimpo estava brincando com o espectro de Griffon usando os seus relâmpagos para despedaçar aos poucos a armadura divina do adversário.

Minos: Maldito Hércules ! - Gritou irritado por não conseguir deter o poder do filho de Zeus - Você irá se arrepender por brincar assim comigo ! - O juiz abriu as asas de sua surplice com a imagem de Griffon atrás dele - **GIGANTIC FEATHERS FLAP (ASAS INFERNAIS) -** O bater de asas começou a criar um poderoso tornado que estava crescendo absurdamente.

Hércules: Vocês podem ter adquirido um poder Interessante, mas ainda não possuem experiência em lutar contra aqueles mais fortes ! - Falou relembrando do treinamento no olimpo e das batalhas contra alguns deuses e nesse anos ate mesmo o rei dos deuses foi o adversário - **ÉGIDE SHIELD (ESCUDO ÉGIDE)** **-** Com a mão direita para a frente, uma imagem de um escudo surgiu com a imagem de uma uma górgona na sua frente detendo o ataque do juiz do mundo dos mortos que rangeu os dentes. Na luta entre o espectro de Wyvern e o cavaleiro celestial de fênix, Ikki estava conseguindo sobrepujar o poder de Radamanthys que estava irado por não conseguir matar aquele que tinha a mulher que ele desejava.

Ikki: Não adianta não há como me vencer lutando mesmo com uma surplice divina ! - Exclamou se movendo numa incrível velocidade com o punho direito socando o estômago arremessando o juiz na direção lateral direita.

Radamanthys: Fênix ARG ! - O espectro usou as suas asas para voar na direção do oponente, enquanto o oponente também avançava com os seus punhos se chocando causando uma onda de cho que.

Radamanthys: Maldição - Rangeu os dentes tentando sobrepujar o oponente que estava lhe desferindo uma sequência de socos e um poderoso chute que o lançou para o alto e sendo segurado por Aiacos que tinha a sua surplice com algumas rachaduras.

Aiacos: Está na hora de usar aquilo - Pronunciou o juiz do mundo dos mortos que tinha o cavaleiro celestial de dragão lhe observando.

Radamanthys: Tem razão….Isso os destruirá completamente só que irá abalar o reino do nosso senhor - Falou olhando o espectro de Garuda, enquanto o seu oponente estava do lado de Shiryu.

Shiryu: O selo logo estará completo ...Só precisamos segurar mais algum tempo - Falou seriamente olhando para o companheiro.

Ikki: Sim…Só que eles estão planejando algo - Pronunciou vendo o espectro de Griffon se juntar aos outros dois juizes.

Então essa técnica realmente existe - Falou uma voz atrás dos cavaleiros.

Ikki: Hércules ! - O leão do olimpo ficou no meio dos cavaleiros com um sorriso de canto.

Hércules: Eu me encarregarei da técnica deles não precisam se preocupar - Pronunciou vendo os três juizes começarem a queimar os seus cosmos na mesma sincronia e os dois cavaleiros ao lado de Hércules se entreolharam. Enquanto isso o embati entre o deus do mundo dos mortos e Ulisses continuava com rajadas de energia, tendo uma luta de igual para igual, mesmo o deus dos mortos não estava trajando a sua Kamui e sim uma surplice.

Hades: Aqueles três - Desviou o olhar para os juízes do mundo dos mortos enquanto usou um golpe lateral com a sua espada.

Ulisses: A técnica final utilizando o poder do reino do mundo dos mortos e as suas prisões - Pronunciou o cavaleiro celestial com estrelas cadentes aparecendo atrás dele - Acho que é hora de deixarmos o nosso confronto de espadas - Falou fincando a espada no chão avançando correndo contra o oponente - **STARDUST POWER (FORÇA ESTELAR)** \- As estrelas começaram a ser controladas pelo cosmo do cavaleiro celestial assumindo a forma de meteoros.

Hades: Ulisses você sentirá o poder de um deus trajando a sua Kamui ! - Pronunciou usando a sua espada abrindo um portal dimensional e dentro dela saiu uma vestimenta similar a surplice de Hades, mas como uma imponência muito superior com alguns detalhes em dourado.

Ulisses: Tarde demais o selo do nosso senhor está quase completo ! - Um vislumbre do selo de Zeus nos portões do tártaro estava quase terminado e o cavaleiro celestial com a imagem do rei dos deuses atrás - **REVOLUTION STARDUST METEOR (REVOLUÇÃO DO METEORO ESTELAR)** \- Os meteoros começaram a cair numa verdadeira chuva de meteoros na direção do deus dos mortos que agora trajava a sua Kamui e atrás um gigantesco meteoro de energia vinha na direção de Hades. Ao mesmo tempo os três juizes tinham a imagem de Hades atrás dele e Hércules a imagem do deus do trovão.

 **FINAL JUDGMENT (JULGAMENTO FINAL)** \- Um poder devastador foi lançado semelhante um a BIG BANG só que com as alma dos condenados no mundo dos mortos tornando o poder ainda mais temível.

Hércules: Melhor se protegerem...A técnica final de um cavaleiro celestial - Falou concentrando uma poderosa energia em seus punhos com o universo atrás dele tendo uma luz se formando e após ela começou a pulsar - **MACROCOSMO EXPLOSION (EXPLOSÃO DO MACROCOSMO) -** Uma gigantesca explosão ocorreu consumindo o próprio universo.

Ikki: Essa não ! - Exclamou vendo o que iria ocorrer quando os poderes se chocassem e o poder Hades e Ulisses no outro combate, o cavaleiro celestial de fênix convocou várias chamas protegendo ele e Shiryu.

O selo de Zeus terminou ! - Gritou Alecto ao longe adentrando na proteção do deus do trovão enquanto os poderes dos combatentes estavam entrando em choque, uma devastação sem igual começou a envolver o mundo dos mortos que tremeu com o poder cósmico.

 **Templo Submarino**

Os cavaleiros liderados por Aiolos chegaram ao reino de Poseidon e ao mesmo tempo o cavaleiro celestial sentiu um poderoso choque de poderes.

Aquiles: Aiolos isso foi - Chamou a atenção do companheiro preocupado.

Aiolos: Eles estão bem - Pronunciou fechando os olhos e os abrindo manifestando a sua cosmo-energia - Nós temos a nossa missão agora preparem-se ! - Ao exclamou uma legião de ciclopes era possível ver avançando usando armaduras com lanças, escudos e espadas.

Aquiles: Você tem razão - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia assim como os demais cavaleiros de ouro.

Aiolia: Irmão - Sussurrou o cavaleiro de leão se posicionando na frente com a constelação de leão - Eu cuidarei disso ! **LIGHTNING PLASMA (RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA)** \- Concentrando o seu cosmo em seu punho direito ele lançou milhares de ataques na velocidade da luz e os ciclopes posicionaram os seus escudos na frente se protegendo do ataque.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	28. Chapter 28

Saint Seiya não me pertence. desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Templo submarino**

Os ciclopes filhos de Poseidon usando os seus escudos bloquearam o ataque lançado pelo cavaleiro de leão e para a surpresa do cavaleiro de ouro e seus companheiros, os escudos não tinham sofrido nenhum aranhão , mas os dois guardiões de Zeus não estavam surpresos.

Aiolia: O meu ataque foi totalmente bloqueado - Sussurrou e o seu irmão se posicionou na frente.

Aioloa: Ataque diretos normais não conseguiram penetrar aqueles escudos - Falou seriamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia - O motivo pelo qual eu os escolhi para essa missão são suas habilidades de ataques …..Os escudos são replicas da Égide de nosso senhor Zeus - Continuou surpreendendo os cavaleiros de ouro - Aiolia me mostre o quanto você cresceu meu irmão ... **LIGHTNING ILLUMINATION (ILUMINAÇÃO DO RELÂMPAGO)** \- O guardião do rei dos deuses manipulando partículas de luz em punho avançou numa incrível velocidade socando o escudo que criou uma onda de choque e ao mesmo tempo ciclope que estava segurando o escudo sofreu um impacto direto no corpo.

Esse homem é o guardião de Zeus - Sussurrou um dos ciclopes tentando usar a sua lança assim como os demais, o cavaleiro celestial somente sorriu e partículas de luz cercaram ele e ao mesmo penetraram os corpos dos ciclopes que estavam na frente.

Aiolia: Eu estou feliz que podemos lutar lado a lado meu irmão - Falou sorrindo olhando o cavaleiro celestial e lembrando da breve conversa que teve no santuário antes dele vir acompanhar o irmão nessa missão - Queime Cosmo ! - A cosmo-energia começou a aumentar causando uma mudança na armadura de leão a tornado divina - A técnica que você me ajudou a criar **PHOTON BURST (EXPLOSÃO DE FÓTONS)** \- Os fótons que estavam dentro do corpo dos adversários explodem, liberando uma grande quantidade de energia, destruindo o corpo dos ciclopes.

Aiolos: Muito bom meu irmão - Sorriu orgulhoso do poder do irmão, enquanto os demais cavaleiros de ouro começaram a avançar.

Afrodite: O perfume das rosas diabólicas - Pronunciou com várias rosas vermelhas em volta de si - **ROYAL DEMON ROSE (ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS) -** Várias rosas vermelhas foram disparadas contra os ciclopes.

Máscara da Morte: Mandarei as suas almas ao Yomotsu ! **SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA(ONDAS DO INFERNO)** \- Do seu dedo ondas indicados um raio azul foi lançado alçando outros ciclopes.

Shura: A espada sagrada capaz de cortar qualquer coisa **EXCALIBUR** \- O cavaleiro de ouro lançou um ataque direta só que para a surpresa dos ciclopes conseguiu penetrar os escudos - Isso é somente um réplica e a minha espada não será detida por isso ! - Exclamou com o seu braço direito direito brilhando.

Camus: O poder do zero absoluto **DIAMOND DUST (PÓ DE DIAMANTE) -** Disparou uma rajada de cristais de gelo congelando alguns ciclopes, enquanto no meio deles o cavaleiro de virgem apareceu em posição de lótus.

Malditos cavaleiros ! - Rugiu um dos ciclopes segurando a sua lança olhando para o homem mais próximo de deus.

Shaka : Lhes enviarei para a um dos seis mundos ! **RIKUDŌ RINNE(CICLO DAS SEIS EXISTÊNCIAS) -** o cavaleiro de virgem conseguiu atingir muitos ciclopes os atingindo enviando as suas almas para um dos seis mundos da mitologia budista.

Aquiles: Eu cuidarei dos restantes afastem-se ! - Falou avançando numa incrível velocidade - **PHOTON MANIPULATION (MANIPULAÇÃO DE FÓTONS)** \- Partículas de luz estavam circulando por todo o local numa incrível velocidade surpreendendo o cavaleiro de leão que reconheceu o estilo da técnica..

Aiolos: Esse poder é muito maior que a sua técnica Aiolia...Esse é o poder base de Aquiles - Falou seriamente o cavaleiro celestial.

Não permitiremos que continuem avançando humanos ! - Os ciclopes restantes avançaram jogando as suas lanças na direção dos cavaleiros.

Aquiles: Sessenta por cento do poder total será o necessário para não sobrar nenhum rastro de vocês - Sussurrou com um sorriso no rosto - **PHOTONS NOVA (SUPERNOVA FÓTONS)** \- O guardião de Zeus sorrindo estendeu a sua mão para frente aberta, o mesmo fechou a palma da mão liberando a energia dos fótons causando uma grande explosão no reino de Poseidon.

Aiolos: Aquiles liberar tanto poder ! - Exclamou ficando na frente dos cavaleiros de ouro - **ÉGIDE SHIELD (ESCUDO ÉGIDE)** **-** Com a mão direita para a frente criou uma imagem de um escudo com a imagem de uma uma górgona na sua frente os protegendo da explosão colossal do poder de Aquiles. Na frente do templo de Poseidon estava um homem com uma escama com detalhes em azul e um tridente em sua mão tendo alguns búzios nele, pele bronzeada, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis, o mesmo criou uma gigantesca quantidade de água dos céus protegendo os pilares do templo de Poseidon conseguindo conter a explosão do golpe do guardião de Zeus, mas o o seu cosmo brilhava fortemente e os seus olhos azuis brilhavam com umas ondas suaves do mar.

Eu Tritão não permitirei que abalem o reino de meu pai dessa maneira ! - Pronunciou aumentando a sua cosmo-energia e o herói grego que tinha lançado o ataque sorriu de canto.

Aquiles: Parece que encontrei algo interessante - Sussurrou o guerreiro de Zeus. Após o poder de aquiles ter sido contido para não se espalhar pelo reino de Poseidon um poderoso cosmo foi sentido.

Vocês pagaram por terem eliminado os meus filhos ! Esse santuário será a ruína de vocês cavaleiros celestiais e cavaleiros de ouro ! - A imagem de Poseidon trajando a sua escama foi visível e o seu lado algumas pessoas com um poderoso cosmo sendo emitido e na frente do templo a imagem de tritão era visível.

Aiolos: Esses são os filhos de Poseidon, Tritão, Despina, Éolo, Órion, Crisaor e a rainha Anfitrite - Pronunciou reconhecendo e ao mesmo a situação tinha se complicado, porque setes cosmos estavam se manifestando de uma forma gigantesca na direção dos diferentes pilares do templo de Poseidon.

Aquiles: A situação ficou cada vez melhor - Sorriu o herói grego, mesmo sabendo da desvantagem essa seria uma gloriosa batalha.

Poseidon: Esse mundo será castigado e vocês serão as primeiras vítimas dessa guerra ! - Pronunciou seriamente desaparecendo com a imagem astral.

Máscara da morte: Não querendo ser chato, mas não complica um pouco as coisas ? - Indagou vendo a desvantagem que estavam no reino do deus dos mares.

Aquiles: Não precisam se preocupar, comigo aqui e Aiolos podemos lhes derrotar sem muitas dificuldades - Pronunciou não tendo dúvidas.

Aiolos: Se fosse em um terreno neutro sim, mas no reino de Poseidon não será tão fácil - Falou seriamente avaliando as possibilidades.

Camus: Não vamos conseguir sair do modo que entramos - Falou olhando para a passagem de usaram nos céus.

Shaka: Todo o templo está sendo selado - Pronunciou o cavaleiro de virgem em posição de lótus.

Afrodite: Não nos resta opção senão avançarmos - Falou o cavaleiro de peixes sentindo o perfume de uma das suas rosas.

Aquiles: Aiolos - Chamou a atenção do guardião celestial - Eu e você avançamos direto contra o templo de Poseidon e os cavaleiros de ouro lutam contra os generais marinas - Continuou olhando para os cavaleiros.

Aiolos: Está certo….Tomem cuidado com os marinas porque o cosmo que estamos sentindo indica que eles possuem uma versão divina de suas escamas - Alertou o cavaleiro.

Máscara da morte: Não precisa se preocupar, nós também podemos usar as armaduras divinas e os marinas nunca foram adversários para nós cavaleiros de ouro ! - Falou confiante com o dedo indicador brilhando.

Shura: Temos que finalizar as lutas o mais rápido possível para ajudá-los e como seis ainda fica um pilar sobrando - Falou seriamente o cavaleiro de capricórnio.

Aiolia: Sim...Vamos ! - Exclamou o cavaleiro com cada um tomando uma direção diferente e os dois guardiões de Zeus olharam diretamente para o templo de Poseidon.

Aquiles: Finalmente poderemos lutar com poder máximo Aiolos - Falou olhando para o companheiro.

Aiolos: Sim - Falou fechando as mãos juntas com um brilho entre elas e ao abrir um águia de energia se formou - Vá até o nosso rei ! - Ordenou com a águia voando pelos céus do templo submarino e desaparecendo num flash de luz e os pilares dos templos do templo submarino começaram a ressoar simultaneamente.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. O Éolo mostrado não é o deus e sim o filho de Poseidon que leva o mesmo nome do deus dos ventos.


	29. Chapter 29

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Ilha de Delfos**

Enquanto os combates no mundo do mortos e templo submarino não tinham se iniciado, um encontro na ilha aonde se encontra o templo de Apolo e o oráculo de Delfos estava prestes a ocorrer, um homem de pele bronzeada, cabelos loiros volumosos e olhos azuis, trajando uma armadura dourada com o próprio brilho do Sol com uma coroa na cabeça olhava para a paisagem da ilha.

Enfim apareceu Apolo - Falou o homem para o deus do Sol que estava com vestes brancas com detalhes em dourado sem trajar a sua Kamui, somente com uma lira de ouro em sua mão direita.

Apolo: Hélios - Falou o deus do Sol olhando para o titã que regia o mesmo astro que ele.

Hélio: A ilha está em uma barreira criada pela minha dunamis e não notarão o que ocorre aqui - Falou olhando para o deus do Sol.

Apolo: O que você quer Hélios ? - Questionou porque ele sentiu o poder do titã lhe chamando e como compartilham o mesmo astro foi algo simples para os dois se comunicarem.

Hélios: A guerra está prestes a se iniciar entre aqueles que seguem Gaia contra o olimpo - Falou normalmente olhando para o deus do Sol.

Apolo: Sim - Pronunciou avaliando o titã na sua frente.

Hélios: Você é um dos deuses mais poderosos do olimpo e o seu oráculo é alguém que Gaia-sama deseja Apolo - Pronunciou mudando a expressão manifestando o seu cosmo.

Apolo: O oráculo está sob a minha proteção direta e você sabe disso Hélios ! - Falou tocando levemente a sua lira manifestando o seu cosmo - Eu estou ao lado de meu pai nessa guerra e você ao lado de Gaia - Continuou com uma armadura de ouro aparecendo atrás dele.

Hélios: Será uma batalha interessante Apolo - Falou expandindo a sua cosmo-energia enquanto o deus do sol era coberto por sua armadura.

Apolo: Hélios - Sussurrou com a imagem do sol atrás dele igual o titã.

Hélios: Vamos começar ! - O mesmo exclamou criando um sol atrás de si com o seu cosmo - **HELIOS VORTEX (VORTÉX SOLAR)** \- Usando o sol que ele criou para um projeto com o plasma vento solar que destrói tudo em seu caminho.

Apolo: Essa técnica é do titã Hypérion o seu seu pai - Falou fechando os olhos começando a tocar a sua lira novamente - **SOLAR** **STRINGER ( ACORDE SOLAR)** \- A melodia da lira estava se espalhando pelo local era algo indescritível, o ataque do adversário se desfez com o titã lhe olhando normalmente.

Hélios: Essa melodia - Sussurrou sentindo o corpo começar a ficar relaxado junto com a sua mente, mas de repente o cosmo do mesmo se manifestou novamente mudando o olhar - Não vou cair num truque desses Apolo ! - Esbravejou com a imagem de uma carruagem de quatro cavalos aparecendo atrás dele.

Apolo: Não existe truque algum ….Somente aprecie essa melodia Hélios com o canto das musas - Começou a intensificar com a imagem de belas jovens atrás dele cantando acompanhando o toque da sua lira.

Hélios: Vocês são os que guiam a minha carruagem **Pyrois** , **Eous** , **Aethon** e **Phlegon -** Os quatros cavalos que possuíam um esplendor como do Sol, com os pelos em chamas se desprenderam da carruagem e começaram a galopar com a imagem do Sol atrás deles - Eles destruíram essa ilha Apolo junto com o oráculo ! - Exclamou tentando resistir a melodia do deus do Sol.

Apolo: Hélios - Falou fechando os olhos parando de tocar e abriu os olhos para os céus - Recue eles ou os matarei Hélios - Falou friamente desfazendo a sua lira e um arco aparecer em sua mão, o mesmo mirou os cavalos vindo na direção da ilha, passaram-se alguns momentos de silêncio - Que assim seja - Disparou a sua flecha que no ar de dividiu em quatro na direção dos cavalos.

Hélios: 'Maldição o meu corpo não se move' - Pensou olhando para as flechas de Apolo acertar os seus cavalos detendo o avanço deles.

Apolo: Eles são tão belos que não merecem a morte, mas não posso permitir que a ilha sofra dano algum ! - Exclamou disparando novamente só que agora foram milhares de flechas flamejantes na direção dos cavalos.

Hélios: Recuem - Ordenou com dificuldade vendo que o próximo ataque mataria aqueles que carregam a sua carruagem.

Apolo: O seu corpo está sob o efeito da minha melodia Hélios e isso o torna um alvo fácil - Apontou o seu arco na direção do oponente e disparou as suas flechas flamejantes na direção do titã.

Helios: Não serei derrotado aqui ! - Falou com várias serpentes de plasma ao seu redor - **PLASMA SNAKES (SERPENTES DE PLASMA)** \- Usando o poder do plasma solar o titã criou várias serpentes que protegeram o mesmo das flechas lançadas pelo deus do sol.

Apolo: Não posso permitir que isso continue na ilha - Falou olhando as serpentes crescendo no local..

Hélios: Essa ilha será o seu túmulo ! - Exclamou com as serpentes avançando contra o deus do Sol que começou a avançar com o arco em sua mão esquerda desviando se aproximando do titã.

Apolo: Isso acaba aqui ! - Exclamou desaparecendo e reaparecendo na frente do titã lhe socando no estômago o arremessando na direção do mar, ficando à uma diferença média da ilha de Delfos, o deus do sol segurou o seu arco com uma flecha nele envolta de uma poderosa cosmo-energia com a imagem do Sol atrás dele - Hélios acabou !... **GENESIS ARROW (FLECHA DE GÊNESIS)** \- A flecha foi disparada numa incrível velocidade contra o titã que tentou criar uma proteção de chamas.

Hélios: Maldição o meu corpo ainda - Sussurrou ao ser acertado causando uma grande explosão ao redor que começou a se alastrar até a ilha de Delfos, mas o deus do Sol estendeu a sua mão e criou um escudo de energia bloqueando que o poder atingisse a ilha.

Apolo: Hélios - Sussurrou fechando os olhos sentido cosmos entrando em confronto - A guerra começou - Pronunciou abrindo os olhos.

 **Templo submarino**

Voltando ao presente no templo submarino, os cavaleiros avançavam na direção dos pilares enquanto Aquiles e Aiolos estavam indo direto na direção do templo de Poseidon. o cavaleiro de peixes tinha chegado ao pilar e na sua frente estava um guardião de Poseidon usando uma majestosa escama e a imagem de um cavalo marinho atrás dele.

Afrodite: Uma escama divina...Isso será interessante ….Queime cosmo ! - Exclamou com a armadura de ouro ressoando e evoluindo para a sua forma divina com uma atmosfera de rosas vermelhas ao seu redor.

Eu sou Bian de cavalo marinho, o guardião do pacífico norte - Falou andando na direção do cavaleiro de ouro com com uma corrente de ar o circulando - Vamos começar cavaleiro - queimando o seu cosmo o general marina criou uma corrente muito forte da brisa do mar misturada com água - **RISING BILLOWS (VENTOS DE FURACÃO)** \- A corrente adquiriu a forma de um gigantesco redemoinho de alta pressão que avançou contra o adversário que somente sorriu movendo as suas rosas vermelhas.

Afrodite: Sentirá o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro general Marina - Sussurrou o cavaleiro de peixes com o olhar brilhando perigosamente - **ROYAL DEMON ROSE (ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS) -** Várias rosas vermelhas foram disparadas contra o general marina.

 **Pilar do Oceano Pacífico Sul**

O guardião do pilar e Aiolia se encaravam com os seus cosmos brilhando em volta de si.

Pelos ideais do senhor Poseidon protegerei esse pilar..Eu Io de Scylla - Falou avançando contra o cavaleiro de ouro.

Aiolia: Scylla...Será interessante...Eu Aiolia de leão será o seu adversário - Falou com a mão direita com um brilho dourado trajando a sua armadura divina avaliando a escama do adversário.

Io: Aiolia de Leão...Sinta o **QUEEN BEE'S STINGER(FERRÃO DA ABELHA RAINHA)** \- Com o punho esquerdo brilhando disparou de seu dedo um flash de luz que assumiu a forma de uma abelha, mas para a surpresa do marina o cavaleiro de leão conseguiu se esquivar do golpe - Im..Impossível esse golpe superou a velocidade da luz e mesmo assim desviou !? - Questionou surpreso.

Aiolia: Nós cavaleiros de ouro já superamos a velocidade da luz há mais de três anos - Revelou surpreendendo o marina - A nossa atual velocidade pode-se se dizer que está em um nível divino….Uma velocidade divina ! - Fechou os olhos com a imagem de um leão aparecendo atrás dele e após os abriu - Sinta o poder atual de um cavaleiro de ouro que superou a velocidade da luz ! **LIGHTNING PLASMA (RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA)** \- Concentrando o seu cosmo em seu punho direito ele lançou milhares de ataques na velocidade maior que a luz contra o oponente foi atingido em cheio, mas após uns momentos se levantou sem muitas dificuldades. Enquanto nos demais pilares os combates estavam se iniciando e uma guerra contra o imperador dos sete mares.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	30. Chapter 30

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os de português.

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Templo submarino**

Os dois cavaleiros celestiais Aiolos e Aquiles estavam indo na direção do templo submarino enquanto sentiam os cosmos dos cavaleiros lutando contra os marinas.

Aquiles: Os confrontos até o momento parecem sob controle - Falou correndo ao lado do companheiro.

Aiolos: Sim...Temos que deter Poseidon o mais rápido possível antes que ele comece a inundar o mundo humano...Os pilares já estão ressoando com o seu cosmo - Não continuou porque uma onda de energia foi lançada na direção dele e de Aquiles, ambos desviaram sem muitas dificuldades olhando para o seu atacante, que tinha a imagem de um dragão marinho atrás dele.

Como existem somente seis cavaleiros atacando os pilares ...Eu Yohan o general de dragão marinho serei o oponente de vocês dois ! - Pronunciou o jovem que tinha por volta dos dezoito anos, com cabelos azuis claros e olhos da mesma emanando uma poderosa cosmo-energia em sua volta.

 **Pilar do Oceano Antártico**

Um poderoso combate estava ocorrendo de rajadas de energia, o general guardião do pilar Kasa de Lymnades e o seu oponente o cavaleiro de ouro de câncer, o marina possuía várias rachaduras em sua escama, o mesmo olhava o homem trajando a armadura divina de câncer sem acreditar no que está acontecendo.

Kasa: Como nenhum ser humano não possui alguém que seja importante em sua !? - Questionou assustado, porque o cavaleiro de câncer parecia um demônio.

Máscara da Morte: Kasa você é um inseto mesmo com essa escama divina, a sua maior habilidade não tem efeito contra mim Hahahaha se o seu adversário fosse outro conseguiria explorar as fraquezas sentimentais, mas eu não possuo nenhuma ! - Falou avançando contra o marina lhe acertando várias sequências de golpes numa velocidade descomunal fazendo o mesmo cuspir sangue, concentrando cosmo-energia no seu punho arremessou o adversário contra o pilar.

Kasa: ARG - Levantou com dificuldades, mas a sua cosmo energia estava queimando - Não vou ser morto maldito ! Receba o meu golpe mortal **SALAMANDER SHOCK (SALAMANDRA SATÂNICA)** \- Disparou uma rajada de cosmo-energia conta o oponente que sorriu bloqueando o ataque que fez o marina arregalar os olhos.

Máscara da Morte: Kasa dentre os marinas que sinto nesse templo você é o mais fraco e alguém como você que utiliza as fraquezas merece algo peculiar - Falou com um sorriso sádico no rosto - Mandarei a sua alma ao Yomotsu ! **SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA(ONDAS DO INFERNO)** \- Do seu dedo ondas indicador um raio azul foi lançado atingindo o adversário - Agora é hora que começa a diversão - Falou desaparecendo do local.

 **Em frente ao templo de Poseidon**

O general de dragão marinho estava enfrentando os dois guardiões de Zeus que estava surpresos pelo poder do marina.

Aquiles: Isso é impressionante...Para possuir tanto poder você passou pelo ritual de sangue com o Ikhor de Poseidon não ? - Questionou sorrindo pulando para o alto desviando de ataques de energia do adversário.

Aiolos: Para alguém tão jovem Yohan o seu poder é incrível - Elogiou notando aonde estavam devido ao confronto e tendo três observadores na entrada do templo de Poseidon.

Yohan: Sim...O Ikhor corre em todos os marinas que estão nesse templo ! - Revelou e ao mesmo tempo os dois guardiões de Zeus se entreolharam com expressões preocupadas - Por isso eu disse que não será possível que vocês cavaleiros ganhem essas batalhas ! - Exclamou com uma poderosa cosmo-energia na forma de um dragão do mar - **SEA DRAGON ATTACK (ATAQUE DO DRAGÃO DO MAR)** \- Um poderoso golpe de energia na forma de um dragão marinho foi lançado.

Aquiles: Aiolos eu vou lutar com força total ! - Exclamou com com a imagem do rei dos deuses atrás dele e a sua glória começou a ressoar manifestando uma poderosa cosmo-energia - **ÉGIDE SHIELD (ESCUDO ÉGIDE)** **-** Uma imagem de um escudo se formou com a imagem de uma uma górgona na sua frente deteu o ataque do dragão do mar, mas as três presenças na frente do templo se moveram na direção do combate.

 **GOLDEN SWORD BLADE (LÂMINA DA ESPADA DOURADA) -** Uma luz ofuscante brilhou no local e uma imagem de uma espada dourada colidiu contra o escudo criado pelo cavaleiro celestial.

Aiolos: Então eles se moveram…..Não há escolha - A glória do mesmo mesmo começou a ressonar igual ao do seu companheiro.

Aquiles: Crisaor, Éolo e Tritão - Falou vendo os três de juntarem aos combate, a escama de Crisaor tinha um poderoso brilho dourado com o mesmo tendo cabelos e olhos castanhos claros com pele bronzeada, a escama de Éolo tinha detalhes em branco sendo o mesmo de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes também possuindo pele bronzeada - Impossível o escudo está sofrendo dano ? - Exclamou surpreso o cavaleiro celestial vendo a lâmina da espada tentar perfurar o seu escudo combinado com o ataque o general marina.

Aiolos: Aquiles se prepare ! - Exclamou manifestando uma poderosa cosmo-energia - **THUNDER SNAKES (SERPENTES DO TROVÃO** ) - De trás dele centenas de Serpentes elétricas se espalham pelo ar saindo detrás do cavaleiro celestial que estende suas mãos na direção dos adversários. Éolo começou a manifestar uma corrente de ar em sua volta de um vento suave.

Éolo: Eu me encarrego das serpentes ! - Brandou vendo os companheiros recuarem do poder emitido - Sinta o poder de um dos quatro ventos Zéfiro ! **FAVONIUS WEST WIND (VENTO DO OESTE FAVONIUS)** \- As correntes de ar criadas anularam as serpentes que estavam avançando contra eles.

Aiolos: Nada mal, mas o que acho disso ? - Questionou sorrindo olhando para o oponente - **HEAVENLY THUNDER SNAKE (SERPENTE CELESTIAL DO TROVÃO)** \- Uma gigantesca serpente elétrica apareceu dos céus atacando os quatro que pularam em direções diferente correndo na poderosa serpente.

Aquiles: Eu também estou me juntando a festa ! - Exclamou manifestando a sua poderosa cosmo-energia energia com a imagem dos mirmidões que ele comandou em troia - As suas almas estão comigo meus companheiros nas glórias dos combates... Mostrem mais uma vez as suas forças perante o inimigo ! **MYRMIDONS ( MIRMIDÕES)** \- Cada mirmidão que estava estava atrás de Aquiles ganhou forma de um corpo de energia e avançaram contra os adversários, mas o filho mais poderoso de Poseidon se colocou na frente.

Tritão: Usar manifestações cósmicas de nada adiantará ! **CALM WATERS (CALMARIA DAS ÁGUAS)** \- O filho de Poseidon fechou os olhos manifestando a sua cosmo-energia que trazia uma sensação de paz e as projeções cósmicas de Aquiles e a serpente elétrica de Aiolos começaram a se desestabilizar.

Aquiles: Impossível - Sussurrou sem acreditar no que estava ocorrendo.

Éolo: Nossa chance de revidar ! - Avançou com Crisaor ao seu lado - O poder de um dos quatro ventos Euro ! **VULTURNUS EAST WIND (VENTO DO LESTE VULTURNUS)**

\- Nos céus ventos começaram a se formar e o outro filho de Poseidon que estava ao seu lado pulou na direção dos mesmos com a sua mão direita levantada com um brilho dourado.

Crisaor: Vocês guardiões de Zeus serão os primeiros a morrerem nesse templo ! **GOLDEN SWORD BLADE (LÂMINA DA ESPADA DOURADA) -** Uma luz ofuscante brilhou no local e uma imagem de uma espada dourada envolta de vento na direção dos dois oponentes.

Aiolos: Encontramos os nossos oponentes Aquiles - Falou sorrindo - Só que agora sentirão na pele o poder real da guarda pessoal do imperador dos céus ! **ÉGIDE SHIELD (ESCUDO ÉGIDE)** **-** Uma imagem de um escudo se formou com a imagem de uma uma górgona na sua frente detendo a espada combinado com o poder de vento de Éolo, só que permaneceu intacto a barreira.

Crisaor: Não poder ser nem mesmo se moveu - Falou em descrença surpreso.

Yohan: Crisaor-Sama...Éolo-Sama Tomem cuidado os cosmo desses dois ! - Alertou o general marina preocupado.

Tritão: Os cosmos deles estão totalmente diferente de antes - Sussurrou com os dois cavaleiros celestiais andando normalmente na direção deles.

Aiolos: Acho que já vimos o necessário - Falou enigmaticamente e sorrindo porque sentia os cosmos dos cavaleiros de ouro de igual para os generais marinas mesmo com o Ikhor de Poseidon lhes ajudando.

Aquiles: Concordo ...Se preparem ! - Exclamou avançando contra os adversários junto com Aiolos enquanto os seus cosmos estavam crescendo de uma maneira inacreditável.

 **YOMOTSU**

Na colina aonde as almas caem no mundo dos mortos, Máscara da Morte segurava pelo pescoço o general marina Kasa de Lymnades que estava com várias queimaduras pelo corpo, enquanto o cavaleiro de câncer tinha um corte no rosto.

Máscara da morte: Isso foi mais divertido que eu pensei, mas ao privar do seu corpo que tinha sangue sagrado não conseguiu fazer muito não ? - Sorriu apertando o pescoço do adversário enquanto relembrava que tinha sentindo uma sensação estranha ao ver o marina e por isso o trouxe para o Yomotsu - Adeus general marina - Falou soltando a mão do pescoço do adversário que caiu na colina do mundo dos mortos com o cavaleiro de ouro observando a sua queda.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	31. Chapter 31

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Pilar do Oceano Índico**

Na frente do pilar o general marina Krishna de Chrysaor estava em posição de lótus com uma lança dourada quebra nos chãos e na sua frente um outro homem na mesma posição, o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem Shaka trajando a armadura divina.

Krishna: Mesmo como sangue do senhor Poseidon e o poder do Maha Roshini você está resistindo a mim Shaka de virgem….Realmente o homem mais próximo de deus - Falou seriamente reconhecendo o poder do cavaleiro de ouro.

Shaka: Não posso permitir que consiga de derrotar, mesmo não tendo o sangue de Atena...Nossas armaduras foram banhadas com o Ikhor de Zeus, mesmo que possuam esse poder atual ainda conseguem controlar toda a sua extensão - Pronunciou com a imagem de buda aparecendo atrás dele.

Krishna: Shaka...Isso já se prolongou o suficiente me desculpe, mas tenho que acabar com isso ! **MAHA ROSHINI (MAHA ROSHINI) -** Explosão de cosmo-energia propagando vários poderosos feixes de luzes intensos contra o cavaleiro de ouro que tinha uma energia entre em mãos.

Shaka: **OHM** \- Pronunciou abrindo os olhos e uma flor lótus se abriu - **TENMA KŌFUKU (RENDIÇÃO DIVINA)** \- Uma poderosa onda de cosmo-erengia foi liberada entrando em conflito direto com o golpe do general causando um grande abalo no local.

 **Pilar do Oceano Ártico**

Um confronto entre mestre e discipulo ocorria no pilar do ártico, ambos trajando vestimentas

divinas com todos os arredores congelados, ambos agora estavam lutando com uma troca de socos e chutes e uma incrível velocidade, o cavaleiro de aquário aplicou um poderoso soco no general marina de Kraken o jogando contra o pilar.

Isaak: Não irá me derrotar Camus ! - Exclamou irritado, mas os dois estavam no mesmo nível de ar frio e agora somente restava um combate um combate corpo a corpo para decidir esse combate sem causar maiores danos no templo submarino.

Camus: Isaak - Sussurrou blo queando o ataque do jovem que treinou junto com Hyoga. 'Ele está em vantagem graças ao Ikhor de Poseidon, mas ainda tenho 'aquilo' que desenvolvi nesses anos, mas isso afetaria muito esse templo e como não temos como sair será uma técnica com riscos demais' - Pensou o cavaleiro de aquário continuando o combate.

 **Pilar do Oceano Atlântico Sul**

O combate nos pilares aonde havia uma grande vantagem para o general marina Sorento de Sirene que enfrentava o cavaleiro de ouro Shura de capricórnio que estava ajoelhado com as duas mãos nos ouvidos enquanto o adversário tocava a sua flauta.

Sorento: Não há como me vencer...Desista cavaleiro e tenha uma morte pacifica com essa música aproveite a **DEAD END SYMPHONY(SINFONIA FINAL DA MORTE) -** Falou intensificando a música com a sua vestimenta na sua forma divina enquanto o cavaleiro estava com uma armadura de ouro normal.

Shura: Maldição..Eu...ARG - Gritou tentando resistir a melodia que atacando diretamente o seu cérebro.

Sorento: Um de vocês cavaleiros derrotou Kasa - Falou parando de tocar não sentindo o cosmo do companheiro - Isso significa que a brincadeira acabou ! - Ao exclamar arregalou os olhos brevemente desviando o olhar na direção do templo de Poseidon e dois cosmos crescendo de uma maneira inexplicável.

Shura: Aiolos - Sussurrou reconhecendo o cosmo do companheiro.

 **Em frente ao templo de Poseidon**

Aiolos e Aquiles avançavam numa incrível velocidade contra o seus adversários que estavam surpresos com o poder de cosmo-energia que estava emergindo dos dois cavaleiros celestiais.

Yohan: O poder deles...Não posso posso permitir que avancem ! **SEA DRAGON ATTACK (ATAQUE DO DRAGÃO DO MAR)** \- Um poderoso golpe de energia na forma de um dragão marinho foi lançado contra os dois adversários.

Aquiles: Tolo usando o mesmo ataque ! Sinta o poder do meu punho **COSMIC HANDLE (PUNHO CÓSMICO)** \- Com o punho envolta de uma poderosa cosmo-energia socou o golpe lançando detendo sem muitas dificuldades fazendo o adversário arregalar os olhos enquanto o companheiro pulo para o alto.

Aiolos: Sintam o poder de um cavaleiro celestial em seu pleno poder ! **INFINITY BREAK (DESTRUIÇÃO INFINITA)** \- Criando vários feixes de luz sob a forma de um incrível número de flechas na direção dos quatros adversários e na direção do templo de Poseidon.

Tritão: Não vou permitir ! Usando manifestações cósmicas de nada adiantará ! **CALM WATERS (CALMARIA DAS ÁGUAS)** \- O filho de Poseidon fechou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia que trazia uma sensação de paz que começou a desfazer as flechas lançadas feitas de cosmo se desfazendo.

Éolo: Isso não vai adiantar Tritão ! - Exclamou notando o poder aumentar do oponente - Sinta o mais poderoso dos quatro ventos ! **AQUILON NORTH WIND (VENTO DO NORTE AQUILON)** \- Um poderoso vento congelante se formou avançando contra o golpe do cavaleiro celestial.

Crisaor: Maldito não vou permitir que esse poder to que no templo de meu pai ! **GOLDEN SWORD BLADE (LÂMINA DA ESPADA DOURADA) -** Uma luz ofuscante brilhou no local e uma imagem de uma espada dourada envolta de vento na direção do cavaleiro celestial que sorriu.

Não devem esquecer os seus adversários filhos de Poseidon ! - Exclamou Aquiles com uma uma espécie de galáxia aparecendo atrás dele - Lhes mostrarei o poder de uma supernova ! **GALAXY BURST ELLIPTICAL** **(EXPLOSÃO DA GALÁXIA ELÍPTICA)** \- Um poderoso turbilhão começou a se formar atrás do cavaleiro celestial concentrando o seu o cosmo e após liberando uma poderosa onda de energia que começou a devastar tudo atingindo os adversários que estavam ao mesmo tempo combatendo o golpe de Aiolos pelo ar não tendo como escapar, mas a explosão foi contida quando se aproximou da parte final do templo do deus dos mares. No templo de Poseidon o mesmo tinha Anfitrite ao seu lado com Despina uma mulher de cabelos prateados como a neve e olhos da mesma cor usando uma escama com detalhes em branco e azul e Órion um jovem com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes com uma escama com detalhes em dourado e prateado na sua frente.

Poseidon: Então terei que interferir nesse combate - Pronunciou o deus dos mares se levantando vendo ao longe os dois guardiões de Zeus com os seus filhos e o general de dragão marinho com avariações em sua escamas.

Órion: Pai me permita que eu me encarregue disso - Se pronunciou olhando para os dois guardiões de Zeus diretamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia, mas de repente o mesmo arregalou os olhos - O que é esse cosmo !? - Exclamou sem entender o poder que estava vindo na direção do templo submarino.

Poseidon: Zeus - Sussurrou o deus dos mares com o seu tridente aparecendo na sua frente enquanto nos céus do templo submarino o mesmo se abriu com um raio caindo na frente de Aiolos e Aquiles.

Èolo: O rei dos deuses - Sussurrou vendo o deus do trovão aparecendo trajando uma toga branca com detalhes em ouro com uma corona de oliveira com os seus cabelos brancos e a sua lança em sua mão direta.

Poseidon - Sussurrou o rei dos deuses com uma esfera de energia na mão esquerda subindo para os céus e após assumindo um tamanho muito maior e se dividindo em oito partes.

Poseidon: O que você - Não terminou de falar porque as oito esferas de energia avançaram ao mesmo tempo contra os pilares e o suporte principal os penetrando causando surpresa em todos que estavam próximos aos pilares.

Seiya: Isso acabou Poseidon ! - Ao exclamar os pilares explodiram todos ao mesmo tempo causando o deus dos mares arregalar os olhos em descrença.

Poseidon: Maldito Zeus ! Você sabe o que você fez !? - Exclamou irritado porque esses pilares eram uma chave para ele aumentar a influencia sobre os mares ao mesmo tempo e agora eles foram destruídos.

Seiya: Sim…- Falou seriamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia envolvendo todos os cavaleiros de ouro junto com Aiolos e Aquiles desaparecendo do templo submarino enquanto o mesmo estava sendo completamente inundado após a destruição dos pilares.

Poseidon: Zeus você irá me pagar ! - Exclamou irritado expando o seu cosmo e envolvendo todos os seus filhos junto com a rainha dos mares e os generais marinas se teleportando do templo submarino.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	32. Chapter 32

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Guidecca - Mundo dos mortos**

O mundos dos mortos estava em uma completa destruição após o combate nos portões do Tártaro, somente as últimas prisões não tinha sido afetados demasiado pelo poder lançado no clímax final do combate. Em Guidecca Hades estava reunido com os três juizes com um manto negro tendo uma clara irritação no olhar.

Hades: Malditos eles irão pagar pelo que fizeram ! - Exclamou irritado com os três juizes ajoelhados.

Radamanthys: Meu senhor nos desculpe nós não pensamos que eles teriam algo para contratar aquela técnica - Falou não encarrando o deus dos mortos.

Minos: Hércules é realmente alguém temível - Apertou o punho de raiva.

Aiacos: Todos eles são perigosos demais….Inclusive Dragão e Fênix possuem um poderoso cosmo e sinto que estavam se controlando no combate - Complementou o juiz de Garuda.

Hades: Nunca pensei que eles estivessem nesse nível de poder….Apesar de meu irmão ter ficado desaparecido dos céus a sua guarda pessoal aprimou muito os seus poderes e essa é a primeira guerra que eles estão lutando todos juntos ao lado dele ….Sinto que os doze guardiões iniciais estão completos e juntando o poder de dragão e Fênix ….Se não fosse pelas chamas daquele homem que conteve a maior da parte da explosão esse mundo teria sido completamente destruído - Falou se referindo ao cavaleiro de fênix que deteve no último instante o poder que estava se espalhando pelo mundo dos mortos, mesmo que os demais guardiões de Zeus tenham lhe ajudado com os seus cosmos isso foi algo surpreendente.

Hades-sama - Falou uma voz chamando a atenção dos presentes no salão.

Radamanthys: Heitor - Sussurrou o nome de um dos guardiões pessoais de Pontos se aproximar.

Hades: O que houve mortal ? - Questionou não gostando muito da presença do príncipe de tróia em seu reino.

Heitor: Pontos-sama me enviou para lhe auxiliar no que for necessário - Se ajoelhou perante o deus do mundo dos mortos - Tenho informações que no templo submarino os pilares foram destruídos fazendo com que Poseidon tivesse que recuar para outro de seus templos - Reportou com os olhos fechados.

Hades: Entendo - Falou seriamente. 'Então assim como eu Poseidon fracassou inicialmente….Agora tenho que lidar com esse pequeno problema me observando' - Pensou olhando para Heitor.

 **Templo de Zeus - Olimpo**

No templo do rei dos deuses o mesmo adentrava o mesmo com uma expressão não muito contente.

Seiya: A mensagem de Aiolos me salvou de ter que lidar com elas, mas agora o que eu faço ? - Questionou para si mesmo - Uma guerra acontecendo e eu com os meus problemas pessoais ….Nunca imaginei que Héstia ficaria interessada em mim e Réia - Falou tendo o vislumbre da imagem das duas na sua mente ele tinha que admitir que elas eram lindas e o modo que Héstia estava vestida em seu templo o pegou de surpresa, ela sempre uma deusa recatada e após o rosto das esposas que o estava fulminando - Pelo visto não há como apagar os seus erros do passado - Falou para si mesmo num sussurro enquanto continuava andando.

Agora você não sai mais daqui até se explicar ! - Exclamou uma voz tirando o mesmo dos seus pensamentos que não notou que tinha chegado no seu destino.

Seiya: Hera - Olhou uma das suas esposas lhe olhando não muito contente juntamente com Atena e Ártemis - Eu já lhe disse que não tenho nada haver com o que houve com Héstia ….Muito menos com Réia - Se defendeu.

Hera: As duas se declaram que estão interessados pelo nosso marido e ele não tem nada haver ? - Questionou lembrando da conversa que ocorreu antes da mensagem de Aiolos chegar e a revelação por parte de Héstia e Réia que as surpreendeu - Eu vi que viveu sem conquistas no tempo como humano e por isso que lhe dei essa chance desse relacionamento Seiya ! - Exclamou irritada.

Ártemis: Nós aceitamos esse relacionamento porque o amamos, mas não vamos lhe partilhar com mais ninguém ! - A deusa estava com um olhar fulminante.

Saori: Eu me entreguei a você mesmo sabendo o seu passado na mitologia - Falou fechando os olhos e os abriu - Acha que viver esse relacionamento é fácil para nós ? Ainda descobrir que tem mais interessadas nele ? - Questionou com uma expressão similar a da deusa da lua.

Seiya: Ótimo...Agora eu sou o culpado ? Eu me mantive fiel a vocês e essa ideia desse tipo de casamento foram vocês que aceitaram e não eu que fiz a proposta ….Réia tinha me dado a entender dos seus sentimentos, mas mantive em segredo e Héstia foi uma surpresa….Eu sei que meu passado - Falou apertando os punhos com força - Esse relacionamento em sua primeira prova já está dessa maneira… As três me acusando do que está ocorrendo ….Eu não posso controlar os sentimentos dos outros, mas me mantive fiel a vocês - Falou seriamente dando meia volta irritando as três.

Hera: Aonde você vai !? - Exclamou irritada.

Seiya: JÁ CHEGA - Gritou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia na direção das três que se surpreenderam - Eu tenho assuntos mais importantes para resolver do que vocês três me acusando ! Eu não tenho um passado justo, mas eu as amo e nunca as trai ! Só que a confiança não é mútua ! - Falou mostrando mágoa no olhar para as três que se entreolharam - Se quiserem anular esse casamento eu não tenho nada contra ..Talvez seja melhor porque na primeira discussão já estamos assim….Vocês tem medo sobre o meu passado e enquanto não superarem isso não conseguiremos manter esse tipo de relação ...Então é melhor acabar com isso - Falou seriamente saindo do templo num raio de luz deixando as três deusas caladas no salão.

Hera: O que fizemos ? - Questionou num sussurro a deusa do casamento para Atena e Ártemis.

 **Templo de Apolo - Olimpo**

No templo do deus do Sol, o mesmo estava sendo cuidado por Seika que o olhava seriamente.

Apolo: Eu já pedi desculpas meu amor - Falou vendo a expressão da esposa após ele revelar o seu encontro secreto com Hélios e o combate que ocorreu.

Seika: Você terá que fazer mais que isso - Falou irritada batendo no ombro do marido.

Apolo: O que você quer então ? - Questionou sorrindo a olhando com um brilho no olhar.

Seika: Tudo menos isso que você quer - Falou emburrada cruzando os braços - Preciso ir ver os meus filhos que estão com as musas….Apolo se você fizer algo igual de novo você não dorme nesse templo entendeu ? - Falou fulminando e o deus do Sol assentiu positivo assustado com a esposa. A irmã de Seiya sorriu e começou a manifestar uma energia em volta de si desaparecendo do templo.

Apolo: Porque diabos eu fui me casar ? Ela quer me expulsar do meu próprio templo - Resmungou o deus do Sol e uma risada no templo foi ouvida chamando a atenção do mesmo - Ótimo - Resmungou vendo o rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Hahahahaha não precisa ficar assim ela me assusta também - Riu amarelo lembrando da irmã mais velha nessa era e depois adquiriu uma expressão séria surpreendendo o deus do Sol.

Apolo: O que houve ? - Questionou notando a expressão do deus do trovão.

Seiya: Problemas no casamento que acho que logo não irá mais existir - Falou fechando os olhos surpreendendo o deus do Sol.

Apolo: O que !? - Exclamou sem entender.

Seiya: Ocorreu um problema com Héstia e Réia confessando que possuem sentimentos por mim e minhas esposas me acusando de ter algo haver com isso - Falou suspirando tristemente - Elas me amam disso eu tenho certeza, mas sentem muito medo do meu passado e isso eu vi hoje na reação delas….Então provavelmente será anulado esse casamento e ao mesmo trará muitas questões no olimpo no meio da situação atual - Pronunciou preocupado.

Apolo: A traição de Hades e Poseidon nos coloca em uma situação delicada, mesmo com o poder atual do olimpo nos causará muitos problemas com os primordiais apoiando Gaia - Olhou seriamente o rei dos deuses - Os deuses restantes somente talvez Ares possa tomar alguma atitude drástica, mas eu ficarei de olho nele não se preocupe - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Obrigado…..Agora tenho que resolver os meus problemas hahaha - Riu suspirando enquanto imaginava o que faria. 'Preciso conversar com elas e a primeira será Héstia' - Pensou o deus do trovão.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	33. Chapter 33

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Templo de Héstia - Olimpo**

No templo da deusa do fogo a mesma estava estava em seu trono com as pernas cruzadas usando o vestido vermelho que tinha sido escolhido pela deusa do amor com uma expressão pensativa.

Héstia: Eu realmente estou fazendo o certo ? Eu o amo, mas ele …- Não terminou a sua linha de raciocínio porque o homem que estava em seus pensamentos estava adentrando o seu templo - Seiya - Falou com um sorriso no rosto se levantando.

Seiya: Precisamos conversar Héstia - A expressão da deusa mudou para séria com os olhos olhando intensamente no rei dos deuses.

Héstia: Me desculpe - Surpreendeu o deus trovão se curvando levemente - Eu não deveria ter criado esses sentimentos por você, mas nasceu na época que você estava reencarnando como humano e agora se intensificou de um modo - Parou de falar notando a mão no rosto.

Seiya: Não fique assim - Levantou o rosto da deusa lhe encarrando vendo os seus brilharem como uma chama ao mesmo que o mesmo parecia lhe sondar.

Héstia: Seiya - Sussurrou sentindo o calor dele e o olhar terno dele sobre ela, a mesma tocou a mão direita do mesmo entrelaçando os dedos - Eu sei que não é um sentimento que deveria ter por você estando casado e revelar na discussão que ocorreu na frente do meu templo - Confessou envergonhada.

Seiya: Afrodite teve ter algo com isso para você e Réia revelarem daquele modo - Falou sentindo ela apertar com a mão direita - Agora preciso resolver isso….Eu não quero brincar com nenhuma de vocês e Ártemis, Atena e Hera acham que eu tenho culpa no que está havendo - Suspirou com a deusa se surpreendendo.

Héstia: O que !? - Exclamou surpresa.

Seiya: Elas tem medo do meu passado….Eu não fui um deus exemplar e você disso Héstia, mas elas deveriam pelos menos confiar em mim, só que com um passado desses não é fácil Hahaha - Riu sem graça escondendo a mágoa que estava sentindo.

Héstia: Seiya ….- Falou acariciando o rosto dele - O que vai fazer ? - Questionou sentindo o coração acelerar pelo modo que estavam próximos.

Seiya: Elas me amam, mas adiantar ficar num relacionamento que não tem confiança ….A melhor opção é anular o casamento ...Há coisas mais importantes ocorrendo no momento e não posso ficar me preocupando com a minha vida pessoal - Falou seriamente e deusa do fogo sorriu.

Héstia: Eu…- Parou de falar se aproximando os lábios do dele.

Seiya: Héstia o que você - Parou sentindo os lábios dela tocarem nos seus, sentindo a inocência, suavidade e o calor dos lábios dela, a sensação durou alguns momentos e o rosto da deusa ficou vermelho como o vestido que estava usando.

Héstia: Eu sei que terei concorrência se você estiver livre, mas vou lutar por esse sentimento - Falou não tendo dúvidas na voz.

Seiya: Héstia - Falou carinhosamente.

Eu também vou lutar pelo que eu quero - Pronunciou uma voz e os dois olharam na direção da entrada do salão ao ouvirem.

Seiya: Réia…- Sussurrou vendo a rainha dos titãs com um vestido negro vindo na direção dele e de Héstia.

Réia: Se você ficar livre terá muitas mulheres atrás de você, porque agora você está de um modo perfeito hihihi - Riu maliciosamente surpreendendo os presentes - Há uma deusa que você deve ter desconfiado após o encontro que teve na terra que também está com sentimentos por você - Falou enigmaticamente e após uns momentos o rei dos deuses arregalou os olhos.

Seiya: O que !? - Exclamou entendo de quem a titânide estava falando.

Héstia: Seiya - Olhou com curiosidade para o deus do trovão.

Réia: Eu não deveria ter dito isso Hahahaha Só que você com os poderes do tempo já deve ter desconfiado o que realmente irá ocorrer não ? - Questionou vendo a expressão endurecer do homem à sua frente.

Seiya: Sim...Estou tendo algumas visões do que está para ocorrer ….Essa guerra é somente o prelúdio antes dele aparecer - Falou seriamente surpreendendo a deusa do fogo.

 **Atlântida**

No templo do deus dos mares a poderosa fortaleza continental que foi afundada na batalha contra Atena na mitologia, era composta por sete muros cada um possuindo um templo que é a única maneira de avançar, era possível notar dois cosmos vindo desses templos, no centro estava o templo do deus dos mares Poseidon tendo uma legião de Soldados com ciclopes os liderando, mais na frente estava os generais marinas exceto Kasa que foi morto com os filhos do deus dos mares ajoelhados na frente da entrada do templo, as portas se abriram tendo Poseidon usando o seu corpo mitológico de uma aparência de um homem por volta dos cinquenta anos de barba e a sua rainha aparecendo, o cosmo do deus dos mares estavam envolta de si brilhando majestosamente.

Poseidon: A destruição de meu templo submarino por Zeus não irá tardar os meus planos, mesmo que os pilares eram a ligação direta com os Oceanos aumentando o meu poder sobre eles...Irei atacar aonde o meu irmão mais sentirá que será o santuário de Atena ! - Proclamou com os seus filhos e generais marinas manifestando as suas cosmo-energias.

Não vamos permitir que nenhum de vocês saia de Atlântida ! - Proclamou uma voz dos céus chamando a atenção do deus dos mares.

Tritão: Impossível ! - Exclamou o filho de Poseidon reconhecendo as cosmo-energias que estavam se manifestando junto com outras que ele não tinha sentido.

Poseidon: Não pode ser que tenham penetrado a barreira de Atlântida a não ser que - Parou de falar ao notar um cosmo e apertando o tridente que segurava com força - Hermes ! - Exclamou notando o cosmo do mensageiro dos deuses e raios de luz caíram na entrada da fortaleza continental.

Tritão: Meu pai não se preocupe deteremos o avanço deles nessa fortaleza ! - Exclamou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia olhando para os generais marinas e os seus irmãos com as legiões de soldados e ciclopes - Os tolos que avançaram nessa fortaleza terão o meu tumulo em nome de nosso imperador ! - Exclamou tendo gritos de aclamação e o deus dos mares atrás dele vendo a cena.

Anfitrite: Meu senhor - Falou suavemente notando o deus dos mares que somente lhe olhou sem pronunciar nada.

 **Entrada de Atlântida**

Na entrada da fortaleza estava reunido todos os cavaleiros de ouro, tendo cavaleiros de prata e bronze com Aiolos e Aquiles os liderando enquanto vários soldados do deus dos mares estavam se aproximando.

Aiolos: Poseidon deve ter derrotado a qualquer custo….Os poderes dele podem afetar a terra com uma destruição sem limites… Não podemos permitir que a traição dele contra o Olimpo continue ! - Exclamou seriamente olhando os cavaleiros.

Dohko: Um ataque maciço contra o deus dos mares...Mesmo com todo esse poder de ataque não será fácil - Falou preocupado com a situação atual sentindo os cosmos que estava se aproximando.

Aquiles: O nosso rei também lutará - Falou surpreendendo os cavaleiros.

Aiolos: Essa fortaleza é aonde ele guarda o seu corpo mitológico ...O cosmo que estamos sentindo é dele em ápice trajando a Kamui que meu senhor lhe concedeu, mesmo com os nossos poderes não seríamos capazes de lhe derrotar em seu domínio com os seus filhos lhe apoiando com o seu exército - pronunciou olhando na direção dos soldados e ciclopes que fariam o primeiro combate.

Eu me encarregarei deles - Falou uma homem cabelos e olhos azuis trajando uma armadura de cor com detalhes em dourado e azul com uma lira em sua mão.

Nós lideremos com a guarda inicial nos portões da fortaleza - Um homem com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis usando uma armadura azul com detalhes escuros e dourado com com uma corrente.

Aiolia: Orphée de Lira e Daidalos de Cefeu - Falou o cavaleiro de leão olhando os dois cavaleiros de prata se posicionando na frente trajando vestimentas renascidas com o sangue de Atena.

Aiolos: Eles estão vindo - Alertou o cavaleiro celestial, mas uma melodia começou a ser ouvida.

Shura: Essa música - Sussurrou reconhecendo um cosmo se manifestar e Sorento aparecer na frente dos cavaleiros.

Orphée: Essa melodia não fara nada enquanto eu estiver aqui - Se posicionou na frente começando a tocar a sua lira enquanto Daidalos começou a manifestar as suas correntes.

Afrodite: Eu vou ajudar aqui...Vocês vão ! - As rosas começaram a se formar ao seu redor.

Dohko: Tem cuidado vocês - Olhou para os cavaleiros preocupado.

Sorento: Não pensem que eu os deixarei passarem - Pronunciou o general marina de Sirene se aproximando.

Orphée: Deveria se preocupar com você mesmo general Marina - O seu cosmo começou a aumentar surpreendendo Sorento. Aiolos: Vamos ! - Exclamou comandando os cavaleiros.

Daidalos: Abriremos caminho para vocês ! - Exclamou avançando com os cavaleiros de prata e bronze atrás dele com o cavaleiro de peixes ao seu lado. Enquanto ao longe um homem sorria, o mesmo possuía uma estatura alta muito musculoso trajando uma escama com detalhes em verde e marrom.

Venham para a morte cavaleiros huahuahua - Riu manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	34. Chapter 34

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Santuário**

Os soldados que faziam a guarda da entrada do santuário notaram um brilho nos céus e várias presenças foram sentidas no local.

Deixar desprotegido esse santuário enquanto atacam Poseidon com força total, o exército de Atena tornou-se tão fácil ? - Se perguntou uma voz nos céus enquanto os soldados foram atingidos com rajadas de energia lhes findando a vida com várias presenças se manifestando no santuário.

Vamos destruir por completo esse local pelas ordens de nosso senhor Pontos ! - Exclamou quem estava na frente, mas de repente outra presença foi sentida no local.

Oque é esse cosmo ? - Questionou um dos guerreiros no local.

Eu fui encarregada de proteger esse santuário pelo meu senhor e vocês são insetos que não devem pisar nesse solo - Falou uma voz por cosmo e após uns instantes uma bela jovem de cabelos loiros encaracolados e olhos verdes trajando uma armadura dourada muito bela apareceu na frente nos invasores.

Ela é linda - Sussurrou um dos homens e após um brilho dourado ocorreu no local e após todos que estavam na frente da jovem foram envolvidos pela luz e desapareceram como se não tivessem existido não deixando qualquer rastro.

Não conseguiram nem resistir a esse ataque - Fechou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto e atrás dela um portal dimensional foi aberto lhe fazendo abrir os olhos - Não foi necessário você intervir Kanon de Castor - Olhou para o homem usando uma máscara trajando uma bela armadura muito similar a armadura divina de gêmeos representando a segunda estrela mais brilhante da constelação de gêmeos.

Kanon: A sua beleza se compara ao seu poder Helena de Piscium - Pronunciou olhando para a mulher que usava a glória da estrela mais brilhante de peixes.

 **Atlântida**

Na frente do primeiro templo da fortaleza um homem observava os cavaleiros de ouro junto com os guardiões de Zeus.

Aiolos: A fortaleza possui sete órbitas cada uma representando um oceano, ao contrário no templo submarino que os generais marinas são os responsáveis pela proteção ...Os templos em Atlântida ficam sob a supervisão direta dos filhos de Poseidon e o primeiro adversário será Anteu ! - Exclamou olhando para o homem gigante os observando ao longe.

Aquiles: Não esqueçam dos demais generais marinas que devem lhes auxiliar nesse combate - Completou o cavaleiro celestial avançando.

Aldebaran: Eu me encarregarei dele - O cavaleiro de touro manifestou a sua cosmo-energia fazendo a armadura de ouro evoluir para a sua aparência robusta divina.

Aiolos: Aldebaran se lembre que Anteu não pode ser vencido no chão - Alertou o cavaleiro celestial. Enquanto isso na entrada do templo o homem sorria manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Anteu: Então decidiram quem irá me enfrentar, mas são tolos se pensam que eu os deixarei passar por esse templo ! Eu sou o mais poderoso dos guardiões de meu pai, sintam o meu poder em seus ossos ! **BREAKING BONES (QUEBRA OSSOS)** \- Atrás do filho de Poseidon apareceu vários esqueletos que começaram a ser esmagados por uma poderosa pressão de energia, a cosmo-energia do filho de Poseidon começou a criar uma grande pressão que foi disparada contra os cavaleiros destruindo tudo ao seu redor.

Aldebaran: Eu serei o seu adversário querendo ou não ! **GREAT HORN (GRANDE CHIFRE) -** Disparou o seu ataque na forma de um touro energia antes da pressão do do adversário o atingisse criando uma abertura para os cavaleiros passarem pelo filho de Poseidon, mas o golpe do cavaleiro de ouro foi detido com uma única mão do oponente causando surpresa para o cavaleiro de touro.

Anteu: Esse é o seu nível de poder ? Você irá sofrer em minha mão touro ! - Exclamou irritado avançando contra o cavaleiro de ouro que bloqueou o ataque causando um poderosa onda de choque.

Aldebaran: Im...Impossível o meu braço - Sussurrou sentido o braço direito que ele bloqueou o ataque quebrar.

Anteu: Nada é capaz de superar a minha força ! - Exclamou olhando perigosamente para o cavaleiro de touro.

 **Entrada de Atlântida**

Uma poderosa batalha estava ocorrendo na entrada da fortaleza continental, os ciclopes eram enfrentando por Daidalos e Afrodite que lutavam juntos enquanto os demais apoiavam no combate, o confronto entre Sorento e Orphée era de duas incríveis melodias se digladiando e ao mesmo tempo se completando.

Orphée: Nossa música parece ressoar entre si, mas preciso acabar com isso general marina ... **STRINGER NOCTURNE (ACORDE NOTURNO)** \- O cavaleiro de Atena aumentou o seu cosmo usando a sua lira para disparar poderosas rajadas de som em forma de cosmo-energia.

Sorento: Se não fosse a sua música os cavaleiros tinham se tornando meus alvos indefesos...Não há como me vencer...Desista cavaleiro e tenha uma morte pacifica com essa música aproveite a **DEAD END SYMPHONY(SINFONIA FINAL DA MORTE)** \- Intensificou a sua melodia contra-atacando a melodia do cavaleiro de prata.

Orphée: Não me subestime ... **STRINGER FINE (ACORDE PERFEITO)** \- As cordas da lira começaram a se desprender avançando contra o adversário que foi envolvido pelas cordas da lira.

Sorento: Isso não irá me deter ….O Ikhor do imperador Poseidon - Falou aumentando a sua cosmo-energia tentando se libertar.

Orphée: Mesmo que possua o Ikhor de um deus não será capaz de se libertar...A senhorita Atena não nos fez passar por isso porque é um ritual arriscado tendo chances altas do sangue divino matar o ser humano e esse risco a nossa deusa não quis ..Por isso que todos nós dedicamos a seguir em frente com os nossos próprios poderes como humanos ! - Exclamou com a imagem da constelação de Lira atrás aumentando o número de cordas sobre o general marinas e elas envoltas de sua cosmo-energia.

Sorento: Não pode ser - Falou não acreditando no poder do cavaleiro de prata.

Orphée: Acabou ! - As cordas no toque final da lira começaram a cortar a escama do general marina e em poucos instantes Sorento foi retalhado em pedaços. Não muito longe desse combate Afrodite e Daidalos combatiam mais ciclopes juntos.

Afrodite: Isso parece não ter fim...O perfume das rosas diabólicas - Pronunciou com várias rosas vermelhas em volta de si - **ROYAL DEMON ROSE (ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS)** \- Várias rosas vermelhas foram disparadas contra os ciclopes enquanto as forças continuavam a aparecer na entrada sendo teleportadas.

Daidalos: O general marina foi derrotado ..Só nos resta acabar com isso parara avançarmos ! **ROTATING CHAIN (CORRENTE GIRATÓRIA)** \- O cavaleiro de prata começou a girar a sua corrente assumindo uma forma giratória contra os ciclopes cirando uma onda de ar com eletricidade. Os demais cavaleiros que estavam lutando avançaram juntos contra as legiões que continuavam aparecendo no local

 **JIGOKU NO KOKYUSA (MAÇA INFERNAL)** – O cavaleiro de prata de Cérbero lançou as suas correntes bolas de ferro sobre os seus adversários.

 **GEISTING BLITZ(RELÂMPAGO ESPIRITUAL)** – O cavaleiro de prata de Cruzeiro do Sul conjurou relâmpagos e direcionou para os oponentes.

 **ASTRAL GRAVITATION (GRAVITAÇÃO ASTRAL)** – O cavaleiro de prata de escudo criou um campo gravitacional paralisando parte dos soldados do deus dos mares.

 **MÁVROU TRÝPA (FURACÃO DAS TREVAS)** – O cavaleiro de prata de lagarto estendeu seus braços e usando os seus dedos, disparou um raio de energia que se transformou em um gigantesco turbilhão de ar e se projetou como uma onda expansiva. os quatros ataques conseguiram deter uma parcela das forças do deus dos mares enquanto outros ataque foram lançados na direção dos guardiões da fortaleza continental.

 **1º templo de Atlântida**

O combate entre Anteu e Aldebaran continuava com o filho de Poseidon tendo vantagem sobre o adversário mesmo trajando uma armadura divina tinha várias partes da armadura destruída.

Anteu: Desista e tenha uma morte rápida ! **CRUSHES SKULL (ESMAGA CRÂNIO)** \- Um crânio apareceu atrás dele com uma mão o agarrando e o destruindo em pedaços, o filho de Poseidon avançou com a mão direta aberta agarrando a cabeça do cavaleiro de ouro - Adeus - Ao pronunciar a sua mão foi agarrada com uma tremenda força.

Aldebaran: Ainda não meu caro …- Falou com dificuldade manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e a imagem da constelação de touro aparecer atrás dele.

Anteu: Tolo se acha que conseguiu algo ! - Exclamou com o punho esquerdo socando socando as costelas do oponente que se ouviu o som delas se quebrando devido o impacto do golpe, mas o cavaleiro não diminuiu a sua cosmo-energia e sim aumentou - o que você pretende ? - Questionou não gostando do que estava ocorrendo, o cavaleiro de ouro fixou os dois pés no chão devido a pressão de seu cosmo. Aldebaran: Hora de acabar com isso - Falou agarrando o gigante começando a tentar o levantar do chão ao mesmo tempo que começou a fazer uma incrível pressão no corpo do adversário.

Anteu: Maldito eu não vou permitir ! **BREAKING BONES (QUEBRA OSSOS)** \- Atrás do filho de Poseidon apareceu vários esqueletos que começaram a ser esmagados por uma poderosa pressão de energia, a cosmo-energia do filho de Poseidon começou a criar uma grande pressão ao seu redor - Vou lhe matar meu maldito ! - Falou furiosamente e o cavaleiro de touro sorriu.

Aldebaran: Você é um tolo por usar essa técnica….Você está destruindo o solo que está pisando - Sussurrou fazendo o filho de Poseidon perceber a sua situação - Tarde demais ! **GREATEST HORN (CHIFRE SUPREMO) -** o cosmo do cavaleiro de ouro foi liberado numa poderosa rajada de energia que avançou em todas as direções chamando a atenção dos cavaleiros que estavam chegando no segundo templo sentirem a terra na fortaleza continental tremer.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado .


	35. Chapter 35

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 35**

 **2º Templo de Atlântida**

Na entrada do segundo templo Crisaor estava com Krishna ao seu lado com os seus queimando enquanto os cavaleiros estavam avançando.

Krishna: Eu começarei meu senhor - O general assumiu a posição de lótus - **MAHA ROSHINI (MAHA ROSHINI) -** Explosão de cosmo-energia propagando vários poderosos feixes de luzes intensos contras adversários. O cavaleiro de ouro de virgem se posicionou na frente dos companheiros.

Shaka: Deixem que me encarrego do general marina **KAHN -** O cavaleiro criou uma proteção se esfera cósmica protegendo todos que estavam atrás dele enquanto o seu cosmo ressoou fazendo a armadura adquirir a sua forma divina.

Crisaor: Interessante vamos ver se consegue lidar com a minha espada dourada ! **GOLDEN SWORD BLADE (LÂMINA DA ESPADA DOURADA) -** Uma luz ofuscante brilhou no local e uma imagem de uma espada dourada com a sua lâmina na direção dos cavaleiros.

Shura: Nada será capaz de superar lâmina da espada sagrada **EXCALIBUR -** O cavaleiro de capricórnio com a armadura divina avançou para fora da barreira e usou a sua espada para bloquear o ataque do filho de Poseidon causando um grande corte no solo.

Aiolos: Vocês dois tomem cuidado ! - Alertou preocupado porque logo após o abalo em Atlântida não estava sentindo o cosmo do cavaleiro de touro e nem Anteu.

Krishna: Então terminaremos o que começamos no templo submarino Shaka - Pronunciou aumentando a sua cosmo-energia.

Shaka: Krishna - Ambos em posição de lótus começando a se enfrentar. Enquanto Crisaor e Shura começaram uma batalha corporal numa incrível velocidade entre os dois usando as suas lâminas.

Crisaor: 'A Lâmina de Excalibur é perigosa até mesmo para a minha espada dourada' - Pensou o filho de Poseidon desviando de um ataque do cavaleiro de ouro.

Shura: Não posso deixar isso se prolongar - Sussurrou concentrando uma poderosa cosmo-energia nos dois braços fato fez o oponente recuar levantando a mão direita para o alto usando a esquerda de apoio criando uma grande espada em forma de energia.

Crisaor: Não sei o que pretende cavaleiro, mas acabarei com você nesse único golpe ! **ABSOLUTE BLADE GOLDEN SWORD (LÂMINA ABSOLUTA DA ESPADA DOURADA ) -** A gigantesca lâmina avançou contra o cavaleiro de capricórnio que tinha os olhos fechados.

Shura: Não subestime o poder dos cavaleiros de ouro e nem da espada sagrada que carrego em meus braços ! **DOUBLE EXCALIBUR (EXCALIBUR DUPLA)** \- O cavaleiro lançou duas lâminas ao mesmo tempo sobrepujando o filho de Poseidon que foi atingindo em cheio pelo golpe do cavaleiro de ouro que cortou o segundo templo chamando a atenção do general marina que estava enfrentando o cavaleiro de virgem.

Krishna: Crisaor-sama ! - Exclamou preocupado, mas ao desviar à atenção deu uma abertura que o cavaleiro de virgem estava esperando para superar o embati o cósmico que estava ocorrendo.

Shaka: Eu não sinto maldade em seu cosmo Krishna, mas isso acabou **OHM** \- Pronunciou abrindo os olhos e uma flor lótus se abriu - **TENMA KŌFUKU (RENDIÇÃO DIVINA)** \- Uma poderosa onda de cosmo-erengia foi liberada avançando contra o oponente.

Krishna: Não posso ser derrotado ! **MAHA ROSHINI (MAHA ROSHINI) -** Explosão de cosmo-energia propagando vários poderosos feixes de luzes intensos, mas sendo tarde demais e o poder do cavaleiro de ouro o atingiu causando uma grande destruição no local.

 **Templo de Poseidon**

O deus dos mares estava em seu trono manifestando a sua cosmo-energia com Anfitrite ao seu lado.

Poseidon: Anteu e Crisaor foram derrotados junto com os generais marinas que o acompanhavam….Mesmo com a habilidade de Anteu ele morreu pelas mãos de um cavaleiro e Crisaor teve a sua lâmina superada pela Excalibur - Fechou os olhos apertando o punho.

Anfritite: Meu rei….Eles não passaram pelos demais ...Anteu era confiante em sua ligação com Gaia e Teseu também retornou da sua missão - Falou o nome do filho do deus dos mares que foi criado na mitologia por seu pai adotivo Egeu.

Poseidon: Eu não posso ser derrotado novamente….Se meu exército cair mais uma vez estarei em desvantagem contra Hades...Meu irmão está ao lado de Gaia por seus interesses assim como eu...O reinado de meu irmão menor caíra pelas minhas mãos e por mais ninguém ! - Exclamou aumentando o seu cosmo de uma maneira imensurável se espalhando pela fortaleza continental.

 **1° Templo de Atlântida**

O templo estava quase totalmente destruído com uma imensa cratera cuja profundidade era impossível ver normalmente, se aproximando do local estava Afrodite junto com os demais cavaleiros que estavam lutando na entrada de Atlântida.

Afrodite: Hum...Não sinto nenhum cosmo - Pronunciou fechando os olhos segurando uma rosa em sua mão, após uns momentos um sorriso se formou com o mesmo abrindo os olhos - Aldebaran ainda está vivo ...Temos que tirar ele do fundo dessa cratera - Olhou na direção de Daidalos que assentiu usando as suas correntes para descer, mas ao mesmo tempo uma luz brilhou chamando atenção de todos.

Orphée: Eles não desistem…- Olhou na direção da luz com vários soldados e ciclopes vindo na direção deles.

Afrodite: Eles possuem um ímpeto admirável, mas não conseguiram nos deter...Vocês dêem cobertura até Daidalos trazer Aldebaran ! - Ordenou olhando para os cavaleiros e após desviou o olhar para o cavaleiro de lira - Nós dois nos encarregaremos deles - Pronunciou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia junto com o cavaleiro de prata que assentiu positivo.

 **3° Templo de Atlântida**

No terceiro templo de Atlântida Despina tinha a sua cosmo-energia em volta de si com o general marina Io de Scylla ao seu lado enquanto ao longe os cavaleiros se aproximavam do templo.

Io: Minha senhora os cosmos de Crisaor-sama e Anteu-sama junto com os marinas que o acompanhavam desapareceram - Olhou na direção da mulher que tinha o olhar fixo nos invasores.

Despina: Não importa quantos sejam…...Não passaram por mim, apesar de eu odiar o meu pai ...Ver o reinado de minha cair e Gaia-sama governar esse mundo é a minha recompensa ….Prepare-se Io - Exclamou formando acima do templo várias nuvens e um poderoso ar frio se formou - **FREEZING RAIN (CHUVA CONGELANTE )** \- Uma chuva de cristais de neve negros começaram a cair dos céus enquanto os cavaleiros se aproximavam.

Camus: Uma chuva de cristais de gelo negros - Pronunciou o cavaleiro de aquário se posicionando na frente dos companheiros manifestando o seu cosmo - O poder do zero absoluto **DIAMOND DUST (PÓ DE DIAMANTE)** \- Disparou uma rajada de cristais de gelo anulando os cristais de gelo negro.

Máscara da morte: Eu o ajudarei lidando com o general marina..Vocês vão ! - Exclamou lançando várias rajadas de energia na direção dos adversários.

Despina: Tolos nenhum passaram ! **FREEZING DEFENSE (DEFESA CONGELANTE)** \- Usando o seu cosmo criou uma poderosa defesa congelante na entrada do entrada do tempo.

Camus: Eu me encarrego disso - O seu cosmo ressoou com a armadura mudando para divina juntamente com o cavaleiro de câncer evoluindo a sua armadura - **ZERO DIAMOND DUST (PÓ DE DIAMANTE ZERO)** \- Concentrando os cristais do pó de diamante criando uma rajada condensada abrindo caminhado pela defesa da filha de Poseidon.

Despina: Impossível um humano conseguir romper a minha defesa - Sussurrou surpresa, mas o general marina se posicionou na frente dela.

Io: Não permitirei que avancem ! **QUEEN BEE'S STINGER(FERRÃO DA ABELHA RAINHA)** \- Com o punho esquerdo brilhando disparou de seu dedo um flash de luz que assumiu a forma de uma abelha indo na direção do cavaleiro de aquário.

Máscara de Morte: Você é meu ! Mandarei a sua alma ao Yomotsu ! **SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA(ONDAS DO INFERNO)** \- Do seu dedo ondas indicador um raio azul foi lançado atingindo o adversário mandando a sua alma para o Yomotsu.

Despina: Maldito ! - Exclamou irritada, mas um circulo de gelo se formou ao seu redor enquanto os cavaleiros passaram pela entrada do templo.

Camus: Não irá escapar do **GRAN KALISTO (GRANDE CÍRCULO DE GELO)** Despina - Falou olhando seriamente para a deusa que sorriu.

Despina: Acha que isso pode me deter ? - O seu cosmo brilhou assumindo cristais de gelo negro quebrando o ataque do cavaleiro de aquário - Lidarei com vocês dois aqui ! - Exclamou furiosamente.

Máscara da Morte: Eu adoraria ficar, mas preciso lidar com o general marina...Tome cuidado Camus - Alertou o cavaleiro de ouro sendo envolvendo por um cosmo azul desaparecendo do local enquanto o cavaleiro de aquário olhava a deusa seriamente.

Despina: Ele o deixou para morrer nas minhas mãos - O seu olhar era frio com o seu cosmo aumentando de uma maneira que começou a envolver todo o local que estavam com cristais de gelo negro.

Camus: Não me subestime - Falou juntando as duas mãos concentrando um poderoso ar frio que começou a ser condensado com a imagem da constelação de aquário atrás dele.

Despina: Sinta o terror do zero absoluto em seu poder máximo ! **FROZEN STORM ABSOLUTE ZERO (TEMPESTADE CONGELANTE DO ZERO ABSOLUTO)** \- Uma poderosa tempestade de cristais de gelo começou à assolar o local.

Camus: Nenhum ar frio será capaz de superar essa técnica ! **EXPLOSION ABSOLUTE ZERO (EXPLOSÃO DO ZERO ABSOLUTO)** \- A energia que estava entre as suas mãos começou a pulsar e o mesmo disparou o poderoso ar frio entrando em confronto com poder de Despina causando que uma grande área que se localizava os dois fosse instantaneamente congelada começando a se espalhar pela fortaleza continental, mas antes de se espalhar podendo causar maiores danos a imagem de Poseidon foi visível por todo o templo detendo o poder congelante dos dois, mas era visível uma grande montanha de gelo entre o quarto templo e segundo templo de Atlântida.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado,


	36. Chapter 36

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 36**

 **YOMOTSU**

Na colina do Yomotsu o general de Scylla e o cavaleiro de câncer estavam lutando numa incrível velocidade.

Máscara da Morte: Você é mais forte do que o último hahahahaha - Riu avançando contra o adversário que tinha algumas partes destruídas.

Io: Não me subestime seu maldito! - Exclamou aumentando a sua cosmo-energia criando uma poderosa corrente de ar.

Máscara da Morte: 'Preciso acabar com isso, mas ele é mais poderoso do que eu pensava' - Pensou o cavaleiro de ouro concentrando uma rajada de energia entre as mãos.

Io: Sinta o poder máximo de minhas bestas! **BIG TORNADO (TORNADO VIOLENTO)** \- Um poderoso turbilhão de energia do lançando contra o cavaleiro de câncer que foi surpreendido pela energia sendo arremessado numa grande distância - Eu preciso voltar ao mundo humano...Estou preocupado com Despina-sama - Falou avançando na direção que lançou o cavaleiro de ouro. .

Máscara da Morte: Arg...Essa doeu - Falou se levantando com a armadura com algumas rachaduras e cuspindo um pouco de sangue - Chega de brincadeiras - Os seus olhos brilharam em vermelho com uma poderosa cosmo-energia lhe envolvendo enquanto o adversário avançava na sua direção.

Io: Eu vou acabar com isso agora! **BIG TORNADO (TORNADO VIOLENTO)** \- Um poderoso turbilhão de energia do lançando contra o cavaleiro de câncer que sorriu.

Máscara da Morte: Idiota usar a mesma técnica contra um cavaleiro de ouro... Vou retalhar a sua alma em pedaços! **SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA(ONDAS DO INFERNO)** \- Ao invés de usar somente o dedo indicador o seu punho estava envolvido pela energia azul.

Io:O que ..- Sussurrou antes de ser atingido pelo golpe do cavaleiro de câncer tinha tinhas uma especie de chamas azuis.

Máscara da Morte: Acabou - Sussurrou com um sorriso no rosto desaparecendo do Yomotsu.

 **Olimpo**

A morada dos deuses olimpianos estava com o seu gigantesco portão dourado e suas muralhas sendo guardadas por gigantes golens dourados, tendo soldados com vestimentas de soldados gregos antigos usando lanças e escudos protegendo a estrada sendo a primeira linha de defesa, em uma das muralhas o rei dos deuses trajando a sua Kamui e sua lança observava ao longe com uma expressão distante.

Meu senhor estamos todos prontos - Falou uma um homem trajando uma armadura robusta, possuía pele morena, cabelos escuros e olhos vermelhos se ajoelhou perante o deus do trovão.

Seiya: Ótimo ….Não permitam que nenhuma força ultrapasse esses muros! - Exclamou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Não há com o que se preocupar meu rei….Eu Atlas de Aldebaran não permitirei que ninguém cruze esses portões - Falou o cavaleiro celestial da estrela mais brilhante da constelação de touro e outros cosmos foram sentidos com eles se ajoelhando.

Seiya: Deixo o olimpo em suas mãos meus cavaleiros celestiais - Pronunciou desviando o olhar na direção do seu templo aonde estavam as suas esposas e após uns momentos desapareceu como um raio dourado. Enquanto isso no templo do deus trovão Atena, Ártemis e Hera estavam com expressões de preocupação.

Saori: Ele foi para Atlântida… Os cosmos dos cavaleiros estão em confronto na fortaleza continental ….Poseidon está usando o seu corpo mitológico pelo cosmo que estou sentindo - Falou com o seu cosmo envolta de si.

Ártemis: Temos que conversar com ele...Depois do houve - A deusa da lua estava temerosa.

Hera: Nós devíamos ter lhe confessado esse medo sobre o seu passado, mas agora temos que proteger o olimpo de qualquer invasão… Com ele indo enfrentar Poseidon é a oportunidade perfeita para atacarem….Afinal nenhum ataque direito sobre o Olimpo ocorreu ainda - Falou seriamente olhando para Atena e Ártemis.

Saori: Após ele retornar temos que conversar com ele a sós...Se não o perderemos pelo nosso medo - Pronunciou fechando os olhos com uma lágrima solitária no rosto que foi compartilhada pelas demais.

 **4º Templo Atlântida**

No quarto templo o filho de Poseidon Éolo estava em combate contra o cavaleiro de escorpião que trajava a sua armadura divina, uma batalha corporal em incrível velocidade entre os dois, Milo desferiu um forte soco no rosto do adversário o arremessando alguns metros.

Éolo: Eu vingarei os meus irmãos caídos nesse combate e você será o primeiro cavaleiro de escorpião a sentir a minha ira! - Exclamou com várias correntes de ar começaram a se formar em volta de si.

Milo: Não posso deixar esse combate se prolongar - Sussurrou vendo o cosmo do adversário.

Éolo: Sinta o poder de um dos quatro ventos Zéfiro! **FAVONIUS WEST WIND (VENTO DO OESTE FAVONIUS)** \- As correntes de ar criadas avançaram contra o cavaleiro de escorpião que tinha um brilho vermelho em dedo indicador, o mesmo saltou para o alto com a imagem de um escorpião atrás de si.

Milo: Sinta o veneno do escorpião! **SCARLET NEEDLE (AGULHA ESCARLATE)** \- Seis raios de luz vermelha foram disparados acertando o adversário.

Éolo:O que é isso Arg - Gemeu sentindo uma dor incrível nos locais que foi atingido.

Milo: Esse é o veneno do escorpião….Durante esses anos aperfeiçoei o tornando mais mortal...Estou surpreso esteja de pé após receber seis agulhas Éolo - Começou a andar na direção do oponente que sorriu.

Éolo: Não me considere igual as dríades que enfrentaram ...Nós somos os guardiões de Atlântida o lar de nosso imperador Poseidon…. Sinta o mais poderoso dos quatro ventos! **AQUILON NORTH WIND (VENTO DO NORTE AQUILON)** \- Um poderoso vento congelante se formou avançando contra o adversário devastando tudo em seu caminho.

Milo: Esses ventos de nada adiantaram! - Começou a correr numa incrível velocidade na direção do oponente mesmo com os ventos que começaram a causar dano na armadura divina do cavaleiro de escorpião que não recuou e continuou avançando - **SCARLET NEEDLE (AGULHA ESCARLATE)** \- Disparou mais seis raios de luz vermelha foram disparados acertando o oponente o atingindo em cheio totalizando quatorze das quinze agulhas.

Éolo: Eu...Não vou ser derrotado aqui! - Exclamou com quatro correntes de ar diferentes se formando ao seu redor - Você será o primeiro a experimentar a união dos quatros ventos! - O seu cosmo crescia junto com as correntes de ar em sua volta com a imagem de Poseidon aparecendo atrás dele - **ANNIHILATION OF FOUR MAJOR WINDS (ANIQUILAÇÃO DOS QUATRO GRANDES VENTOS)** \- As quatro correntes de ar se uniram começando a causar uma enorme destruição não dando qualquer chance para defesa.

Milo: Esse poder…Receba o último ataque do escorpião **SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARES (AGULHA ESCARLATE DE ANTARES** ) - Ao preparar para atacar a última agulha escarlate uma corrente de cristais negros de gelo o cercaram.

Acabe com ele Éolo! - Exclamou uma voz chamando atenção do cavaleiro de escorpião ao mesmo tempo que o mesmo tentou se libertar.

Milo: Não pode ser você é - Não teve tempo de completar a frase porque o golpe de vento do oponente lhe atingiu em cheio, um poder tão grandioso que foi capaz de destruir boa parte da armadura divina enquanto o poder continuava crescendo enquanto Despina que tinha a sua escama com camadas de gelo e o braço direito totalmente congelado observava.

Éolo: Esse será o seu fim maldito cavaleiro! - Exclamou aumentando o seu cosmo-energia.

Milo: 'Não pode ser se isso continuar eu vou' - Pensou sofrendo os efeitos do golpe do adversário.

 **KHAN** \- Ao lado do cavaleiro de ouro uma luz brilhou com uma barreira sendo formada lhe protegendo.

Milo: Sha..Shaka - Falou com dificuldade o cavaleiro de ouro vendo o amigo em posição de lótus lhe protegendo do ataque.

Éolo: A reencarnação de Buda ….O homem mais próximo de deus - Pronunciou o filho de Poseidon vendo a imagem de Buda atrás do cavaleiro de virgem.

Shaka: Eu me encarregarei disso Milo - Abriu os olhos desviando o olhar para o cavaleiro de escorpião que estava perdendo a consciência.

Despina: Como ousa interromper cavaleiro! - Exclamou rangendo os dentes.

Você que não seria estar aqui Despina ...Afinal a nossa luta não acabou - Pronunciou uma voz chamando a atenção da filha de Poseidon.

Despina: Então sobreviveu...Isso explica porque o cavaleiro de virgem está aqui...Por que nada seria capaz de atravessar o gelo que bloqueia a passagem até esse templo - Falou seriamente olhando o cavaleiro de aquário com armadura quase totalmente congelada com o cavaleiro de capricórnio ao seu lado.

Camus: Poseidon no último instante Interviu no nosso combate lhe salvando...Só que Atena também me salvou...As nossas técnicas possuem um poder de ar frio

igual - A filha de Poseidon não tinha uma expressão muito contente no rosto.

Despina: Um simples humano conseguir equiparar ao poder de um deus….Isso é sacrilégio e você pagará por isso! Exclamou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

 **EXCALIBUR** \- O cavaleiro de capricórnio desferiu a sua espada sagrada da direção da filha de Poseidon que desviou por poucos tendo alguns fios de cabelo cortados.

Shura: Despina graças a sua interferência Milo - Parou de falar olhando o estado do cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião - Apesar que os cavaleiros devem lutar no um contra um...Eu não ficarei observando você luta de igual para igual depois da sua covardia! - Exclamou com a imagem da constelação de capricórnio atrás dele.

Éolo: Maldito acha que eu precisava da ajuda de Despina!? - Exclamou questionando o filho de Poseidon que tinha várias correntes de ar em sua volta - Lhes demonstrarei o meu poder - Quatro correntes de ar distintas começaram a se formar, aproveitando a distração Despina se teleportou para o lado de seu irmão.

Despina: Temos que acabar com todos de uma só vez Éolo! - Exclamou com uma poderosa tempestade de cristais de gelo negro se formando.

Shaka: Eles irão atacar com força máxima….Shura cuide de Milo e Camus - Ordenou concentrando uma poderosa energia entre as suas mãos com os nossos novamente fechados com uma armadura aparecendo atrás dele semelhante a armadura divina de virgem, mas muito mais imponente.

Despina: Não pode ser ….Uma glória!? - Exclamou surpreendendo os presentes.

Shura: Glória? Não me diga que você Shaka - Parou de falar ao notar a armadura divina de virgem se desprender do seu corpo.

Shaka: Eu sou o próprio Buda...Em minhas reencarnações sempre protegi Atena e ao mesmo tempo secretamente cuidei ao longe da alma de meu senhor - Falou tendo a sua glória lhe cobrindo e a imagem de Zeus aparecer atrás dele - Eu sou um dos cavaleiros celestiais a guarda pessoal do rei dos deuses...Buda de Spica - Pronunciou o cavaleiro celestial o nome da estrela mais brilhante de virgem manifestando uma cosmo-energia totalmente nova chamando atenção de todos em Atlântida e ao mesmo tempo um relâmpago caiu na entrada de Atlântida se revelando o rei dos deuses.

Despina: Zeus - Sussurrou a filha de Poseidon.

Éolo: Em nome de nosso imperador desapareçam! **ANNIHILATION** **OF FOUR MAJOR WINDS (ANIQUILAÇÃO DOS QUATRO GRANDES VENTOS) -** As quatro correntes de ar se uniram começando a causar uma enorme destruição.

Despina: Não importa que até mesmo Zeus tenha vindo enfrentar o nosso senhor….Nenhum de vocês sairá vivo! **FROZEN STORM ABSOLUTE ZERO (TEMPESTADE CONGELANTE DO ZERO ABSOLUTO)** \- Uma poderosa tempestade de cristais de gelo combinado com o poder de Éolo criou uma força descomunal.

Buda: Um poder realmente grandioso, mas não posso deixar que continuem com isso ...Após tantas eras eu estou finalmente com acesso a todos os meus poderes...Lhes mostrarei o poder de um cavaleiro celestial sinta a luz da criação do universo **AGYO** \- Falou liberando uma grande de cosmo-energia - **TENMA KŌFUKU (RENDIÇÃO DIVINA)** \- Uma flor de lótus se abriu liberando uma poderosa onda de energia sobrepujando os golpes combinados dos filhos de Poseidon.

Despina: Im.. Impossível - Sussurrou em descrença vendo o poder do cavaleiro avançar contra ela não dando tempo para defesa, causando um grande abalo na fortaleza continental.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. O Atlas na história trata-se do titã, nessa fic ele foi salvo por Hércules na versão da mitologia através do pilares que sustentaram os céus do lugar dele agora servindo como um guardião de Zeus.


	37. Chapter 37

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Olimpo**

O poderoso exército invasor marchava contra o olimpo com o deus dos mortos liderando, o mesmo parou olhando os portões de ouro da morada dos deuses com os soldados protegendo com os guardiões de Zeus e alguns deuses.

Hades: Está tudo de acordo com o plano ...Vamos começar o ataque e ele também irá agir destruindo o olimpo por dentro - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia com a linha de frente de suas tropas avançando sendo lideradas pelos três juizes.

Thanatos: Isso será interessante meu senhor - Pronunciou o deus da morte ao lado do imperador do mundo dos mortos. Enquanto isso na muralha do olimpo Atena olhava o avanço das tropas avaliando.

Saori: Os três juizes estão está liderando o primeiro ataque - Olhou na direção do cavaleiro celestial de fênix que assentiu positivo sendo seguido por seu irmão e Shiryu sendo a primeira linha de frente a entrar em combate liderando uma parte dos soldados do olimpo.

Hera: Aonde está Ares? - Questionou a deusa do casamento notando que o deus da guerra não estava presentes.

Ártemis: O meu irmão também não - Parou de falar ao notar o cosmo de Apolo e Ares se digladiando na direção do templo do deus da guerra chamando a atenção dos presentes.

Héstia: Então Ares também - Fechou os olhos da deusa do fogo apertando o punho com força.

Eu vou auxiliar Apolo - Falou Hércules chamando a atenção - Os solares estão protegendo as muralhas e eles serão necessários aqui - Finalizou manifestando o seu cosmo indo na direção dos cosmos dos dois deuses enquanto os combates se iniciavam próximo dos portões do olimpo.

 **Templo de Ares - Olimpo**

No templo do deus da guerra haviam vários soldados protegendo a entrada e dentro do mesmo um poderoso combate estava ocorrendo entre Ares usando a sua Kamui vermelha com detalhes em dourado e azul com a sua lança e Apolo trajando a sua Kamui tendo a sua lira em sua mão, o embati era observado pela deusa do amor apreensiva e quatro pessoas usando armaduras vermelhas com detalhes em dourado.

Apolo: Assim como Hades e Poseidon você está traindo o olimpo - Falou observando o deus da guerra desviando dos seus ataques de lança usando as cordas da sua lira.

Ares: Meu querido pai interviu em muitas guerras em nome da maldita Atena! - Exclamou furioso concentrando uma poderosa energia em sua lança - Você será o primeiro deus a cair Apolo antes do do inicio do reino de Gaia e o primeiro a provar o meu novo poder - O cosmo dele começou a crescer de um modo totalmente novo surpreendendo o deus do Sol com o mesmo recuando uma distância do adversário - Desapareça! **ATOMIC DESTRUCTION (DESTRUIÇÃO ATÔMICA)** \- o deus da guerra brandou a sua lança causando uma enorme destruição de energia avançando contra o oponente.

Apolo: Esse poder - O deus do sol desfez a sua lira com o seu arco materializando um arco dourado o deus do sol segurou o seu arco com uma flecha nele envolta de uma poderosa cosmo-energia com a imagem do Sol atrás dele - **GENESIS ARROW (FLECHA DE GÊNESIS)** \- A flecha foi disparada numa incrível velocidade contra o poder do deus da guerra causando uma enorme explosão que consumiu em instantes o templo do deus da guerra chamando a atenção de todos na morada dos deuses.

Hércules : Esse cosmo..Ares meu maldito! - Pronunciou o cavaleiro celestial com vários corpos de soldados de Ares ao redor indo na direção do templo do deus da guerra.

 **Entrada do Olimpo**

Em frente aos portões do olimpo Atlas tinha o seu poderoso cosmo em torno de si olhando o combate na sua frente entre Ikki, Shiryu e Shun contra os três juizes do submundo que estavam liderando as forças de Hades no primeiro ataque.

Atlas: Os cosmos dos garotos realmente evoluíram - Sorriu vendo poder dos três. Nos céus o cavaleiro celestial de fênix entrada o juiz de Wyvern numa batalha de socos e chutes, sem usar as suas técnicas secretas já conhecidas por ambos os dois.

Radamanthys: Eu não acredito o poder dele está diferente - Rangeu os deuses de raiva tendo o seu punho bloqueado e levantando um poderoso do estomago.

Ikki: Aqui não preciso me conter me preocupando que Hades lhe reviva..Vou lhe mostrar o meu real cosmo! - Exclamou com o seu cosmo envolvendo os dois.

Radamanthys: Seu …- Não teve tempo de terminar a frase porque o mesmo foi arremessado numa grande velocidade na direção dos céus com a sua surplice com várias rachaduras com o cavaleiro de fênix avançando contra ele na forma de cometa de chamas. No solo o cavaleiro de celestial de dragão e o juiz de Garuda estavam num confronto de rajadas de energia numa incrível velocidade.

Aiacos: 'O poder de dragão está totalmente diferente assim como o cosmo de fênix' - Pensou avançando com o punho envolto de uma poderosa cosmo-energia atingindo o escudo do dragão causando uma poderosa onda de energia, mas o escudo estava intacto para a surpresa do espectro.

Shiryu: Esse escudo não será destruído por nada! - Exclamou com o punho direito com uma poderosa cosmo-energia verde - Sinta a força do punho do dragão! - Desferiu um poderoso golpe destruindo o peito de sua vestimenta fazendo o corpo do juiz receber um grande impacto. Não muito longe o cavaleiro celestial de andrômeda que trajava uma glória vermelha com asas e detalhes em dourado com uma corrente dourada aprisionando o juiz de Griffon sem muita dificuldade com a sua surplice divina parcialmente destruída.

Minos: Im...Impossível - Sussurrou em descrença pelo poder do adversário à sua frente.

Shun: Não irá conseguir escapar dessas correntes Minos...Mesmo no seu estado atual não é adversário para mim - Fechou os olhos aumentando o seu cosmo conduzindo uma poderosa corrente elétrica usando a sua corrente no opoente indefeso o eletrocutando uma maneira além de destruir um grande perímetro pelo cosmo que estava emanando.

O deus dos mortos observava ao longe o jovem que outrora foi o seu corpo nessa era vendo o seu poder com um sorriso no rosto.

Hades: Interessante…..Hora de você agir Tifon - Olhou para trás vendo o gigantesco monstro - Sirva ao propósito de Gaia e destrua o olimpo! - Ordenou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e o monstro começou a se mover.

Hypnos: Meu senhor e primeira leva de ataque eles ainda estão - Foi interrompido pelo imperador do mundo mortos.

Hades: Eles estão servindo ao seu propósito ...Os juizes falharam no mundo dos mortos e agora estão falhando novamente comigo então não há porque eles continuarem vivos - Falou seriamente o deus do mundo dos mortos olhando o campo de batalha na sua frente. Enquanto isso na frente do portão Atlas que somente observava sorriu vendo o poderoso Tifon avançar.

Atlas: Então é hora de agir - Falou começando andar com Ulisses aparecendo ao seu lado esquerdo com mais alguns guerreiros que faziam parte da guarda de Zeus, somente o cavaleiro celestial de cisne permaneceu na muralha.

Ulisses: Esse monstro será um grande adversário….Não podemos permitir que ele chegue nos portões - Falou o cavaleiro celestial olhando para os companheiros.

Com nós reunidos ele não conseguirá avançar! - Pronunciou um homem de pele clara, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes.

Perseus tem tem razão - Olhou na direção do cavaleiro celestial de Deneb Algedi a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de capricórnio, a sua glória era muito semelhante a versão divina da armadura de capricórnio em as asas, mas mais imponente e transmitia uma poderosa energia divina - O nosso poder atual é impossível que eles nos vença e temos o cosmo do nosso senhor nos ajudando através de nossas glórias - Completou um homem de pele branca, cabelos pretos abaixo dos ombros e olhos azuis escuros.

Ulisses: Não devemos subestimar o poder desse monstro Pólux - Encarrou o cavaleiro celestial de Pollux a estrela mais brilhante de gêmeos com uma glória muito semelhante a armadura divina de sua constelação - Também há Hades que será um problema com os deuses gêmeos e os Oneiros - Alertou o cavaleiro celestial olhando na direção dos intrusos.

Há outros cosmos vindo na direção do olimpo - Pronunciou a quinta pessoa do grupo que andava na direção do poderoso gigante, o mesmo era tinha olhos verde-mar, pele branca com cabelos castanhos negros com uma mecha que cobria seu olho esquerdo com uma armadura muito semelhante a armadura divina de aquário.

Atlas: Não importa quem seja o adversário. não será capaz de nos derrotar! - Exclamou avançando liderando os cavaleiros celestiais com os seus cosmos se manifestando enquanto corriam na direção do monstro filho de Gaia e Érebo. Na muralha do olimpo Atena observava a cena com um pequeno sorriso.

Saori: Eles conseguiram deter Tifon por um tempo ….Hermes e Dionísio estão ajudando evacuação do olimpo junto Deméter e Perséfone como segurança...Apolo e Ares ainda estão lutando e Hércules começou a enfrentar os deuses menores que seguem Ares….O cosmo de Ares e os deuses menores está de uma maneira diferente - Pronunciou a deusa da guerra com os olhos em um tom cinza.

Ártemis: Meu irmão e Hércules cuidarão do tolo do Ares que se atreveu a nos trair não devemos nos preocupar - Falou confiante em seu irmão e no cavaleiro celestial de Regulus.

Hera: Temos que nos preocupar com a situação atual aqui nesse front e há mais alguns cosmos ainda vindo na direção do olimpo - Alertou com os olhos fixos na direção que estava o deus dos mortos.

Réia: Logo teremos que intervir na batalha - Falou tendo o aceno positivo das demais deusas, enquanto o combate entre Tifon que agora estava com mais de cem metros de altura, o monstro estava crescendo e a suas serpentes começaram atacar e os cavaleiros celestiais de Zeus que avançavam contra ele. Enquanto isso Ikki, Shun e Shiryu que tinham derrotado os juizes estavam lidando com os soldados e monstros adversários da primeira leva de ataques.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Os acontecimentos no Olimpo agora estão no mesmo tempo de Atlântida, vou contar a parte do olimpo e depois volto para os combates contra Poseidon.


	38. Chapter 38

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Olimpo**

O poderoso exército invasor marchava contra o olimpo com o deus dos mortos liderando, o mesmo parou olhando os portões de ouro da morada dos deuses com os soldados protegendo com os guardiões de Zeus e alguns deuses.

Hades: Está tudo de acordo com o plano ...Vamos começar o ataque e ele também irá agir destruindo o olimpo por dentro - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia com a linha de frente de suas tropas avançando sendo lideradas pelos três juizes.

Thanatos: Isso será interessante meu senhor - Pronunciou o deus da morte ao lado do imperador do mundo dos mortos. Enquanto isso na muralha do olimpo Atena olhava o avanço das tropas avaliando.

Saori: Os três juizes estão está liderando o primeiro ataque - Olhou na direção do cavaleiro celestial de fênix que assentiu positivo sendo seguido por seu irmão e Shiryu sendo a primeira linha de frente a entrar em combate liderando uma parte dos soldados do olimpo.

Hera: Aonde está Ares? - Questionou a deusa do casamento notando que o deus da guerra não estava presentes.

Ártemis: O meu irmão também não - Parou de falar ao notar o cosmo de Apolo e Ares se digladiando na direção do templo do deus da guerra chamando a atenção dos presentes.

Héstia: Então Ares também - Fechou os olhos da deusa do fogo apertando o punho com força.

Eu vou auxiliar Apolo - Falou Hércules chamando a atenção - Os solares estão protegendo as muralhas e eles serão necessários aqui - Finalizou manifestando o seu cosmo indo na direção dos cosmos dos dois deuses enquanto os combates se iniciavam próximo dos portões do olimpo.

 **Templo de Ares - Olimpo**

No templo do deus da guerra haviam vários soldados protegendo a entrada e dentro do mesmo um poderoso combate estava ocorrendo entre Ares usando a sua Kamui vermelha com detalhes em dourado e azul com a sua lança e Apolo trajando a sua Kamui tendo a sua lira em sua mão, o embati era observado pela deusa do amor apreensiva e quatro pessoas usando armaduras vermelhas com detalhes em dourado.

Apolo: Assim como Hades e Poseidon você está traindo o olimpo - Falou observando o deus da guerra desviando dos seus ataques de lança usando as cordas da sua lira.

Ares: Meu querido pai interviu em muitas guerras em nome da maldita Atena! - Exclamou furioso concentrando uma poderosa energia em sua lança - Você será o primeiro deus a cair Apolo antes do do inicio do reino de Gaia e o primeiro a provar o meu novo poder - O cosmo dele começou a crescer de um modo totalmente novo surpreendendo o deus do Sol com o mesmo recuando uma distância do adversário - Desapareça! **ATOMIC DESTRUCTION (DESTRUIÇÃO ATÔMICA)** \- o deus da guerra brandou a sua lança causando uma enorme destruição de energia avançando contra o oponente.

Apolo: Esse poder - O deus do sol desfez a sua lira com o seu arco materializando um arco dourado o deus do sol segurou o seu arco com uma flecha nele envolta de uma poderosa cosmo-energia com a imagem do Sol atrás dele - **GENESIS ARROW (FLECHA DE GÊNESIS)** \- A flecha foi disparada numa incrível velocidade contra o poder do deus da guerra causando uma enorme explosão que consumiu em instantes o templo do deus da guerra chamando a atenção de todos na morada dos deuses.

Hércules : Esse cosmo..Ares meu maldito! - Pronunciou o cavaleiro celestial com vários corpos de soldados de Ares ao redor indo na direção do templo do deus da guerra.

 **Entrada do Olimpo**

Em frente aos portões do olimpo Atlas tinha o seu poderoso cosmo em torno de si olhando o combate na sua frente entre Ikki, Shiryu e Shun contra os três juizes do submundo que estavam liderando as forças de Hades no primeiro ataque.

Atlas: Os cosmos dos garotos realmente evoluíram - Sorriu vendo poder dos três. Nos céus o cavaleiro celestial de fênix entrada o juiz de Wyvern numa batalha de socos e chutes, sem usar as suas técnicas secretas já conhecidas por ambos os dois.

Radamanthys: Eu não acredito o poder dele está diferente - Rangeu os deuses de raiva tendo o seu punho bloqueado e levantando um poderoso do estomago.

Ikki: Aqui não preciso me conter me preocupando que Hades lhe reviva..Vou lhe mostrar o meu real cosmo! - Exclamou com o seu cosmo envolvendo os dois.

Radamanthys: Seu …- Não teve tempo de terminar a frase porque o mesmo foi arremessado numa grande velocidade na direção dos céus com a sua surplice com várias rachaduras com o cavaleiro de fênix avançando contra ele na forma de cometa de chamas. No solo o cavaleiro de celestial de dragão e o juiz de Garuda estavam num confronto de rajadas de energia numa incrível velocidade.

Aiacos: 'O poder de dragão está totalmente diferente assim como o cosmo de fênix' - Pensou avançando com o punho envolto de uma poderosa cosmo-energia atingindo o escudo do dragão causando uma poderosa onda de energia, mas o escudo estava intacto para a surpresa do espectro.

Shiryu: Esse escudo não será destruído por nada! - Exclamou com o punho direito com uma poderosa cosmo-energia verde - Sinta a força do punho do dragão! - Desferiu um poderoso golpe destruindo o peito de sua vestimenta fazendo o corpo do juiz receber um grande impacto. Não muito longe o cavaleiro celestial de andrômeda que trajava uma glória vermelha com asas e detalhes em dourado com uma corrente dourada aprisionando o juiz de Griffon sem muita dificuldade com a sua surplice divina parcialmente destruída.

Minos: Im...Impossível - Sussurrou em descrença pelo poder do adversário à sua frente.

Shun: Não irá conseguir escapar dessas correntes Minos...Mesmo no seu estado atual não é adversário para mim - Fechou os olhos aumentando o seu cosmo conduzindo uma poderosa corrente elétrica usando a sua corrente no opoente indefeso o eletrocutando uma maneira além de destruir um grande perímetro pelo cosmo que estava emanando.

O deus dos mortos observava ao longe o jovem que outrora foi o seu corpo nessa era vendo o seu poder com um sorriso no rosto.

Hades: Interessante…..Hora de você agir Tifon - Olhou para trás vendo o gigantesco monstro - Sirva ao propósito de Gaia e destrua o olimpo! - Ordenou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e o monstro começou a se mover.

Hypnos: Meu senhor e primeira leva de ataque eles ainda estão - Foi interrompido pelo imperador do mundo mortos.

Hades: Eles estão servindo ao seu propósito ...Os juizes falharam no mundo dos mortos e agora estão falhando novamente comigo então não há porque eles continuarem vivos - Falou seriamente o deus do mundo dos mortos olhando o campo de batalha na sua frente. Enquanto isso na frente do portão Atlas que somente observava sorriu vendo o poderoso Tifon avançar.

Atlas: Então é hora de agir - Falou começando andar com Ulisses aparecendo ao seu lado esquerdo com mais alguns guerreiros que faziam parte da guarda de Zeus, somente o cavaleiro celestial de cisne permaneceu na muralha.

Ulisses: Esse monstro será um grande adversário….Não podemos permitir que ele chegue nos portões - Falou o cavaleiro celestial olhando para os companheiros.

Com nós reunidos ele não conseguirá avançar! - Pronunciou um homem de pele clara, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes.

Perseus tem tem razão - Olhou na direção do cavaleiro celestial de Deneb Algedi a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de capricórnio, a sua glória era muito semelhante a versão divina da armadura de capricórnio em as asas, mas mais imponente e transmitia uma poderosa energia divina - O nosso poder atual é impossível que eles nos vença e temos o cosmo do nosso senhor nos ajudando através de nossas glórias - Completou um homem de pele branca, cabelos pretos abaixo dos ombros e olhos azuis escuros.

Ulisses: Não devemos subestimar o poder desse monstro Pólux - Encarrou o cavaleiro celestial de Pollux a estrela mais brilhante de gêmeos com uma glória muito semelhante a armadura divina de sua constelação - Também há Hades que será um problema com os deuses gêmeos e os Oneiros - Alertou o cavaleiro celestial olhando na direção dos intrusos.

Há outros cosmos vindo na direção do olimpo - Pronunciou a quinta pessoa do grupo que andava na direção do poderoso gigante, o mesmo era tinha olhos verde-mar, pele branca com cabelos castanhos negros com uma mecha que cobria seu olho esquerdo com uma armadura muito semelhante a armadura divina de aquário.

Atlas: Não importa quem seja o adversário. não será capaz de nos derrotar! - Exclamou avançando liderando os cavaleiros celestiais com os seus cosmos se manifestando enquanto corriam na direção do monstro filho de Gaia e Érebo. Na muralha do olimpo Atena observava a cena com um pequeno sorriso.

Saori: Eles conseguiram deter Tifon por um tempo ….Hermes e Dionísio estão ajudando evacuação do olimpo junto Deméter e Perséfone como segurança...Apolo e Ares ainda estão lutando e Hércules começou a enfrentar os deuses menores que seguem Ares….O cosmo de Ares e os deuses menores está de uma maneira diferente - Pronunciou a deusa da guerra com os olhos em um tom cinza.

Ártemis: Meu irmão e Hércules cuidarão do tolo do Ares que se atreveu a nos trair não devemos nos preocupar - Falou confiante em seu irmão e no cavaleiro celestial de Regulus.

Hera: Temos que nos preocupar com a situação atual aqui nesse front e há mais alguns cosmos ainda vindo na direção do olimpo - Alertou com os olhos fixos na direção que estava o deus dos mortos.

Réia: Logo teremos que intervir na batalha - Falou tendo o aceno positivo das demais deusas, enquanto o combate entre Tifon que agora estava com mais de cem metros de altura, o monstro estava crescendo e a suas serpentes começaram atacar e os cavaleiros celestiais de Zeus que avançavam contra ele. Enquanto isso Ikki, Shun e Shiryu que tinham derrotado os juizes estavam lidando com os soldados e monstros adversários da primeira leva de ataques.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Os acontecimentos no Olimpo agora estão no mesmo tempo de Atlântida, vou contar a parte do olimpo e depois volto para os combates contra Poseidon.


	39. Chapter 39

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 39**

 **Entrada do Olimpo**

o gigantesco Tifon avançava com cinco cavaleiros celestiais de Zeus correndo na sua direção do mesmo.

Ulisses: Precisamos deter que continue avançando...Krest! - Exclamou olhando na direção do ex-cavaleiro de aquário que agora usava a glória de Sadalsuud.

Krest: O ar frio que supera o Zero absoluto! **DIAMOND DUST RAY (RAJADA DE PÓ DE DIAMANTE)** \- O ar frio do pó de diamantes em uma rajada condensada, aumentando sua efetividade usando diversos cristais de gelo para refletir a rajada por todo o campo na direção do gigantesco monstro que lançou várias serpentes do seu corpo.

Ulisses: Esse monstro será o nosso grande desafio e pelo nosso senhor não podemos deixar ele avançar! - Estrelas cadentes apareceram atrás dele - **STARDUST POWER (FORÇA ESTELAR)** \- As estrelas começaram a ser controladas pelo cosmo do cavaleiro celestial assumindo a forma de meteoros - **REVOLUTION STARDUST METEOR (REVOLUÇÃO DO METEORO ESTELAR)** \- Os meteoros começaram a cair numa verdadeira chuva de meteoros na direção de Tifon atingindo as suas serpentes e atrás um gigantesco meteoro de energia vinha na direção do gigantesco monstro que usou as serpentes para se proteger enquanto o maior meteoro o mostrou abriu a boca lançando uma poderosa onda de energia conseguindo deter o golpe de Ulisses.

Perseus: Eu cuidarei das serpentes vocês avancem! - O seu braço direito brilhou criando uma espécie de lâmina - **BLADE OF OLYMPUS (LÂMINA DO OLIMPO)** \- O cavaleiro celestial brandando a sua lâmina em seu braço pulou para o alto lançando vários golpes que começaram a cortar as serpentes do gigantesco monstro que tinha parte do corpo inferior congelado pelo cristais de gelo de Krest que estava se concentrando em retar o seu avanço.

Atlas: vamos ver quanto a sua sua força é comparada com a minha! - O mesmo pulou para o alto indo na direção socando o mesmo no peito criando uma poderosa onda de choque.

Tifon; Grooooooowwwww - Rugiu o monstro sentindo a força do titã.

Pólux: Atlas saia da frente! - Exclamou com várias galáxias atrás dele se juntando entre as suas mãos - **GALAXIAN ANNIHILATION (ANIQUILAÇÃO GALÁCTICA)** \- O cavaleiro celestial lançou uma poderosa onda de energia na direção do poderoso Tífon que tentou amenizar o ataque com as suas serpentes, mas Ulisses e Perseus as estavam detendo.

Atlas: Minha vez! **GALAXIAN NOVA (SUPERNOVA GALÁCTICA)** \- Um golpe similar ao poder de Pólux foi disparado se juntando num único golpe.

Tífon: Eu não vou ser detido por insetos! - Exclamou o poderoso monstro crescendo ainda mais abrindo a boca e lançando outra poderosa onda de energia que ao se chocar com o poder dos dois cavaleiros cavaleiros criou uma poderosa onda de destruição.

 **ÉGIDE SHIELD (ESCUDO ÉGIDE)** \- Gritaram ao mesmo Ulisses, Perseus e Krest com as mãos direitas para a frente, uma imagem de um escudo se formou com a imagem de uma uma górgona na sua frente detendo que a onda de explosão avançasse na direção dos portões do olimpo. Enquanto a luta contra Tifon se intensificava Hefesto apareceu com uma legião de golens dourado nos protões da morada dos deuses.

Hefesto: Eu guardarei o portão do olimpo vocês podem se mover! - Exclamou com cinco cosmos saindo da muralha indo na direção de Tifon. A cena era observada ao longe por Hades através do seu cosmo.

Hades: Hora de nós movermos - Falou sorrindo seriamente sendo seguido pelos deuses gêmeos e Oneiros que tinha se fundido com as almas dos demais deuses dos sonhos com o gigantesco exército se movendo. Ikki, Shun e Shiryu tinham lidado com a primeira leva de ataques e estavam na direção de Tifon que continuava aumentando com alguns ferimentos devido ao último ataque tendo uma enorme destruição ao seu redor enquanto na muralha Hyoga alçou vôo na direção dos companheiros.

Ulisses: Hades está avançando temos que lidar com esse monstro agora! - Exclamou sentindo vários cosmos se posicionarem ao lado deles.

Saori: Teremos que derrubar Tifon com os nossos poderes combinados se preparem! - Brandou a deusa da guerra com uma poderosa energia em sua lança com a imagem do universo atrás dela.

Réia: Não há como ele conseguir resistir! **TENCHI NO HEBI - GE PYUUTOON (SERPENTE CELESTE)** \- Através do seu cosmo a rainha dos titãs criou enormes serpentes de pedra que avançaram contra as serpentes de Tifon.

Ártemis: Eu lidarei com as serpentes também! - Exclamou criando inúmeras fechas de ouro que começaram a cair como uma chuva interminável contra o adversário.

Hera: Mesmo que ele não esteja aqui não conseguirá avançar monstro! **TEMPESTADE DOS CÉUS (STORM OF HEAVEN)** \- Nos céus se formou uma poderosa tempestade de raios vermelhos que foram concentrados na direção do oponente.

Héstia: Nada será capaz de resistir ao fogo sagrado dos céus! **EXPLOSION OF THE SACRED FIRE (EXPLOSÃO DO FOGO SAGRADO)** \- Usando o seu cetro a deusa do fogo convocou uma espécie de sol azul em miniatura explodindo nos céus com as chamas atacando o poderoso monstro que rugiu ao ser atingido pelas chamas.

Saori: Você não avançara mais Tifon!- Brandou com a sua lança disparando uma poderosa rajada de energia que atingiu o peito do monstro, enquanto Ulisses, Perseus, Atlas, Pólux, Ikki, Shiryu, Shun estava, nos céus avançando contra o monstro com Krest e Hyoga criando uma poderosa muralha de gelo na frente das deusas.

Ulisses: Não como você resistir a esse ataque combinado monstro! **REVOLUTION STARDUST METEOR (REVOLUÇÃO DO METEORO ESTELAR)** \- Uma chuva de meteoros começou a cair dos céus com um gigantesco meteoro atrás, mas ao contrário do primeiro golpe lançando esse tinha o poder claramente aumentando pelo cosmo do cavaleiro celestial.

Pólux: O poder que superar uma supernova! **GALAXIAN ANNIHILATION (ANIQUILAÇÃO GALÁCTICA)** \- Uma poderosa onda de energia da galáxia que apareceu atrás do guardião de Zeus que foi aniquilada em questão de instantes.

Atlas: Sinta o poder da minha força que foi capaz de segurar os céus! **UNIVERSAL SHOCK (CHOQUE UNIVERSAL)** \- De trás do cavaleiro celestial apareceu a imagem do universo e poderosa onda de choque foi criada que através das mãos de Atlas foi direcionada contra o adversário.

Perseus: Sinta o poder das maiores lâminas sagradas! **RAIN OF SACRED BLADES (CHUVA DAS LÂMINAS SAGRADAS)** \- Com o seu cosmo o filho de Zeus criou imagens de várias espadas sagradas de todo o mundo de um tamanho gigantesco que foi na direção do oponente. Nos céus Ikki, Shiryu e Shun assumiram um posição de ataque com a imagem de Atena atrás deles.

 **ATENA EXCLAMATION (EXCLAMAÇÃO DE ATENA)** \- Os três brandaram ao mesmo tempo a técnica suprema proibida pela deusa da guerra.

Tifon: Eu não cairia aqui perante a seres insignificantes! - O corpo do monstro começou a ser envolvido por uma poderosa cosmo-energia que fez o deus dos mortos parar com o seu exército criando uma poderosa proteção de energia e após o poderoso Tifon explodiu como uma gigantesca bomba que começou a varrer tudo na sua volta destruindo tudo em seu caminho atingindo os guardiões de Zeus que o acatavam em cheio, Krest e Hyoga que criaram uma muralha de gelo tiveram o apoio de Atena, Ártemis, Hera, Héstia, Réia atráves dos cosmos criando uma poderosa defesa que ao ser tocada pela energia do oponente fez o olimpo todo tremer como nunca.

 **Ruínas Templo de Ares - Olimpo**

A batalha que ocorria nas ruínas do templo do deus da guerra continuava somente parando ao sentir o grande abalo do olimpo.

Apolo: Mas o que - Não terminou de falar porque o oponente lançou uma poderosa rajada de energia na direção do mesmo.

Ares: Não deve se descuidar Apolo! - Exclamou avançando com a sua lança. ' Isso não pode estar certo, mesmo com o poder que Pontos me concedeu Apolo está conseguindo resistir' - Pensou o deus da guerra enquanto o seu adversário pulo para o alto usando o seu arco disparou várias flechas douradas. Em outro ponto das ruínas Hércules estava em combate contra os deuses comandantes dos quatro batalhões de Ares.

Não irá conseguir manter isso para sempre Hércules! - Exclamou um homem moreno com cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros.

Deimos temos que matá-lo estamos perdendo tempo com um único guardião de Zeus - Falou um homem semelhante, mas com cabelos e olhos escuros enquanto lançava rajadas de energia na direção do oponente.

Deimos: Não precisa se preocupar irmão o leão do olimpo logo será a presa! - Exclamou confiante com os outros dois aliados assumindo uma formação com Ares aparecendo atrás deles fazendo o guardião de Zeus recuar para trás.

Hércules: 'Se eles usarem algo assim aqui'- Pensou o cavaleiro celestial e desviou o olhar para a deusa Afrodite que somente observava os combates.

Afrodite: Não posso permitir que isso continue - Falou enigmaticamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia chamando atenção de todos.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	40. Chapter 40

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 40**

 **Entrada do olimpo**

A explosão de Tifon foi contida finalmente podendo ver uma grande cortina de fumaça dentro dela saindo os cavaleiros celestiais que foram pegos pela explosão, mas sem muitos ferimentos.

Ulisses: Isso não foi um ataque ataque suicida - Falou o cavaleiro celestial olhando seriamente para a fumaça enquanto pousou no chão.

Pólux: Ulisses tem razão..O cosmo de Tifon está aumentando - Ao pronunciar a fumaça começou a se soprada para o alto por uma poderosa corrente de ar. Do outro lado o deus dos mortos sorria enigmaticamente.

Hades: Então ele ganhou um novo corpo - Pronunciou vendo um homem no centro da gigantesca cratera usando uma armadura metade azul e vermelha com duas asas de cada cor, pele morena e cabelo azul escuro.

Thanatos: Tifon - Sussurrou o deus da morte vendo o deus dos gigas planar com as suas asas abertas com o seu cosmo concentrado contra os cavaleiros celestiais.

Hades: Tifon se encarregará deles vamos! - Exclamou olhando para a deusa da guerra fixamente, mas flechas douradas e prateadas foram vistas nos céus com o brilho da lua e do sol caindo com uma chuva na direção do exército que o deus dos mortos estava comandando.

Hypnos: Tolos - Pronunciou lançando uma rajadas nos céus junto com seu irmão e Oneiros bloqueando uma grande quantidade das flechas que foram lançadas pelos soldados da muralhas pertencentes ao exército de Apolo e Ártemis.

 **Ruínas Templo de Ares - Olimpo**

A deusa do amor estava trajando uma bela armadura rosa com detalhes em dourado e uma espada flutuava em sua frente.

Ares: Afrodite!? - Questionou o deus da guerra surpreso com a deusa do amor trajar essa armadura e espada.

Apolo: O cosmo dela está diferente - Sussurrou o deus do Sol sentindo o cosmo da deusa do amor muito semelhante a uma guerreira prestes a atacar.

Hércules: Isso que é uma surpresa - Falou o cavaleiro celestial olhando as reações dos adversários que estavam surpresos. 'Pela expressão deles isso é inesperado para eles' - Pensou e estava apreensivo porque o cosmo da deusa do amor estava aumentando.

Afrodite: Não esperava ter que intervir tão cedo - Olhou na direção do deus da guerra segurando a espada que estava flutuando - Nos últimos anos Seiya me ensinou em segredo algumas coisas….Eu sou a filha de Uranos e o meu poder sendo utilizado nessa guerra seria benéfico para o olimpo, claro que eu não quis ter que me preocupar com isso, mas ele conseguiu me convencer - Revelou notando a surpresa no bar de todos com a sua cosmo-energia dourada-rosa brilhar perigosamente com os seus olhos assumindo a cor rosa - A minha lealdade está com o olimpo Ares...Se continuar com isso eu terei que lhe deter! - Exclamou seriamente fazendo o deus da guerra ranger os dentes.

Ares: Sua maldita como ousa!? - O deus da guerra tinha uma fúria no olhar contra a sua amante inacreditável.

Apolo: Então foi você que - Foi interrompido pela deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Sim….Eu que lhe avisei sobre os movimentos de Ares...Só não esperava os novos poderes ...A batalha em Atlântida e na entrada do olimpo está se intensificando...Temos que acabar logo com isso aqui! - Exclamou avançando contra o deus da guerra.

 **Entrada do olimpo**

As flechas cruzam os céus na direção de Hades e seu exército de uma maneira que os estava impedindo de avançar e ainda tinham que tomar cuidado com o combate que ocorria na frente deles, Tifon enfrentava os cavaleiros celestiais de Zeus sem muitas dificuldades.

Atlas: Isso está ficando interessante - Falou avançando socando o ar criando uma rajada de onda sônica na direção do adversário que bloqueou com o bater das suas asas criando uma corrente de ar.

Tifon: Vão precisar mais do que isso guardiões de Zeus - Ao pronunciar várias correntes douradas avançaram contra ele - Isso não adianta - Criou uma onda de energia só que atrás dele um portal dimensional se abriu.

Atlas: Sinta o poder da minha força que foi capaz de segurar os céus! **UNIVERSAL SHOCK (CHOQUE UNIVERSAL)** \- De trás do cavaleiro celestial apareceu a imagem do universo e poderosa onda de choque foi criada que através das mãos de Atlas foi direcionada contra o adversário o empurrando para trás.

Tifon: Malditos! - Exclamou notando a ideia dos cavaleiros celestiais ao sentir o cosmo da fenda dimensional lhe puxando e no centro dela estava Pólux.

Perseus: Não adianta! **BLADE OF OLYMPUS (LÂMINA DO OLIMPO) -** Uma poderosa lâmina de energia foi lançada contra o oponente.

Ulisses: Mudaremos o local do combate monstro! - Estrelas cadentes apareceram atrás dele - **STARDUST POWER (FORÇA ESTELAR)** \- As estrelas começaram a ser controladas pelo cosmo do cavaleiro celestial assumindo a forma de meteoros - **REVOLUTION STARDUST METEOR (REVOLUÇÃO DO METEORO ESTELAR)** \- Os meteoros começaram a cair numa verdadeira chuva de meteoros na direção de Tifon e atrás um gigantesco meteoro de energia.

Tifon: Não tenho escolhas - Sussurrou pulando para trás sendo sugado pela dimensional e logo se fechando pelo poder de Pólux, mas antes Atlas, Ulisses, Perseus e Krest atravessaram o portal, somente ficando Hyoga, Ikki, Shun e Shiryu na linha de frente dos golens de Hefesto que guardava a entrada com Atena, Ártemis, Hera, Héstia e Réia.

 **5º Templo - Atlântida**

A batalha no quinto templo da fortaleza continental estava colossal tendo os três filhos de Poseidon, Tritão, Teseu e Órion lutando em conjunto contra Aiolos, Aquiles, Saga, Dohko, Mu e Aiolia, todo o quinto templo estava destruído e mais a frente era possível sentir o cosmo de Poseidon se intensificar confrontando o cosmo do deus do trovão que tinha passado pela barreira criada pelos filhos dos deuses do mares.

Aiolos: 'Sinto outro poder diferente vindo desses três' - Pensou sentindo o cosmo dos três oponentes lutando em vantagem mesmo lutando em menor número.

Aquiles: Todos vocês saiam da frente! - Exclamou o cavaleiro celestial aumentando o seu cosmo uma uma espécie de galáxia aparecendo atrás dele - Não vou perder tempo mais com vocês! **GALAXY BURST ELLIPTICAL (EXPLOSÃO DA GALÁXIA ELÍPTICA)** \- Um poderoso turbilhão começou a se formar atrás do cavaleiro celestial concentrando o seu o cosmo e após liberando uma poderosa onda de energia que começou a devastar tudo no seu caminho.

Trtitão: Nós falhamos em não deter Zeus agora nosso senhor...Vocês não passarão por aqui - O cosmo do filho do deus dos mares começou a ressoar com Teseu e Órion com a imagem de Poseidon atrás deles surpreendendo todos.

Aiolos: Essa não vocês se protejam!- Ordenou para os cavaleiros de ouro preocupado avançando na direção do companheiro,

Teseu: Tarde demais todos irão morrer aqui! - Exclamou sorrindo com a imagem dos sete anos oceanos atrás deles.

Sintam o poder dos sete mares! **NEPTUNE STORM (TEMPESTADE DE NETUNO)** \- Uma onda de energia azul foi disparada entrando em contato com o poder do opoente.

Aiolos: Eu não consigo controlar esse poder ainda, mas não tenho escolha - Falou com várias partículas de luz aparacendo pelo local - **ATOMIC** **ANNIHILATION (ANIQUILAÇÃO ATÔMICA)** \- As partículas de luz começaram a pulsar e criaram uma poderosa explosão que começou aumentar de uma forma inexplicável, tendo partículas similares envolta do outro guardião.

Aquiles: Não há porque eu me segurar **PHOTONS NOVA (SUPERNOVA FÓTONS)** \- Uma outra explosão ocorreu, mas essa estava consumindo toda a matéria em volta. O poder dos três golpes era colossal surpreendendo os cavaleiros de ouro.

Mu: Quando esses poderes se encontrarem - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia envolvendo os companheiros e se teleportando do local.

 **4º Templo de Atlântida**

Os poderosos cosmos chamaram atenção dos que estavam se recuperando e Buda abriu os olhos preocupado.

Buda: Todos se aproximem agora - Ordenou com o seu cosmo envolvendo todos e os teleportando reaparecendo na entrada da fortaleza continental junto com Mu e os demais cavaleiros de ouro que viram uma poderosa explosão ocorrer abalando Atlântida sendo visível por todos.

Máscara da Morte: Aquela energia vai destruir todo esse local! - Exclamou preocupado.

Buda: Não precisam se preocupar eu vou conseguir conter, mas preciso de seus cosmos - Falou seriamente em posição de lótus criando uma poderosa barreira de energia cercando completamente o local que estavam.

Mu: Shaka - Sussurrou o cavaleiro de ouro manifestando o seu cosmo assim como demais lhe transferindo as suas energias.

 **Templo de Poseidon - Atlântida**

O deus mares estava segurando o seu tridente olhando diretamente para o deus do trovão ambos manifestando as suas cosmo-energias.

Poseidon: Aqueles três usaram algo que lhe proibi porque destruiria esse reino, mas matará os seus guardiões que estão presos nessa fortaleza somente deixando você irmão para mim - Falou friamente apontando o tridente na direção do adversário.

Seiya: Poseidon... Você não me dá escolhas a não ser lhe derrotar aqui - Falou seriamente e depois adquiriu um sorriso de canto - Eu confiança nos meus guardiões e nenhum deles será derrotado em Atlântida ou no Olimpo - O seu olhar e expressão dúvidas na confiança que possuía.

Poseidon: Isso veremos irmão - Pronunciou avançando contra o rei dos deuses enquanto a explosão criada pelo três golpes no quinto templo da fortaleza submarina estava consumindo tudo chegando próximo ao templo de Poseidon e entrada de Atlântida.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	41. Chapter 41

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 41**

 **Templo de Poseidon - Atlântida**

O confronto entre o deus dos mares e o deus do trovão tinha se iniciado de uma maneira, que os cosmos dos dois juntos formaram uma espécie de barreira no templo, que estava quase todo destruído pelo poder dos dois detendo o avanço da energia destrutiva, que estava assolando a fortaleza continental, enquanto na entrada de Atlântida a barreira criada por Buda deteve o poder de energia cósmica, que devastou completamente o rei do deus dos mares.

Seiya: 'Eles conseguiram se salvar graças a Buda' - Pensou confrontando o tridente do deus dos mares com a sua lança criando poderosas ondas de choque;

Poseidon: Então os demais sobreviveram - Sussurrou o deus dos mares lançando uma onda de energia com o seu tridente fazendo o deus do trovão recuar para trás usando a sua lança para bloquear o ataque.

Seiya: Me atrair até aqui selando esse templo a sua confiança em me vencer, mas no olimpo os deuses não sucumbirão Poseidon! - Exclamou confiante sentindo um cosmo se manifestar na morada dos deuses - Eu não irei perder tempo irmão! **THUNDER SNAKES (SERPENTES DO TROVÃO)** \- De trás dele centenas de Serpentes elétricas se espalham pelo ar saindo detrás dele que estende suas mãos indo na direção do oponente.

Poseidon: Eu o derrotarei meu irmão… Você está em meu reino e gaia me confiou o poder necessário! **OCEAN DEFENSE (DEFESA OCEÂNICA)** \- A imagem de um oceano apareceu atrás do deus dos mares usando o seu tridente convocou a água do céu da fortaleza continental criando uma poderosa defesa de água.

Seiya; Nada pode me derrotar irmão e você será o primeiro a experimentar os meus novos poderes - O cosmo do rei dos cosmos começou a aumentar de uma forma absurda causando uma poderosa atmosfera elétrica ao seu redor, o deus trovão estendeu a mão para o alto com uma nuvem negra apareceu e a mesma começa a relampejar - **ETERNAL LIGHTNINGS (RELÂMPAGOS ETERNOS)** \- Milhares de trovões descem dos céus e caem diretamente em cima de seu oponente, que mesmo usando a sua defesa aquática, ele é fulminado por milhões de trovões que caem em sua cabeça.

Poseidon: Ma..Maldito não irá me derrotar com isso - Pronunciou com dificuldade o deus dos mares com o seu cosmo aumentando, mas para a sua surpresa o seu adversário tinha desaparecido somente era possível ver a sua lança fincada no chão - Onde você - Não terminou a frase porque foi arremessado numa incrível velocidade por um soco do rei dos deuses, mas usando o seu tridente fincou no chão detendo que fosse arremessado para muito longe.

Seiya: Mesmo sendo o meu irmão não irei lhe perdoar por essa traição, apesar de tudo que fiz nesses anos - O deus do trovão abre as mãos colocando-as para frente em direção do adversário, o ar ao seu redor fica estranho - **ETERNAL IONIZATION (IONIZAÇÃO ETERNA) -** O local onde o ar ficou estranho, pequenas centelhas começam a se formar, e essas pequenas centelhas se transformam em imensuráveis relâmpagos que vão se criando de dentro para fora do oponente, os relâmpagos não param de ser criados e o oponente é eletrocutado de um modo nunca visto antes.

Seiya: Poseidon - Sussurrou vendo o estado do deus dos mares que estava usando o seu tridente para se apoiar - **BRIGHT THUNDER (TROVÃO LUMINOSO )** \- Concentrando seu punho um poderoso cosmo começou a disparar vários golpes que superavam a luz na direção do oponente que girou o tridente criando uma defesa de energia.

Poseidon: Eu ..Não vou cair Zeus - Falou com dificuldade. ' Impossível o meu está dormente' - Pensou o deus dos mares sentindo o cosmo do irmão continuar crescendo.

Seiya: Não há como vencer - Falou seriamente confiante de seus poderes com algumas nuvens carregadas aparecendo nos céus, numa incrível velocidade convocando a sua lança entrou em confronto com o tridente do deus dos mares - O meu poder atual ninguém é capaz de me derrotar! - Exclamou fazendo um movendo de baixo para cima com a lança conseguindo arremessar o oponente para cima próximo das nuvens carregadas - **SCATHING LIGHTNING (RELÂMPAGO FULMINANTE)** \- As nuvens carregadas dispararam relâmpagos poderosíssimos de trás para frente jogando o oponente com muita força contra o chão, por todo o percurso de sua queda ininterruptos relâmpagos vão acertando-o até ele cair diretamente contra o chão numa imensa explosão de raios onde ele cria uma imensa cratera, a destruição é tamanha que só se pode ver escombros do restou do templo aonde estavam lutando além de abalar novamente a fortaleza continental. O deus do trovão voltou a intensificar o seu cosmo, o mesmo vai subindo aos céus em vários relâmpagos que vão dando forma a uma gigantesca serpente elétrica, a serpente gira por trás do rei dos deuses e então vai na direção dos escombros - **SERPENTE CELESTIAL DO TROVÃO (HEAVENLY THUNDER SNAKE)** \- A gigantesca serpente avançou contra os escombros de onde caiu o deus dos mares destruindo tudo que ainda restava - Impressionante ainda sinto o seu cosmo pulsando irmão, mas isso acabou agora - Pronunciou com o universo aparecendo atrás dele e vários raios se manifestaram pelos cosmos tomando forma de um único - **COSMIC RAY (RAIO CÓSMICO)** **-** O poderoso raio cósmico foi disparado num poder de destruição que abalou novamente Atlântida de uma maneira absurda surpreendo os cavaleiros que estavam na entrada de entrada do reino de Poseidon.

Seiya: Acabou - Fechou os olhos por uns momentos e depois os abriu olhando para os céus - Agora preciso lidar com essa barreira - Falou e olhou para trás com um brilho no olhar - Anfitrite não há razão para isso continuar, mas se quiser lutar eu não terei misericórdia - Pronunciou notando um espaço dimensional atrás dele. 'Sinto o cosmo dos filhos de Poseidon que estavam no quinto templo de Atlântida fracos e mais um general marina protegendo Anfitrite' - Pensou o rei dos deuses enquanto no alto uma luz brilhou e após uns momentos era possível ver Aiolos e Aquiles com parte de suas glórias destruídas com vários ferimentos.

 **Espaço Dimensional - Olimpo**

No espaço dimensional criado por pólux uma majestosa estava ocorrendo entre os guardiões de Zeus conta o poderoso deus dos gigas, mesmo contra cinco guardiões de Zeus que estavam lutando em pleno ápice de seus poderes.

Tifon: Isso é realmente interessante o nível de poder de vocês, mas perante o meu poder nesse corpo concedido por Gaia nenhum de vocês conseguirá me deter! - Exclamou cirando uma poderosa corrente de ar com a mão esquerda, enquanto a mão direita o fogo se manifestou em um poderoso turbilhão ao se encontrar com o vento criado assumindo proporções gigantescas - Desapareçam! **FIRESTORM (TURBILHÃO DE FOGO)** -o poderoso turbilhão começou a avançar na direção do adversários, mas cristais de gelo começaram a se formar na frente dos guardiões de Zeus.

Krest: Esse poder não trata-se de chamas normais até mesmo o meu ar frio está tendo dificuldades para deter… O poder de Tifon é realmente assustador, mas não seremos derrotados aqui - Com as mãos fechadas para o alto a imagem de uma ânfora aparecendo atrás dele - Sinta o poder superior ao zero absoluto! **AURORA EXECUTION (EXECUÇÃO AURORA) -** Uma poderosa rajada de gelo foi disparado contra o poderoso turbilhão de chamas que eram alimentadas pelo cosmo do adversário usando o poder do vento e fogo.

Ulisses: Nem mesmo o poder do ar frio máximo do Krest - Falou em descrença vendo as chamas do gigante resistirem aumentando a intensidade - Temos que deter esse monstro por mais um pouco vamos! - Exclamou avançando junto com os seus companheiros contra o poderoso adversário usando uma fenda dimensional criada por Pólux para atravessar as chamas.

Pólux: Técnicas repetidas não irão surtir efeito então - Falou com várias estrelas brilhando atrás dele criando uma poderosa luz que começou a consumir tudo - **LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION STELLAR (DESTRUIÇÃO DA LUZ ESTELAR)** \- O cavaleiro concentrou entre as duas mão toda a luz criando uma pequena estrela entre as mãos e após a disparou como uma poderosa rajada de cosmo na direção do adversário.

Tifon: Vamos mostre-me as suas mais poderosas técnicas e eu vou as sobrepujar! **FIRE WALL (MURALHA DE FOGO) -** Usando o seu cosmo esse criou uma poderosa muralha de fogo tendo o golpe congelante de Krest avançando contra

Perseus: Eu me concentrei em ser a lâmina final para proteger o reino do meu pai e agora finalmente tenho a chance de lutar mostrando todo o meu conhecimento e poder - Pronunciou com a imagem de Zeus aparecendo atrás dele e o braço direito brilhando - **ORICHALCUM BLADE (LÂMINA DE ORICALCO)** \- Uma poderosa lâmina de energia azul foi lançada contra o oponente.

Ulisses: O poder confiado a mim pelo meu rei! **QUANTUM ANNIHILATION (ANIQUILAÇÃO QUÂNTICA)** \- A imagem de Zeus apareceu atrás dele com várias galáxias e estrelas com um poderoso buraco negro se formando consumindo tudo ocorrendo uma gigantesca explosão que de tão grande começou a criar fendas dimensionais aonde estavam.

Altas: Eu ainda não controlo isso totalmente, mas não há escolhas - Os dois braços do mesmo foram cercados de uma poderosa energia com a imagem de uma estrela aparecendo atrás dele - **GAMMA-RAY BURST (EXPLOSÃO DE RAIOS GAMA)** \- O cavaleiro celestial criou poderosos raios de energia sendo disparados contra o adversário, que tinha cinco técnicas distintas avançando contra a sua defesa.

Tfion: Isso está ficando divertido - Sussurrou o deus dos gigas antes das técnicas atingirem a sua defesa.

 **Ruínas Templo de Ares - Olimpo**

Uma batalha totalmente inesperada ocorria nas ruínas do templo do deus da guerra, Afrodite e Ares estavam num intenso combate com os dois deuses em pé de igualdade, o deus do Sol e o cavaleiro celestial Regulus estavam juntos contra os quatro deuses menores que seguem o deus da guerra, mas devido ao combate tão intenso eles somente observavam agora o desenrolar do confronto entre dois amantes famosos entre os deuses.

Ares: Você irá pagar por essa traição sua maldita! - Exclamou com a imagem de marte aparecendo atrás dele.

Afrodite: Eu não o trai Ares…Afinal nunca concordei com isso e você somente presumiu que eu ficaria ao seu lado meu querido - Pronunciou com um sorriso de canto envolvendo a sua espada em uma poderosa cosmo-energia - Me diga como se sente sendo pressionado por mim meu querido? - Questionou sorrindo sarcasticamente disparando uma poderosa lâmina de energia.

Ares: Você nunca será adversária para mim! - Exclamou criando uma projeção de sua escudo detendo o ataque de sua adversária, mas o seu escudo trincou um pouco pelo golpe da deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Ares você que nunca será um adversário para mim depois do que passei nesses últimos três anos - Falou seriamente com os olhos brilhando tendo para a surpresa de todos a imagem do deus do trovão atrás dela.

 **Entrada do Olimpo**

A gigantesca batalha para proteger os muros do olimpo continuava agora contra mais legiões de monstros que apareceram por teletransporte no olimpo que eram combatidos de frente pelos cavaleiros celestiais do rei dos deuses, enquanto Atena e Hera encarravam Hades, Héstia tinha Thanatos em sua frente, Hypnos olhava a deusa da lua Ártemis, Oneiros e Réia estavam em um combate de energia enquanto os demais somente se observavam.

Hades: O cosmo de Poseidon desapareceu - Pronunciou o deus do mundo dos mortos adquirindo um sorriso no rosto - Zeus fez bem em matá-lo porque me poupou o trabalho - Continuou friamente com o seu cosmo aumentando - Os portões do olimpo cairão hoje e vocês duas serão as primeiras que matarei! - Exclamou olhando diretamente para Atena e Hera que se entreolharam manifestando as cosmo-energias.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	42. Chapter 42

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 42**

 **Atlântida**

Nas ruínas da fortaleza continental estavam reunidos os cavaleiros de ouro com os cavaleiros celestiais juntos com o deus do trovão que tinha um olhar de irritação olhando a barreira nos céus de Atlântida enquanto selo se formava através do cosmo do rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Isso está demorando demais, mas, não posso arriscar tentar romper à força - Falou com uma expressão preocupada porque estava sentindo os cosmos que vinham do olimpo. 'Afrodite precisou agir e Ares também se rebelou como Poseidon e Hades' - Pensou o rei dos deuses fechando os olhos.

Buda: Não qualquer brecha dimensional na barreira que podemos usar e o oceano acima de nós torna perigoso romper a força por causa dos danos que isso pode causar no mundo humano - Pronunciou o cavaleiro celestial usando o cosmo para ajudar os feridos.

Seiya: No olimpo as barreiras estão bem fortalecidas...O único combate que está ocorrendo que me preocupa é o de Tifon - Apertou a lança com força que segurava porque sentia o cosmo dos seus subordinados diminuir contra o deus dos gigas.

 **Templo de Gaia**

Em um majestoso templo de mármore com várias decorações cercado por uma natureza invejável estava localizado o templo da deusa primordial responsável por liderar a guerra contra o Olimpo, a mesma estava em seu trono no salão usando um vestido verde longo, observando através de portais na frente os acontecimentos nos campos de batalha.

Gaia: O poder de Zeus aumentou como eu imaginava conseguindo deter Poseidon que recebeu o meu Ikhor para fortalecer o seu cosmo como outros deuses receberam, mas a sua grande prova será Tífon em seu novo corpo que está conseguindo deter os cavaleiros celestiais - Falou olhando a sua situação de Atlântida e o combate no espaço dimensional - A batalha no olimpo ainda irá durar e até agora tudo está saindo como o planejado ..Não vou permitir que a criação caia pelo poder dele, não importa o que eu tenha que sacrificar para isso - Falou enigmaticamente enquanto observa as batalhas que ainda continuavam.

 **Entrada do Olimpo**

O deus do mundo dos mortos estava estava combatendo Atena e Hera, o combate estava colossal por parte dos três, mesmos as duas deusas juntas estavam com problemas para lidar com o deus do mundos.

Hades: Vocês duas são são adversárias para mim! - Exclamou o deus dos mortos concentrando uma poderosa cosmo-energia segurando a sua espada com as duas mãos - **NARAKU NO SEIKEN ( ESPADA DO MUNDO DOS MORTOS )** \- Em um corte lateral da da sua espada, criou uma lâmina potente de energia na direção das duas deusas.

Saori: Eu me encarrego disso - A deusa da guerra se posicionou na frente usando o seu escudo para bloquear o ataque causando uma onda de choque, enquanto a deusa do casamento tinha convocado nuvens carregadas nos céus.

Hera: Hades mesmo com os seus novos poderes não irá conseguir nos vencer! - **TEMPESTADE DOS CÉUS (STORM OF HEAVEN) -** Nos céus se formou uma poderosa tempestade de raios vermelhos que foram concentrados na direção do oponente que sorriu.

Hades: Tolas caíram perante o meu poder! - Exclamou criando uma poderoso escudo de energia enquanto os olhos brilhavam em vermelho expandindo o poder usando o seu cosmo.

Saori: 'O poder dele continua aumentando' - Pensou a deusa da guerra com a sua lança envolta de uma poderosa cosmo-energia que lançou contra o oponente.

 **Héstia verseus Thanatos**

No lado nordeste da entrada do olimpo, a deusa do fogo estava combatendo o deus da morte, a olimpiana estava usando as suas chamas para se proteger dos ataques de energia do adversário.

Thanatos: Não conseguirá se proteger para sempre Héstia! **TARTARUS PHOBIA (FOBIA DO TÁRTARO ) -** De trás do deus da morte várias almas começaram aparecer - Essas almas são do tártaro e irão destroçar o seu corpo e até mesmo a sua alma Héstia! - Exclamou com as suas atacando a deusa.

Héstia: Essa almas não serão capazes de me atingir! **SACRED FIRE PURIFICATION (PURIFICAÇÃO DO FOGO SAGRADO)** \- Usando o seu cetro a mesma criou chamas brancas num tom dourado criando uma muralha lhe protegendo e começando a avançar contra as almas que o deus da morte convocou.

Thanatos: Essas chamas - Sussurrou vendo as almas serem atingidas pelo poder de da adversária sendo purificadas fato que o fez apertar o punho com força - Interessante, mas, esse poder não irá salvar disso! **TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE (TERRÍVEL PROVIDÊNCIA) -** o deus da morte criou uma gigantesca massa de energia lançando contra a deusa do fogo atingindo a sua muralha de chamas causando onda de choque.

Héstia: Thanatos - Sussurrou sentindo o poder destrutivo do deus da morte enquanto aumentava as chamas através do seu cosmo que se intensificaram de uma maneira incrível - **FIRE EXPLOSION SACRED (EXPLOSÃO DO FOGO SAGRADO)** \- Usando o seu cetro a deusa do fogo convocou uma espécie de sol azul em miniatura explodindo nos céus com as chamas atacando o adversário que tentou se proteger, mas, foi atingindo pelo poder da deusa do fogo destruindo parte de sua surplice.

 **Ártemis versus Hypnos**

Nos céus a deusa da lua estava usando flechas de cosmo contra o adversário que usava rajadas de energia.

Ártemis: 'O cosmo dele está sendo aumentado por outra coisa assim como Hades, Thanatos, Ares e os demais' - Pensou a deusa da caça tendo a imagem da lua aparecendo atrás dela.

Hypnos: O poder da deusa da lua é interessante, mas não vou perder com você! **ENCOUNTER ANOTHER FIELD (ENCONTRO COM OUTRA REALIDADE) -** O deus do sono começou a usar o seu cosmo para levar a adversária para o mundo dos sonhos.

Ártemis: Não posso me deixar ser envolvida pelo poder dele - Falou com os olhos brilhando de uma cor prateada - **MOON FLUSH (RESPLENDOR DA LUA)** \- A imagem da lua atrás da deusa começou a emitir um poderoso brilho conseguindo anular o poder do golpe do deus do sono que se surpreendeu plea energia pura que o golpe possuía.

Hynos: Ártemis - Falou arregalando os olhos sentindo uma flecha dourada em seu peito - Não poder ela - Não conseguiu terminar porque uma poderosa chuva de flechas douradas brandou nos céus envoltas com uma poderosa cosmo-energia lhe atingindo em cheio.

 **Réia versus Oneiros**

A rainha dos titãs tinha convocado a sua serpente de energia que avançava contra o poder fundido dos filhos de Hypnos, que ao ver o pai sendo almejado nos céus pela deusa da lua apertou o punho com força.

Oneiros: Eu não vou lhes perdoar! - Exclamou com o seu cosmo aumentando e a imagem dos filhos de Hypnos atrás dele - O sangue de Gaia reforça o nosso cosmo e essa será a chave para a nossa vitória e derrota de vocês e Réia você será a primeira! **GUARDIAN'S ORACLE (ORÁCULO DO GUARDIÃO )** \- Concentrando uma poderosa energia cujo golpe é capaz de atingir a alma do adversário.

Réia: Você não foi o único que recebeu o sangue de deus para reforçar o seu cosmo - Falou com os olhos brilhando tendo a imagem do rei dos deuses atrás dela - **SALAMANDRA DE FOGO (HONOO TOKAGE)** \- A rainha dos titãs transformou um anfíbio em uma poderosa salamandra gigantesca que começou poderosos jatos de lava detendo o ataque do filho de Hypnos enquanto avançava contra o oponente o atingindo com a lava com um poder incrível.

Oneiros: Não pode ser - Falou com dificuldade enquanto era atingido pelo poder da adversária, que tinha criado mais duas salamandras unindo o poder das três criando uma devastação utilizando lava.

 **Atena e Hera versus Hades**

Na entrada principal do olimpo as duas deusas estavam com dificuldades contra o deus dos mortos, ma o cosmo de Réia chamou a atenção dos três.

Hades: Então Zeus ele - Falou apertando o punho da espada com força - Meu irmão não um tolo e concedeu o seu Ikhor para Réia, enquanto a vocês duas ele não concedeu esse poder - Pronunciou com um sorriso, mas as duas deusas sorriram.

Hera: Isso é uma surpresa que minha mãe possuía o IKhor de Seiya, mas, ela não foi a única que ele concedeu o seu sangue - Revelou olhando para Atena concordando com a cabeça enquanto o cosmo duas duas começou a aumentar de uma forma repentina surpreendendo o adversário.

Hades: Esse cosmo - Sussurrou e uma flecha veio em sua direção fazendo o mesmo usar a sua espada para se defender - Ártemis - Falou sentindo o cosmo da deusa da lua também começar a aumentar.

Ártemis: Nós vamos lhe deter aqui Hades! - Exclamou com um brilho no olhar, mas, uma poderosa abalo no olimpo chamou a atenção de todos que olharam nos céus e viram alguém sendo engolido por uma serpente elétrica.

Saori: Seiya!? - Exclamou surpresa reconhecendo o golpe e como Aiolos não estava no santuário só havia uma pessoa capaz de reproduzir essa técnica, mas, um brilho rosa foi visto nos céus.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	43. Chapter 43

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 43**

 **Entrada do olimpo**

Nos céus era possível ver dois vultos, com um deles caindo na direção do chão numa incrível velocidade e outro com uma energia envolta de si atraindo a atenção de todos no campo de batalha.

Héstia: Esse é o cosmo de Afrodite? - Se questionou a deusa do fogo enquanto o seu oponente jazia no chão. 'Então ela também ele treinou' - Pensou refletindo que o deus do trovão tinha feito sessões de treinamento com a deusa do fogo e isso de certa os aproximou fazendo a mesma começar a pensar nele de uma forma diferente. Próximo ao deus dos mortos uma cratera foi formada devido ao impacto de quem quer que fosse foi arremessado impiedosamente.

Hades: Ares!? - Exclamou surpreso notando o cosmo do deus da guerra.

Hera: Afrodite não pode ser - Sussurrou em descrença reconhecendo o cosmo da deusa do amor que estava diferente.

Ártemis: Esse poder que sinto… Seiya também lhe concedeu o seu Ikhor!? - Questionou exclamando a surpresa clara na face com a deusa do amor pousando no solo com o seu cosmo envolta de si.

Afrodite: Eu sei que vocês três querem explicações, mas não temos tempo agora - Falou num tom sério notando os olhares das três deusas sobre ela.

Ares: Sua maldita puta! - Rugiu o deus da guerra criando um pilar de energia transmitindo uma poderosa fúria.

Afrodite: Hahaha ficar com raiva não irá conseguir me derrotar - Pronunciou com um sorriso enquanto quatro cosmos apareceram ao redor do deus da guerra.

Saori: Eles são - Falou a deusa da guerra notando os quatro deuses que eram fiéis ao deus da guerra.

Deimos: Pai nós nos encarregaremos disso o senhor não está em condições - Olhou na direção do deus da guerra que tinha vários ferimentos no corpo com a sua Kamui com várias rachaduras.

Fobos: Deimos tem razão - Concordou com o irmão olhando para os outros dois atrás dele - Kydoimos, Queres preparem-se! - Ordenou aos deuses que junto com o irmão serviam o deus da guerra, Kydoimos era um homem moreno com barba por volta dos trinta anos com a armadura vermelha com detalhes em dourado com uma lança e escudo, Queres era uma mulher também morena de cabelos escuros usando a sua armadura vermelha sangue com detalhes em dourado tendo um toque mais sensual.

Afrodite: Deimos, Fobos - Sussurrou vendo os dois filhos com o deus da guerra. ' Eu preciso me encarregar deles já que Apolo e Hércules foram com os demais ajudar contra Tifon' - Pensou a deusa do amor apertou o cabo da sua espada com força.

Ares: Vocês não se intrometam! - Exclamou irritado - Eu lidarei com Afrodite, vocês cuidem dos demais - Ordenou seriamente fazendo os quatro deuses lhe obedecerem mesmo relutantes.

Hades: Então eles caíram também - Falou o deus dos mortos com uma expressão irritada pelos seus subordinados que tinham sido derrotados.

Saori: Héstia e Réia estão vindo - A deusa da guerra sorriu vendo as duas aparecerem.

Afrodite: Temos que lidar com eles rápido com a nossa vantagem numérica, porque o cosmo de Tifon somente aumenta - Falou seriamente fechando os olhos com a lâmina de sua espada brilhando.

Hera: Afrodite tem razão - Concordou lançando raios de energia nos seis deuses que estavam cercados com ambos de dividindo sendo seguido pelas presentes iniciando combates distintos, enquanto o exército invasor estava quase sob controle dos cavaleiros celestiais que estavam lutando sendo ajudado pelos golens de Hefesto.

 **Espaço Dimensional**

A batalha contra Tifon se desenrolava agora com Apolo, Dionísio trajando uma Kamui verde com detalhes em dourado com um cetro, Hércules, Hermes com a sua Kamui de cor azul com detalhes em prata e dourado, tendo por último o deus do ventos Éolo um homem de cabelos e castanhos escuros, o mesmo usava uma armadura prateada com alguns detalhes em azul e dourado.

Tifon: Não importa quantos se juntem contra mim será o mesmo resultado! - Exclamou usando rajadas de energia na direção dos adversários.

Hércules: Nós não cairemos monstro! **REGULUS** **LIGHTNING (RELÂMPAGO DE REGULUS)** \- Uma leão surgiu atrás do cavaleiro celestial, um poderoso golpe superior a velocidade da luz foi lançado assumindo a forma de um leão confrontando a energia do adversário.

Atlas: Pólux tire os feridos daqui! - Exclamou o titã que tinha se tornado um dos guardiões do deus do trovão, a sua glória robusta estava com varias rachaduras e ferimentos pelo corpo, ele é Pólux eram o que os estavam em melhores condições, mas Perseus, Ulisses é Krest tinham recebido mais danos no combate com as suas glórias quase totalmente destruídas.

Ulisses: Nós não vamos recuar, porque se esse monstro não for detido o reino de Lord Zeus correrá perigo - Pronunciou seriamente olhando para Pólux e Apolo que estava ajudando nos ferimentos deles.

Apolo: Vocês - Falou olhando os três guerreiros que não tinham dúvidas no olhar.

Pólux: Eu também não tenho energia para criar uma fenda dimensional - Sorriu o cavaleiro celestial olhando para os companheiros e após desviou o olhar vendo o combate que continuava contra Tifon tendo Atlas, Dionísio, Éolo, Hermes e Hércules lutando na linha de frente. O deus dos gigas criou um poderoso redemoinho de fogo combinando o vento fazendo o mesmo aumentar de uma maneira incrível.

Hermes: Os poderes desse monstro aumentaram mais do que esperávamos - Falou o mensageiro dos deuses usando o seu cajado caduceu desviando o redemoinho de fogo.

Éolo: Esse novo corpo dele possui habilidades perigosas demais - Pronunciou o deus dos ventos desviando das chamas do adversário.

Dionísio: Temos que atacá-lo fisicamente porque os nossos golpes de energia serão absorvidos por suas chamas aumentando o poder dele - Continuou o deus do vinho sabendo que em compensação do seu tamanho que não poderia ser superado o novo corpo do deus dos gigas tinha essa habilidade que o mesmo revelou quando os guardiões de Zeus usaram as suas mais poderosas sendo uma oportunidade para Tifon absorver os cosmos deles fato que os deixou em desvantagem e se não fosse pela chegada de apoio os cinco guerreiros que estava contra o filho de Gaia teriam morrido.

Tifon: Esse corpo é a criação perfeita de minha mãe nada será capaz de me superar! - Exclamou com a imagem de Gaia aparecendo atrás dele.

Atlas: Não nos subestime Tifon - O titã estava no alto junto com Hércules vindo numa extrema velocidade.

Hércules: Se não podemos lhe atacar com os nossos cosmos, somente vamos lhe mostrar a força bruta! - Exclamou o leão do olimpo junto com Atlas desapareceram do espaço de visão do oponente por uma fenda dimensional que os sugou, enquanto era possível ver não muito longe Pólux sorrindo.

Tifon: Aonde eles Arg - O deus dos gigas sentiu um forte impacto no peito fazendo o mesmo cuspir sangue sendo arremessado numa incrível velocidade pela força combinada de Atlas e Hércules, enquanto ao redor do corpo de Tifon uma corrente de ar criada por Éolo e gelo se formava ao redor através do poder de Krest.

Tifon: Mal..Malditos - Falou com dificuldades, mas para a surpresa Dionísio segurou a mão esquerda e a Hermes a direita lhe prendendo - Vocês dois - Olhou com raiva para os dois deuses enquanto sentia eles lhe agarrarem com uma incrível força.

Hermes: Atlas, Hércules agora! - Gritou para os dois que possuíam a maior força física entre os presentes.

Tifon: 'Se eu for atingido pela força deles novamente' - Pensou criando chamas usando as mãos e começando a queimar os corpos dos dois filhos de Zeus - Se não me soltarem os queimarei! - Exclamou, mas para a surpresa os dois deuses fizeram mais forças enquanto eram atingidos pelas suas chamas, entretanto com uma luz dourada envolta dos dois.

Tifon: Apolo - Rangeu os dentes sentindo o poder do deus do sol.

Hércules: Acabou Tifon! - Gritou o leão do olimpo ao lado de Atlas aparecendo novamente através de um portal dimensional socando com força monstruosa o corpo do adversário que teve sua armadura no peito que já tinha rachaduras do primeiro ataque ser completamente destruída com o deus dos gigas cuspindo novamente sangue com uma expressão de dor incrível. Enquanto detrás dele apareceu Ulissses e Perseus desferindo um golpe brutal nas costas do deus lhe quebrando a coluna tendo o pensamento na mente de todos que a luta teria se encerrado, mas um sorriso estranho apareceu no rosto do adversário.

Tifon: Enquanto a minha mãe viver eu não serei derrotado - Sussurrou com os olhos brilhando criando uma poderosa onda de chamas se espalhando de uma maneira que não deu tempo para nenhum dos que estavam próximos se defender.

Pólux: Impossível! - Exclamou o cavaleiro celestial surpreso com o cosmo que estava sendo emitido pelo filho de Gaia.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	44. Chapter 44

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 44**

 **Entrada do Olimpo**

Os combates continuam abalando a entrada do reino olimpiano, Hades continuava enfrentando Atena e Hera, mas agora sentia-se pressionado pelo poder da deusas deusas.

Hades: Não poder que o sangue de meu irmão tenha aumentado tanto o poder delas - Falou sem acreditar enquanto se defendia de um ataque da deusa do casamento.

Hera: Agora Atena! - Exclamou a deusa surpreendendo o deus dos mortos que não teve tempo de desviar da lança da deusa da guerra que atingiu o seu peito.

Hades: Mal... Maldita arg - Falou com dificuldade, mas um vislumbre de uma lâmina foi visto e após a cabeça do deus dos mortos foi decepada.

Saori: Afrodite - Falou a deusa da guerra olhando do amor e desviou o olhar na direção que a deusa veio e notou o corpo de Ares no chão.

Hera: Nunca imaginei você nessa situação Afrodite - Pronunciou olhando a deusa do amor que encarrava as duas.

Afrodite: Eu também, mas tenho que servir o nosso rei - Respondeu com as duas deusas não gostando do tom - Foi esse ciúme que fez vocês não conseguirem se controlar e ele querer o fim dessa união que nem realmente começou - Continuou vendo as duas deusas arregalarem os olhos - Eu senti a pequena discussão de vocês, ele não as traiu, mas o ciúme de vocês ….Eu posso lhes ajudar, entretanto terão que concordar com algo simples hihihi - Falou enigmaticamente notando as deusas se entreolharem. Enquanto isso não muito longe Ártemis confrontava Queres que tinha uma expressão preocupada.

Queres: 'Essa batalha está se tornando perdida' - Pensou vendo a situação atual, a mesma criou uma poderosa massa de energia e disparou contra a adversária que virou o seu cetro criando um escudo de energia. Não muito longe Deimos confrontava a rainha dos titãs que o estava pressionando.

Deimos: 'Precisamos recuar' - Pensou o deus enquanto nos céus do olimpo um relâmpago brandou com vários cosmos chamando a atenção de todos.

Réia: Seiya - Sorriu a titânide sentindo o cosmo do rei dos deuses e ao mesmo tempo Fobos que combatia Héstia e Kydoimos que entregava o cavaleiro celestial de fênix tiveram os seus cosmos ressoando recuando para a mesma posição chamando a atenção dos seus oponentes. Na muralha do olimpo o rei dos deuses estava olhando a situação do combate com Aiolos e Aquiles ao seu lado.

Seiya: As defesas do olimpo se mantiveram bem como eu esperava - Falou com um sorriso o rei dos deuses e após o olhar fixou nos servos de Ares - Aqueles quatro são os que ainda são alguma ameaça nesse combate e eu me encarregarei disso - O deus do trovão se teleportou para alguns metros de distância dos quatro que tinham a imagem de Ares atrás deles.

Deimos: Vocês todos irão pagar e não haverá deter esse poder Zeus, afinal esse é o poder da própria guerra! - Exclamou tendo um vislumbre de todas as batalhas que estavam ocorrendo ou já ocorreram.

Fobos: Toda a energia que eles liberaram será lançada contra você rei dos deuses - Completou o irmão gêmeos.

 **WAR MANIPULATION (MANIPULAÇÃO DA GUERRA)** \- Exclamaram os quatros ao mesmo tempo com uma poderosa massa de energia sendo concentrada juntando todo o poder dos confrontos em um único ponto.

Seiya: Interessante, essas armaduras lhes ligam a essência da guerra sendo capazes de manipular um poder incrível, mas se esqueceram que Hades não ressuscitou ninguém por causa que ele está em meus domínios e eu não sou tolo de permitir que consigam pleno acesso a esse poder! - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e um poderoso selo foi visível nos céus com os servos do deus da guerra sentindo o poder deles ser afetado - O poder que confiei a Ulisses - Várias galáxias e estrelas com um poderoso buraco negro apareceram atrás do deus do trovão - **QUANTUM ANNIHILATION (ANIQUILAÇÃO QUÂNTICA)** \- O poderoso buraco começou a consumir tudo ocorrendo uma gigantesca explosão causando um abalo no olimpo de uma grandiosidade que foi ver várias outras barreiras sendo afetadas pelo poder do rei dos deuses que findou com a vida dos quatros adversários.

 **Espaço Dimensional**

O deus dos gigas estava pressionando os adversários que estavam surpresos com que o deus oponente continuasse em pé após os ataques físicos sofridos.

Tifon: Sinto o cosmo de Zeus finalmente no Olimpo - Falou com um sorriso aparecendo no rosto - Eu o sepultarei em nome de minha mãe, mas primeiro é hora de acabar de uma vez com isso! - Exclamou com vários elementos atrás dele se fundindo - Acabou para todos vocês **ELEMENTAL FUSION (FUSÃO ELEMENTAL)** \- Os elementos fundidos criaram uma poderosa esfera que começou a se comprimida junto com o cosmo do deus dos gigas, fazendo com que os seus oponentes se preocupassem.

Apolo: Se ele lançar algo assim aqui - Falou preocupado o deus do sol que mesmo curando os companheiros eles estavam numa situação delicada.

Ulisses: Esses cosmos - Sussurrou com um sorriso que logo os demais notaram.

Hércules: Então foi por esse motivo que meu pai não veio - Ao pronunciar uma luz dourada brilhou na frente de todos se revelando Buda e ao seu lado para a surpresa de alguns estava Heitor usando uma glória.

Hermes: O príncipe de tróia!? - Questionou surpreso com a presença do mesmo e a glória que usava de Al Tarf a estrela mais brilhante de câncer, a glória é semelhante a armadura divina de câncer.

Ulisses: Heitor foi escolhido pela glória de Al Tarf como um dos guardiões do nosso senhor, mas ele se manteve oculto vigiando o mundo dos mortos - Apertou o punho com força porque o companheiro tinha escolhido uma penitência pelo que ocorreu em tróia e ele queria ficar ao lado da alma de seus antepassados.

Hércules: Sim, somente eu e Ulisses que sabemos na real identidade de Heitor - Falou olhando o príncipe de troia que encarava o deus dos gigas junto com Buda.

Heitor: O poder de Tifon está maior do que eu esperava - Pronunciou o cavaleiro celestial olhando o adversário que tinha todo o poder concentrando entre as suas mãos.

Buda: Ele está conectado diretamente com Gaia, se quebramos essa ligação ele não conseguirá se manter essa luta contra todos do jeito que está fazendo - Falou o cavaleiro celestial abrindo os olhos enquanto continuava em posição de lótus.

Tifon: Hahaha não há como quebrar essa ligação tolos desapareçam! - Ao exclamar notou algo na mão do príncipe de troia que o fez arregalar os olhos - Essa foice - Foi interrompido pelo cavaleiro celestial.

Heitor: Essa é a Megas Drepanon que ficou sob minha posse após Pontos libertar os titãs e com ela até mesmo a alma de um imortal não será capaz de resistir ao meu poder que adquiri no mundo dos mortos como o guardião desse reino - Falou seriamente tendo os olhares sobre ele - Eu cortarei a ligação com ligação e após ataquem com tudo ainda lhes resta - Ordenou com uma atmosfera diferente ao redor.

Tifon: Malditos eu não vou permitir! **ELEMENTAL BLAST (EXPLOSÃO ELEMENTAL)** \- Toda energia comprimida foi lançado começando a se expandir causando uma poderosa explosão com o cavaleiro celestial de Al Tarf desaparecendo e reaparecendo ao lado do deus dos gigas para a sua surpresa.

Heitor: **SOUL REAPER (CEIFADOR DE ALMAS)** \- Brandou a sua foice que não atingiu o corpo físico e sim diretamente a alma do adversário cortando ela atingindo uma especie de laço que estava envolta do deus dos gigas com algumas inscrições.

Tifon: Não ..Pode ser - Falou com dificuldades.

Heitor: Ataquem agora ele não conseguirá mais absorver mais os seus cosmos! - Exclamou para os companheiros desaparecendo enquanto Buda continha o poder do adversário com o apoio de Apolo, Dionísio, Éolo e Hermes, enquanto os demais corriam na direção do deus dos gigas.

Ulisses: **QUANTUM ANNIHILATION (ANIQUILAÇÃO QUÂNTICA)** \- A imagem de Zeus apareceu atrás dele com várias galáxias e estrelas com um poderoso buraco negro se formando consumindo tudo ocorrendo uma gigantesca explosão.

Altas: Acabou Tifon! - Os dois braços do mesmo foram cercados de uma poderosa energia com a imagem de uma estrela aparecendo atrás dele - **GAMMA-RAY BURST (EXPLOSÃO DE RAIOS GAMA)** \- O cavaleiro celestial criou poderosos raios de energia sendo disparados contra o adversário.

Pólux: Desapareça monstro para as profundezas do tártaro - Falou com várias estrelas brilhando atrás dele criando uma poderosa luz que começou a consumir tudo - **LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION STELLAR (DESTRUIÇÃO DA LUZ ESTELAR)** \- O cavaleiro concentrou entre as duas mão toda a luz criando uma pequena estrela entre as mãos e após a disparou como uma poderosa rajada de cosmo na direção do adversário.

Krest: O poder superior ao zero absoluto em sua plena capacidade - Com as mãos fechadas para o alto a imagem de uma ânfora aparecendo atrás dele - Sinta o poder superior ao zero absoluto! **AURORA EXECUTION (EXECUÇÃO AURORA)** \- Uma poderosa rajada de gelo foi disparado contra o oponente.

Perseus: O meu cosmo está em seu pleno poder apesar dos ferimentos! **ORICHALCUM BLADE (LÂMINA DE ORICALCO)** \- Uma poderosa lâmina de energia azul foi lançada contra o oponente.

Hércules: A técnica final de um cavaleiro celestial - Falou concentrando uma poderosa energia em seus punhos com o universo atrás dele tendo uma luz se formando e após ela começou a pulsar - **MACROCOSMO EXPLOSION (EXPLOSÃO DO MACROCOSMO)** \- Uma gigantesca explosão ocorreu consumindo o próprio universo. Todos os poderes foram lançados ao mesmo tempo se concentrando em uma única energia, ao mesmo tempo que Buda com os deuses lhe apoiando tinham contido a anergia do deus dos gigas ambos criaram várias barreiras de energia ao redor de todo o campo de batalha, várias camadas de proteção porque o poder que se juntou contra Tifon consumia tudo criando fendas dimensionais.

Tifon: Impossível tanto poder - Sussurrou em descrença ao ser atingindo pela energia que causou uma destruição sem igual não deixando vestígios do corpo do deus dos gigas e ao mesmo tempo destruindo quase todas as barreiras em um instante, mas acima nos céus Heitor criou vários escudo Égide ao redor do poder devastador, conseguindo conter com dificuldade a força destrutiva dos golpes de alguns dos cavaleiros celestiais combinados.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	45. Chapter 45

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português. Conteúdo sexual adulto no capítulo.

 **Capítulo 45**

 **Templo de Gaia**

No salão do templo da deusa da guerra, a mesma estava com Pontos ajoelhado na sua frente.

Gaia: O olimpo resistiu mais do que o esperado no primeiro ataque, mas a traição de Heitor os auxiliou para derrotar Tifon - Falou olhando diretamente para o seu filho - Você confiou em um humano demasiado demais meu filho - Continuou com o deus primordial lhe encarando.

Pontos: Minhas desculpas minha mãe, eu mesmo cuidarei de Heitor quando chegar o momento - Pronunciou normalmente - Hades e Poseidon como prevíamos caíram em combate, afinal eles nos trairiam no futuro pelo controle de tudo, somente Anfitrite com alguns se salvaram do que ocorreu em Atlântida - Continuou olhando nos olhos da deusa primordial.

Gaia: Faça as preparações para outro ataque e cuide disso pessoalmente meu filho - Ordenou com o deus primordial assentindo.

Pontos: Como desejar Gaia-sama - Pronunciou respeitosamente sorrindo de leve.

 **Templo de Afrodite - Olimpo**

O primeiro ataque das forças de Gaia ao olimpo tinha finalmente chegado ao fim com a vitória dos deuses, no templo da deusa do amor a mesma estava conversando com o deus do trovão em um dos salões.

Afrodite: Você tinha que ter visto a cara do Ares quando me viu trajando a minha armadura e o melhor no decorrer do combate hihihi - Riu a deusa usando um vestido rosa que não ocultava quase nada do seu belo corpo com o seu cinto dourado.

Seiya: Não era esperado alguém como você entrar no campo de batalha, mas você se tornou um ótimo trunfo nesses combates Afrodite - Elogiou a deusa do amor que tinha uma taça de vinho em sua mão.

Afrodite: Tudo isso graças a você meu rei - Falou sedutoramente olhando o deus do trovão da cabeça aos pés.

Seiya: Afrodite - Sussurrou vendo ela se aproximar com o olhar mostrando as suas intenções.

Afrodite: Podemos comemorar a sós - Pronunciou tocando o peito do rei dos deuses - Eu posso pensar em muitas maneiras de nos divertirmos - A deusa tocou os lábios do deus do trovão se aproximando os lábios dos dele manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Seiya: Afro… Afrodite pare - Falou se controlando porque a deusa do amor estava os seus poderes de sedução que proviam de sua voz, toque, os feromônios liberados por ela, o cinto dourado que usava além do seu cosmo.

Afrodite: Por que resistir? Já que elas não confiam em você - Entrelaçou o braço direito no pescoço do jovem.

Seiya: Afrodite! - Esbravejou o deus do trovão manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Afrodite: Acho que já chega não? - Questionou a deusa olhando para uma porta deixando o rei dos deuses sem entender nada, após uns instantes entraram pela porta Ártemis, Atena, Hera, Héstia e Réia, as três primeiras estavam com expressões de vergonha.

Seiya: O que está ocorrendo aqui? - Questionou sem entender nada.

Afrodite: Um teste para provar para as suas esposas que você não é mais o mesmo meu amor, Héstia e Réia quiseram ver também - Respondeu se juntando as deusas.

Nos desculpe pelo houve meu amor - Falaram ao mesmo tempo as três esposas do rei dos deuses se curvando enquanto o deus do trovão estava olhando para as três e desviou o olhar para a deusa do amor.

Seiya: Afrodite - Olhou para a deusa do amor intrigado.

Afrodite: Não precisa me agradecer por isso e muito menos pelo que vai ocorrer agora meu amor - Falou mordendo o lábio controlando uma volúpia no olhar enquanto ela com as demais presentes avançaram na direção dele.

Seiya: Alguém pode me dizer o que está havendo? - Questionou um pouco nervoso porque as deusas estavam num estado semelhante à deusa do amor.

Afrodite: Eu fiz uma pequena reunião no templo de Hera e decidimos algumas coisas lá hihihi - Riu maliciosamente cercando o rei dos deuses - As suas esposas não tiveram muita coisa contra afinal você não iria continuar com a união - Continuou vendo a confirmação do que tinha falado nos olhos do deus do trovão.

Réia: Você terá o seu próprio Harém meu amor hihihi - Riu a titânide com os olhos do trovão arregalando os olhos.

Hera: Você irá se casar com mais algumas deusas - Revelou a deusa do casamento normalmente.

Seiya: Mas o que... - Parou de falar com a deusa do amor lhe beijando de surpresa nos lábios lhe calando.

Afrodite: 'A única coisa que precisa é aproveitar Seiya o presente que eu consegui' - Pronunciou a deusa do amor por telepatia enquanto beijava o rei dos deuses. Após alguns instantes a deusa do amor tinha conseguido guiar o rei dos deuses para a cama começando a despir a toga que ele usava enquanto as demais observavam a cena mordendo o lábio controlando o desejo, porque a deusa do amor estava usando os seus poderes para aumentar a luxúria que estava envolvendo todos que estavam completamente despidos após alguns momentos.

Atena: Aquilo será muito útil agora meu amor - Falou a deusa da guerra mordendo lábio o rei dos deuses sorriu.

Seiya: Como desejarem minhas senhoras - Manifestou a sua cosmo-energia criando cópia de si mesmo a base de luz e eletricidade.

Afrodite: Héstia merece ser a primeira a experimentar o verdadeiro - Sorriu empurrando a deusa para os braços do deus do trovão que guiou a deusa para a cama lhe beijando enquanto as suas cópias foram na direção das demais começando a se beijarem ficando em posições diferentes no quarto.

Seiya: Héstia isso Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo seu membro entre os seios da deusa do fogo que chupava a cabeça do membro do mesmo.

Héstia: 'Ele continua crescendo entre os meus seios' - Pensou a deusa sentindo o calor aumentando entre as suas pernas, a mesma parou os movimentos se levantando na cama enquanto o deus olhava ela ficar em cima de seu rosto lhe dando a visão de sua intimidade - Acho que será melhor assim hihihi - Sorriu se sentando na cama dando a visão completa da feminilidade para o deus do trovão enquanto tinha o o membro ereto dele na frente dela começando a beijar o mesmo.

Seiya: Héstia - Sussurrou começando a provar o sabor da deusa do fogo lhe explorando com a língua com a sua cosmo-energia enquanto usava a mão direita para tocar o clitóris dela.

Héstia: Seiya isso Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo ser explorada pela primeira vez desse modo enquanto voltou as atenções a masculinidade do deus lhe colocando totalmente dentro de sua boca quente fazendo o membro do deus do trovão se contrair.

Seiya: 'O gosto dela é diferente ao mesmo tempo quente como fogo' - Pensou o deus sentindo a deusa começar a se contrair com ele lhe explorando, enquanto os demais no quarto estavam nas preliminares como os dois.

Héstia: 'Oque meu corpo está ficando com uma sensação estranha querendo se libertar' - Pensou a deusa sentindo sensações novas dentro de si ao mesmo tempo que a masculinidade que ela dava atenções estava se contraindo e tinha liberado uma pequena quantidade de algo que a mesma adorou quando provou parecendo um tipo de nectar.

Seiya: ' Não acredito que essa é a primeira vez dela nisso, a sua boca céus ahhh '- Pensou se controlando para não chegar ao limite, enquanto os seus olhos brilharam de uma maneira estranha e após uns momentos uma descarga elétrica foi liberada pela sua língua dentro da deusa do fogo.

Héstia:O que Ahhhh céus - Gemeu sentindo o que estava dentro dela se libertar igual uma poderosa onda que era sugada pelo rei dos deuses, com a mesma gemendo apreciando o seu primeiro orgasmo. Após uns momentos o rei dos deuses estava por cima da deusa com a sua masculinidade ereta na entrada da intimidade da mesma.

Seiya: Isso vai incomodar um pouco Héstia - Falou olhando nos olhos da deusa com ela assentindo, ao mesmo tempo o mesmo estava manifestando o seu cosmo para suprir dor que ele sentir, afinal ela era a deusa virgem mais antiga.

Héstia: Está tudo bem - Falou sorrindo com ele segurando os seus seios ao mesmo tempo que começou a lhe penetrar devagar com a mesma sentindo incomodo segurando os lençóis da cama mesmo com o cosmo do mesmo lhe confortando emnquanto os cosmos dois se mesclavam.

Seiya: Ahhh Héstia - Gemeu sentindo as sensações dentro dela mesmo ainda alcançando o hímen dela, quando chegou nesse ponto ele parou sentindo que ela era mais apertada que ele imaginava isso iria machucá-la, para evitar isso ele começou a acariciar os seus seios ao mesmo tempo que o seu cosmo começou a entrar no interior da deusa do fogo lhe causando uma sensação totalmente diferente.

Héstia:'O cosmo dele está me tocando internamente de uma maneira incrível' - Pensou apreciando a sensação enquanto o rei dos deuses lhe beijou nos lábios ao mesmo tempo que lhe rompeu o hímen abafando o seu grito de dor que sentiu mesmo com todo o cuidado que o deus trovão estava tendo.

Seiya: Logo vai passar - Falou carinhosamente vendo a sensação de dor no rosto da deusa enquanto ele estava parado dentro dela enquanto começou a chupar o seu seio esquerdo e acariciava o direito com a mão o massageando.

Héstia:'Mesmo com o seu cosmo ainda doendo' - Pensou a deusa tentando controlar a dor, mas após mais uns momentos começou a aliviar a sensação com movimentações do homem dentro dela, aumentando o ritmo das penetrações começando a lhe atingir sensíveis.

Seiya: Ahhh Héstia você realmente é a deusa do fogo - Falou com luxúria na voz não conseguindo mais conter em não se mover mais rapidamente, começando a liberar pequenas descargas de eletricidade dentro dela com a deusa do fogo começando se mover de baixo dele entrando no ritmo enquanto circulava as pernas na cintura dele.

Héstia: Ahhhh a sua deusa do fogo meu amor ….Mais Ahhh Mais! - Exclamou cravando as unhas nas costas do mesmo com uma força absurda.

Seiya: Arg Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo dor, mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso começou a passar pelo rosto se aproximando do ouvido da deusa do fogo - Espero que esteja preparada minha deusa fogosa - Sussurrou em seu ouvido mordendo a sua orelha, começando a se mover numa velocidade anormal.

Héstia: AHHHH SEIYA - Gritou alto sentindo ele atingir o seu ponto G de uma maneira inexplicável e um poderoso tsunami se formando dentro de si querendo se libertar, passando alguns momentos todos que estavam no quarto estavam próximos de chegar ao clímax.

Seiya: Héstia eu não aguento mais AHHH - Gemeu sentindo ela chegar ao ápice junto com ele liberando jatos quentes dentro do vete fértil da deusa do fogo que começou a ser preenchida pelas sementes do deus do trovão.

Héstia: Ahhhh Seiya ! - Exclamou sentindo ser totalmente preenchida com a semente do seu amante, enquanto desviou o olhar ao redor e todos estavam quase na mesma situação, mas algumas das deusas se beijavam enquanto faziam amor com as cópias do rei dos deuses.

Vejo que aproveitou bastante Héstia - Falou uma voz sedutora que estava de quatro sendo penetrada por trás.

Héstia: Você também está aproveitando hihi - Riu vendo o estado da deusa do amor que tinha os seios segurados pelas mãos do seu amante.

Afrodite: Sim céus Ahhhhh - Gemeu sentindo movimentos mais rápidos dentro dela. Enquanto a deusa do fogo agora estava em cima montando a masculinidade do deus do trovão.

Héstia: Agora é a minha vez meu rei hihi - Riu movendo os quadris sentindo a masculinidade do deus do trovão ainda totalmente ereta dentro dela enquanto ele segurou os seus seios.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

 **Templo de Afrodite - Olimpo**

Nos aposentos principais do templo, uma visão incrível era possível precisar na gigantesca cama da deusa do amor, várias mulheres somente cobertas com um lençol e no meio delas estava o deus do trovão que estava acordando lentamente.

Seiya: 'Não acredito que isso ocorreu' - Pensou o deus do trovão relembrando da noite de amor, desejo, luxúria, paixão e outros sentimentos mesclados numa noite digna para se relembrada para sempre.

Ainda é cedo para acordar - Falou uma voz manhosa tocando no peito dele.

Seiya: Héstia - Sussurrou olhando a deusa do fogo que merecia em todos os sentidos o título, após a sessão de amor com ele a deusa da sabedoria e a deusa da lua fizeram amor com ela enquanto ele tinha Afrodite,Hera, e Réia ao mesmo tempo sem usar as suas cópias e isso foi uma visão que ele nunca vai esquecer, mesmo sabendo que a deusa do amor tinha sido a responsável por elas tiverem período qualquer inibição.

Héstia tem razão esta muito cedo - Falou outra sonolenta tocando no peito dele, que era a própria deusa da sabedoria.

Se você quiser acordar pensar em algo divertido para o café da manhã - Falou uma voz maliciosamente fazendo todas que estavam dormindo acordando de sobressalto.

Seiya: Afrodite! - Recriminou a deusa do amor pensar nisso, afinal a maratona que eles fizeram não foi qualquer coisa.

Que tal preparamos o café da manhã? - Indagou a rainha dos titãs olhando as deusas que concordaram com cabeça.

Seiya: Eu posso ajudar - Se ofereceu o rei dos deuses.

Afrodite: Não precisa meu amor - Falou sendo a primeira a beijar ele, ato que as demais fizeram antes de sair da cama nuas que fez ele se sentir um sortudo maldito por ter essas mulheres.

Seiya: Sinto que elas vão aprontar algo - Sussurrou com um sorriso olhando para o teto.

 **Palácio Valhala - Asgard**

Em um dos aposentos do palácio, Aiolos estava deitado na cama coberto por um lençol com ao seu lado a representante do Odin dormindo em seu peito, enquanto ele tinha os cabelos dela em sua mão.

Aiolos: 'Por que eu não me contive?' - Pensou lembrando que tinha vindo em Asgard somente para terminar alguns assuntos e acabou fincando em particular com a jovem, que não foi uma escolha sábia por que pararam em seus aposentos.

Bom dia - Falou a jovem acordando olhando o homem na sua cama, a representante de Odin estava um pouco envergonhada.

Aiolos: Está tudo bem Hilda - Acariciou o rosto da jovem - Eu também surpreso pelo que ocorreu entre nós - Continuou com cuidado, porque a jovem era virgem e ele tinha tomado a sua castidade.

Hilda: Nós nos conhecemos num dia e no outro - Parou de falar porque o cavaleiro colocou o dedo dele nos lábios da jovem.

Aiolos: Amor à primeira vista - Falou tirando o dedo dos lábios dela e a beijando levemente aumentando a velocidade, enquanto começou a acariciar o corpo da jovem manifestando a sua cosmo-energia, o dourado e o branco começaram a se mesclar chamando atenção de quem estava no palácio para os aposentos da jovem.

Hilda: Aiolos - Sussurrou carinhosamente interrompendo o beijo para ganhar ar - Acho que precisamos levantar porque chamamos a atenção - Falou a contragosto e o cavaleiro sorriu.

Aiolos: Ainda não - Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seu rosto - Temos outras coisas importantes para fazer e não se precisa se preocupar porque de toda a atividade que fizemos à noite eles já nos notaram - Falou normalmente e a jovem ficou vermelha.

Hilda:O que o cavaleiro pretende? - Indagou tentando controlar a vergonha que estava sendo substituída por outros sentimentos.

Aiolos: Logo irá descobrir minha princesa - Respondeu com um brilho no olhar.

 **Templo de Afrodite - Olimpo**

No templo da deusa do amor, o rei dos deuses ainda estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto do quarto.

As refeições estão prontas meu amor - Falou uma voz chamando atenção do deus do trovão.

Seiya: Vocês - Sussurrou vendo as mulheres entrarem com bandejas nas mãos e para a surpresa dele estava usando um simples avental.

Saori: Vejo que gostou do modo que estamos - Falou com um sorriso de canto vendo o olhar do deus do trovão sobre elas.

Seiya: Sim Hahaha - Riu com elas se aproximando da cama colocando as bandejas.

Afrodite: Agora você precisa comer para recuperar as forças hihihi - Riu maliciosamente junto com as demais.

Seiya: O que houve - Foi interrompido pela deusa do fogo.

Héstia: Não precisa se preocupar, porque a decisão foi nossa - Respondeu seriamente e depois olhou a deusa do amor - Afrodite ajudou usando os seus poderes para tirar as inibições que tínhamos aflorando os sentimentos por você - Revelou com a deusa do amor sorrindo culpada.

Afrodite: Hihihi eu acho que podemos ser felizes assim e você adorou a noite de amor conosco com vários rounds de diversão - Mordeu o lábio lembrando do que tinham feito.

Ártemis: Odeio concordar com Afrodite e ela tem razão - Falou sorrindo enquanto o deus do trovão estava apreciando as refeições.

Réia: Só falta mais uma para completar o seu harém hihihi - Riu maliciosamente se referindo a última deusa que estava interessada no deus trovão.

Seiya: Réia - Sussurrou sabendo de quem ela estava se referindo. 'Gaia está usando essa guerra para minar os aliados que Caos poderia ter, mas ela está sacrificando as suas criações para não permitir que eles sejam seduzidos pelo poder dele' - Pensou o deus do trovão refletindo as ações da deusa da guerra e os poderes que tinha despertado do seu pai estava lhe ajudando, mas para Caos estar retornando havia alguém manipulando as cordas e ele precisava descobrir quem era.

 **Templo de Gaia**

No jardim do templo da deusa terra, a mesma estava sentada no jardim com os pés descalços usando um vestido branco longo aberto aos lados mostrando as suas pernas torneadas e o busto da mesma.

Gaia: Invadir o meu particular não é educado Seiya - Falou com uma portal dimensional se abrindo atrás dela com o deus do trovão segurando um colar na mão.

Seiya: Precisamos conversar Gaia - Falou seriamente o rei dos deuses usando uma toga azul com detalhes em ouro.

Gaia: Esse amuleto eu dei a Réia para nos encontrarmos em segredo e agora você está com ele - Pronunciou olhando o deus se sentando ao seu lado.

Seiya: Ela me entregou para conversarmos a sós - Falou refletindo que após o café da manhã tinha conversado com Réia e tinha decidido vir até a deusa da terra.

Gaia: Entendo, pelo seu olhar você já entendeu o que está por trás dessa guerra - Pronunciou olhando nos olhos do deus do trovão - Eu sou uma péssima mãe que não cuidou de suas criações e agora as estou usando para essa guerra cujo real intuito é fazer com que Caos haja, ou melhor quem está cuidando do seu despertar e ao mesmo tempo os que podiam se tornar seus aliados estão perecendo em combate - Sussurrou a última parte apertando o punho com força.

Seiya: Gaia - Sussurrou vendo o estado da deusa da terra lhe tocando o rosto - Não se pode controlar o destino dos nossos filhos, o que podemos é guiá-los para o caminho certo - Falou acariciando de leve o rosto da deusa que tocou a mão dele com pequeno sorriso.

Gaia: Você é a chave para deter Caos devido ao seu atual e estado não será influenciado por ele quando despertar - Pronunciou fechando os olhos e os abrindo com um brilho diferente - Há algo que precisamos falar não? - Indagou sorrindo.

Seiya: Er... Sim - Respondeu um pouco nervoso - Eu sei que você - Não terminou de falar porque a deusa da terra lhe beijou de surpresa nos lábios.

Gaia: Isso responde o que ia me perguntar? Hihihi - Riu de leve acariciando o rosto dele com os lábios próximos aos dele.

Seiya: Sim - Falou com um sorriso de leve com a deusa da terra manifestando a sua cosmo-energia entorno de si.

Gaia: Essa jardim ninguém pode entrar sem minha permissão - Pronunciou com um brilho no olhar beijando novamente o deus do trovão que retribuiu aos poucos.

Seiya: 'Eu assumi o posto de deus dos pervertidos' - Pensou enquanto estava se rendendo a deusa da terra e ao mesmo tempo sentindo as cópias de luz que tinha deixado no olimpo se dispersaram após mais uma sessão de amor com o seu Harém no olimpo.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	47. Chapter 47

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 47**

 **Local desconhecido**

O deus primordial Pontos estava com uma pessoa por volta dos cinquenta anos, pele morena, cabelo e barba grisalhas, usando uma túnica branca enquanto os dois observavam as cenas no jardim de Gaia com a mesma beijando o deus do trovão.

Eu lhe disse Pontos - Falou normalmente o homem mais velho olhando as reações no rosto do deus primordial.

Pontos: Isso não pode ser - Apertou o punho não mostrando mais uma expressão calma. ' Ela não pode me trair assim depois de tudo que eu fiz pelo amor que sinto por ela' - Pensou sentindo uma fúria crescer dentro dele, afinal mesmo a deusa da terra sendo a sua mãe, ela foi por muito tempo a sua amante.

Eu estou lhe oferecendo a chance de ter tudo que quiser, você pode ter a cabeça de Zeus e fazer o que desejar com Gaia - Pronunciou o homem desconhecido.

Pontos: Urano - Rangeu os dentes, mas após uns momentos um sorriso enigmático apareceu em seu rosto - Eu aceito lhe ajudar irmão - Falou seriamente com o deus primordial dos céus sorrir.

Urano: Nada nos deterá irmão - Disse manifestando o seu cosmo com uma lança aparecendo na frente dele - Essa lança contém o poder de Caos e será de auxilio no ataque ao olimpo, só que ao usar esse poder Gaia irá perceber de que lado você está - Continuou vendo o irmão tocar na lança.

Pontos: Não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu a usarei no coração do seu amado deus do trovão - Falou com uma expressão séria.

Urano: 'Está saindo como o planejado e logo ele virá em definitivo para esse mundo' - Pensou o deus dos céus.

 **Templo de Zeus - Olimpo**

No templo do rei dos deuses estava ocorrendo uma reunião com a presença de alguns dos seus guardiões e deuses todos ajoelhados perante o deus do trovão.

Seiya: Obrigado por virem - Falou olhando para os presentes - Em breve o olimpo será atacado por Pontos liderando as forças de Gaia - Revelou fazendo os presentes se entreolharam.

Aiolos: Isso está sendo mais cedo do que o esperado - Falou o cavaleiro celestial que estava na frente dos presentes.

Seiya: Sim, mas esse é o momento de findar com as forças de Pontos e você há uma missão especial que quero cumpram - Falou seriamente começando a narrar alguns fatos com os presentes que após ouvirem assentiram positivo.

Aiolos: Nós nos encarregaremos disso Seiya-sama - Pronunciou o mesmo se levantando junto com os demais.

Seiya: 'É hora de enfrentar o real adversário' - Pensou fechando e abrindo os olhos. Após alguns momentos as portas do salão foram abertas com a deusa do amor com um vestido vermelho que não deixava nada a desejar adentrando o mesmo.

Afrodite: Eu não mereço nada Seiya? - Indagou divertida se aproximando do deus dos trovão.

Seiya: Não entendi, o que quer dizer Afrodite? - Questionou notando um sorriso malicioso aparecer no rosto.

Afrodite: Eu consegui um harém para você e não recebo nada especial? - Perguntou cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios os levantando sedutoramente.

Seiya: Hum….Afrodite o que você quer? - Indagou os olhares da deusa do amor sobre ele indicando o que ela queria.

Afrodite: Fazermos amor a sós - Respondeu com um sorriso no rosto com o deus do trovão se levantando do trono - As demais estão no templo de Deméter provavelmente ela e Perséfone querem saber os detalhes do que fizemos com você hihihi - Riu de leve e ao mesmo tempo o rei dos deuses agradeceu aos céus que a deusa da agricultura estava envolvida Hyoga fato que o surpreendeu e Perséfone tinha se envolvido com Shun.

Seiya: Hum...Está bem - Falou vendo um sorriso se formar no rosto da deusa do amor com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Afrodite: 'Hora de testar algumas coisas' - Pensou a deusa do amor indo na direção do rei dos deuses.

 **Templo de Deméter - Olimpo**

No templo da deusa da agricultura, as deusas estavam conversando normalmente Sobre o ocorrido entre elas e o rei dos deuses com Deméter e Perséfone vermelhas ouvindo a conversa.

Deméter: Ainda não acredito que vocês estão com esse relacionamento com Seiya, ainda falta uma pelo que vocês está nos dizendo e Afrodite nesse momento deve estar com Zeus no templo, com certeza foi ela a responsável pela união de vocês desse modo já que se envolveram intimamente enquanto fazem amor com ele - Falou a deusa da Agricultura com sorriso de leve enquanto as demais concordaram com a cabeça sorrindo.

Perséfone: Estou surpresa com você Hera de ter aceitado esse tipo de relacionamento mesmo que tenha aceitado ele se casar com Atena e Ártemis se tornando esposas dele junto com você - Pronunciou olhando para a deusa do casamento.

Hera: Nós quase perdemos por causa do nosso ciúme, então decidimos que uma relação aberta seria a melhor opção e está tendo as suas vantagens hihihi - Riu de leve olhando para as deusas da guerra e da lua que ficaram um pouco envergonhadas.

Héstia: Nunca me imaginei desse tipo de relação, mas nós o amamos e isso não resta dúvidas então partilharmos não será uma dificuldade - Disse relembrando dos momentos que passou com o rei dos deuses.

Ártemis: Quando essa guerra acabar poderemos viver ao lado dele sem nos preocuparmos com o que pode ocorrer - Falou com um pequeno sorriso.

Réia: Além de darmos para Seiya vários filhos, com a nossa disposição acabaremos tendo vários filhos criando um novo panteão de deuses hihihi - Riu olhando as demais que compartilharam a risada.

Deméter: Eu pretendo logo ser mãe e Hyoga também deseja ser pai - Falou a deusa da agricultura relembrando do homem que ela se envolveu.

Perséfone: Shun também deseja um filho, mas temos que acabar com essa guerra para termos paz e criarmos sem preocuparmos com o que pode ocorrer - Falou seriamente tendo a concordância das demais.

 **Salão Principal - Templo de Gaia**

A deusa da terra estava reunida com Anfitrite com o general marina de dragão marinho acompanhando a rainha dos mares.

Anfitrite:O que deseja Gaia-sama? - Questionou olhando para a deusa primordial.

Gaia: Eu preciso falar a sós com você Anfitrite - Respondeu seriamente enquanto a esposa de Poseidon sorriu.

Anfitrite: Não precisa se preocupar Yohan é totalmente fiel a mim - Pronunciou olhando para o general marina com um olhar diferente surpreendendo a deusa da terra.

Yohan: Lady Anfitrite tem razão Gaia-sama tudo o que eu ouvi aqui manterei em silêncio por ela - Falou o general marina desviando o olhar de Gaia para Anfitrite que lhe olhou com carinho.

Gaia: Entendi, foi por isso que ele não acompanhou os demais filhos de Poseidon juntamente a Pontos para o ataque ao olimpo - Começou a falar sorrindo depois mudando a expressão - Algo irá ocorrer Anfitrite e preciso que você mantenha-se aqui - Falou seriamente com a rainha estreitando os olhos.

Anfitrite: Então há algo por trás dessa guerra como suspeitávamos - Pronunciou olhando seriamente para a deusa da terra.

Gaia: Sim, essa guerra está sendo para minar os aliados de Caos numa guerra contra contra a criação - Revelou surpreendendo a rainha do mar junto com o general.

Yohan: Lady Anfitrite - Sussurrou olhando para a deusa que tinha se envolvido romanticamente, mesmo ela sendo a esposa do deus que ele deveria proteger.

Anfitrite: Essa conversa será mais longa do que eu esperava - Falou olhando fixo para a deusa primordial.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	48. Chapter 48

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 48**

 **Entrada do Olimpo**

As muralhas do olimpo estavam sobre a defesa dos guardiões de Zeus e de outros guerreiros enquanto se recuperavam do ataque liderado por Hades, era possível ver Aquiles e Heitor conversando com Helena ao lado deles.

Aquiles: Ainda estou surpreso com você meu eterno rival ter se unido a nós, mas com isso nada poderá nos derrotar - Falou o cavaleiro celestial confiante.

Heitor: Também nunca imaginei lutar ao seu lado Aquiles e muito menos de você Helena - Olhou para a mulher que sorriu tocando o rosto do cavaleiro celestial.

Helena: Tenho que concordar - Piscou para príncipe de tróia enquanto Aquiles viu a situação com um sorriso se formando no rosto.

Aquiles: 'Por que eu não tenho essa sorte?' - Se questionou mentalmente o cavaleiro celestial vendo a cena e o antigo ficar um pouco constrangido, mas os três adquiriram uma expressão será ao sentirem um poderoso cosmo se manifestando.

Heitor: Pontos - Sussurrou reconhecendo o cosmo do deus primordial com vários cosmos surgindo atrás dele.

Helena: Essa não! - Exclamou vendo uma gigantesca onda de água escura vindo na direção do olimpo.

Aquiles: Temos que deter isso a qualquer custo - Pronunciou o cavaleiro celestial para os companheiros enquanto manifestava a sua cosmo-energia criando alguns cristais de gelo - Esse ar frio não é nada comparado ao poder de Krest, mas irá retardar a onda! **FREEZING BLAST (RAJADA CONGELANTE)** \- Entre as mãos os cavaleiro concentrou um poderoso ar frio numa forma de rajada na direção da gigantesca onda.

Heitor: Então você possui técnicas elementais assim como eu hahaha - Riu criando cristais de gelo em torno de si - **FREEZING WINDSTORM (VENDAVAL CONGELANTE)** \- Um poderoso vendaval de ar congelante foi criado unindo-se ao poder de Aquiles na direção da gigantesca onda.

Helena: Muito bom rapazes - Elogiou com um sorriso de canto enquanto manifestou a sua cosmo-energia - Finalmente poderei participar da linha de frente dos combates - Sussurrou a jovem com um brilho no olhar enquanto era possível ver vários cosmos se aproximando das muralhas do olimpo para a defesa.

 **Local desconhecido**

Em um salão o deus primordial dos céus o mesmo estava observando os acontecimentos no olimpo com um sorriso com algumas pessoas cobertas por mantos joelhadas na sua frente.

Urano: Logo Caos estará desperto e Pontos será a marionete perfeita para isso e será a minha vez de aparecer - Falou com sorriso manifestando a sua cosmo-energia, mas arregalou os brevemente - Zeus! - Exclamou sentindo vários cosmos se aproximando.

Urano-sama esses cosmos - Pronunciou um dos cavaleiros ajoelhados.

Urano: Impossível terem descoberto esse local, mas esses cosmos são dos guerreiros de Zeus e há Hermes junto com Éolo - Pronunciou não muito contente com o que está estava ocorrendo - Não há como tiverem descoberto esse local, mas isso não irá mudar os meus planos, eliminem todos meus Paladinos elementais! - Exclamou para os homens ajoelhados perante ele.

Assim será Urano-sama - Pronunciou um homem no centro desaparecendo junto com os demais.

 **Salão principal - Templo de Gaia**

A deusa da terra estava com a rainha do mar ao seu lado observando os acontecimentos no olimpo com a batalha se iniciando.

Gaia: Está preocupada com Tritão? - Indagou olhando para a mulher ao seu lado.

Anfritite: Sim, mas ele não iria retornar se eu pedisse porque ele quer vingança pelo que ocorreu ao seu pai em Atlântida - Falou fechando os olhos apertando o punho.

Gaia: Eu estou sacrificando os meus filhos nessa guerra para eles não sejam escravos de Caos, porque ao contrário de mim que os está liderando por livre e espontânea vontade, ele irá aprisionar as suas vontades e eles se tornaram seguidores fiéis a sua vontade - Pronunciou olhando o campo de batalha com Pontos liderando o ataque tendo Prometheus e Mnemôsine ao seu lado, estando atrás deles um grande exército de criaturas, gigas e os filhos de Poseidon.

Gaia: Será uma grande batalha no olimpo - Disse olhando os combates se iniciando, mas algo lhe chamou atenção porque apertou o punho do força e o olhar mudou totalmente - Essa energia não pode ser….Urano? - Questionou sentindo um poderoso cosmo ao longe. ' Então é ele que está manipulando o renascimento de Caos?' - Perguntou-se mentalmente.

 **Local desconhecido**

Numa espécie de templo acima de uma montanha, Aiolos estava liderando uma força de ataque contra sete guerreiros que estavam protegendo o local com técnicas elementais usando armaduras correspondentes ao seu elemento.

Aiolos: Os poderes elementais deles são maiores do que eu pensava - Falou o cavaleiro celestial desviando de um ataque combinado de luz e eletricidade.

Nos os paladinos elementais somos os guardiões do senhor Urano e não permitiremos que escória como vocês cheguem até o nosso senhor! - Exclamou o paladino que usava uma branca com detalhes em dourado.

Desapareçam desse templo! - Exclamou um paladino com armadura negra como a própria noite, possuía pele morena com cabelos e olhos escuros, concentrando uma poderosa massa de energia escura.

Kanon: Eu me encarrego disso! - Exclamou o cavaleiro celestial aparecendo por uma fenda dimensional.

Eu Shin o paladino das trevas irei acabar com tudo! **DARK MATTER (MATÉRIA NEGRA)** \- O paladino criou uma massa de energia negra com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Kanon: Hora de mudar de local os combates **GOLDEN TRIANGLE (TRIÂNGULO DE OURO)** \- brandou tocando no chão e o triângulo de ouro começou a se expandir envolvendo todos os combates lhes jogando em regiões distintas, com o paladino das trevas na sua frente.

Shin: Acha que mudar o local do combate irá adiantar? - Indagou correndo na direção do oponente sorriu.

Kanon: hahaha não, mas precisamos que mais espaço para lutarmos não? - Respondeu questionando no final o adversário enquanto a imagem de vários planetas apareceram atrás dele - **GALAXIAN EXPLOSION (EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA)** \- Disparou o seu golpe com uma força descomunal na direção do oponente que a energia para contra-atacar o golpe criando uma poderosa explosão.

 **Aiolos versus Paladino da luz e Paladino do trovão**

O líder dos cavaleiros celestiais estava lutando não muito longe do local que estavam contra dois dos paladinos do deus primordial dos céus.

Ele é mais poderoso do que pensávamos Belerofonte - Pronunciou o paladino da luz um homem de pele clara, cabelos e olhos num tom prateado usando uma armadura branca com detalhes em dourado, o mesmo estava olhando um homem moreno de cabelos e olhos castanhos o paladino do trovão que tinha uma armadura dourada com detalhes em azul.

Belerofonte: Sim, Endimião - Olhou para o companheiro que tinha uma espada prateada na mão - Esse homem é o guardião principal de Zeus e será o primeiro a cair nessa batalha como um prêmio para o nosso senhor! - Exclamou convocando vários relâmpagos na direção do oponente enquanto o companheiro lançou vários golpes de espada.

Aiolos: 'Não será uma simples luta, o cosmo desses dois não para de aumentar ' - Pensou o cavaleiro desviando dos ataques dos oponentes, o mesmo concentrou em punho direito uma poderosa energia para revidar os ataques - **ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT (TROVÃO ATÔMICO)** \- Centenas de rajadas reluzentes na direção dos dois oponente que desviaram com certa facilidade do ataque lançando várias rajadas de energia na direção do adversário.

Belerofonte: Terá que fazer mais que isso para conseguir nos acertar - Falou sorrindo concentrando uma poderosa massa de eletricidade entre as mãos disparando contra o adversário.

Aiolos: Nada poderá penetrar esse escudo! **ÉGIDE SHIELD (ESCUDO ÉGIDE)** \- Com a mão direita para a frente, uma imagem de um escudo se formou com a imagem de uma uma górgona na sua frente detendo o ataque do oponente.

Belerofonte: Nada mal, mas você perdeu! - Exclamou sorrindo vendo o companheiro aparecer atrás do adversário com a sua espada na mão.

Endimião: Acabou - Falou friamente movendo a sua espada, mas para a sua surpresa um brilho dourado deteve o ataque.

Aiolos: O nosso senhor liberou o uso das armas sagradas e lhes apresento a minha espada - Pronunciou normalmente com uma espada dourada flutuando emitindo uma poderosa cosmo-energia detendo o ataque do adversário - Preparem-se! - Exclamou segurando o cabo da espada.

Endimião: Interessante - Sussurrou com os brilhando perigosamente.

 **Éolo versus Paladino do vento**

O deus dos ventos estava em combate contra um paladino que possui o mesmo tipo de poder além de ser Fujin o deus dos ventos da mitologia japonesa que possuía pele clara, cabelos e olhos castanhos claros com uma armadura de cor cinza com detalhes em dourado, ambos estavam demonstrando um incrível poder sobre o elemento que lhes correspondia.

Éolo: 'Não posso prolongar essa luta' - Pensou criando uma poderosa corrente de ar acima de si.

Fujin: Não vou deixar que vocês atrapalhem os planos do nosso senhor! - Exclamou concentrando uma poderosa corrente de ar com os olhos brilhando perigosamente - **SHI NO KAZE (VENTOS DA MORTE)** \- A corrente de ar começou a manifestar com uma energia escura junto sendo disparado contra o oponente que somente sorriu.

Éolo: Impressionante, mas um vento impuro com essa energia não será capaz de lidar com esses ventos sagrados! **VENTOS CELESTIAIS (HEAVENLY WINDS)** \- Contra-atacou disparando uma poderosa corrente ar com partículas douradas, quando os dois ataques se encontraram causou um poderoso tornado que começou a se espalhar pela região do combate de uma maneira impressionante envolvendo os dois combatentes, enquanto os embates contra os paladinos elementais continuava de uma maneira impressionante próximos ao templo que está o deus dos céus Urano.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. No próximo continuará os combates contra os paladinos.


	49. Chapter 49

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 49**

 **Buda versus o Paladino do Fogo**

O cavaleiro celestial estava em combate de igualdade contra o paladino do fogo que Agni era o deus do fogo da mitologia Hindu, um homem de pele bronzeada com cabelos e olhos num tom dourado-avermelhado trajando uma armadura dourada com detalhes em vermelho.

Buda: Não esperava que alguém como você Agni estivesse lutando a favor do que Urano pretende - Falou em posição de lótus defendendo dos ataques das chamas do adversário.

Agni: Urano-sama está nos dando a chance de um recomeço com único panteão e não a opressão que os greco-romanos fizeram nos demais panteões! - Exclamou concentrando uma poderosa chama azul em torno de si.

Buda: Acha que usar o poder do Caos trará um recomeço? Se ele vier a este mundo somente trará destruição e desespero - Pronunciou abrindo os olhos - Eu não posso permitir que isso ocorra não importa quem for o meu adversário! - Exclamou com um poderoso brilho dourado em envolta de si.

Agni: Pretende liberar Agyo? Interessante meu caro - Falou com um sorriso com as chamas azuis adquirindo um tom dourado misturado com o azul - Desapareça Buda! **HEAVENLY FIRE (FOGO CELESTIAL)** \- O deus criou poderosas chamas que foram lançadas contra o oponente.

Buda: Esse fogo irá atingir diretamente a minha alma, mas nada é capaz de suportar a luz da criação do universo **AGYO** \- Brandou com os olhos emitindo um poderoso brilho dourado com uma energia entre as mãos com uma flor de lótus se abrindo - **TENMA KŌFUKU (RENDIÇÃO DIVINA)** \- A flor de lótus se abriu liberando uma poderosa onda de energia entrando em confronto com o fogo do adversário.

Agni: Não irei perder - Sussurrou com a armadura brilhando e a imagem de Urano apareceu atrás dele aumentando o poder do seu golpe contra a energia do adversário.

Buda: Isso acaba aqui meu amigo...Sinta o poder de **UNGYO** a escuridão do fim do universo **-** O cavaleiro celestial liberou por um breve instante esse poder se juntando a Agyo criando um círculo de Yin e Yang envolvendo todo o local.

Agni: Im..impossível - Sussurrou sentindo a força da luz que simbolizava a criação Agyo e escuridão que simbolizava o fim do do universo Ungyo.

 **Hermes versus o Paladino da água**

O mensageiro dos deuses estava enfrentando o paladino da água que é Sobek o deus da água da mitologia egípcia um homem moreno de cabelos e olhos num tom azul escuro com uma armadura azul em detalhes em dourado.

Hermes: Estou impressionando com sua tenacidade Sobek, mas isso não adianta contra um olimpiano trajando a sua kamui - Falou confiante avançando numa incrível velocidade.

Sobek: Vocês gregos sempre se achando superiores - Pronunciou num tom irritado ao mesmo tempo que sentia o cosmo de dois dos seus companheiros cair enquanto o cosmo de alguns estava diminuindo - Eu sou leal aos ideais do senhor Urano e conseguirei a sua cabeça Hermes! - Exclamou convocando um tridente na sua frente.

Hermes: Hahaha acho que isso será um pouco difícil meu amigo - O mensageiro dos deuses tinha confiança se movendo em uma incrível velocidade o seu cajado seu sua mão direita.

Sobek: Vamos como consegue lidar com isso! **WATER WAVE (ONDA AQUÁTICA)** \- Usando o seu tridente ele criou das partículas de água do ar uma poderosa onda de água pura que avançou devastando tudo em seu caminho.

Hermes: Impressionante, mas eu não tenho tempo mais para perder - Falou seriamente conseguindo mover-se numa incrível velocidade sobrepujando o golpe do oponente.

Sobek: Impossível - Falou em descrença porque o adversário se moveu numa velocidade que até mesmo sendo um deus não conseguiu enxergar.

Hermes: Eu não sou o mensageiro dos deuses a toa meu caro hahaha - Riu o deus aparecendo na frente do adversário com uma poderosa energia em sua mão esquerda - Sinto muito, mas isso acaba aqui - Lançou a energia a queima-roupa do adversário não dando chances para defesa findando com a vida do oponente.

 **Kyoko verseus o Paladino da terra**

A jovem que está com Éris selada dentro de si estava trajando a glória de Antares a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de escorpião, a sua vestimenta emitia uma majestosa energia e ao mesmo tempo elegante estava enfrentando o paladino da terra que trajava uma armadura verde com detalhes em marrom com três furos minúsculos em sua armadura se mantinha em pé com grande dificuldade, a jovem deflagrou vários socos numa incrível velocidade arremessando o oponente para trás.

Kyoko: Interessante está conseguindo resistir a três agulhas, esse meu veneno é capaz de imobilizar até mesmo um deus em um único ataque e ao mesmo tempo está combinado com o poder de Éris - Falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto - Lord Zeus me deu a chance de lhe servir com a glória de Antares usando o poder de Éris para o bem...Em nome do rei dos deus deuses desapareça! **HEAVENLY SCARLET NEEDLE (AGULHA ESCARLATE CELESTIAL)** \- Um brilho vermelho foi disparado contra o oponente lhe atingindo em cheio ao mesmo tempo lhe arremessou numa grande distância com o movimento do ataque derrotando com certa facilidade o paladino elemental de Urano.

 **Aiolos verseus Belerofonte e Endimião**

O combate envolvendo dois dos três últimos paladinos de Urano estava intenso contra o cavaleiro celestial após sentirem os demais paladinos caírem perante as forças do olimpo.

Aiolos: Impossível os poderes deles estão ressoando com o cosmo dos paladinos derrotados - Falou não acreditando no que estava a ocorrendo enquanto desviava dos ataques dos dois.

Belerofonte: Eles foram estúpidos em caírem tão facilmente, mas os seus poderes e conhecimento agora servem ao propósito do nosso senhor - Revelou lançando rajadas de energia.

Endimião: Você será o primeiro a cair! - Exclamou brandando a sua sua espada

Aiolos: Tenho que acabar com esse combate, porque se isso continuar - Fincou a sua espada no chão - **INFINITY BREAK (DESTRUIÇÃO INFINITA)** \- Criando vários feixes de luz sob a forma de um incrível número de flechas com os dois paladinos desviando sem muita dificuldade.

Belerofonte: Desapareça! **HEAVENLY FIRE (FOGO CELESTIAL) -** Usando o conhecimento e cosmo de Agni o herói grego disparou a técnica de chamas azuis num tom dourado contra o adversário.

Endimião: Sinta a luz sagrada que foi me confiada **HEAVENLY ILLUMINATION (ILUMINAÇÃO CELESTIAL)** \- Usando a sua espada ele concentrou uma poderosa luz branca num tom dourado que começou a se espalhar pelo local.

Aiolos: Sintam o poder confiado pelo meu rei! **HEAVENLY THUNDER SNAKE (SERPENTE CELESTIAL DO TROVÃO)** \- Queimando o seu cosmo, o mesmo vai subindo aos céus em vários relâmpagos que vão dando forma a uma gigantesca serpente elétrica que contra-atacou as duas técnicas dos adversários.

Endimião: Tolo nunca conseguirá nada com isso! - Exclamou com o seu golpe se juntando ao do companheiro avançando contra a gigantesca serpente.

Não deveriam deixar a guarda tão aberta - Falou uma voz aparecendo atrás dos dois paladinos de revelando a guardiã da glória de Antares.

Belerofonte: O que - Não terminou de falar porque a jovem correu na direção dos dois com um brilho escarlate em sua mão direita.

Kyoko: Recebam o veneno celestial! **HEAVENLY SCARLET NEEDLE (AGULHA ESCARLATE CELESTIAL)** \- Um brilho vermelho foi disparado em forma de oito raios contra os oponentes que foram atingidos sem dar chance de defesa com uma imensa expressão de dor se formando neles ao mesmo tempo que a técnica deles começou a ceder contra o oponente que tinha a imagem de Zeus atrás dele com a poderosa serpente aumentando de tamanho indo na direção dos dois.

Endimão: Mal..Maldição - Falou com dificuldade ao ser atingido pela poderosa serpente elétrica junto com Belerofonte.

Aiolos: Acabou - Falou o cavaleiro celestial, mas uma poderosa explosão lhe chamou atenção - Kanon!? - Exclamou sentindo o cosmo do companheiro diminuir, o mesmo olhou para Kyoko por uns momentos e após os dois avançaram na direção do combate, enquanto sentem o cosmo dos demais irem na direção do templo de Urano.

 **Olimpo**

O exército invasor tinha conseguido ultrapassar as muralhas do reino dos olimpianos tendo algumas batalhas localizadas em pontos do olimpo, sendo a mais violenta delas estava ocorrendo entre o rei dos deuses contra Pontos que empunhava uma lança emitindo uma energia que o deus do trovão reconheceu, com outros combates de grande potencial como o titã Prometheus que enfrentava as deusas Héstia e Ártemis, Perseus estava em um embati contra Teseu, Helena tinha como adversário Tritão, Heitor confrontava Órion em uma feroz batalha e por último Atena juntamente com Hera tinham como adversária Mnemôsine com os demais detendo o avanço das forças adversárias. O rei dos deuses e o deus primordial estavam lutando nos céus manejando as suas lanças envoltas de uma poderosa energia.

Pontos: O único que merece ficar ao lado de Gaia sou eu! - Exclamou lançando uma poderosa onda de energia com a lança que Urano tinha lhe entregado enquanto o seu oponente usou a própria arma para defender do ataque.

Seiya: Pontos - Sussurrou notando a instabilidade que estava o deus primordial cada vez que liberava o poder da lança que tinha em sua mão. ' Sinto que a lança está coletando o cosmo dele aos poucos ao mesmo tempo que a energia desses combates está de alguma forma sendo direcionado para ela.

Pontos: Esse poder que está correndo dentro de mim por causa dessa lança é incrível, irei devastar tudo! **MERASU KYUMA (ONDA NEGRA)** \- Concentrando uma grande massa de seu Dunamis, projetou uma esfera negra com uma gigantesca onda de água começou a destruir tudo em seu caminho com o rei dos deuses para a surpresa do adversário estendeu a sua mão para a frente com um brilho diferente.

Seiya: Não posso permitir que essa batalha se prolongue mais - Falou enigmaticamente com o universo aparecendo atrás dele e uma ampulheta dourada com uma joia vermelha aparecer.

Pontos: Chronos!? - Exclamou sentindo o cosmo do deus primordial do tempo atrás do rei dos deuses com o tempo envolta de todos começando a se congelar.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	50. Chapter 50

Saint seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 50**

 **Olimpo**

O deus do trovão tinha atrás de si o cosmo do deus primordial do tempo lhe rodeando com várias galáxias surgindo atrás dele junto com o universo que estava se expandindo.

Seiya: O futuro dessa batalha muda totalmente o rumo das coisas, por isso que irei acabar com ela com um único golpe somente restando Urano - Pronunciou se desfazendo de sua Kamui somente ficando com uma toga branca enquanto observava o oponente surpreso enquanto o seu ataque estava congelado.

Pontos: Não pode ser - Sussurrou não acreditando no que estava ocorrendo.

Seiya: Chronos sempre esteve observando os acontecimentos e em segredo estava me apoiando e até que os preparativos foram terminados - Pronunciou concentrando uma poderosa massa de poder entre as mãos enquanto no olimpo apareceu um círculo com várias marcações por toda a sua extensão.

Pontos: Não vou permitir que você - Não terminou de falar porque o tempo-espaço ao seu redor começou a distorcer.

Seiya: Isso deterá o renascimento de Caos! **TEMPORAL ANNIHILATION(ANIQUILAÇÃO TEMPORAL) -** Brandou liberando a energia em suas mãos que começou a envolver todo o campo de batalha no Olimpo em um único movimento.

 **Local desconhecido**

O deus dos céus estava observando os acontecimentos no olimpo com clara surpresa na reviravolta dos fatos.

Urano: Chronos miserável! - Exclamou rangendo os dentes com o seu cosmo se manifestando entorno de si - Você irá me pagar por isso Zeus - Uma armadura apareceu atrás do deus primordial lhe cobrindo totalmente enquanto Buda, Éolo e Hermes adentravam no seu templo. Enquanto isso próximo ao templo Kanon estava com vários ferimentos pelo corpo tendo a sua glória quase totalmente destruída com o adversário lhe olhando com um olhar frio.

Shin: Malditos! Como ousaram entrar no templo do meu senhor, o matarei agora cavaleiro celestial - Falou friamente com uma energia escura ao redor além dos cosmos dos demais paladinos atrás dele.

Não iremos permitir! **HEAVENLY SCARLET NEEDLE (AGULHA ESCARLATE CELESTIAL)** \- Um brilho vermelho foi disparado em forma de cinco raios contra o oponente.

Você será o nosso adversário paladino! **HEAVENLY THUNDER SNAKE (SERPENTE CELESTIAL DO TROVÃO)** \- Uma poderosa serpente de energia elétrica avançou contra o guardião de Urano que sorriu.

Shin: Idiotas! Essas técnicas não irão funcionar comigo - Falou com com sorriso olhando para os dois guardiões de Zeus que apareceram.

Aiolos: Ele desviou como prevíamos - Falou correndo na direção do adversário enquanto Kyoko foi na direção do companheiro caído.

Kanon: Tomem cuidado com...O poder dele - Não conseguiu terminar de falar porque perdeu a consciência sendo amparado pela guardiã de Antares.

Shin: Vocês sentiram o terror dos setes elementos! - Exclamou com um brilho perigoso no olhar juntando o poder dos setes elementos atrás dele se fundindo num único.

Aiolos: Não posso permitir que isso ocorra - Avançou numa incrível velocidade com a imagem do rei dos deuses atrás dele com várias partículas de luz aparecendo pelo local - **ATOMIC ANNIHILATION (ANIQUILAÇÃO ATÔMICA)** \- As partículas de luz começaram a pulsar e criaram uma poderosa explosão que começou aumentar de uma forma inexplicável com Kyoko se teleportando com Kanon do local.

Shin: Não conseguirá me deter! **ELEMENTAL EXPLOSION (EXPLOSÃO ELEMENTAL)** \- Toda a energia que foi unida explodiu consumindo tudo se chocando com o poder do adversário começando a se expandir por toda a energia por toda a região além de causar um abalo sísmico que pode ser sentido em várias regiões da terra.

 **Espaço Dimensional**

A batalha contra o deus primordial dos céus estava ocorrendo em um espaço dimensional, Buda, Éolo e Hermes estavam lutando ao mesmo tempo contra Urano que brandava um incrível poder que estava surpreendendo os três.

Urano: Vocês três não são adversários para mim! - Exclamou movendo uma poderosa rajada de energia que foi bloqueada pelo cavaleiro celestial de Spica.

Buda: Não nos subestime Urano - Falou seriamente em posição de lótus na frente de Éolo e Hermes que avançaram na direção do deus dos céus.

Urano: 'Não posso deixar isso se prolongar, porque preciso eliminar Zeus o mais rápido possível antes que ele possa se recuperar do poder que ele usou em Pontos ' - Pensou o deus primordial olhando perigosamente para os oponentes.

Éolo: Buda agora! - Exclamou o deus dos ventos criando uma poderosa corrente de ar envolvendo o adversário, enquanto o mensageiro dos deuses corria numa incrível velocidade contra o oponente.

Urano: O que vocês estão - Parou de falar sentindo o cosmo do cavaleiro celestial mudar totalmente.

Buda: Achas que somos tolos sem vir com um plano Urano? - Indagou abrindo os olhos - O seu poder é realmente impressionante, mas nada é capaz de resistir a isso! **TENBU HŌRIN (TESOURO DO CÉU)** \- O cavaleiro celestial liberou a técnica suprema.

Urano: Isso não - Parou de falar sentindo outro cosmo atrás de Buda - Apolo!? - Exclamou surpreso vendo o deus do sol atrás do adversário.

Apolo: Isso acabou Urano - Falou seriamente com o seu cosmo se mesclando ao ao cavaleiro celestial.

Buda: Lhe privarei dos nove sentidos de uma vez! - Exclamou seriamente, enquanto Éolo e Hermes materializaram correntes douradas entre as mãos lançando contra o oponente lhe prendendo não dando chances de defesa.

Urano: Não pode - Não conseguiu terminar de falar porque o golpe supremo do oponente lhe atingiu lhe privando totalmente dos seus sentidos.

 **1 Mês depois Olimpo**

A morada dos deuses estava se recuperando do ataque de Pontos que foi detido graças a técnica do poder combinado de Chronos e Zeus para impedir o renascimento de Caos nesse combate, mas quase findou com a vida do deus do trovão que ficou quase sem qualquer energia após lançar um golpe que desfez a linha temporal que estavam por uns momentos paralisando o tempo conseguindo assim aprisionar o exército invasor nas profundezas do tártaro antes que essa batalha se torna-se a mais sangrenta do Olimpo. A normalidade tinha voltado a morada dos deuses com o rei dos deuses em trono usando um manto branco com detalhes em ouro.

Seiya: Esse será o início de um novo olimpo - Falou o rei do deuses sentado em seu trono com Afrodite, Atena, Ártemis,Gaia, Héstia, Hera e Réia vindo em sua direção sorrindo.

Final!

Espero que tenham gostado desse final que fiz acho que ficou corrido, mas por algumas opções decidi fazer desse modo.


End file.
